Mise En Scène
by Tia Renatinha
Summary: Um palco sem expectadores, de um amor irreal entre dois corações sem escrúpulos. Não haverá perdedores e nem ganhadores. Tenten e Neji são os elos entre o mundo que criaram e aquele que desejariam ter: juntos.
1. Ato I: Luxúria

"_**Mise En Scène"**_

_**Sinopse:**_ Um palco sem expectadores, de um amor irreal entre dois corações sem escrúpulos. Não haverá perdedores... Nem ganhadores. Tenten e Neji são os elos entre o mundo que criaram e aquele que desejariam ter: juntos.

_**Classificação:**_ +18

_**Personagens:**_ Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuyga Neji, Tenten (E MAIS UMA PORRADA DE GENTE)

_**Gêneros:**_ Ação, Death Fic, Drama, Hentai, Mistério, Orange, Romance, Songfic, Tragédia, Universo Alternativo.

_**Avisos**_: Álcool, Bissexualidade, Drogas, Estupro, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Violência, e muita _**PUTARIA**_, mesmo, mesmo! (como diria Tia Pink e Briizinha do meu core)

* * *

_**I Ato:**__** Luxúria**_

_**Betado por:**__** Teffyyy (te amo) do Nyah Fanfiction**_

_**Escrito por:**__** Tia Renatinha**_

Um quarto pequeno, vermelho e de cheiro enjoativo. Doce ao chocolate de cortinas limpas e lençóis manchados. Há bibelôs e seringas em todos os espaços frios. A mulher inclina o corpo vilipendiado e fresco, na mesa salpicada de giz. É um outro branco, ela precisa tomar coragem, afastar os temores, as cobranças... Ela quer esquecer os sonhos.

A morena precisa relaxar, é noite de Neji, e ele estava atrasado.

Uniu com os dedos o pó. Ela não podia deixar marcas, não hoje, mas a abstinência tremia-lhe os nervos. Cheirou de uma só vez estalando o dorso ao escorregar pro chão, vidrada na cores quentes do teto. Entregou a alma à euforia da droga sintética, disparando o coração às batidas na porta.

"_Chegou!"_

A coca estava ali, tirando o brilho dos olhos dela, enquanto a chave girava a fechadura que rangia. No ato, o _Hyuuga_ fora deixado no corredor, amargando a traição... Apenas _Neji_ fez parte da cena lúdica, que cheirava amor e sexo. Quantos homens a tinham visitado hoje? A semana inteira? Nesses anos todos?

_- Quem trouxe a droga Tenten?_ – levantou sua menina no colo, e ela se aninhou ao Armani.

Tão nobre era seu homem. Tão torpe lhe amar completamente.

_- Pensei que não viria..._ – ela avançou na gravata, afrouxando a testa franzida dele.

_- Eu perguntei quem trouxe essa merda pra você!_

E então ela fez sua magia: o empurrou na cama dançando o corpo na seda preta, abrindo a fenda sensual ao desatar os nós, na fixação branca dos olhos dele, que se rendiam pouco a pouco ao feminino nu. Excitada, não soltou os cabelos e fez a roupa escorregar, domando todo o desejo dele.

_"Quero me entregar pra você"_

Sentou no colo, de pernas abertas tomando os dedos de Neji pro sexo molhado... Ah! Esperaria por ele a vida toda, sempre assim, pronta:

_- Me prove..._ – empinou os seios aos lábios viris.

_He left no time to regret  
__**Ele não teve tempo para arrepender-se**_

_Kept his dick wet  
__**Manteve seu pênis molhado**_

_With his same old safe bet  
__**Com a mesma velha e segura aposta**_

Naquele quarto, ele não era o pai, o filho, e tão pouco o marido. Nem amigo Neji era... Apenas homem. Afastando os valores que lhe fazia perguntar que branco era aquele, que não seus próprios olhos, lambeu os seios fartos, limpos, só pra ele. Abriu a mão e os apertou em posse, como se Tenten realmente fosse sua.

Quantas bocas pousaram na pele dela, enquanto esteve fora?

Tocando o sexo da morena, a fazendo gemer, Neji esquecia dos problemas, dos detalhes, das seringas. Vendo Tenten subir e descer dos dedos que a violavam, roçando o corpo nu no seu coberto, tudo parecia suspenso... Mágico demais.

_Me and my head high  
__**Eu e minha cabeça erguida**_

_And my tears dry  
__**E minhas lágrimas secas**_

_Get on without my guy  
__**Seguimos em frente sem o meu cara**_

Aquela prostituta era seu mundo fantástico, onde tudo era possível até o amanhecer. Ah! Os prazeres em gritos da senhoria Mitsashi eram tão reais! O suor dela tão quente e, aquele sexo escorregadio tão delicioso:

_- Abra mais as pernas..._ – ordenou e ela obedeceu como um daqueles bibelôs que estampavam a penteadeira ocidental, envolvendo mais um dedo, a fazendo cavalgar nele.

_- Ahhh..._

A mão que roçava nos mamilos abriu o zíper e Tenten o lambia do pescoço aos músculos, com gosto de desejo, tirando o linho em botões do corpo quente de seu homem. Deixou o pênis livre, mas ela ainda preferia a virilidade dos dedos, subindo e descendo, o mordendo no peito todo.

Não ousaria tocar os lábios de Neji essa noite. Não ousaria perder-se nos olhos claros.

Como Tenten era sublime!... Todo o corpo dela tremia em sincronia do seu, e o homem duvidava seriamente se outro fazia por ela, o que ele fazia. Então a morena desceu, o privando daquela pele tão quente em gotas de suor macio, atiçando as unhas nos pontos que o faziam gemer...

"_... Mais alto"_

_You went back to what you knew  
__**Você voltou para aquela que já conhecia**_

_So far removed from all that we went through  
__**Muito longe do que vivemos**_

_And I tread a troubled track  
__**E eu segui um caminho problemático**_

Uma ótima profissional. Puxou-lhe as calças deixando-o livre... Eram mais do que peças de roupa estampando o chão de carpete: era toda a _vida_ de Neji que ficava ali, aos _pés_ de Tenten. Ela o desejava nu, e usou a língua pra fazê-lo enlouquecer, da base à glande, massageando o membro e as pernas, o lambendo inteiro... As mãos dele não precisavam ditar a intensidade.

Tenten _era_ intensa.

Ele só fazia gemer segredos, guardando o brilho daqueles grandes olhos, deixando a boca falar pelo coração... Falava pelo desejo. Ah! Nenhuma mulher fazia por Neji, o que Tenten fazia:

_- Isso... Chupa tudo..._

_My odds are stacked  
__**Minhas probabilidades são muitas**_

_I'll go back to black  
__**Eu voltarei para o luto**_

E era o mesmo espetáculo de luxúria montado ao palco daquela cama tão grande, suportando o peso dele que pousava sob o corpo quase frágil dela, a violando sem romantismo algum. Não macularia a boca dela com o gozo. Como se transar com Tenten lhe trouxesse de volta a alegria perdida nas alçadas do tempo; perdida entre os papéis e negociações do cotidiano... Perdida nos olhos brancos da esposa que o esperava angustiada, quase todos os finais de mês, quando Neji resolvia sumir pro mundo de fantasias, se perdendo entre as pernas e língua de Tenten, o dominando no pescoço, com unhas forçando-o a acelerar os movimentos... Esquecer do que ficou:

_- Mais rápido... Ah... Hoje eu quero tudo de você..._ – aquela mulher, sempre queria tudo dele.

E o espetáculo sempre consumia mais que os dólares caros que ela lhe custava. Consumia a dignidade de Hyuuga Neji, escorregando firme pra dentro de Tenten, em estocadas sem compasse, enlouquecendo a libido da prostituta vampira, que o sugava até a última gota do prazer:

_- Diga meu nome..._ – e ela nada respondeu, gemendo o tesão no ouvido dele. – _Diga... Diga..._ – Tenten mal sentia as palavras descendo pescoço abaixo, nos beijos quentes, enquanto o pênis de Neji a penetrava até o fundo, tomando pra si o que era seu em sonhos.

Ela jamais seria dele.

Então forçou as unhas nos bíceps fortes, o empurrando de si. Ele amou a violência, sabia que a provocava naqueles pedidos, como se Tenten não soubesse qual macho a fodia, e o sorriso torpe manchou o rosto corado no suor dele. O homem deitou-se na cama, ofegante, esperando que sua prostituta preferida, montasse.

Trêmula nos dois brancos que lhe tragavam a sanidade, a mulher nua e escorregadia abriu as pernas, segurou pênis com as finas mãos, e desceu devagar, encaixando a luxúria dele naquela cavidade tão quente, que parecia pulsar só pra ele:

"_Não olhe nesses olhos..."_

_- Ahhh... Isso..._ – era um êxtase ver aqueles seios tremendo: – _Agora cavalgue, minha amazona..._

O corpo de serpente se moveu pra cima, e pra baixo, devorando pouco a pouco o pênis duro e grande, que queimava as entranhas de Tenten, num prazer que lhe arrancava o ar. Neji travou as mãos na cintura dela, aplacando o desejo que tinha em lhe tocar nos seios, com as palmas... Era uma delícia os ver tremendo, enquanto ela subia de si, arrancando arfares e, descia em seguida, tremendo o timbre do homem, perdido em meio ao prazer daquele quarto cheirando a Tenten... Cheirando os dois.

"_Pecado..."_

A morena era possuída pelo prazer de cavalgar nele, pousando as mãos nas coxas firmes, forçando a marca das unhas, gemendo alto, libertando o ar que o tesão insistia em tomar. Mais firme, dobrando cintura e pescoço, exibindo o corpo em curvas pros brancos que mais lhe davam prazer... Mais que a cocaína, que a heroína ou anfetaminas... Qualquer droga que a fizesse suspirar. O que lhe viciava mesmo era o amor de Neji, em sexo firme, que sussurrava pedidos infames:

_- Vou gozar em você..._ - então ela assustou, e tencionou livrar-se daquele desejo que a engolia. – _Vou melar você inteira..._

Mas Tenten era tão fraca perto de Neji. As pernas tremendo, a mente gritando:

"_Saia de cima dele... Saia agora!"_

Ela não podia... Tenten não sabia como lhe negar nada. O maldito cliente mandava; os malditos olhos em choque guiavam o caminho. O coração falava por si, na esperança de um dia florescer parte do amor dos dois, num ventre fino demais pra uma mãe. Em ancas medianas, que ele forçava os dedos, gemendo com sua amazona, que não parou um segundo sequer de rebolar, cavalgando nele:

_- Goze... Dê tudo..._ - era mesmo uma grande vadia.

_- Assim não..._ - levantou mordendo os mamilos, vidrado no espetáculo que era o rosto dela, sofrendo em prazer nos dentes dele. - _Fique de quatro pra mim_. - soltou-lhe os cabelos, enormes, quase de seda.

Foi ali, que ele tencionou tomar os lábios dela... E foi então, que ela o violentou: abriu um talho com as unhas, nas pernas musculosas:

"_Não o beije... Ele mente... Ele sempre mentiu..."_

Neji sorriu ao selvagem dela. Tão arisca era sua menina, seria punida, teria a prova de quem lhe tinha a posse. Era tão bom dominar. _Brincar de ser Deus:_

_- Quero ver sua fúria, levando por trás..._ - segurou firme na cintura, e por lúdicos segundos, teve medo de parti-la ao meio.

_We only said good bye with words  
__**Nós apenas dizemos adeus com palavras**_

_I died a hundred times  
__**Eu morri uma centena de vezes**_

_You go back to her  
__**Você volta para ela**_

_And I go back to...  
__**E eu volto para...**_

Ele queria mesmo quebrar Tenten. Queria o sangue de uma virgindade inexistente há anos. Queria o hímen puro da princesa que ela não era. E queria a mulher sem tabus, gritando, gemendo, rebolando como uma puta. O homem queria tudo pelo o que pagava, e ela era muito cara. Cara demais pra um coração apaixonado e leviano; nobre e impudico; livre e torpe.

"_Eu te amo Tenten... Vou te amar pra sempre"_

Pousou os joelhos da morena nos lençóis, enquanto Tenten empinava os quadris, procurando o calor dele, naquele membro que a fazia chorar submissa, de seios esmagados na cama quente. Uma posição de dor e prazer, como era tudo nele. Dos cabelos castanhos, rédeas se tornaram, e Neji roçou o pênis na intimidade, a fazendo balbuciar:

_- Não demore... Oh... Por favor... Põe tudo..._

Era magnífico domar a fera, enlaçando os dedos firmes naqueles cabelos longos, e brincar com a glande na entrada, ameaçando enterrar tudo. Tenten enlouquecia... As mãos fincavam no travesseiro, a cintura torcia pra baixo, e o quadril se oferecia mais, remexendo, o chamando... Ah... Ela queria toda a extensão daquele pênis, e molhada, não suportaria esperar mais tempo sem as estocadas de Neji:

_- Diga... Diga meu nome..._ - machucar-lhe não seria punição.

Ela gostava.

_- Vem... Não me deixe esperando..._ - incontida, levou um dos dedos até a intimidade, a massageando sozinha, sem o gosto dele em si, masturbando o desejo que a consumia. – _Me come... Agora..._

_I go back to us  
__**Eu volto pra nós**_

O orgulho lhe era uma arma cruel. Ela não saberia falar o nome dele... _Não assim_, tragada na luxúria que Neji presenteara, desde a maldita hora que cruzara aquela velha porta:

_- Acha que pode ficar sozinha agora, uhn?_ – ele gemia as palavras, louco de vontade de escorregar o pênis dentro daquele sexo quente, que banhava os dedos dela, pouco a pouco. – _Quanto tempo aguenta seu meu pau ai dentro?_

"_Acha que consegue sem mim?"_

_I love you much  
__**Eu amo muito você**_

_It's not enough  
__**Não é o suficiente**_

_You love blow and I love puff  
__**Você ama o pó e eu a erva**_

_And life is like a pipe  
__**E a vida é como um cano**_

_And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside  
__**E eu sou uma minúscula moeda rolando para dentro das paredes**_

Roçava na entrada, devagar, e ela acelerava os movimentos, sozinha, em súplica pra que o homem a comesse logo. Oh! Estava pronta... Porque ele insistia na jogatina maliciosa?

_- Fale... É só um nome, princesa..._ – ela não atendeu.

Então ele brincou, com os dedos.

Tirou o dela que se masturbava o lambendo, e pousou o seu na intimidade de Tenten, penetrando apenas um, pra dentro e pra fora, rápido, mas não profundo, abraçando a mão quente no clitóris. Ele sabia mesmo como enlouquecer aquela mulher, que tanto lhe arrancava a razão.

Desceu até os ouvidos dela, com a outra mão segurando o pênis, ainda roçava na intimidade encharcada, que violava com o dedo hábil:

_- É disso que você gosta? – _acelerava a comendo com os dedos_ – Ou quer mais forte? – _enfiava tudo.

_- Ah... Eu que-quero mais..._

_- Então diga... Diga Tenten... Diga agora _- parou de estocá-la. - _É só um nome mulher..._

_- O-o-onegai... __**Neji-kun**__..._

A onda de calor o tomou inteiro. Como era bom ouvir o próprio nome daqueles lábios venenosos! Vitorioso, continuou a puni-la e foi se encaixando devagar, enterrando o pênis aos poucos, pedido espaço pra dentro, enquanto ela soltou um longo gemido, que quase o fez desistir da velocidade alucinante.

_- Tenten... Ah... Porra, você é apertada demais assim... Que delícia..._

Sentindo toda aquela extensão generosa entrar lenta em si, a morena quase enlouqueceu. Gozaria logo... Seu homem era mesmo sublime e o faria enlouquecer como ela. Enquanto Neji enterrava tudo, até o fundo, Tenten forçou a vontade de dar-lhe prazer, e aproximou discretamente um joelho do outro. Um menor espaço, um leve empecilho... E logo, Neji iria acelerar, gritando o nome dela, como Tenten amava ouvir, durante os espetáculos daquele teatro tão vermelho.

_We only said good bye with words  
__**Nós apenas dizemos adeus com palavras**_

_I died a hundred times  
__**Eu morri uma centena de vezes**_

_You go back to her  
__**Você volta para ela**_

_And I go back to...  
__**E eu volto para...**_

Ele tomou novamente os castanhos, como rédeas, e saiu pausado, como entrara, sentindo todo o gosto dela, no pênis forte, que a violou novamente, agora brutal, e fundo. Bem no fundo, até tocar todo o prazer da linda senhorita Mitsashi, a prostituta mais amorosa de Hyuuga Neji.

_- Ma-mais rápido Hyuuga-sama... Vai..._ - era proibido o chamar daquela forma.

"_Brinque com fogo e deixe queimar, menina..."_

Então o homem ferveu e, afogado na libido dos dois, ritmou atrelado aos cabelos dela, fazendo a mulher gemer alto na violência daquele membro que a estocava em baques surdos, da cama rangendo de encontro à parede, incendiando o quarto no suor lascivo dos dois, acelerando o corpo em sincronia: Tenten ofertava os quadris, movendo de encontro à pélvis; e Neji, preciso, fazia o pênis rasgar a intimidade entregue, forçando o corpo pelos cabelos rédeas da amazona selvagem.

"_Assim você me mata... Um dia a gente morre aqui."_

"_Seria perfeito, meu amor."_

_Black, black, black, black, black, black, black  
__**Luto, Luto, Luto, Luto, Luto, Luto, Luto, Luto**_

_I go back to  
__**Eu volto para...**_

_I go back to  
__**Eu volto para...**_

Com qualquer outro, Tenten não gemeria tão alto. Não se entregaria tão fácil, não sentiria orgasmo algum. Com a esposa, Neji mal sabia o que era sexo. Eram momentos únicos, quando ficavam juntos, naquela fantasia de amor e prazer... Mais algumas estocadas firmes, na velocidade que alucinava o sangue dela, fervendo em cocaína e luxúria, e Tenten deixou que o calor lhe tocasse nos mamilos, na garganta seca e no sexo vilipendiado pelo membro dele, que entrava tão gostoso:

_- Oh... Ne-Neji... Eu não posso mais..._

_- Aguente..._ - ele ordenou, estapeando os quadris.

Mas ela não conseguiria. Neji era bom demais pros sonhos de menina que um dia teve. Então ele a abandonou, quase gozando sozinha, pousou-a na cama, e montou sobre o corpo da morena. Queria ver os grandes olhos, fervendo pra ele. Queria a voz do orgasmo dela, bem perto dos ouvidos levianos. Queria todo o pecado de Tenten, correndo em fogo sobre si. Abriu os joelhos, e continuou a estocá-la, com mais força. Sempre mais rápido que antes, cadenciando os movimentos num ritmo que a domaria.

"_Vou enlouquecer mulher!"_

Tenten subiu as pernas, o enlaçou, e com as mãos no pescoço de Neji, rendeu-se aos malditos lábios entreabertos dele, tomando-os num beijo que a fez chorar, enquanto o gozo arrancava dela, gemidos dentro da boca dele. E o homem quase urrou de tanto prazer, a sentindo com a língua e pulsando no pênis, ainda escorregando forte pra dentro e pra fora. A morena tremia no orgasmo sublime todo pra Neji... E beijando-a, sem gritar palavra alguma, sem gemer prazer algum, ele gozou dentro de sua prostituta.

_We only said good bye with words  
__**Nós apenas dizemos adeus com palavras**_

_I died a hundred times  
__**Eu morri uma centena de vezes**_

Dentro de seu grande amor, Mitsashi Tenten.

"_Promete que seremos um só?"_

"_Claro que sim... Por que eu te amo Neji-kun"_

E ali ficaram, a noite toda e madrugada adentro, um no outro, chorando segredos, derramando prazer nos lençóis quentes, suando mentiras, num espetáculo sem platéia; um palco sem atores.

De uma verdade que transitava entre o dever e o amor. Onde a cada gozo, as mentiras se tornavam evidentes, porque o sol logo nasceria, e toda aquela fúria de fantasia, viraria pó ao quente dos raios que cortavam os céus de Tókio, naquele bairro quase nobre, quase miserável.

Naquele quarto de torturas e amor... E os seios dela tremiam a cada investida; o suor deslizava no peito forte dele, cada vez mais macho, dentro dela, fora dela, apertando cintura e coxas, nas estocadas que preenchiam um amor devasso.

_**OOoooOO**_

_- Kuso!_ - olhou no relógio apressado. - _Não posso me atrasar._ - com calma, pousou ao lado braços e pernas de mulher, que lhe infligiram à noite toda.

Estava um caco.

Levantou nu, procurando as calças, as chaves e, claro, a carteira. Contou os dólares, deixou-os sobre a mesa e recolheu uma seringa próxima. Lembrou-se da maldita promessa que fizera pra si: recolheria todas as seringas daquela casa, mas não tinha tempo agora. Voltaria mais tarde, outro dia, na outra semana, quiçá mês que vem. Tomou um banho rápido, numa pressa quase divina.

Vestiu a camisa rastreando com olhos brancos marcas de batom: estava limpa, ainda bem. Cobriu o corpo nu que ficou na cama. Vestiu os sapatos, receoso se deveria acordá-la com um beijo, ou simplesmente sumir.

"_Você precisa de novos lençóis"_

"_Eu preciso de cigarros! Não me torture assim!"_

Amarrou os cabelos negros e saiu sem fazer muito barulho. Era errado ser _Hyuuga-sama_ naquele quarto, ela o provocara na noite, iria conversar a sério com a senhorita Mitsashi sobre seus serviços. Nos corredores, tomou a identidade que lhe era sua por direito, por sangue e pela família.

Mas ainda pensava nela... Droga, aquilo não era bom.

"_Por que você parece um anjo Tenten?"_

Ligou os motores do carro esportivo olhando pros lados. Não poderia ser flagrado. Há anos fazia isso e, Hinata nem desconfiava da traição do marido. Alcançou o palmtop, e confirmou a conferência:

"_Hyuuga Neji, esteja às 8 no escritório, é mister que o senhor assine a transação com o grupo Uzumaki"._

_- Me arrependo amargamente do dia que resolvi me aliar a essa família oportunista._

No mundo dos negócios, Neji só pensava em estabilidade financeira. Nem menos e nem mais. Queria uma boa juventude, uma tranqüila velhice e um futuro decente pros filhos que um dia viriam. Quem sabe, netos? Isso o assustava um pouco, mesmo que parecesse fascinante! Acelerou sentindo o cheiro enjoativo de chocolate no paletó impregnar o couro do carro:

_- E eu nem gosto de doces..._ – apressou. Quanto mais rápido nas avenidas, mais fácil seria abandonar a visão que lhe assaltava em flashs: da morena cavalgando, no colo, sorrindo. – _Por que me beijou?_ – gozando pra ele.

_You go back to her  
__**Você volta para ela**_

_And I go back to black_

_**E eu volto para o luto**_

"_Anjos tem asas de que cor, Neji-kun?"_

_**Continua...**_

_**Música: "Back to Black" – Amy Whinehouse.**_

_**

* * *

Vocês não tem NOÇÃO de como essa música casa perfeitamente com a fic inteira!!! Com tudo que eu penseiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

_**Minha beta, Teffyyy está de prova, que eu procurava uma pra esse capítulo, mas É A FIC TODA! Ela está nas entrelinhas da Amy, e mesmo que a Amy não as tenha pensado, me fez pensar em todas elas, detalhe por detalhe, de mãos dadas com o storyline, enredo, sei lá, dessa fic que começa AGORA, ela acaba de nascer mais uma vez!**_

_**Estou MUITOOOOOOOOOO feliz, e quero deixar todas (os) vocês também... A cada capítulo.**_

_**O que está entre aspas, são pensamentos que transitam do passado pro presente, e quem sabe, pra um futuro próximo... Eu só deixei fluir, pensando em algumas cenas.**_

_**Mais uma vez, aqui está meu coração e minha perversão nessas linhas, quero vibrar junto, chorar junto, sentir tudo junto de vocês, nessa fic que não vai ser pequena!!!**_

_**Beijos gostosos *-***_


	2. Ato II: Dever

_Oiesssssssss, respondi os reviews MARAVILHOSOS no fim desse cap! _

_Divirtam-se_

* * *

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**II Ato:**__** Dever**_

_**Betado por: **__**Teffyyy do Nyah Fanfiction, a eterna parceira!**_

_**Escrito por: **__**Tia Renatinha (eu mesma)**_

_**

* * *

**- Está bem... Me apronto em uma hora_ – rosnava sonolenta no celular. – _Enlouqueceu?! Quinze minutos nem dá pra escolher um salto!_ – exigências logo pela manhã não lhe eram nada agradáveis. – _Uma hora Hidan, e não se fala mais nisso! Passar bem._ – apertou o botão "end" na vontade de estourar a tecla. – _Idiota..._

Pendeu o braço sem marcas nos lençóis ainda úmidos... Frios demais. Estalou o corpo todo passando os pés na seda, sorrindo ao assalto das lembranças de cor branca e cabelos negros demais pra uma manhã de sol nada tímido. O cheiro de Neji ainda lhe abraçava numa nostalgia quase mentirosa, então levantou e caminhou disposta até o banheiro.

Por mais uma hora, teria o sonho Hyuuga queimando na pele, que receava lavar. Ela queria todas as lembranças fascinantes daquela transa. Há meses não se viam... Ele ao menos poderia lhe ter acordado! Ensaboou os seios, quadris, as pernas, tudo com calma, como se ele ainda estivesse ali, tocando, lambendo, beijando. O vapor no box desenhava formas brilhantes dos sorrisos discretos, da voz tão firme, do corpo tão másculo.

De um amor tão gostoso de sentir e tão frágil.

_"Porque ainda te amo... É só por isso."_

Tocou o sexo, e gemeu lembrando de tudo nele, das provocações, do que não era impossível sentir sozinha... _E com homem nenhum_. Teria que esquecer aqueles toques pra outras mãos. Pensar em Hidan lhe tirava os sorrisos gratuitos pros ladrilhos embaçados e, pensar no maldito tempo que rodava no relógio, embrulhava o estômago vazio.

_"Faltam trinta minutos... Eu não tenho vestido! O que vou fazer?"_

_"Ora... Use um dos meus, sei que vão lhe caber perfeitamente!"_

As antigas lembranças da vida que um dia teve, a fez não se dar o trabalho de secar os cabelos, mergulhando num tiwn set preto de saia mediana, nada muito formal, nada muito jovem. Os sapatos desprezíveis insistiam em se esconder no armário. Jogou no rosto cores frescas, pra combinar com o dia de verão ao sol amargo de Tókio. Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde Hidan a levaria, mas o combinado sempre fora: bela discrição durante o dia. Nem vadia, nem esposa.

_"Quero uma mulher elegante."_

Tenten era muitas.

Podia ser todas, se o dinheiro pagasse e se a droga lhe fosse suficiente.

_- Acho que ele não se importaria..._ – olhou pra heroína e procurou seringas. – _Kuso! Era a única que eu tinha!_ – mordeu um dos lábios.

Estava mesmo tentando parar, há semanas não se picava. Talvez por isso fosse tão difícil resistir. Coçou a garganta olhando pro branco da outra droga e lembrou-se dos olhos claros dele mais uma vez, a fazendo mergulhar na cor sem sentido algum, sem verdades, sem carinho.

Uma maldita cor que não tinha gosto de nada!

"_Precisamos parar com isso..."_

"_Agora é tarde pro "__**nós**__"_

Tremeu os lábios e disparou apartamento a fora, sem levar carteira, chaves ou bolsa alguma... Cruzou as escadas ignorando o elevador, pra suar na corrida e, ficar o mais longe possível daquele quarto tão odioso. Seu único lar agora.

_- A senhorita está bem? _

Tenten segurava firme numa coluna de mármore, tentando respirar.

_- O-o quê?_ – cruzou olhares com o menino porteiro. Aquela mulher devia ter algo de especial. – _Ah... Estou, arigatô... É... Como...?_

_- Sai... Meu nome é Sai, senhorita Mitsashi._ – deu-lhe um sorriso forçado numa pele alva demais. Aquele garoto não devia se alimentar muito bem.

_- Ah, claro, gomen ne, Sai-san... Escute, onde está o antigo senhor Ichi... Ichi... ?_ – e ele não tirava os olhos do decote.

_- Ichiraku. Não trabalha aqui há mais de dois meses._ – imprimiu um tom debochado. – _A senhoria está bem de verdade?_ – continuou no olhar impudico.

_- Tenho certeza que estou..._ – apertou uma mão na outra, tentando se lembrar de quantas vezes atravessou o hall de entrada totalmente entorpecida, pra não recordar que o velho Ichiraku não estava ali há tanto tempo assim.

_- Então por que esqueceu de abotoar a blusa? –_ apontou nada discreto pro fino tecido, revelando a renda vermelha que tiraria qualquer homem da sã consciência.

Ruborizou feito uma adolescente que foi ao colégio com as meias trocadas, prendendo os botões de madrepérola até a gola alta. Deu um sorrisinho amarelo pro rapaz e sentou-se num dos sofás generosos do apart hotel 5 estrelas de Shinjuku. Era um glamour vazio viver naquele lugar.

_"Não se importe com as pessoas. Você tem potencial menina"_

Será que os vizinhos de quarto escutavam os gritos na madrugada? Engravatados caminhavam hotel adentro, sorrindo "bom dia" pra morena de pernas cruzadas, aparentemente, abalada. Talvez tenha dormido mal, talvez estivesse sem um desjejum descente, talvez estivesse atrasada ou quem sabe o marido.

Quem se importaria com mais uma bela moça, sentada num hall de entrada, às 9 da manhã? Alguns sorrisos lhe pareciam familiares... Talvez os tivesse visto numa cama qualquer, quem sabe nos jornais ou periódicos.

Mas com um torcer de lábios Tenten não se enganaria... Ele surgiu em meio a mais dois homens de terno, numa conversa altiva e cheiro de tabaco:

_- Ohayo senhorita Mitsashi –_ o mais velho deles lhe tomou uma das mãos suadas, pousando um beijo.

_- Ohayo Madara-sama._

_- Tenten-chan... __Temos negócios importantes pra tratar. Venha, já estamos atrasados._ – Hidan irrompeu no toque ousado do Uchiha. Não lhe agradava carinhos explícitos.

_"Se vai tocar, terá que pagar!" _

Ela sorriu morteira e passou ao lado do mais moço, num terno despojado demais pro gosto retrógrado dos outros:

_- Onde estão suas coisas?_ – sussurrou.

_- Deixei lá em cima..._

_- Então vá pegá-las!_ – ordenou apertando o pulso fino.

_- Hidan-senpai, por favor, peça pra que alguém faça isso. Sinto-me indisposta pra elevador ou escadas_ – sorriu inocente.

_- Indisposta?_ – foi a vez dele rosnar. –_ O maldito apareceu então? Quantas vezes tenho que dizer: o Hyuuga não é mais cliente seu?!_ – forçou os músculos nela, enquanto um dos homens prestava atenção no acesso nada discreto do companheiro.

_- Hidan, acalme-se._ – tomou Tenten das mãos violentas. – _Não queremos marcas nela, queremos?_

_- Na-não Pein-sama_ – trincou os dentes.

_- Ótimo..._ – virou o semblante pra morena, abrindo a porta da limusine acomodando-a gentilmente lado a lado – _Não se importe com as grosserias dele, continue fazendo seu trabalho. Está com fome?_

_- Hai..._

Ela nem ao menos agradeceu, mas se ajeitou confortável nos braços do outro, que a tocava nos ombros, pousando o queixo nos cabelos ainda úmidos de Tenten, resfolegando o cheiro de chocolate. Parecia tão natural dela. Inegável: os olhos daquele homem, Pein, pareciam atrair tudo pra si, semelhantes com os enormes dela, que dominavam homens de libido fraca. Mas aquele calor era falso, não era seu Neji quem a confortava na manhã seguinte.

Não. Nunca era ele.

_- E da próxima vez, seque o cabelo._

_- Hai... – _comia algumas frutas que ele colocava na boca, como uma criança de colo.

Tenten era uma perfeita arma pra amansar, dominar, surpreender, vilipendiar e amar. Era uma máquina pra torpes desejos da carne. Um bem inestimável pra corporação Akatsuki.

_- Quem vai ser hoje Pein-sama?_ – perguntou desinteressada deitando ao colo do impassível homem.

_- Inuzuka Kiba_ – abriu a champagne, com um comprimido nas mãos.

"_Kiba-kun!"_

_- Qual o tipo?_ – sentiu os dedos de Pein pousar na língua com o presente colorido.

_- Até o fim, em três dias._ – tomou um gole e desceu o rosto até a boca dela, despejando o espumante, a fazendo degustar a droga. – _Conto com você_. – e forçou a língua provocando, enquanto todo êxtase sintético fervia em Tenten.

"_Não é a primeira vez que derramo sangue de um amigo"_

Hidan firmou os pulsos na taça servida, jurando que mais um pouco a quebraria. O Uchiha apenas observou a cena vil, tentando contar mentalmente quantas vezes já a tinha visto, sorrindo divertido pro semblante do mais novo que se descontrolava todas às vezes que qualquer um tocasse _sua_ prostituta. Uma propriedade da corporação, mas que Hidan insistia em sonhar ser sua.

Tenten não tinha dono. Ela tinha _deveres._

_**Aceite o desafio **_

_**Provoque o desempate**_

_**Desarme a armadilha **_

_**E desmonte o disfarce**_

Deitada ao colo de Pein, a morena fechou os olhos nos sorrisos involuntários, enquanto o ectsasy diminuía os reflexos e a libido fervia, palpitando. Torceu as pernas, divertida. Sabia que o discípulo de um deus com nome estranho estava olhando, lhe querendo... Sabia o quanto dominava Hidan.

Então provocou.

Com as unhas, desenhava o peito forte de Pein e o contorno das próprias pernas, por dentro da saia até a calcinha, tornando a fazer os caminhos. Abriu chocolates e domou violetas tensos. Excitados.

"_Você é fraco"_

Afastou a cabeça e desceu a mão até o cós da calça do homem de olhos metálicos, impassível ao jogo torpe dela, enquanto a outra roçou na renda vermelha, no meio das pernas, gemendo ao se tocar:

_- Ahh... – _gritou fino, baixo:_ – Sabe por que dói Hidan-__senpai__?_ – as pernas tremiam abertas. – _Sabe?_

O mais novo engoliu seco, perdido em olhar pros dedos que atiçavam o pênis do mais velho, pros que roçavam no sexo que ele desejava provar, ou pra aqueles olhos de lábios mentirosos. Claro que Hidan sabia o porquê da "dor"... Ela transara a noite toda com o maldito amor de infância.

_- SUA VAGABUNDA!_ – tentou avançar, mas o Uchiha impediu o ataque, o puxando pela gola do terno. Recompôs-se ao lugar, enquanto a taça rolava vazia no chão do carro. – _Vai chegar o dia em que os Hyuugas não serão mais necessários, e verá seu namoradinho DEGOLADO!_

_**Se afaste do abismo**_

_**E faça do bom senso a nova ordem**_

_**Não deixe a guerra começar**_

Tenten sorriu sem amor, ignorando a ameaça que era tão constante e, resolveu terminar o que começara. Ajoelhou-se no banco, expondo o pênis do mestre, forçando os dedos pra cima e pra baixo, em movimentos lentos, descendo os lábios numa lambida única, o suficiente pra tirar o brilho metálico daqueles olhos que gemeram baixo, a segurando pelos cabelos quando ela tencionou abocanhar o membro todo:

_- Guarde suas forças menina... – _mordeu os lábios_ – Vai precisar de todas elas agora pela manhã._ – Pein era um exemplo claro de autocontrole.

E isso não era bom.

_- Senpai... Eu não me canso_. – tentou redargüir, o masturbando. – _Adoro chupar_ – e olhou pra Hidan.

Há quantos anos tentava quebrar a barreira que Pein impusera?

_**Pense só um pouco**_

_**Não há nada de novo**_

_**Você vive insatisfeito **_

_**E não confia em ninguém**_

_- Quero sua língua enlouquecendo o cão, e depois o sangue dele manchando os lençóis_. – a fez sentar-se aninhada no peito, enquanto as mãos de Tenten fechavam à calça contrariada e, as dele lhe entregavam duas adagas em tridente, respirando pesado.

_- Ainda tento descobrir no que você é mais sublime, criança..._ – o vouyerismo de Madara falou: – _se na cama, com a língua, ou com as armas. _– sorriu em olhos sombrios.

_- Por que não prova os três agora?_ – ela provocou tremendo a voz, diante daqueles negros que ferviam num brilho indecifrável.

"_Uchihas são monstros!"_

Ele alargou os lábios, sorvendo mais um gole do álcool aristocrata. Teriam que chegar logo. A droga descontrolava a menina por inteiro: a ferina língua atiçava os nervos à flor da pele de quem não possuía defesa contra os ataques de Tenten; o corpo tremia sedento por sexo; as mãos continuavam apertando o pênis excitado do mestre; os olhos tiravam grunhidos insatisfeitos dos lábios de Hidan. E Madara... Vibrava perto dela. A morena não podia ser melhor: providencial, rápida e mortal.

_- Chegamos._

"_Me perdoe Kiba-kun... Só estou fazendo meu trabalho."_

_**E não acredita em nada**_

_**E agora é só cansaço e falta de vontade**_

_**Mas faça do bom-senso a nova ordem**_

_**Não deixe a guerra começar**_

Num Land Rover, um par de olhos negros e um olho castanho observavam, furtivamente, o movimento dos empresários tão famosos das indústrias petroquímicas do Japão, acendendo cigarros. Mas os dois homens não esperavam ver aquele conjunto de curvas femininas, saindo divertida do carro, recepcionado dentro da mansão dos zaibatsus(1), Inuzuka.

"_Prometa que não vai mais se machucar!!! Prometa!" _

"_E-eu..."_

_**Continua...**_

_**Música: **__**"Plantas Embaixo do Aquário"**__** – Legião Urbana.**_

_**(1) Zaibatsu:**_ _há muitas definições, dentre elas, se traduz simplesmente em "yakuza" e isso não carece de explicação, né gente? rsrsrs. Portanto, na fic encarem na forma dúbia da coisa: ou yakuzas, ou apenas grandes famílias de investidores que surgiram no final da restauração Meiji, tentando estabilizar a economia do Japão, num sistema beeeeem conhecido da gente, chamado monopólio de mercado (ficaria mais coerente, pensar em oligopólio). Exemplo disso, a família Mitsubishi. Um povo que tem a grana._

* * *

_**Ai eu amo o Sai ahahahah, ele vai aprontar muito!**_

_**Seguimos os mesmos pensamentos das falas entre aspas... E sim, ela é uma assassina! kkk culpa da Lady, que me inspirou, mas a minha assassina é tantinho diferente... Bem, mas isso é segredo!**_

_**Espero que continuem gostandooo^^**_

_**bjOs pra todos SEMPRE, E em especial pra minha beta amiga, Teffyyy, que vai me matar pq eu não mandei mais caps pra ela!**_

_**Estou feliz com a recepção da fic, por ser um tema totalmente adulto, UA, mto hentai e ESSENCIALMENTE, uma trama policial.**_

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Uchiha Yuuki: **__OMG! Obrigada de coração! Esse hentai era pra cativar mesmo rsrsrs, brincadeira, mas na verdade, era pra mostrar o quão intenso serão as relações pessoas na fic. Espero que vc goste do segundo! Obrigada de coração pelo apoio! BjOs_

_**Hyuuga Florine: **__Hohoho, fico mesmo feliz que tenha gostado! Espero ter vc até o fim da trama, que vai demorar, mas eu não vou judiar de vcs! bjOs_

_**Lustttttttt flor linda do mundo meu: **__Eita a a a a mulher perfa! Vc sempre comigo, isso me anima sem precedentes ou explicações! Pode estar dentro no mal sentido k k k k , ainda vou criar uma personagem com seu nome, ah se vou! É isso mesmo flor, o impacto é pra provar que a coisa aqui vai ser PESADA, no extremo da palavra! beijOs SEMPRE!_

_**Suna, ou simples Dê: **__Amor, vc comigo em todos os lugares é um sonho de consumo que poucas tem! Rsrsrs, mas sério, sabe que as att aqui demoram um cadinho, é que eu sempre re-re-reviso. Vou fazer os ups junto com o Nyah. Eu adoro suas impressões sempre, desde as mais relutantes e fortes, até as mais relaxadas e extasiadas. É um pecado pedir que vc acompanhe essa trama forte, mas vai ser extremamente delicioso ter tudo de vc comigo até o fim! (isso ficou tão... Ero... rsrsrs) bjOs ENORMES SEMPRE!_

_**Hyuula Ale: **__Minha eterna parceira de NejiTen, como a Aninha! As primeiras que me apoiaram no FFnet, é demais te ver comigo nessa! Amore, não se preocupe, terá MUITO romance, daqueles bem obsessivos à lá Edward Cullen e Bella Swan (sem tantos melodramas. Teremos o puro e simples DRAMA) ehaeuhauhea Gomen pelo trocadilho se vc não conhece a série do Crepúsculo, pela qual eu me apaixonei INCONDICIONALMENTE. Flor, as coisas serão bem grandes, quero envolver um monte de personagens, espero que goste! BjOs bem gostosos!_

_**U-Ana**__: Viu flor, eu disse que tava vindo mais uma! Ehhehehe Mato não!! Vcs é que me matam com tanto carinho, espero que continue gostanto!!! bjOs SEMPRE_

_**Deby20: **__Flor! VC tbem, sempre comigo! Eu prezo demais sua companhia! Pra vc ver... ehuaueahue Hentai de impacto, pra deixar todo mundo meio abobalhado, como eu fiquei pensando nele numa aula da pós rsrsrs, acredite, escrevi sem parar até o fim! Teremos romance... Obsessivo, louco, deflorador, devorador, quente... Ahhh, de ponta cabeça! Espero que goste! bjOs delícia!_

_**Nina Levanti: **__Olá!!!! Seja MUITO bem vinda a um pouquinho desse meu mundinho pervo e meio apaixonado... Meio mesmo. Rsrsrsrs, tbem SEMPRE tenho a mesma impressão que vc qndo leio um hentai, penso sempre: "Vai escorregar em algum termo chulo... Eu vou me decepcionar agora... Ixe, essa ficou horrível" Sempre assim! Então, é com IMENSO prazer que suas palavras conseguiram me cativar de verdade, não só pq vc reconheceu algo no qual eu realmente não gosto de escorregar, mas pq PRINCIPALMENTE curtiu o hentai.. Sentiu ele (no sentido pervto tbem rsrsrs) E digo, aqui será uma temática adulta sim. Fico MUITO feliz que eu tenha conseguido chamar sua atenção, espero que continue gostando até o fim da trama. Eu gosto do "soul" da Amy, a tradução caiu como um bom e velho Versace vermelho no corpo desenhado da Tenten!!! Juro, fico mais complacente por ter lhe arrancado emoções... Isso não tem preço pra quem escreve! A gente tem que amar a leitura e sentir ela tbem... Me sinto realizada pelas suas reações! BJOS SEMPRE SEMPRE SEMPRE!_


	3. Ato III: Êxtase Azul

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**III Ato:**__** Êxtase Azul.**_

_**Betado por:**__** Teffyyy (te amo MUITO) **__**./teffyyy**_

_**Escrito por:**__** Tia Renatinha**_

_**

* * *

**- Então precisaremos do apoio dos Inuzukas pra concluir a transação_. – ao viva voz, ele praguejava o congestionamento dum acidente a frente. – _Não me diga que a Akatsuki já está no negócio?_ – Neji se atrasara pra reunião. _– Malditos! Chegaram antes._

_[- Neji, eu sei o quanto isso é problemático, e agora mais do que nunca não podemos perder a aliança com os Uzumakis, sabe que eles mantém relações sólidas com a ExxonMobil, é a melhor oportunidade de otimizar os resultados na América_ ]

A voz saia pelos fones e Neji só queria escancarar a porta do carro, pra voar até a empresa.

_- Eu sei disso Shikamaru, o faça esperar uns minutos, apenas alguns e, eu chego ai._

[- _Ah... Quase me esqueço, sua esposa está lhe esperando desde às 7. É tudo muito problemático sem você pra lidar com ela, acho que vou colocá-la pra acalmar os ânimos do Uzumaki._]

_- Não é uma má idéia._ – pensou nas probabilidades positivas do encontro imprevisto. – _Quem sabe a parcimônia de Hinata acalme os nervos já conhecidos de Naruto. Faça isso Shikamaru, o leve até minha sala, sei que você já a deixou entrar._

_[- Sua perspicácia me assusta... Será feito.]_

_- Não, é a sua que me dá calafrios, até mesmo quando o silêncio fala por você._ – e o trânsito liberou. – _Chego em quinze minutos. – _acelerou nas ruas de Tókio, sem ter culpado Tenten um minuto sequer por aquele atraso imperdoável.

Ora, o único culpado nessa história toda era ele mesmo. Sempre foi.

_**OOoooOO**_

Foram recepcionados por empregadas vestidas em uniformes sexys, que exibiam as curvas sinuosas carregando uísque e casacos. O gosto do herdeiro Inuzuka pra belas mulheres, ultrapassava o sentido da moral conservadora, como em quase todas as famílias zaibatsus num mundo cada vez mais ocidental, disputando espaço dentro da garbosa sala de entrada, entre o moderno sistema de som nas paredes, e os _koan(1),_ dispostos lado a lado.

As herdeiras Inuzukas, tanto a mãe quanto a filha, estavam em Hokkaido há meses, expandindo os negócios no mercado financeiro... Ou apenas descansando, belezas tão selvagens quanto do pequeno Kiba, que recebeu os Akatsukis, repleto de sorrisos e charutos cubanos:

_- Ohayo, sejam bem vindos ao meu paraíso particular... Vamos até o escritório_ – mas os olhos dele pararam nas curvas de Tenten.

"_Será fácil demais."_

_- Ohayo Kiba-san._ – Pein apertou firme a mão do cãozinho, quase domado. – _Terá tempo pra se divertir com ela, considere um presente._

O Inuzuka coçou a garganta, perdido entre provar do que ganhara, ou seguir com os negócios. Ah! Uma bela faca de dois gumes, que sorvia um copo inteiro de uísque servido pela criada mais fascinante daquela casa, de cabelos azuis, mas que em nada se comparava a beleza da morena, vestida como uma executiva de bom gosto, pros olhos de Kiba.

Contudo pra Pein a mulher azul era...

"_Deslumbrante. Definitivamente uma das coisas mais exóticas que já vi"_

Como Kiba adorava que as imagens da morena nua lhe perturbassem a mente! E ele imaginava cada parte do corpo de Tenten despido, entregue, na sua cama, em poucos minutos.

"_Imagina essa boquinha gemendo... Me falando sacanagens... Controle Kiba, controle!"_

_- Vamos seguir logo com essa reunião, quero aproveitar o tempo que puder com meu presente_. – passou a língua nos lábios, caminhando até a moça: - _Qual seu nome, minha linda?_

Ela fingiu um rubor, rebolou mais perto, subiu na ponta dos pés naquele corpo alto e forte, de um rapaz que gostava mesmo de se exercitar e sussurrou nos ouvidos suados:

_- Posso ter o nome que você quiser..._ – e raspou as unhas nos cabelos arrepiados de Kiba.

_- Então seu nome é Êxtase..._ – ele sorriu. Não era um completo idiota, aquele corpo tão quente não era só por causa do sol. Virou o rosto pro agenciador das mais belas mulheres do Japão e provocou: _- É assim que alimenta seus animaizinhos, Hidan?_

_- Acaso faz diferença?_ – uma das empregadas, já se aninhara no peito do homem de olhos violetas, que não desviaram um segundo sequer de Tenten.

_- Nenhuma..._ – sorriu perdido nos grandes chocolates da morena e suspirou pelas memórias. Aquele olhar não era de um todo desconhecido. Chamou a outra: – _Dê à senhorita uma roupa de banho, quero vocês na piscina em quinze minutos._

A alva japonesa de curvas discretas concordou e tomou "Êxtase" pelos braços sem perder o olhar altivo pro dono. O homem de olhos metálicos considerou os movimentos da criada por segundos, quase infinitos, gravando mentalmente a graciosidade da mulher, brincando em cabelos azuis e um olhar nada comum pra uma mera prostituta. Havia algo mais nela, algo que o fez prestar atenção do discreto sorriso, até o toque dela na pele de sua arma, a senhorita Mitsashi.

_**OOoooOO**_

A criada dos cabelos azuis levou a menina até uma sala reservada, na área da piscina, lhe vestiu um biquíni de cores fortes e, tentou aplacar a droga que consumia os reflexos de Tenten, enquanto a morena se desdobrava pra esconder as adagas.

A outra então vestiu-se pra banho e se jogou com Tenten na água fria. Segurou firme o rosto da morena perto do seu e, vibrou os olhos nela, como se tencionasse a acordar do transe:

_- Hei menina! Vamos, reage!_ – a sacudia.

_- Tire suas mãos de mim, mulher!_ – Tenten a afugentou.

_- O que pretende? Qual é sua missão?_

Então a morena tremeu, sorrindo divertida pra pergunta tão absurda... Inoportuna:

"_Você não vai querer saber qual é minha missão..."_

_- Do que está falando?_

_- Não se faça de idiota... Eu conheço você, Mitsashi_. – a morena quase afogou, engolindo água no susto. – _Da 5ª DP, subdivisão ANBU, não finja que não sabe disso._

Mas aquela história era ridícula! ANBU?! Era fantasia... Era... Era...

"_Uma policial! Essa vadia é uma policial!!! Kuso! Preciso avisá-los antes que seja tarde demais"_

_- AN... O quê?_ – sorriu, como se fosse uma grande idiota. – _Você pirou... Me dá um pouco disso que usou, porque o efeito da minha tá passando..._ – jogou os cabelos na água em movimentos bruscos, de um coração acelerado.

Matar Kiba não seria tão fácil com uma policial na casa e, provavelmente, disfarçada. Precisava avisar alguém, antes que fossem embora.

_**OOoooOO**_

_- Aquela moça do cabelo azul é nova por aqui._ – Pein considerou pra Kiba, que os levava até o escritório dividindo espaço com a sala de chá. Quase uma heresia, como tudo no cão.

_- Eu ainda me surpreendo com sua capacidade de observar o que lhe cerca, Pein-sama. Sim, encontramos "Origami" numa viagem a Osaka. Foi uma bela aquisição._

_- Concordo. Muito bela._ – ele nem sequer demonstrava emoção. – _Quem a agenciou?_

_- Jiraya._ – respondeu desinteressado, acomodando os homens nas poltronas de couro.

_- O lendário Jiraya?_ – fechou o semblante. – _Deveria temer, ele costuma nos vender ladras._ – ironizou.

_- Origami é diferente, há algo de mistério nela, que me excita._ – desconfiou das perguntas de Pein. – _E ela não está à venda. _– rosnou.

_- Estou aqui pra tratar de outros negócios, não se preocupe._ – cortou o assunto e o interesse.

Algo na boneca de papel era de fato diferente. Oras! Pein não deveria se preocupar com as prostitutas de um homem morto! E aqueles olhos dela, inquisidores e firmes, não podiam ser bom sinal, mesmo que por meros segundos, ele tenha se perdido no decote.

_- Sejamos diretos._ – Madara acendeu um dos charutos. – _O contrato será renovado ou não? A PetroChina está nos pressionando, é mister que nossa posição seja solidificada até o final da semana._ – e soltou o ar no tabaco perfumado.

_- Sabe que não há a mínima possibilidade de nos manter no negócio do Kwait(2), sem o seu apoio financeiro Kiba-sama. _– Hidan irrompeu, tomando mais um gole no malte.

_- Eu não posso tomar a decisão, sozinho_. – o cão recostou com os dedos cruzados no queixo. – _Hana e Tsume precisam concordar e pelo clima, elas não irão voltar antes de_ _domingo. Estou de mãos e pés atados_. – ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se realmente nada pudesse fazer.

"_Quem você acha que engana moleque de merda?"_

_- Então estamos perdendo tempo aqui._ – Pein se manifestou levantando. – _Vamos embora, não se preocupe Inuzuka-sama, adiaremos esse contrato até a segunda, espero que as herdeiras retornem em segurança._

"_É uma ameaça seu maldito?"_

Kiba tremeu discretamente. Sabia que esse não era um jogo em que perder uma peça, não afetaria no resultado final. As peças sempre eram humanas e, aquela voz impassível do líder Akatsuki, imprimiu mais que um aviso: era quase uma certeza. "_Kuso! Espero que tenha gravado isso Kakashi"._ Ele contava seriamente com o trabalho da polícia, no Land Rover, lá fora, que enchera a casa de escutas e câmeras de vídeo. Sem que o herdeiro zaibatsu soubesse, havia espiãs também. Mas as palavras de Pein não eram suficiente, nada provavam contra, nem a favor de uma condenação.

Pra acabar com a organização, precisariam de mais do que meras palavras ditas quase a esmo.

Precisavam de sangue.

Precisavam de um sacrifício de sangue.

Contudo, mortes eram improváveis... Não eram?

Saíram do escritório aos protestos de Kiba, que os convidava pra um banho de sol. Quem sabe não tiraria deles mais alguma coisa? Um deslize? Uma ameaça concreta por não renovar o contrato das indústrias com a Akatsuki Corp?

_- Mas e a bela morena... É um presente definitivo? –_ inquiriu pra Hidan.

_- Considere um estímulo até segunda, pra que você repense em nossos negócios._ – sorriu amargo, ponderando se deveria ficar ou não ali.

_- Tentador... Ela parece mesmo deliciosa._ – alargou a gola da camisa. – _Bem, se vocês não desejam ficar, vou me divertir com minhas princesas._ – olhou pro homem dos olhos metálicos. – _É uma pena, Origami pareceu gostar de você, tanto quanto você gostou dela._

Antes que Pein pudesse responder a altura aquele ultraje, Tenten irrompeu molhada na sala, pingando água da piscina, com os olhinhos vidrados, abraçando o terno caro de Pein, tremendo igual um animal ferido:

_- O que houve?_ – a segurou pelo rosto, trincando os dentes naquele ato tão estúpido dela.

Madara sentiu a tensão no ar... Realmente, não precisavam de marcas nenhumas no corpo dela, mas Tenten não costumava colaborar. Há semanas merecia uma boa surra, tornara-se arredia demais pra alguém que tem a vida nas mãos de homens sem piedade alguma.

_- E-Eu quero mais... Mais daquilo..._ – piscava os olhos, apertando a cintura dele, beliscando discreta. – _Me dê mais um comprimido..._

_- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que Kiba tem uma dose pra você_. – e Tenten continuava o apertando.

"_O que você quer me dizer menina?"_

_- O-Onegai... Eu quero mais das suas!_ – ela insistiu. Aquilo se tornara um incômodo.

E ridículo... O Mestre Akatsuki teria que agir logo. Sinalizou pra Hidan e Madara, falando a Kiba, em voz altiva, como se o "teatro" da morena o tivesse convencido de algo que ela não pediu pra que ele fizesse:

_- Kiba-san, mudei de idéia, aceito ficar pro banho de sol, quem sabe assim ela se acalma._ – Pein não era do tipo que fazia pedidos.

O Akatsuki era um camaleão. Se adaptava perfeitamente discreto aos lugares que ia e à situações imprevistas. Um líder nato, que agradava sem forçar nos sorrisos, ou nas ofertas milionárias. Ele _sempre_ conhecia muito bem o terreno onde pisava e mesmo que esse o tragasse como areia movediça, havia _sempre_ uma forma de escapar com classe da armadilha. Parecia um homem com vários corpos e personalidades.

_- Ah! Será um prazer!_ – chamou Origami e indicou que ela acompanhasse o mais velho até a piscina. – _Ninguém mais deseja ficar?_

_- Arigatô, mas daremos esse descanso merecido pra Pein-sama, numa outra ocasião talvez._ – Madara respondeu cortês.

_- Claro, numa outra ocasião. Tenham um bom dia. –_ despediu-se repleto de sorrisos, enquanto os outros dois Akatsukis se retiraram desconfiados.

Na limusine, Hidan alargou os lábios, sorrindo sádico, prevendo o triste destino de Inuzuka Kiba:

_- Rá... Se ela não tratar de empalar ele logo, será Pein quem fará o cão feder naquela casa enorme... Fico me perguntando o que faremos com as mulheres._

_- Você só pensa nisso, Hidan?_ – Madara reprovou.

_- Estou falando das herdeiras... Vadias eu arrumo em qualquer esquina._ – continuou a sorrir, quando o carro cruzou com o Land Rover parado próximo à mansão zaibatsu, desde a hora que chegaram.

_- Ah sim, as herdeiras. Com mulheres é mais fácil de lidar no ramo dos negócios. Elas não costumam tentar nos passar pra trás, como esse moleque vem tentando há meses._ – alcançou o palmtop, concluindo a conversa: _- Mas se for necessário, tomaremos as devidas providências, não se preocupe com isso._

_- Eu nunca me preocupo... –_ rebateu encostado no banco, tentando relaxar um pouco.

_- Esse é justamente seu problema. – _não houve conversa alguma depois das últimas palavras de Madara no carro.

Muita tensão não fazia bem pros nervos arredios de Hidan. Ele era jovem demais e aprendia agora como caminhar com as próprias pernas, dentro de uma organização que exigia mais que seus investimentos. Exigia uma parte da alma, pra todos que não se importavam em pecar.

Hidan era devoto de um deus que exigia quase a mesma coisa. Talvez não fosse problema.

"_Merda! Preciso fazer minhas oferendas a Jashin, se mamãe descobre que estou enrolando, ela me mata!" _

_**Continua...**_

_**(1) Koan: **__poema em forma de sentença ou questão que propõe um dilema mental. Mediante o esforço parar encontrar a solução do problema proposto, procura-se destruir no indivíduo o intelecto analítico e o querer egoístico.__** In: SEN, Soshitsu, "Vivência e Sabedoria do Chá"; TAQ, São Paulo – SP. 1923, 2ª ed. (1985), pág. 93.**_

_**(2) **__Grafado também como Kweit._

_

* * *

**Yo Minna! Bem, revelamos mais alguns personagens... E fiquem atentos pro discurso da Konan, que terá significado mais pra frente na trama!**_

_**Agradeço o carinhoooo lindo que estou recebendo com essa fic perva kkk, beijos pra quem tem coragem de mostrar a cara aqui, junto comigo!**_

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**(Adoooooooro essa parte hehehe)**_

_**Deby20**__: OMG flor minha! Obrigada por esse carinho, eu amooooo saber que agrado você! Amo mesmo! Sim, vc me entende, eu não gosto de coisas melosas demais, me estraga. Assim eu leio e amo ler, mas não sei fazer. Acho que minha alma é um pouco violenta rsrsrs Gomen essa demora pra postar o 3, é que eu fiquei sem net, entao já viu, foi torturante! Amo o Hidan! Amo a Aka todinha, mto homem bom, não se pode dispensar! Flor, obrigada pelo teu apoio, espero que continue gostando!_

_**Yuuki no Hana**__: Obrigada! Eu tbem gosto de hentai mais carnal... Mais do que os romanticos eheheh Neji Ten é combinação perfeita pra mim que os amo mto! Sim, sem pudor, vc pegou totalmente a coisa... Ela esta desfirurada, mas as coisas farão sentido. Obrigada pelo carinho ,espero que continue gostando! BjOs_

_**Lust Lotu's DELÍCIA: **__A Lust irá aparecer, tenha certeza! Eu te devo isso agora! Sim, uma mulher mto quente, e será mais, espere pra ver ela com o Sai ehehheh Adorei essa de "prazer e dor", combina! Quero que continue gostando flor! BjOs enormes!_

_**MitsukoMiyuki: **__Nossa, obrigada mesmo! E fico feliz que vc esteja gostando, é isso que faz valer a pena escrever com tanto amor! NUNCA será desprovido de amor! Vc pegou a coisa... Entendeu os propósitos, isso me faz MUITO feliz! E sim, era desejo... E será mais que isso! Adoro essas cenas de cinema, com luxo, morte e sexo... Não consigo escapar dessa atmosfera quando escrevo. Whaaa, delícia saber que tirei seu folego, isso me faz bem! Nossa, e tbem fico feliz de saber que a fic te prendeu, espero que continue gostando desse casal que eu amo! Obrigada pelo carinho, espero te ver em breve por aqui! BjOs_

_p.s: Pervas de plantão é o que há!_

_**Suna-chan: **__Deeeeeee (agarra) eu fico louca de te ver em todos os lugares comigo! Pena que não vou postar na comu, acho que o povo não gostaria de ler isso, e postar algo pra desagradar ou fazer pessoas menos felizes, não é meu propósito. Quero ver gente feliz! Eu captei sua mensagem, e fico muito grata com sua sinceridade e carinho. Com sua parceria sempre tão certeira! Me sinto sua cumplice, e tenho voce com a minha ehehehehe. O cachorro mostrará BEM seu potencial, teremos dois hentais dele de matar, literalmente ehhehehe. Eu gosto do Sai, e se vc não gosta, vai passar a odiá-lo, pq ele vai perturbar e MUITO a Tenten. Espero que o DETESTE ehehehe Essas frases são conexão com o passado, tudo fará sentido (assim espero rsrsr) Te amo flor, obrigada pelo teu apoio, bjos enorrrrrrrrrrmes mesmo!_

_**Hyuuga Ale**__: Espere até ler o "Amanhecer", vc vai matar a Bella e a Meyer que nem pra descrever um bom hentai serviu, fiquei decepcionada. Bom mesmo é o primeiro livro, não tem boca. E se eu fosse a Bella, ficaria com os dois, e ainda levaria o Aros de presente pra casa... ahahahha O Edward é vampiro pra nós!!! ahahaha Imagina que delícia, um Robert Pattinson sem noção na sua cama! Eu morreria na primeira semana ahahahha Me transforma gostosão!!! _

_Ela vai matar mesmo o Kiba, de várias maneiras eheheh, essa Tenten ta meio desfigurada, mas as coisas vão se acertando, assim espero! Flor, obrigada de verdade pelo seu apoio, espero que goste do restante da fic! BjOs enormes!_

_**Nina Levanti: **__Nina! Eu não costumo demorar, só quando a net tá de brincadeira com minha cara... O que foi o caso essa semana eheheheh. Verdade flor, todo mundo gosta, poucos admitem e menos ainda, dão reviews pra fics assim, com temas mais pesados. Convenhamos, a maioria de pessoas que gostam de fics são adolescentes, ou pré. Eu não os culpo por não ler ou não entender desse universo mais pesado. Tudo tem seu tempo. Por isso fico TÃÃÃOOOO feliz qndo encontro pessoas que compreendem um pouco disso tudo, desse tipo de tema que eu adoro brincar, criar minhas fantasias. Sinto que vocês viajam comigo, e não me sinto sozinha! É bom DEMAIS!_

_E sim, eu penso que entedi... E acrescento: ela tem um segredo, ou varios, ou nenhum. Acho que vc já percebeu isso (tenho certeza, na verdade)_

_Simmm, tbem acho que a Tenten é potencia! Eheheh Imagina, sou a maior fa dela, sempre vou defender heehhe. Admito que ela esta transfigurada na fic, mas tudo fará sentido, assim espero._

_VENERO LEGIÃO (2) eu amo mesmo!!! São o marco dos anos 80 pra mim, ele e toda a corja do Rock com Batom, do Bowie e talz... Mesmo que os caras tenham arrebentado anos antes, nos 80 eles eram fantasticos!_

_Respondendo os Ps.s eheheh, adorei:_

_1 – vai. Esse não tem jeito._

_2 – CERTAMENTE, eu amo NaruHina._

_3 – Não, EU AMOOOO review enormes! Amo conversar com pessoas como voce!_

_4 – Obrigada!!! Feliz de saber que o email vai te avisar, quando a louca aqui der as caras! Ehehhe_

_Obrigada e MIL beijos pra você, de um cara bem gostosão!_


	4. Ato IV: Konohakagure Corp

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**IV Ato:**__** Konohakagure Corp.**_

_**Betado por:**__** Teffyyy (dividi hahah) **_

_**Escrito por:**__** Tia Renatinha**_

_**

* * *

**- Então você gosta com peixe!_ – o Uzumaki sorriu escandaloso. – _Eu detesto. Prefiro lámem de porco! São os melhores!_

_- Oh não! Porco é enjoativo._ – a mulher sorriu tímida. Tão diferentes. – _A única coisa que combina são os narutos no molho shoyu, deliciosos!_ – enrubesceu de leve, na comparação do paladar e do loiro à frente. Ele tinha um nome engraçado. – _Fazem muitos anos que eu não como um bom lámem._

_- Narutos deliciosos..._ – o homem forçou um olhar malicioso. – _Fico imaginando vários de mim e você os elogiando dessa forma, com água na boca. Seria perigoso._

A pequena Hyuuga não conteve o sorriso tímido e enrubesceu mais ainda. Aquele homem tão garoto, aparentava não ter problemas na vida e parecia tirar qualquer vestígio de tristeza que havia nela, desde a noite passada, na qual dormira sozinha. Lembrar-se de que Neji mal a tirava de dentro de casa, até pra comer um simples lámem em Shibuya – como faziam os empresários daquela cidade e suas esposas, divertindo na graça dos adolescentes cosplayers – era sempre dolorido.

Mas com Uzumaki Naruto, não havia tristeza resistente ao bom humor e aos grandes olhos azuis, repletos de alegria.

Havia muito amor nele pra ser compartilhado. Pena que mulher alguma o tivesse descoberto. O herdeiro dos zaibatsus Uzumaki era um homem raro nos dias de hoje, daqueles que se entregam, sem mistérios ou meia verdades. Hinata teve certeza disso, desde o primeiro sorriso brilhante dele.

_- Isso foi grosseiro, Naruto-sama._ – fingiu um espanto, divertida nos cabelos loiros dele.

_- Não, grosseiro é saber que você não come lamém há tanto tempo e me chamar de "sama"! Temos quase a mesma idade!_ – a timidez e graciosidade de Hinata encantavam os azuis atentos.

_- Oh! É uma questão de respe-..._

_- Respeito._ – Neji completou, irrompendo na sala, aparentemente conturbado. – _Ohayo, Hinata_. – beijou os cabelos macios da esposa. – _Ohayo, Naruto-sama. Peço-lhe desculpas pelo atraso. Essa cidade está um caos._

_- Tchhh, tem sorte de ter uma esposa tão doce. A companhia agradável me fez esquecer por maravilhosos minutos, o que vim fazer aqui._ – Naruto não desviara os olhos de Hinata, um momento sequer, respondendo ao marido dela.

"_Você é mesmo brilhante, Shikamaru. Rendeu-me um zaibatsu apaixonado pela minha esposa."_

As palavras do Uzumaki ferveram o coração da pequena Hyuuga, trazendo uma vergonha sem tamanho, que a corou mais uma vez. Eram palavras doces de alguém que acabara de conhecer e parecia lhe desvendar em cada olhar, a cada sorriso belo, de azuis cintilantes. Neji nunca deixava os compromissos pra conversar trivialidades consigo, pra lhe perguntar como foi seu dia. Nunca se preocupou se ela gostava mais de lamém de peixe ou de porco, ou se as noites de lua cheia eram mais excitantes do que as de lua nova. Neji sabia tudo o que precisava saber dela, afinal, eram primos e casados, foram criados juntos. Sabiam tudo um do outro.

"_Você é tão frágil... Ah, por Kami! É imperdoável lhe causar tanta mágoa."_

_- Hinata é uma ótima esposa, fico grato com os elogios._ – depositou a pasta na mesa central e sinalizou pra que ela os deixasse a sós.

_- Foi um prazer conhecê-la._ – Naruto reverenciou educado, sorrindo. Ela retribuiu, saindo discreta.

"_Tão linda e tão triste. Tchhh, que cara mais idiota esse Hyuuga."_

_- Então vamos ao que interessa._ – Neji sentou-se oferecendo a outra poltrona pra Naruto. – _Acabo de saber que a Akatsuki tenciona fechar parceria com os Inuzukas. Nossas ações irão desvalorizar quando isso for a público._

A imagem cândida de Hyuuga Hinata dissipou-se em vermelho na mente do Uzumaki. Os malditos Akatsukis estavam se movendo, mais uma vez!

_- Meus analistas já avaliaram nossa possível sociedade, Hyuuga-sama. Corro mais riscos de perder do que ganhar, me unindo a você._ – entortou uma sobrancelha, analisando com cuidado as reações de Neji. _"Que cara mais frio!" – Mas é um risco prazeroso que correrei. Considere feito._

Neji alargou os lábios debutando a bela manhã de sol. Talvez levasse Hinata no parque. A simples menção da Akatsuki fazia o Uzumaki ferver, muitas vezes inconsequente do que decidia. Que seja! A Hyuuga Corp. precisava daquela aliança:

_- Sócios?_ – Neji estendeu a mão pro loiro hiper-ativo.

_- Sócios._ – e num aperto selaram os destinos marcados mais tardes, por montantes de papeis e contratos, formalizando o poder econômico das indústrias petroquímicas do Japão. – _E não se preocupe, os Inuzukas virão pro nosso lado, só é preciso aplicar a pressão certa nessa alavanca, e de pressão, você entende muito bem Neji-san._

Formava-se ali uma aliança, que se chamaria Corporação Konohakagure.

"_Hoje não vai dar, tenho um dia cheio de compromissos. Gomen ne shitashii, fica pra outro dia."_

_**OOoooOO**_

Ardendo no sol, Pein se arrependia amargamente de ter ficado; Tenten não lhe falava nada, apenas o olhava num semblante que beirava o eufórico e o letárgico. Maldita hora que a drogou!

Maldita criada que não saia do lado da morena, rasgando sorrisos nas brincadeiras dentro d'água! Então Kiba as chamou, deitado confortável num divã à beira da grandiosa piscina ornada com uma cascata de carpas orientais. A visão daqueles dois lindos corpos femininos saindo molhados, cabelos escorrendo e pele eriçada ferveriam a libido de qualquer homem. As duas pareciam ninfas, rebolando até os titãs, explodindo sensualidade.

Kiba não perdia nenhum movimento dos quadris de Tenten, enquanto Origami analisava friamente os músculos suados do desprezível Akatsuki Pein. Inegável: uma imponente presença, de ombros largos e um rosto indefinível. Ele parecia esculpido pra enlouquecer qualquer mulher sem juízo o bastante de se aproximar.

Mas Origami precisava se controlar, mesmo que o desejo de provar aqueles músculos pulsasse na atmosfera de luxúria que Tenten propunha, sentando de pernas abertas ao colo de Kiba.

A razão de Origami gritava pra que ela acabasse logo com aquilo, descarregando o pente da 9mm guardada na sala das máquinas, nele. Não se arrependeria em ir presa por estragar uma investigação que durava anos, só pra ter o gosto do sangue Akatsuki nas mãos.

Kiba mal piscava com as pernas de Tenten envolta das suas. O rosto dela pousou sobre o peito aberto, mordiscando de leve os mamilos rijos. Gemeu na voz grossa e ela rebolava no colo, enquanto o membro enrijecia, arranhando forte o abdômen na ponta das unhas vermelhas.

_- Boa. Ah! Muito boa..._ – deliciava a pele do ombro, lambendo. – _Prove uma das minhas Pein-san._

A outra mulher travou a garganta e o líder Akatsuki sorriu. Ver os olhos desafiadores da criada de cabelos azuis tremendo, era mais delicioso do que prever o poder da boca dela, passeando no corpo nu. Subjugar aquela mulher e fazê-la sentir dor seria uma experiência sublime. Incomodava-lhe a pose arredia de Origami, desprezando-o; lhe deu prazer vê-la caminhar lenta até ele e perguntar:

_- Como o senhor deseja?_ – era uma voz desinteressada.

Pein ferveu. Seria mesmo maravilhoso a fazer gemer. E a fazer chorar.

_- Bem devagar, "Origami"._ – seu nome falso na boca desprezível daquele homem, a fez sentir nojo – _Quero sua língua bem devagar em mim._

Tenten brincava com as gotas de água escorrendo no corpo de Kiba e temeu que o cachorro, pequeno em suas mãos, sugerisse outro lugar pro casal ao lado. Mas não, a perversidade do Inuzuka indicava justamente o contrário: transariam os quatro ali, no divã, a beira da piscina.

Origami limitou-se a fazer igual à verdadeira profissional daquele lugar sentando gentilmente ao colo de Pein, assustada com o volume. _"Oh! Por Kami-sama! Ele já está..."._

Duro e excitado, o homem sorria leviano nos grandes olhos metálicos presos ao azul dos cabelos limpos, enrubescida nas maçãs finas de um rosto angelical.

Ela realmente parecia de papel, de tão frágil que era. _"Jiraya-taichou, vai me pagar caro por isso!"._ Transar com Kiba não fora uma experiência desagradável, como seria com o homem truculento e musculoso, no meio de suas pernas abertas.

Mas a tortura de Pein só estava começando; tateou firme a cintura fina, tocando fogo na pele branca da policial ao correr os dedos pros seios medianos, espremidos no biquíni minúsculo. Os massageou por cima do tecido, como se avaliasse um produto qualquer, exposto numa prateleira arredondada, que cheirava violetas. Origami tinha um cheiro inebriante pros sentidos de Pein, que agora encostava o nariz ao pescoço da mulher, roçando a ponta na pele molhada escorrendo na sua, enquanto os dedos viris atiçavam os mamilos dentro do biquíni.

A policial falseou um gemido. Como a pele dele podia ser tão quente em choque da sua? Há quanto tempo não sentia os pêlos todos eriçarem, na ponta dos dedos de um homem? _"Por favor, não me lamba..."._ Mas era tarde demais pro controle da mulher de cabelos azuis e a língua de Pein agia poderosa em si, provando o pescoço, o lóbulo, a mandíbula, os lábios, como se o Akatsuki se limitasse a sentir o gosto dela, apenas por cima da tez branca envergando vermelha. Os dentes cerravam de leve, provocando, desejando, acordando o prazer dela que aos poucos fervia na intimidade roçando no pênis dele.

Oh! Ela jurou que precisaria de um apoio, pois aquele homem a faria falecer apenas com os toques e, nos ouvidos, sussurrou palavras sem controle, provando o quanto sabia que ela estava gostando da força agindo em si:

_- Primeiro vou cuidar do que me pertence, depois te faço gozar meu nome._ – mordeu firme o ombro a fazendo apertar os lábios em reprova. – _Êxtase,_ – irrompeu, desviando os lábios da pele de Konan: - _ainda quer mais?_

Essa era a deixa. Se Tenten desejava lhe falar algo que o fizesse antes que ele perdesse completamente o controle de si, nas curvas daquela prostituta amadora de cabelos azuis. A senhorita Mitsashi era inteligente demais pra não compreender o jogo.

Tirou a língua do umbigo do Inuzuka, e respondeu sorrindo, como se a fissura sintética a dominasse mais que a luxúria dos quatro ali:

_- Hai!_

E Kiba não gostou daquele gelo tão inoportuno do Akatsuki por causa de um comprimidinho tolo que prometia prazer. Antes que falasse algo, Pein segurou a policial pela cintura a pousando deitada no divã, rubra e completamente suja, pra atender os desejos de sua pequena assassina:

_- Vamos até onde deixei minhas roupas. Então a festa estará completa._ – tentou alargar os lábios num sorriso sofista.

Mas o tesão do cachorrinho dono daquele lugar não o deixaria levar Êxtase assim, tão sem sentido. Foi uma péssima estratégia, mas era a única que lhe restara:

_- Origami vai acompanhá-lo_ – rosnou como de costume, remexendo os quadris, pra não perder a ereção, incentivando Tenten a rebolar. _– Continua, gostosa..._

Pein escondeu a insatisfação. Se ficasse a sós com a criada, sabia que transaria por longas horas e não voltaria tão cedo pra beira daquela piscina.

Não era prudente arriscar perder mais tempo. Os olhos chocolates da assassina brilharam em desespero pra ele, enquanto se afastava com a criada altiva, atrelada aos braços fortes.

"_Kuso! Não devia ficar sozinho com ela! É perigoso!"_

A mulher azul alargou o sorriso, caminhando lentamente até a sala das máquinas, onde guardara as roupas de todos ali e seu escudo contra homens de caráter duvidoso. Que a missão fosse pro espaço! O maldito Akatsuki pagaria caro por tê-la dominado daquela forma e por ter lhe feito sofrer tanto no passado, quando orquestrou a execução do falecido marido, Ame no Yahiko.

_- Agora vamos nos divertir de verdade, linda Êxtase._ – Kiba forçou o rosto de Tenten até o pênis coberto na sunga, ordenando: - _Use a boca..._

_**OOoooOO**_

Do lado de fora da mansão, Hatake Kakashi revirava os olhos: o de fato e o de vidro vermelho, desenhado com símbolos antigos das histórias ninjas. Preocupou-se com as agentes infiltradas naquela mansão e com o Inuzuka idiota. _"Se algo der errado, Jiraya-taichou arranca meu pescoço! Preciso fazer algo."_ Puxou o celular do bolso e discou pra outra:

_- Mochi Moc-_

_- Sakura, corta essa, sou eu, onde eles estão? _

_- Na piscina..._ – ela respondeu espreitada nas cortinas da sala. – _E Konan acaba de entrar na sala das máquinas com o Akatsuki. Sensei, isso não é nada bom._ – constatou assustada.

_- Kuso! Se Konan por tudo a perder, é o pescoço dela que vai rolar!_ – não era costumeiro que Kakashi alterasse o tom da voz: _- Leve o telefone até Kiba-san._

_- Anou... Inuzuka-sama está, digamos, um pouco ocupado agora._

_- É a mulher que veio com eles?_ – perguntou certo da resposta.

_- Exatamente. Estão se divertindo, você não quer que eu descreva, ou quer?_ – imprimiu malícia, numa hora errada pra isso.

Ele resmungou algo e ela continuou:

_- Essa mulher não me é estranha sensei. Parece que já cruzei com ela, em algum outro lugar, só não me lembro onde._

_- A mim também não é, Sakura._ – pigarreou, dando por finita a conversa. Estava de mãos atadas – _Precisamos descobrir a identidade dela. Fique atenta._

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

Originalmente essas partes pertenciam aos caps III e IV, então eu fui remanejando, porque tinha ficado muito grande e confuso.**_

_**O Mochi, Mochi, é o jeito que os japas atendem o telefone hohoh, acho tão kawaii^^**_

_**E no próximo, o HENTAI MAIS PERVERTIDO QUE EU JÁ FIZ!!! E gostei de fazer o.O**_

_**MIL PERDÕES, eu não tive tempo de responder esse, tenho que sair agora!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Então só vim att pra vcs, PROMETO que respondo os reveiws depois!!!!**_

_**Agradeço de coração quem esta acompanhando! bjOs minna**_


	5. Ato V: O Inescrupuloso

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**V Ato:**__** O Inescrupuloso**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy (te amo mais ainda)**_

_**Escrito por:**__** Tia Renatinha**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A: Acho que nunca fiz algo tão pervertido, como esse capítulo. Me joguem pedras, eu as amarei!**_

* * *

Kakashi fervia as têmporas. A escuta de Konan estava desligada. Aquela louca seria capaz de cometer uma estupidez, sozinha com o Akatsuki na sala das máquinas, onde escondia a arma. Maldita hora que resolveu infiltrar duas das melhores agentes da divisão ANBU, dentro daquela mansão de perversidades! Sakura estava de mãos atadas, nada poderia fazer.

Restava pro capitão Hatake Kakashi clamar aos céus que Konan não pusesse tudo a perder, guiada pela passionalidade sempre tão controlada. Temia que a agente usasse coração num momento errado.

Sem provas, sem sentido.

Seria assassinato, Ame no Konan estaria atrás das grades no final do dia e, a cabeça de Kakashi, a prêmio, nas mãos dos comandantes Senjus: Tsunade e Jiraya.

_- Sakura, aproxime-se quando achar prudente. Faça o que for preciso pra Konan não cometer um desatino!_

A agente concordou e subiu as escadas, em busca de um biquíni. _"Isso será terrível!",_ franziu o cenho diante do plano traçado na mente hábil:

_- É uma pena, sensei. Se houvessem câmeras de segurança na sala das máquinas, iria presenciar um meneage a tróis, agora mesmo._ – falou no telefone, nua no quarto, procurando as menores peças possíveis.

_- Vo-você enlouqueceu?!_ – engoliu seco, cogitando imaginar a cena.

_- Sensei! A única forma de impedir Konan é se eu estiver junto! - _era claro o desespero na voz dela _– Verde ou rosa_?

_- O-O quê?_

_- Com qual eu fico melhor?_ – estava nervosa. _– Porra, Kakashi! Me ajude! Estou tremendo e não sei qual maldita cor de biquíni vestir!_

_- Não há tempo pra isso! Vista alguma coisa, as câmeras no quarto..._

As estavam filmando, nua e linda ao olho atento do sensei, na tela do laptop, dentro daquele quarto enorme repleto de cortinas de seda e, uma cama capaz de confortar uma família inteira.

_- Oh! Pare de me olhar!_ – mergulhou os dedos no rosa e o vestiu apressada. – _Estou descendo._ – prendeu a escuta num arranjo de cabelo. – _Está me ouvindo?! Hei! Heiii! Kakashi-sensei!!!_

Por longos segundos os seios de Sakura povoaram a mente do capitão. Hora errada pra desejar provar do corpo dela. A Haruno perdera completamente o juízo.

_- Fique onde está. Isso é uma ordem!_ – tentou reordenar os pensamentos.

_- Mas Kakashi-sen-_

_- Nem mais um passo, agente Haruno! –_ respirou pesado – _Mulher... Deixe-me pensar ao menos um segundo._ – apertou os olhos, a mente num turbilhão.

Teve que concordar. O plano dela era certeiro, mas inaceitável. Seria, inevitavelmente, duas agentes em perigo juntas, na merda de uma sala aos fundos da piscina, onde o herdeiro zaibatsu se deliciava nas curvas fartas da desconhecida prostituta dos Akatsukis. Tudo estava de cabeça pra baixo!

"_Por que tinha que ser tão pervertido, Kiba-san?!" _

Só dificultava o trabalho. E Sakura chiava desesperada no telefone:

_- Sensei! Posso escutar daqui ela engatar o pente! Todo nosso trabalho PERDIDO!_ – precisava descer logo as escadas, ou a coragem da perversão a abandonaria.

Kakashi era indubitavelmente apaixonado pela aluna e confiante na agente. Sabia que só ela poderia contornar a situação naquele momento. Mas era tão leviano a permitir fazer tal coisa! Era tão dolorido imaginar sua flor de cerejeira, nos braços de outro homem.

_- Tome cuidado, Sakura._ – suspirou decepcionado. – _E não perca sua escuta._

_- Hai_. – a voz dela imprimiu tão triste quanto a dele.

Afastou as lamúrias da mente e desceu apressada as garbosas escadas de mármore, atravessando a piscina pelas fontes de jardins suspensos, fugindo dos olhos inebriados do patrão.

"_Se Kiba-san me ver, é bem capaz de ter a mesma idéia que eu!"_

Aproximou sorrateira da sala das máquinas, tragando gemidos baixinhos de Konan e másculos do Akatsuki. Sorriu parada na porta, constatando:

"_Ah que ótimo! Agora eu entro assim, como se fosse a dançarina do bolo na despedida de solteiro! 'Olá, vim pra animar sua festinha __**JÁ**__ animada!'"_

_- Kakashi-sensei..._ – balbuciou na escuta. – _Qual desculpa dou pra me juntar aos dois? _

Ele sempre foi um mestre em questão de jogos sexuais, assim contavam as mulheres do departamento. Por anos Sakura teve vontade de provar todos eles, escorrendo na pele eriçada, ante a ansiedade de seguir com um plano devasso, que ela mesma montara:

_- Não acha que está pedindo dema-_ – não era hora pra sentimentalismos. – _Kiba deve ter algemas._

_- Não faça piadinhas! Mas, uhn... Já sei! Vou desligar._ – correu pra cozinha próxima à piscina, se esgueirando nos pilares.

_- Sak-... _– Kakashi largou o fone, escutando os chiados na corrida da rosada. – _Imperdoável._

Kiba realmente não tinha olhos pra mais nada, do que pros seios de Tenten, os lambendo inteiros, abocanhando todo o chocolate tão gratuito dela.

Sakura minou-se dos aparatos e voltou à sala das máquinas, abrindo a porta sorrateira, tremendo ao ver Konan nua, sentada no colo de Pein, enquanto a boca do mestre Akatsuki dançava no pescoço da policial, de olhos abertos a contemplar a figura rosada de verdes cintilantes:

_- Trouxe chantilly e morangos..._ – sorriu na tentativa de imprimir malícia.

Mas estava rígida. Nem um caminhão a faria mover-se um milímetro sequer! As mãos de Pein forçaram aos cabelos azuis, na língua à mostra, passeando no pescoço branco da outra abrindo os grandes olhos metálicos pro presente que cheirava cereja. Mais uma bela mulher. Ah, era o sonho de qualquer homem.

_- Origami está fazendo um ótimo trabalho aqui._ – mas aquela voz imprimia luxúria demais pra retesar o corpo trêmulo de Sakura.

Konan tentou virar o rosto, o coração a galopes e, a 9mm à meio palmo das mãos.

"_Mais que merda é essa, Sakura?! Suma daqui!!!"_

A Haruno teria quer ser convincente e não havia conselhos de Kakashi pra tal. Então despejou um pouco de chantilly num morango e lambuzou os lábios, bem devagar, enquanto andava nas costas de Konan, mastigando generosa e lambendo o que escorria no canto da boca.

_- Que pena..._ – mordeu os lábios doces, passando os dedos nos cabelos azuis da outra. – _Estou tão entediada._

"_Oh! Como isso é pavoroso!" _

Pein ferveu os metálicos pra figura rosa e divertiu com os dedos ainda lambuzados dela, os tomando pra dentro da boca, mordendo na pontinha:

_- Qual seu nome?_ – a puxou na perna livre, sentando as duas no colo.

Konan travou os lábios. Mal conseguia olhar pra Sakura, perdida nos traços do rosto torpe de Pein:

_- Midori.(1)_ – falseou um sorriso.

_- Combina com esses olhos._ – passou a mão no rosa longo. – _Mostre o que sabe fazer. Já que Origami não ficou feliz em tê-la conosco, relaxe-a._

"_Não! I-isso não!"_

Estavam de pernas abertas no colo do inimigo. Apenas um erro e a farsa seria desvendada. Nada escapava aos olhos de Pein, que atento, viu Midori esticar os braços gentis aos azuis de Origami, roçando os lábios de mulher, um no outro, tímidas como menininhas de 15 anos descobrindo o amor agora, em meio ao morango, que ele fez questão de presenteá-las.

"_São sublimes. Belas espécies."_

Nenhuma mão de homem estragaria aquele quadro mágico, mesmo que o tesão gritasse pra que ele enfiasse a língua no meio das duas, que se beijavam inocente, roçando os seios firmes uns nos outros, ainda que os de Sakura estivessem cobertos. Então cadenciou as mãos de Konan pro fecho da peça que a outra vestia, jogando longe. A visão dos mamilos endurecendo um no outro, perverteu os sentidos do impassível homem, que meteu a mão no pênis rígido, massageando da glande à base, vidrado na cena:

_- Toque nela, Midori..._ – Pein queria ouvir a voz fina de Origami.

Sakura engoliu seco o gosto de Konan, escorrendo garganta adentro e se arrependeu amargamente da loucura que pensara. Sua amiga, sua parceira... E tão perdidas numa luxúria molhada. Konan sabia que se ela hesitasse um segundo a mais, tudo estaria perdido. Entendeu o que a amiga sacrificava pra ver os Akatsukis atrás das grades e sentiu-se uma grande egoísta, envolvendo Sakura numa cena tão vil. Então tomou as mãos da Haruno e a fez roçar no sexo quente e trêmulo, que conhecia agora, as sensações de um toque feminino, mordendo os lábios. Gemendo.

"_Oh! Sakura! Isso é tão..."._

_- Mulheres sabem tocar melhor em si... Não a deixe gozar, Midori._ – Pein ajeitou as duas no colo, lambuzando os dedos com a intimidade de Sakura. – _E aproveite o que eu vou te dar._

O Akatsuki queria o prazer de Origami pra si, mesmo que o tesão de vê-la gemer nos dedos da outra, fosse incontrolável. Aquelas duas criadas ferviam tudo de leviano naquele homem cruel, frio e ambicioso. Mas os doces olhos da mulher azul, arfando nos dedos da rosada, que a fodia a mando dele, tinham um poder maligno sobre si. Konan quase o fizera desejá-la pra sempre, lado a lado. Por segundos que iam e vinham, pensou que via a mulher mais linda do mundo, rebolando no seu colo, sofrendo molhada nos dedos de outra, tão linda quanto ela.

Origami era única.

Não resistiu e enfiando dois dedos na cavidade úmida de Sakura, estocando com pressa, desejoso, tomou os lábios de Origami num beijo violento, acelerando os dedos no pênis. Forçou todo o desejo que tinha deixando que a policial se entregasse ao beijo, de línguas quentes, domando o gosto um do outro por entre os dentes, cada vez mais fundo, cada vez mais rápido como os dedos dos três, violando um ao outro.

Possessivos.

As mãos de Konan agiram em impulso, onde uma atrelou nos cabelos ruivos dele, o trazendo mais pra dentro de si; e a outra, correu no peito musculoso, até o membro rijo, arrancando de Pein, um gemido na língua dela, satisfeito e perdido, fazendo separar:

_- Agora eu quero que me chupe._ – o coração dela acelerou, brilhando nos olhos cruéis dele.

O sorriso libidinoso do homem alargou na boca marcada pelos lábios dela, usando os azuis de rédeas forçando Konan o abocanhar todo e sugar o pênis com força, cerrando os dentes na glande, o fazendo gemer mais alto, a empurrando contra si:

_- Ahhh, isso... Engole tudo._ - incontido, precisava ocupar os lábios.

Não queria ouvir a própria voz, só os sons da boca de Origami o sugando, e Midori, gemendo nos seus dedos. Só queria voz de mulher naquele lugar. Tomou os lábios da rosada a mordendo em frenesi, provando a pele quente da Haruno com a língua na dela, no rosto, no pescoço, nos seios expostos; enquanto a outra policial continuava o chupando e, Sakura penetrando os dedos em Konan.

Não tardou pra que as lágrimas de Origami quisessem irromper. Aquilo era profano demais e... Gostoso demais. Os dedos da parceira continuavam a estocando, como se respondesse aos de Pein em si, rápidos, a fazendo tremer. Não mais que Sakura, arrependida e regozijante no tesão do Akatsuki, que sentia o sexo queimar no fogo do orgasmo violento e sem espaços, dominando o corpo todo ao gozar nos dedos de Pein, dando pra ele o molhado do seu prazer e a boca lhe mordendo os mamilos sensíveis:

_- Ah! Pe-Pein-sama... Onegaiii, pa-pare._ - mesmo molhada, ele continuava a estocando – _Não me toque mais!_

Kakashi fervia escutando os gemidos da sua flor. Teve vontade de invadir a mansão e atirar bem no meio da testa do Akatsuki!

"_Vai me pagar caro por isso, Pein."_

_- Ainda não estou satisfeito, Midori._ – gemeu nos ouvidos dela – _Ah... Origami, não pare._ – a voz falseava na mente centrada.

Não havia controle no meio delas duas, então desceu a mulher azul do colo e a deitou nas tubulações, encaixando-a no membro que pulsava, invadindo forte sem meias palavras e sem parar de enfiar os dedos pra dentro da cavidade de Sakura, trêmula e apertada, sentindo o prazer a incendiar mais uma vez. Ele afastou sem gentileza os joelhos de Origami e forçou os quadris, no pênis que a devorava, suando o corpo másculo no de papel dela, tão frágil, sofrendo no tamanho que a invadia, em estocadas fundas, cada vez mais rápidas; a língua dele brincava no ouvido, mordendo tudo, enquanto Konan gemia incontida cravando os dentes no ombro de Pein.

Sakura agarrou-se num dos canos, acima da cabeça, abrindo mais as pernas pros dedos viris do Akatsuki, que não perdiam o ritmo um segundo sequer, entrando e saindo, rápido, forte, curtos. Prazerosos. As mãos dela firmaram nas tubulações e tatearam algo conhecido:

"_Encontrei a arma!"_

Seria tão fácil acabar com a luxúria daquele homem desprezível. A Haruno perdeu-se no prazer e nos desejos insanos. Segurou na 9mm a tirando do esconderijo, quando discretos, os metálicos dele brilharam na ameaça. Pein foi rápido. Saiu de Konan, segurou os joelhos de Sakura e a penetrou, deixando os dedos pra Origami, que fechava as pernas, queimando de prazer. Subjugando Midori, estocou violento, o mais fundo que pode no sexo apertado dela, a fazendo tremer as mãos e devolver a arma pras tubulações.

"_Vai sofrer por essa ameaça."_

Segurou na cintura de Sakura e a virou de quatro, com os joelhos espremidos no chão, forçando as costas curvarem-se, estapeando:

_- Eu podia te lambuzar com esse creme que trouxe pra nossa diversão, e ordenar que Origami a chupasse inteira._ – Sakura apertou os olhos, quando os dedos a infligiram penetrando, e a palavras soaram frias: - _Mas você vai gemer só com meus dedos._

E voltou a estocar Konan, enquanto bombeava pra dentro de Sakura, de quadris empinados a rebolar na força dele, que não parava de penetrar o membro rígido pra dentro de Origami, fazendo a mulher azul senti-lo pulsar em si, indo e vindo mais rápido. Apertou as finas mãos, mais uma vez, nos ombros dele, arranhando ao sentir a intimidade arder, as têmporas pesarem e a voz falhar... Estava gozando no homem que matara Yahiko, sentido o mestre Akatsuki despejar o quente dentro dela, a invadindo suja, até o fundo, mais violento que antes.

Gemeu suada, palavras desconexas e vergonhosas, fervendo no orgasmo e na vontade de matá-lo mil vezes, se fosse preciso. Aquele maldito era mesmo sublime como amante. Então Pein escalou no corpo de Sakura, enfiando a língua no sexo da policial, a lambendo todinha, no segundo gozo de Midori naquela manhã.

Uma manhã desprezível, onde Pein subjugou as duas agentes mais brilhantes da ANBU pelo sexo, no qual era vigoroso e insaciável. Por horas intermináveis, eles gozaram juntos; ora na ponta das línguas e dedos, ora no membro forte dele, que as fez satisfeita, sem tiros ou sangue.

"_Foi isso que você quis me alertar, Tenten? Uma arma?"_

Por mais que o ódio lhe fervesse junto à luxúria, a lembrança de Origami naquela sala jamais seria apagada. Mais do que Midori, a mulher azul lhe povoava os pensamentos, os ouvidos, o corpo todo. Tudo dela era sublime e delicioso demais pro apetite do mestre Akatsuki.

Ele a queria pra si, e não mediria esforços pra tê-la.

"_Esses azuis nunca me enganaram. Eu conheço você, Ame no Konan. Devia guardar melhor a escuta, policial."_

Sorriu enquanto continuava as comendo, lembrando-se dum passado atormentador, que adquiria contornos excitantes nos lábios da mulher do falecido Yahiko, gemendo seu nome, gozando só pra ele.

_**Continua...**_

_**(1)Midori: Verde.**_

_**

* * *

Amores, eu vim atts minhas fics pra quem vai ficar, pq hj, às 7 e 30 estou a caminho do litoral GRAÇAS A DEUS O DIA CHEGOU \o/ Bom Carna pra tooodass **_

_**Calor... Esse me deu trabalho, mas foi gostoso eheheheh. Queria eu ter um Pein desses em casa ^abana^**_

_**Tuuuuuuudo tem sentido viu gente... bjOs SEMPRE!**_

_**p.s: No próximo, mais hentai \o/**_

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Sunenha: **__Delícia! Eu postei no Nyah tbem viu! E eu que nem sabia que no ff não saia asterisco k k k k k , só passo vergonha._

_É isso mesmo, ele ficou SATISFEITO completamente, ele não ama a Hina, nutre um carinho especial, mas amor só nossa morena o tem \o/_

_Juro flor, vc vai surtar com o NejiHina, pq eu SURTEI escrevendo, e confesso que gostei do resultado, acredite, nem é tão traumatizante rsrsrs_

_Naruto vai no ramem ahueahuahe é umas rodelinhas, nunca comi, só sei que é._

_Então, foi já um tikinho de PeinKonan, terá mais, com muito drama, de verdade._

_Pelas almas!!!! O Bom do KakaSaku é justamente essa fantasia do "sensei' ahahahah, eu ando perva demais, vou parar._

_Kiba virá no caps 6, em sua melhor forma de cachorrinho safado hohohoh_

_Te adoro mais!_

_bjOs ENORMES!_

_**Lustsss: **__Aos poucos eu vou inserindo os personagens, por isso que o Kiba vai demorar um cadinho pra morrer._

_Pois é, NaruHina é lindo! Eu adoro!_

_Não.... Quem pode resistir ao deusss? ^capota^_

_Obrigada pelo seu carinho e reviews \o/_

_bjOsss_

_**Nina gata: **__Nem vêm com essa, vc precisa me ver lendo, eu varo a noite tbem aheuaieaieha, totalmente compreensível parceira \o/\o/_

_Whaaa, eu amo DEMAIS NaruHina, tenho uma fic exclusiva deles, se chama "Demônio do Amor". Falou tudo, ela não é mais uma menininha aqui, ela sabe o que quer (?), e vai mostrar as asas. Aguarde!!! Espero que goste._

_Sabe que eu nunca tinha pensado nessa do Neji usar a esposa... Gostei, me deu um novo rumo pra eles três. OBRIGADA!!!_

_Agora eu sinto informar, teremos NejiHina. Eu particularmente DETESTO mesmo rsrsrsrs, e vou te confessar com todo meu coração: gostei do que saiu. É, eu gostei mesmo. Fiz um hentai legal deles, acho que não é traumatizante... Mas a Tenten é PERFEITA, nem tem comparações._

_Whaaaa (segura) ahhh, deixa, vamos cair juntas da cadeiraaaa (se joga), eu gosto dessa frase em particular, pra mim, ela é o capítulo todo \o/_

_Ahhh vc é linda demais! NaruHina é amor demais! Eu sou apaixonada por eles, suspeita por falar!!!_

_Peraí. Pein morto? Teorias? Essa é uma das boas... Bem, no caps ai de cima ele ta bem vivinho por sinal. Teremos mais PeinKon, sozinhos, num quartinho de torturas hohoho, brincadeira (?)_

_Espero que tenha gostado desse caps 5!!!_

_JAMAIS PARE DE ME MANDAR ESSES REVIEWS MARAVILHOSOS! Eu juro, faço greve (minha vez de chantagear), eu adoro tudo que vc me fala, o que lê, o que te chamou a atenção..._

_bjOs ENORMES, fica bem!!!_

_**Debyyys: **__Flor! Que bom que você voltou viu!!!_

_Fico feliz de estar te levando pra um mundo diferente, mesmo usando os personagens do Kishi!_

_Eu tbem amooo NaruHina!!! Sem muito mel, eu prometo \o/ ... é, quase, tem um pouco mais pra frente, só que passa!_

_Mto obrigada pelo teu carinho viu flor, bjos e até mais!!!_


	6. Ato VI: O Som que o Tempo Faz

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**VI Ato:**__** Som que o Tempo faz.**_

_**Betado por:**__** Teffyyy (dessa vez demorou, gomen)**_

_**Escrito por**__**: Tia Renatinha**_

_**

* * *

N/A: Hentai, mais uma vez rsrs**_

Sem gosto algum, as pernas de Kiba tremiam em baixo das suas, que roçavam no corpo do cão, apenas provocando, como se quisesse o fazer gozar sem consumar ato algum.

Neji ainda marcava a pele quente da morena, como sempre fazia. A droga acelerava os batimentos de um coração sem esperança, derramando prazer fajuto no herdeiro Inuzuka, que rosnava pedindo mais:

_- Quero sua boca bem ali embaixo. Ah... Pode fazer isso por mim, doce Êxtase?_

Ela sorriu e chupou um cubo de gelo derretendo no malte fresco, brincando a ponta da língua pra ver se Kiba enlouquecia de vez.

Ele relaxou enquanto Tenten lhe arrancava a sunga e massageava o membro ereto com os dedos. A boca gelada o chupando igual sorvete, de cima em baixo, pressionando a língua em sucção, os dedos nos testículos:

_- Isso safada!_ – segurou os cabelos, acelerando a língua o que fazia delirar. – _Me faz gozar na sua boca..._

Era automático o ato. Não havia prazer pra ela, a não ser no ecstasy agindo forte, a fazendo molhar no meio das pernas. Quem sabe a loucura daquele cão também o fizesse? Mas Kiba ferveu quando abriu os olhos grandes, vendo a prostituta de quatro, rebolando os quadris naquele biquíni minúsculo, o chupando deliciosamente.

Segurou tenro o rosto dela com as mãos, em chocolates perdidos e cabelos soltos:

_- Você é ótima nisso._ – lambeu a boca entreaberta de Êxtase, que o olhava como felina, de joelhos no divã. – _Mas eu vou te foder bem gostoso agora..._

Desceu no corpo dela mordendo os quadris, dançando os dedos, a sentindo macia. Tirou a calcinha e ela molhava meio das pernas. Provar o gosto seria sublime. Abriu os grandes lábios e roçou a língua, vibrando com a excitação da prostituta, com os gemidos no quadril empinando, pedindo mais.

Kiba sorriu e se masturbou. Agarrando a cintura de Tenten com uma das mãos, sem parar o vai vem dos dedos, a penetrou bem devagar naquela cavidade que parecia apertada, como se o estivesse esperando.

Como se não fosse uma mera vadia que é paga pra dar prazer e, não precisa recebê-lo.

Mas a doce Êxtase gemeu bem baixinho, apertando as mãos na esteira madeirada do divã de mármore. Seria um pecado não fazer aquela mulher gritar de tesão.

Kiba se mexeu e enterrou até o fundo, ganhando mais um gemido, um tanto alto e, pernas mais abertas. A cintura apertada com um tapa nos quadris, esquentou o cachorrinho louco que se movia frenético pra dentro e pra fora, como se quisesse parti-la ao meio. Sempre rápido, sempre até o fundo, sempre forte, roçando a pélvis na intimidade, tremendo os seios enormes que ela tinha.

Adoraria mesmo fazer a doce Êxtase gozar molhando o pênis dele, que entrava sem romantismo:

_- Oh! Ki-Kiba-kun..._

_- Diga Êxtase... Já tinha provado de quatro, um desse tamanho?_ _– _suava a penetrando, sem perder o vigor.

_- Vo- Ahhh. É enorme._ – talvez a extensão a fizesse gemer tanto.

Talvez estivesse gostando de transar com Inuzuka Kiba. Talvez o Hyuuga estivesse muito longe pra salvá-la de tanta luxúria. A senhorita Mitsashi sempre teve medo de perder a sanidade, quando drogada gemia no membro de outros homens.

Temia os chamar de Neji.

Não tardou muito e o Inuzuka, que era fraco demais comendo mulheres naquela posição, gozou na morena, nas ancas, nunca dentro. Era um acordo: ninguém maculava o corpo das suas, era errado macular o corpo das outras. Do gozo lambuzou os dedos, roçando na intimidade dela, penetrando pra brincar com a pureza:

_- Agora é sua vez doce Êxtase._ – então Tenten forjou o prazer, em gritos dum orgasmo mentiroso.

Ele acreditou. Ora, e que homem não acreditaria naquele teatro de pernas torcidas e joelhos desfalecendo? Naquele espetáculo que era vê-la apertar os olhos chocolates e roçar os dedos finos no bico dos seios, como se realmente goza-se nos dedos de outro, que não fosse Neji?

Era difícil sentir-se plena sem o empresário da Hyuuga Corp.

Ofegante, o carinhoso cãozinho a segurou no colo, mirando chocolates desconfiados e a carregou dali. Parecia uma simples noiva nos braços firmes daquele herdeiro Zaibatsu.

O sorriso radiante de Kiba era digno de pena.

"_Não adianta fazer assim. Vai ser morto até o final da semana." - _Era como se ele soubesse a missão dela, o porquê de estar ali e, clamasse por sua vida intacta_._

_- Êxtase me lembra alguém do passado._ – então ela acordou, porque a temperatura do corpo suado dele parecia diminuir. –_ Têm os olhos como os dela._

_- Não seria a cor?_ – Tenten sorriu quase em compaixão.

_- Não é só isso... É o que eles contam._

Gotas de água respigavam: ele a levava no colo pra dentro da piscina, descendo as escadas submersas.

_- Jura? –_ Tenten engoliu seco, enquanto a água lhe aplacava o calor e o sexo vilipendiado. – _O que meus olhos contam?_

Kiba soltava lentamente os braços de Tenten, segurando-a pela cintura, flutuando, ensinando a pequena menina a boiar, como os pais fazem com as filhas:

_- Que você ama intensamente a vida._ – tocava os cabelos que abriam em flor, como cobras âmbares na água fria. – _Talvez não a que leve agora, mas alguma vida passada que já teve._

Ela sorriu, olhando pro céu de um sol forte e nuvens tímidas, enquanto ele continuava com as previsões, íntimas demais pros ouvidos submersos da senhorita Mitsashi:

_- Essa pessoa tinha um nome interessante, sabe... Lembra o tempo. Na verdade, lembra o som daqueles relógios antigos._ – E a prostituta ficava sonolenta com tanto sentimentalismo pra alguém que estaria morto em alguns dias. – _O barulho do tempo passando._ – os olhos do cão vibravam no corpo nu, de seios rijos e sexo em pêlos castanhos.

"_Realmente linda."_

_- Que nome é? _– interessou-se ao cargo do trabalho que fazia.

Pouco dava vazão às palavras que pareciam cada vez mais distantes... Cada vez mais doloridas, cruzando com os olhos carregados de saudosismo e carinho, pra um homem tão pervertido de mãos delicadas, afagando os cabelos-serpentes:

_- Ten... Ten..._ – balbuciou como se fosse um relógio marcando a meia noite. – _Mitsashi Tenten. Uma grande amiga, que morreu há muito tempo, ainda era menininha, uma tragédia._

Tenten lutou pra que os chocolates não fervessem em vermelhos e dali, lágrimas inúteis caíssem.

"_Exatamente meu querido. Estou morta há muito tempo"._

_- Go-Gomena sai ne. Sinto muito por ela_ – então os fechou, temendo ser denunciada pela doce princesinha do clã das espadas samurais, que ainda vivia dentro dela.

Nunca mais poderia ser apenas quem fora no passado. Havia mais em jogo agora.

_- Ie. Tudo bem. Sempre penso nela, todos os amigos do passado pensam... Pelo menos aqueles que eu ainda vejo._ – ele sorriu pra moça desconhecida boiando na água como uma inocente sereia de chocolate. – _Você é linda, Êxtase. Nunca perca esse olhar. Vai ganhar muito dinheiro com isso ainda._

_- Arigatô. É, seria bom._ – desconversar era a melhor saída, quando ao longe, sentiu a sombra recair nos olhos por pensar no passado.

Mas não... A sombra era de um homem truculento, com duas mulheres entrando na piscina.

"_Pein-sama! Ao menos continua vivo. Você morto não tem serventia pra mim."_

Deixou que os homens tratassem de negócios submersos na água que esquentava com o sol e, mergulhou até o fundo, pra enfim chorar de olhos abertos.

"_Vai doer matar você... Me perdoe, Kiba-kun"._

Ao longe escutava a negociação do Akatsuki com o Inuzuka, algo como _"Eu compro Êxtase",_ mas Pein não venderia assim tão fácil sua arma. E foi com tamanha surpresa que Tenten escutou a proposta nada convencional: _"Façamos uma troca. Você me vende Origami e nada será dito."_

Pensou que seria realmente a melhor proposta a se fazer. O maldito Akatsuki teria a mulher que lhe interessou como muitas não faziam e, Kiba estaria sozinho na mansão. Seria mais fácil dar cabo da vida dele sem a policial ali. _"É sempre bom negociar com você, Pein-sama"._ Alguns tragos no charuto e tudo resolvido.

Tenten só não sabia que havia mais uma policial dentro da casa, tremendo de mãos dadas dentro d'água pela amiga que acabava de ser "vendida". Origami, só fez alargar um belo sorriso. Quem sabe, deitada na cama do monstro pudesse, enfim, acabar com ele?

_- Êxtase, ainda precisa de mais? – _perguntava das drogas.

_- Ie! Kiba-sama já acalmou meu coração._ – então o Akatsuki concordou, enquanto Tenten fazia sua magia de sedução, com o pobre Inuzuka Kiba.

"_No more tears, no more tears  
__**Sem mais lágrimas, sem mais lágrimas**_

_If we live for a hundred years  
__**Se vivermos por uma centena de anos**_

_Amigos, no more tears_

_**Amigos, sem mais lágrimas."**_

"_**Como Estais Amigos?"**_ – **Iron Maiden**

Por **Janick Gers** e **Blaze Bayley** (lindo de viver)

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

KibaTen uhul \o/**_

_**Ela vai aproveitar muito homem bom desse anime ehehehehe.**_

_**Agora com a Konan estando onde sempre sonhou as coisas começam a se complicar. Espero que gostem da trama!**_

_**Sei que a morte do Kiba está demorando, e vai demorar mais ainda, eu pretendo inserir mais personagens antes disso!**_

_**Kissus minna**_

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Deby20**__: Gomen flor!!! Mas é que eu tinha que dar espaço pro Kiba tbem ehehehe, fico feliz que tenha gostado! Banho gelado é Mara hehehehe espero que tenha gostado desse com o Kiba tbem o/_

_bjOs florrr_

_**Lust**__: aheuaehauhaue gostei disso, na madruga, no silêncio, na surdina! O Pein é um Deus do Sexo, assim eu o vejo, e não aquela coisa magrela lá, cheia de aparelhos hehehehe, nem o Kishi me tira desse pensamento mais! Flor, fico mto feliz que vc esteja gostando e se divertindo, espero agradar com o cachorrinho gostoso_

_bjOsssssss o/_

_**Nina: **__Sei como é flor, eu, volta e meia tbem não logo kkkkk. Nem me fala Nina, sério, Carnaval é minha vida no ano todo, é qndo eu extravaso e esqueço até meu nome kkkk, e não é brincadeira isso! Eu compreendo COMPLETAMENTE o que vc me disse, é que assim, no começo eu pretendo apresentar os personagens, os inserir na trama, por isso está demorando tanto pro Kiba virar presunto... E vai demorar ainda mais, pq a Tenten vai ter um final de semana pra fazer isso... E mtas coisas iram acontecer hohohoh, coisas boas e quentes o/_

_E fico MTOOO grata por vc confiar em mim, pode ter certeza, a trama vai rolar... Aos poucos, mas vai, sou enrolada mesmo rsrsrsrs_

_Madrugadas realmente nos salvam.... é a melhor hora pra ficar sozinha e fazer suas coisas, pode deixar, nosso Naruto vai surpreender, assim espero o/_

_Florrrrr, eu sei, TBEM FUI CRUEL COMIGO, acredite, eu escrevi o NejiHina chorando kkkk, ridícula, é eu sei, mas é verdade... Não suporto a idéia do Neji tocando outra se não a Tentennnnnnnn, mas foi necessário! Eu costumo dizer que essa fic é uma vingança contra as fics que o Neji humilha a Tenten pra ficar com a Hina... E espero que vc entenda do que eu estou falando qndo postar o caps dos dois hohoh (eu sei que vc vai entender)_

_E como sempre, AMOOO conversar contigo por meio das reviews, vc é uma guria que já conquistou minha atenção completamente!!! bjOs ENORRRMES, motto obrigada pelo teu carinho!_

_**Darknee-chan: **__Whaaaa então comenta tudo que vc quer!!! Florzinha, pode deixar, virão BEMMM mais hentais, acredite ehehehehe, e eu espero que vc continue gostando deles! Simm, NejiTen são os mais perfosss do mundo todo! Kakashi ama a Sakurinha dele, e o Pein tem verdadeira obsessão pela Konan hohoh. Jura que vc não gosta de NaruHina?! Que isso, o Naruto não vai decepcionar, assim espero o/ kkkkk flor, eu não gosto de NejiHina, então... Brincadeira, não serei tão má, prometo que essa relação NejiXTenXHinaXNaru será bem trabalhada, é o "carro chefe" da trama da fic! CLAAARO que vai ter KakaSaku, eu AMOOO eles tbem, acho lindo o/ Nossa, fico mesmo mto feliz de vc ter gostado das outras fics, sempre faço com mto carinho pra quem gosta de hentai!!! bjOs ENORMES, obrigada pelo carinho_

_**Yuuki no Hana: **__Heuaheuaheuahe, mas eu garanto que não foi assim, tão ruim pra ela não viu! Obrigada por comentar, fico feliz que esteja gostando! bjOs_

_**Suna, Dezinha do meu core: **__Aiii que delícia saber que estou te pervertendo, nem que seja um pouquinho hhohohohoh o/_

_Pois é, ele é um Deus do Sexo, não dá pra ser exclusivo hohohoh_

_Claaaaaaaaaaaaaro que houve! Ele tem obsessão pela Konan, e isso vai render coisas boas! E vc PEGOU COMPLETAMENTE o sentido da coisa: Sakura era figurante, serviu só pro Kakashi se enervar, na verdade. É não tenho vergonha de dizer: EU USEI A SAKURA, e vc foi a primeira pessoa que percebeu isso completamente (ou a única que comentou), te AMOOOOO o/_

_Não se preocupe... Não vai dar tempo... ehauehauehauhe elas dificilmente vão se encontrar agora..._

_Espero MESMO que tenha gostado do Kibaaaa ^^ E eu quero mesmo te viciar!!!! Pode ter certeza, nunca vou te deixar sem "a próxima dose", venha para o lado ero da força o/_

_Te amooo De, coisa linda da Rê!_


	7. Ato VII: Anêmonas

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**VII Ato:**__** Anêmonas.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy (promete que não me mata?) **_

_**Escrito por:**__** Tia Renatinha  
**_

_**N/A: E tem hentai nesse tbem!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

O dia passava alegre pra herdeira Hyuuga. Mesmo que tenha almoçado sozinha, admirar as belezas do Shinjuku Gyoen Garden(1) era sempre muito bom. Sentou-se num banquinho com uma taça de sorbet(2) com vinho.

Sorria pras cores do dia, quando um arrepio lhe tomou de assalto às costas... era a estranha sensação de ser observada, quem sabe, seguida. Há anos escutava as lamúrias da família dizendo que precisava de seguranças, mas nunca os deu ouvidos.

Abaixou os cabelos e usou os olhos, ávida por observar tudo, muito atenta. Era uma habilidade nata ver nos outros intenções maldosas. Hinata podia ver tudo com aqueles fascinantes olhos brancos, que mais pareciam lunetas ao sol esquadrinhando em torno de si.

"_Incomodaria ser raptada"_ – ponderou atenciosa, quando uma presença pôs-se sentada ao lado do banco.

Num lampejo esgueirou olhares e aliviou o semblante. Era só um menininho, com 5 ou 6 anos de idade, sorrindo pra ela:

_- Onee-chan... Um moço me pediu pra lhe entregar isso._ – o belo menino de olhos acobreados lhe entregou uma anêmona violeta. – _Kaa-san disse que essa flor é pra meninas tristes... você é triste, onee-chan?_

Hinata sibilou com a pequena flor no meio dos dedos. A mente girava. Pequenos atos mergulhavam-na em devaneios sempre porque Hinata era simples de se entender. Quem a teria presenteado? Ora, quem teve a audácia de olhar sua alma e desvendar tamanha tristeza?

As pétalas caíam com lágrimas sinceras nos olhos:

_- Onee-chan... não precisa chorar..._ – então ela acordou e estampou um belo sorriso pro menino, que tocava os cabelos dela.

O homem audacioso a observava encostado num coreto florido das mais variadas cores e ponderou pra si, que a mulher ficava esplêndida quando sorria.

_- Arigatô, nii-chan..._ – bagunçou os cabelos negros dele. – _Como é seu nome?_

_- Sarutobi Asuma!_ – Hinata subiu os olhos e viu a tal mãe do garoto, acenando animada pros dois.

_- Então você é filho de Kurenai-sensei... sabia que sua mãe foi minha professora na escola secundária?_ – acenou pra Kurenai.

_- Não pode ser!_ – fez bico. – _Okaa-san é uma mocinha como você!_ – olhou descrente pra mãe que o chamava.

_- Obrigada pela gentileza, Asuma-kun. Vejo que será galante como seu pai!_ – o fato do pai ser falecido pareceu não abalar aquele pequeno guerreiro.

_- Quero ser forte como ele era!_ – fez pose apertando os braçinhos finos: – _Mas ainda sou muito pequeno..._

_- Não se preocupe, Asuma-kun. Você crescerá carregando a força do nome que tem._ – ela realmente ficava deslumbrante quando sorria.

_**Pra conservar o amor  
Há que se inventar  
Uma forma inédita  
De amar...**_

O pequenino correu solto pros braços da mãe o esperando no parque e por segundos, Hinata pensou:

"_Por que a sensei não veio me cumprimentar?"_

A presença tão pura de uma criança a fez relaxar os ombros e olhos tensos, então soube o porquê a mulher não lhe fez companhia.

Hinata não estava só.

_- Espero que não tenha se chateado com a escolha da flor_ – um sorriso que parecia vir do sol ofuscou os olhos, enquanto o homem sentava-se ao lado: – _Mas é que você parecia triste demais pra mim... Asuma-kun é um conquistador barato, não acha? Ele faz qualquer pessoa o amar logo de cara._ – acenou pra Yuuhi(3) ao longe.

_- Na-Naruto-sama!_ – balbuciou, vendo nas mãos dele agora um pequeno lírio amarelo.

_- Kun... é Naruto-kun pra você, Hinata-chan._ – e mais um sorriso acompanhando a flor – _Agora sim, é digna desse lírio. Fica linda quando sorri!_

Tomou o presente o vendo amarrar com uma fita as duas flores-presentes, tocando de leve as mãos dela, que pareciam tremer geladas mesmo com tanto calor ali, entre os dois, queimando o céu.

No meio de sorrisos teve a certeza de que teria uma tarde agradável, quando Naruto começou a falar sobre crianças e o desejo que tinha de povoar a mansão Uzumaki delas.

"_Hinata... uma anêmona é a prova de que eu acredito em você."_ – Porque mesmo pequenas as flores de vento são persistentes, expressando beleza em tão pouco tempo que ficam vivas diante dos olhos de quem pode vê-las. De quem as quer ver.

E Hinata só existia pra quem realmente desejasse vê-la, como Vênus aquela que chorava anêmonas.

_**OooooO**_

Ao sabor da noite o marido chegou quieto. Talvez estivesse cansado. O dia fora cheio de compromissos, quem sabe.

"_Cheio como sempre..."_ – a esposa lamentava penteando os cabelos negros metida numa camisola perolada, sexy demais pra quem, quase sempre, dormia sozinha.

Estava cansada de tentar salvar o casamento sem muitas aventuras. Infértil, sem filho algum. Queria tanto uma criança pra amar e fazer companhia! Desejava tanto encher de mimos e carinho um menininho como o sapeca Sarutobi Asuma! Mas não era hora de tê-lo, assim afirmava Neji.

Era preciso que a Hyuuga Corp se estabilizasse no mercado do petróleo. A aliança com a Exxon Móbil estava em fase de estruturação. O marido dizia não ter estabilidade emocional pra partilhar uma gravidez agora. Era sempre assim, há 8 anos, as mesmas desculpas ínfimas pra não fazê-la mãe.

"_Oito anos é uma... eternidade..."_

Vendo Neji tirar a roupa entrando no banho, firmou os olhos nas costas musculosas. Não deu tempo de gravar, ele fechara a porta, ligando o chuveiro. Talvez fosse imaginação demais ver marcas de unhas ali. Voltou a pensar nos infortúnios de uma vida sem amor.

_**Se ele não vingar  
Há que se tentar  
Uma transformação  
Uma revolução...**_

"_Oh... é tão errado assim desejar mais tardes como a que tive com Naruto-kun?"_ – Algo de culpa sem arrependimentos lhe apertava o coração e fazia sorrir a alma, quando lembrou dos sorrisos do herdeiro Uzumaki.

Ajeitou os lençóis e travesseiros altos que Neji sempre pedia. Às vezes acordava no meio da noite e os olhos do marido estavam abertos, perdidos em algum ponto do teto. Chegou, por anos afinco, pensar que ele nunca dormisse. Talvez fosse um novo tipo de insônia constante.

Neji sempre parecia tão cansado e distante. Não que fosse indelicado ou indiferente, porém não era doce ou alegre. Talvez um pouco egoísta e triste, mas sempre muito cordial e sensato.

Era isso que tanto incomodava Hinata: ele ser tão indefinível. Tão... tão...

_- Insuficiente pra mim..._ – deitada, abraçou os travesseiros dele. Sempre perfumados. – _Adoro esse cheiro... que raiva!_

Realmente, o cheiro do marido era sublime pra Hinata ainda mais nas transas dos dois. Ele sempre cheirava algo proibido, algo inalcançável. Algo que realmente a excitava por longas madrugadas.

Mas só, depois passava.

Fechou os olhos e tentou se recordar de como foi à última vez que fizeram amor. Ele fora tão selvagem, tão sedento por fazê-la dele que o orgasmo ficou pra depois. Nunca sozinha. Neji sempre a saciava. Pelo menos isso era bom nele. A porta do banheiro abriu com o vapor quente e o homem nu, secando os grandes cabelos negros.

_**Te amo pra sempre  
Te amo demais  
Até daqui a pouco  
Até nunca mais!**_

Ela abriu os olhos e o esquadrinhou mordendo os lábios, acelerando o coração. O marido perguntava coisas aleatórias, sem importância e a voz dele não fazia o mínimo sentido pros brancos de Hinata, que se perdiam sedentos nos músculos sempre tão bem cuidados de Neji.

Então o Hyuuga percebeu que não fora respondido na pergunta que fizera. Os lábios presos nos dentes dela; a fenda aberta da camisola de seda longa; as pernas levemente inquietas de Hinata... O jogo de percepções – brancos fulminando em brancos – deram a resposta que ele não esperava naquela noite.

_**Fique bem quietinha então  
Que eu já volto já  
Não faça nada que eu  
Não vá gostar...**_

Sua esposa estava excitada o vendo nu. E Hinata era tão linda... um lindo anjo triste de voz baixa e seios fartos. De cintura fina e pernas longas, bem torneadas, que ele sorrindo, tocava nas pontas dos dedos, vendo os olhos dela fecharem e a Hyuuga derretendo em gemidos baixinhos.

Foi subindo o corpo todo até chegar aos braços, contornando as linhas do prazer dela vagaroso e tenso, deitando ao lado da esposa a fazendo encarar em brancos levianos. Sorriu; era bom ser desejado por ela. Era bom arrancar aos poucos a pureza que parecia intacta, mesmo em 8 anos de casados.

_- Está com saudades de mim?..._ – perguntou, puxando-a pra si na cama, procurando a boca molhada dela.

_- Hai..._ – balbuciou nos lábios finos dele que a tomavam num beijo sonolento.

Acelerando a língua sem mover os lábios, Neji forjava os movimentos de quadris, que Hinata sonhava há muitas noites sem ele.

A esposa jogou os braços finos por cima dele e deixou rolar os lençóis, o pondo deitado. Podia fazer tudo sozinha. Neji nem precisaria se mover na cama! Foi se encaixando no meio das pernas e sentiu o prazer no membro rijo, sentada em seu homem. Um amante impecável, assim era o marido. Mesmo que não a procurasse alguns meses, sempre estava pronto pra lhe dar prazer e carinho. Mais um sorriso de Neji e Hinata retribuiu, quando as mãos dele apagaram as luzes deixando abajures desenhar formas no corpo dela, se movendo na penumbra.

Hinata sempre fora uma boa esposa e deliciosa na cama. Era um homem de sorte. A camisola descia no corpo escultural, mesmo que o rosto parecesse de uma menininha com quinze anos, ao passo que contava 24 ou 25... não conseguiria raciocinar quando seria o aniversário dela, diante da pele branca de seios empinados e mamilos rijos. Não conseguiria pensar em muitas coisas, com a cintura dela se movendo e o sexo pressionando o pênis no meio das pernas, roçando nele... o fazendo perder-se no cheiro de baunilha que saia dela, sempre tão inebriante.

E baunilha lembrava tanto chocolate. Talvez não fosse um homem de tanta sorte assim:

_- Eu sou bonita, Neji?_ – perguntou, tirando a roupa.

_- Claro que é. Que pergunta..._ – ajudava-a jogar a camisola pra longe, apertando a cintura.

_- Ainda me acha... Atraente?_ – guiou as mãos dele pros seios.

_- Mais do que imagina..._ – pressionou com as pontas dos dedos os mamilos rosadinhos, que lhe faziam virar os olhos.

A pequena Hyuuga sorria em sua luxúria, provando os toques quentes do marido. Com as unhas traçou os lábios dele, que tentando não sentir perfume algum, sorriu de volta pra ela.

_- Você gosta dos meus sorrisos?_ – tomou o membro dele com as mãos, encaixando em si aos poucos, descendo e o devorando pelas pernas.

Neji só fez gemer e a apertar nos quadris, - _ah... você é linda de qualquer jeito..._ – e quente.

Forçou os dedos ajudando-a a cavalgar em si desconversando qualquer pergunta. Não gostava de jogos lascivos com a mulher. Ela era seu puro e único cristal. Aquela que deveria respeitar e encher de mimos. Talvez pensasse que a simplicidade de Hinata fosse capaz de aceitar seu amor em migalhas.

Subindo e descendo do membro de Neji, a Hyuuga lamentava a falta de sensibilidade do marido vigoroso em baixo de si. As mulheres sempre precisam de mais... muito mais. Então ela arqueou as costas quando ele a tocou no clitóris, acariciando seu prazer, dando pra Hinata a mais sublime das viagens...

Ela apertou firme as pernas de Neji e ouviu gemidos de protestos, talvez. Tirou as mãos dali e as apoiou no peito suado, deixando os cabelos tamparem os seios que tremiam, pra cima e pra baixo.

_- Me deixe te ver..._ – ele ordenou. Ela obedeceu segurando as madeixas com uma das mãos, gemendo de boca aberta pro marido. – _Isso... é assim que você fica mais linda..._

Ela continuou sorrindo quando o calor dos corpos aumentava e Neji pulsava dentro de si, como se quisesse fazer mais presente a estocando com força, forçando Hinata subir mais alto e descer até o fim... rápido. Sempre mais rápido. Ele iria gozar. E o fez, num gemido que preenchia o quarto luxuoso daquela mansão em Tókio. Como em mágica, o prazer dela queimou o sexo e a boca, balbuciando o nome dele no orgasmo que sentia com o sêmen a maculando:

_- Ah... Ne-Neji... _

Seria divino ter-se fecunda naquele momento. As mãos do Hyuuga a seguraram de leve, deitando-a no meio do peito nu, acalentando o sono enquanto abria a gaveta da cabeceira dela.

_**Enquanto você pensa  
Em me beijar  
Eu penso no jantar  
Eu olho para o céu  
Eu olho para o mar...**_

_- Aqui... tome shitashii._ – pousou cuidadoso uma pílula na boca de Hinata, a beijando em seguida. – _Não podemos arriscar com você tão fogosa assim..._ – sorriu.

Presa com os dedos nos cabelos de Neji viu seu homem fechar os olhos sonolentos, cansados como sempre. Acariciando o rosto sereno, perguntou:

_- Neji... quando poderemos ter um bebê?_

_- Em... em breve, princesa... muito em breve..._ – a boca movia-se vagarosa. O sono lhe safava das cobranças dela. – _Durma bem... aishi... –_ beijou os dedos de Hinata e adormeceu.

_-...teru..._ – a Hyuuga lhe beijou os lábios e suspirou. – _Oyasumi._

Talvez Neji não fosse tão distante assim. Só ali, naqueles momentos a dois, tinha esperança de que um dia chegaria ao coração dele. Mas e ele... se importaria em chegar ao coração dela?

_**Te amo pra sempre  
Te amo demais  
Até daqui a pouco  
Até nunca mais...**_

Não dormiria sem um banho. Quando passou pelo marido apagado e nu, naquela cama grandiosa dos dois, viu o que não gostaria. Tocou de leve a perna dele:

_- Arranhões..._ – as lágrimas pesaram mais uma vez.

Correu ao banheiro. Estava desesperada! Segurou firme as mãos na pia de granito olhando pro espelho. Num ímpeto o abriu procurando comprimidos. Iria tomar... Precisava tomar.

_- Não posso ter um filho dele..._ – engoliu o verdadeiro anticoncepcional. Há semanas seguia as regras dos falsos que ficavam na cabeceira da cama. – _Por Kami!_

Entrou no chuveiro, sentou-se no chão e abraçou os joelhos, enquanto a água fria lhe trazia a realidade cruel à tona. Traição... seriam apenas prostitutas? Seria outra mulher?

Outro amor?

_- Por que minha vida está desmoronando?_ – chorou como sempre fazia.

Completamente sozinha.

Talvez a Hyuuga não conseguisse mais sustentar a mentira que era viver ao lado dele. Tocou o ventre lamentando... e se já estivesse grávida?

"_A gente some no mundo... só nós dois"_

E naquela noite, Hyuuga Neji sonhou com a doce e enjoativa mistura de baunilha e chocolate.

_**Nararararara nunca mais**_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Música: "Te Amo Pra Sempre" – Kid Abelha. (Paula Toller / George Israel)**_

_**(1) Shinjuku Goyen Garden: **__Segundo minha amiga Mayumi, que está passando um perrengue em Tókio, o Shin é MARA! hehehe, diz que a galera vai lá pra namorar e brincar com as crianças, é um parque bem tradicional, no centro do distrito de... Shinjuku, claro né!_

_**(2) Sorbet: **__engraçado eu colocar isso aqui, acreditem, foi uma coincidência. Estava eu: bela e formosa, lendo sobre Catarina de Médici, quando é mencionado que a danada levou um tal de sorbet pra França (Bem típico, ela era cheia de viajar pro Oriente). E ontem assisti um capitulo de xxxHolic que aparece o danando do doce. Só então descobri que é tipo um sorvete mais denso, que geralmente é misturado com bebidas alcoólicas, coisa muito comum no Japão. Achei legal, coloquei aqui! Hohohoh, já falei isso pra vocês filinhos e filinhas, estudar SEMPRE faz bem. E ver animes também o/_

_**(3)**__**Yuuhi Kurenai**__ rsrsrs, essa vai pra minha beta que me perguntou quem era Yuuhi._

_**Nem dá pra acreditar que eu fiz um NejiHina hahahaha, alguém me interne!**_

_**Bem, pra quem espera o NaruHina, aguardem!**_

_**Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio com a fic. Estou muito feliz com todos vocês comigo, comentando, torcendo! Isso é mágico demais!**_

_**Agora vamos falar sério: VCS SÃO LOUCAS! HAHAHAHA, todas vcs que me lêem, loucas como eu! Por isso que eu gosto TANTOOO de cada uma!**_

_**Juro, eu me DIVIRTO com os reviews, pedindo NaruHina, não acreditando no KibaTen, pedindo mais NejiTen, implorando NEJIHINA (e ta bom já kkk, brincadeira). **_

_**De verdade, vcs são DEMAIS! E cada dia eu faço a maldade de adiar a execução do Kiba, é que tem um final de semana inteiro pra ela matar ele, e as coisas vão acontecer na Festa (opa, isso é spoiler)**_

_**Quanto ao passado desses personagens, vou explicando aos poucos, ok?!**_

_**Teremos vários outros casais, se divertindo por aqui, mas é fato: ninguém é de ninguém. As relações mudam, o coração segue novos rumos... Eu só faço contar cada uma dessas aventuras o/**_

_**bjOs minna \o/**_

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Nina: **__Sim, como Jack, o Estripador! Por partes!_

_Vc pegou a alma do "negócio": os hentais deles com outros parceiros só vão reforçar isso. Quem sabe eu mude... tudo é possível!_

_Bem, qnto ao NejiHina, fico aguardando sua opinião!_

_Acho que as coisas se diferem um pouco no Naruto que eu tinha pensado a princípios, mas essa sua idéia sobre ele me rendeu... MAIS HENTAIS NA TRAMA HAHAHAHAHAH, uhn, quem sabe fazer um Narutinho aproveitando o público feminino hohohoh, mas sempre com a Hinatinha na mente (vou reconsiderar o papel dele nessa fic)_

_Chegou BEM perto, mas nem tanto assim! Ehehehehe, é claro que a Aka está relacionada, isso não é segredo pra ninguém, mas digamos que eu goste de personificar o mal (?), dar nome aos bois (?) COLOCAR A CULPA NUM SÓ! Ahahahha, por ai. Tem um grande vilão na fic, eu ainda não ainda não descobri quem (kkk) mas eu sei que tem o/_

_Whaaa, então somos duas! Minha amiga Nina cyber o/ Adoro seus reviews, mas gosto mesmo de saber que essa fic te faz feliz o/ bjOs SEMPRE_

_**Lussssttsss: **__Parceira de ff!!!_

_O Kiba é assim mesmo, cheio de carinhos, tenho "dó" dele ^^ chora._

_Vc pegou mesmo o sentido das coisas flor! Ela tbem tem coração! E comanda na cama... ora, a profissional é ela!_

_Whaaaaaaaaaa vc falou TUDO AGORA! Pq eu SÓ SEI ESCREVER com um bom e velho rock and roll! Dos mais antigos, quase sempre. As letras quase nunca combinam, mas eu até consegui fazer um caps com Black Sabbath o/_

_System é MARA eheheheh, as outras duas não conheço ¬¬_

_Obrigada pelo review e por acompanhar!!!_

_bjOs GRANDES_

_**Suna (Dê-chan \o/) **__Nyah tem dessas hehehe, e qndo eu não consigo logar? Fico louca..._

_Tbem detesto ele, mas vai aparecer sim, em seu papel mais brilhante de vilão! Pq é assim que ele é bom: de vilão!_

_Hehehehe, tadinho, a performance dele foi até que... uma boa tentativa, mas não tem jeito, é só o Neji quem domina tudo que a Tenten pode dar._

_Hiashi-sama vai aparecer num caps chamado "A Rainha Sem Passado", que já está prontíssimo, há meses, só me falta escrever os outros pra encaixá-lo na trama o/ Vc gostou dele né, fafadinha hehehehe. Te dou ele ^^ entrega._

_Ah.... qndo ao virar uma "Uchiha", garanto, vc vai se surpreender. Não se trata NENHUM POUCO de vingança. Não mesmo hehehehehhe_

_Teremos a "redenção" do Kiba, como macho dominante o/_

_Essa de "fumegar no cangote" foi Mara hahahahahahahah, to me raxando de rir!_

_Qnto a Origami... é, nada de spoliers aheuaheuaheuaheuahe_

_Espero que esse NejiHina não tenha te "assustado", eu confessssooo CHOREI ESCREVENDO. Trai todas nós, as NejiTes's foreverrrrrr (mas é justo, já que eu cometi o desatino de apresentar o Hiashi pra Tenten em "Sonho..." kkkk, mas me lembro que vc não reclamou mto não kkk)_

_Flor maravilha!!! Não sabe como me deixa feliz lendo essas coisas que vc me diz, não há sentido em escrever se não for pra levar sentimentos, dos mais torpes aos mais divinos. Me sinto feliz com vc feliz!!!!_

_Amo você viciada em... mim (?)_

_bjOs SEMPRE _

_**Deby20: **__Querida! Ele até tenta ser selvagem, mas tem um bom coração esse menino!_

_Simmm, uma troca BEM perigosa ehehhehe_

_Bjos e obrigada pelo carinho!_

_**-chan .D: **__Olá! Seja bem vinda!!! Bem, que bom saber que vc acompanha há tempos e que gosta da fic!!! Essa é intenção hehehehe. E sim, teremos KakaSaku, adoro os dois juntos!_

_Obrigada pelas tuas palavras!_

_bjOs _


	8. Ato VIII: Suspeita

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**VIII Ato: Suspeita**__**.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy (trama dessa vez) **_

_**Escrito por:**__** Tia Renatinha**_

_**

* * *

**- Uma festa temática! Brilhante idéia!_ – o Inuzuka sorria pro promoter. – _E dá tempo pra encher de parafernalhas essa casa até sábado?_

_- Perfeitamente!_ – o homem impunha um tom afeminado de excitação, caminhando ao lado do outro. – _Transformarei a mansão Inuzuka num verdadeiro Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão! Muitas ninfas, duendes, varões..._

_- Tá, tá_ – interrompeu abanando as mãos. – _Faça isso Sai-kun. Deixo tudo em suas mãos habilidosas. Não economize._

_- Esse é o espírito!_

_- O que esse cara está fazendo aqui?!_ – escondida no alto da escadaria de mármore, Tenten espiava a feminilidade falsa do porteiro do prédio onde morava, saltitando e ordenando uma série de pessoas iniciarem a arrumação na sala de entrada. – _Ótimo, eu me livro de um problema e somo mais dois pra lista: a droga de uma festa pra ser montada e esse estúpido porteiro aqui. Vai demorar mais do que o previsto. Sai não pode me ver..._

_- Falando sozinha, Êxtase-chan?_

_- Oh!_ – saltou quase escorregando escada abaixo. – _Não me assuste Midori-chan! Quase rolo no lance de escadas!_

_- Gomen ne. Você não está empolgada?! –_ Sakura sorria falsamente – _Uma festa! Ah, eu adoro festas! Dá pra conhecer gente diferente... Talvez devêssemos ir às compras, pra caprichar no figurino sabe, Kiba-sama gosta de nos ver bem vest-..._

_- Não será necessário. O promoter branquelo já comentou que vai costurar em nós mesmas, os modelitos. Ordens de Kiba-sama._ – Tenten cortou a fala melosa da policial.

_- Fascinante! Modelos próprios! _

Os verdes de Sakura analisavam quaisquer que fossem as reações de Tenten. E o fato de que uma festa se aproximava não parecia agradar a nova prostituta da mansão, soou muito suspeito.

"_Ora, que vadia não gosta de ter novos clientes?"_

_- Talvez você não saiba Êxtase-chan, mas Kiba-sama nos permite lucrar em festas assim. Claro que na maioria das vezes somos ofertadas como presentes, mas sempre vem um dinheirinho extra no final da festa. É o acordo com nossos donos._

_- Eu pensei que você morasse aqui Midori-chan._

"_Ela cortou o assunto... Uma profissional adoraria saber de dinheiro"_ – Sakura ponderava pra si.

_- Oh, não! Eu ainda pertenço a minha, "agência" entende? Passo semanas aleatórias aqui..._ – e entrou no joguete.

_- Entendo perfeitamente._

"_Uhn... Se tudo der certo, daqui a uma semana eu não precisarei mais te encarar Sakura-chan"_ – A coisa toda parecia fora de controle.

Tenten passou a infância na pequena cidade de Hi no Kuni com Sakura também. Algo estava fora do normal. Em anos não encontrava tantas pessoas, que tinham as vidas ligadas com a sua. Como Kiba não reconhecera Sakura?

"_Impossível... Esses cabelos, os olhos verdes e essa mania de não calar a boca! Nem em vinte anos alguém que a conheceu quando criança, não a reconheceria agora."_

Algo realmente não encaixava e Tenten tinha pouco tempo pra descobrir, pra fugir de Sai e pra completar o serviço sem deixar vestígio algum. Precisava matar Inuzuka Kiba sem levantar suspeita sobre si.

"_Infelizmente, estragarei sua festinha sábado, meu amigo."_

Seria um sonho numa noite de verão pra ela, que verteria a realidade de seus objetivos quando desse cabo da vida dele. Cada vez chegava mais perto da verdade que a mantinha atada com Akatsuki Corp.

Afinal, toda vida tem seu preço. Pra cada gota de sangue, um sentido. A senhorita Mitsashi não era meramente uma prostituta que se drogava e matava sob ordens sumárias. Tenten tinha um motivo e um envolvimento maior, do que qualquer um dos amigos da infância pudesse imaginar.

Sacrifícios eram necessários.

Ela devia pra Akatsuki e a Akatsuki devia pra ela. Um emaranhado de fios que estava longe de se resolver.

"_Não posso fraquejar agora Mya, faço isso por você!"_

Vendo Sai conversar com a famosa estilista Yamanaka Ino, Tenten ainda analisava a presença de Sakura na mansão Inuzuka. Ora, talvez não fosse ela. Quem sabe alguém muito parecida.

_**OOoooOO**_

_- Kakashi-sensei, eu tenho um enorme problema._ – a agente sussurrava na escuta, longe de olhos chocolates.

_- O que foi agora Sakura?_

_- As roupas pra festa._

_- Ah! Não me diga que vai me fazer escolher novam-_

_- Não seja estúpido taichou._ – suspirou. – _A estilista que vai desenhar os modelitos das vadias de Kiba, é a Ino! A Ino, sensei! Logo ela!_

_- Kiba não facilita mesmo as coisas._ – o Hatake apertava os dedos nas têmporas. – _Tem certeza que ela vai te reconhecer?_

_- Certamente. Essa porquinha me perseguiu por anos na faculdade, se me vir aqui, fará um escândalo. _

_- É um impasse Sakura..._ – falou mais pra si do que pra aluna, atenta nas palavras. – _Com tanta gente desconhecida entrando e saindo da mansão, a segurança de Kiba será comprometida._

_- E se eu tentasse falar com ela..._

_- Esqueça essa possibilidade. Não podemos envolver mais ninguém nessa investigação, principalmente civis._

_- Ok, então pense em alguma coisa, porque ela está subindo pra cá neste exato momento, vou me esconder. – _correu pros quarto do andar de cima_ – Ridículo isso. Desligo._

_**Você tem que olhar a estrada**_

_**Com uma cara cansada**_

_**Como uma velha amiga**_

_**Que você já não aguenta mais**_

Sakura venceu os mais afastados, andando nos corredores apressada. Correr não seria uma boa opção, já que os olhos chocolates da prostituta Êxtase a acompanhavam furtivamente, pra onde quer que fosse.

Tenten estava bem atrás de si agora.

Aquela mulher realmente a incomodava: desde os olhos atentos a maldita semelhança com uma ex-agente da subdivisão ANBU, que fora assassinada há anos atrás. Sakura era pequena quando ouviu essa história contada pelo pai, também policial. Nunca imaginou que seguiria os passos dele, jurava que seria uma senhora Uchiha, antes dos 25.

Lembrava-se de ter visto a mulher que parecia com Êxtase apenas uma vez, num almoço de domingo, onde as famílias Hyuuga, Mitsashi, Inuzuka, Aburame e Uchiha sempre se reuniam. Era tanta gente... Como identificar a qual família a mulher pertencia? E se fosse apenas uma policial?

Tenten de fato, era um grande problema pra agente Haruno.

_- Midori-chan... Aonde vai com tanta pressa?_ – um homem a segurou pelos braços olhando pros lados. – _O que foi Sakura-san?_ – estavam sozinhos. – _Algum problema?_

_- Kiba-sama, a estilista não pode me ver. –_ aliviou os ombros deixando a guarda aberta por poucos segundos, quando o viu.

E eram de pouco segundos que Tenten precisava pra flagrar a conversa... Se não fosse pela rapidez da Yamanaka, que já os tinha alcançado, a informação seria confirmada.

"_Loira enxerida!"_

Ino parecia ler a mente das pessoas naquela mansão, quando na sala de entrada, teve a impressão de cruzar com verdes olhos conhecidos.

_- Oh!_ – um grito extasiado ecoou pelo corredor e Tenten se esquivou pra dentro de um dos quartos. – _Haruno Sakura, inacreditável!_

_- Tarde demais –_ Kiba suspirou. – _Isso nos prejudica?_

_- Não acredito..._ – Sakura lamentou, vendo a amiga andar saltitando de encontro aos dois. – _Uma agente treinada surpreendida dessa forma ridícula. _

"_Onde está Êxtase? Jurei vê-la... Ah... Se escondeu num dos quartos então..."_ – a Haruno preocupava-se mais com a vadia, do que com a civil maliciosa.

_- Quanto tempo Sakura-chan!_ – Ino sorriu vitoriosa. – _Não me diga que você é uma das menininhas de Kiba-sama?_ – fez mesura estendendo as mãos pro herdeiro. – _Muito prazer, Yamanaka Ino a solução pro seu guarda roupas!_

_- O prazer é todo meu._ – Kiba beijou sedutor fulminando a beleza loira a sua frente. – _Alguma coisa errada com meu terno?_ – fez graça, tentando desviar a atenção da estilista pra ele.

_- Absolutamente nada! Elegante como sempre Kiba-sama!_ – piscou dando seu melhor sorriso. – _Me responda, a pequena Sakura é uma de suas meninas? Porque me parece que o gato comeu a língua dela._

_**Estou aqui de passagem**_

_**A vida é uma mala pronta pra viagem**_

_**A cabeça é minha bagagem**_

_**E a estrada**_

_**É uma velha amiga**_

A agente ANBU fervia em baixo das esmeraldas atentas, rastreando pra onde a prostituta desconhecida teria ido. Uma porta meio fechada foi à resposta. Kakashi imediatamente apitou na escuta, certo que de o plano de fugir da Yamanaka, falhara:

_- Sensei, ela vai atrapalhar mais, se não souber da verdade. Teremos que envolvê-la nisso._ – sussurrou, certificando-se de que os dois presentes não escutariam.

Teve sua permissão e cochichou pra Kiba levá-las longe de todos na mansão, indicando discretamente que Êxtase estava no quarto à direita. Sabia que o Inuzuka passara o dia todo atrás da mais nova aquisição, sem encontrá-la. Nessas horas agradecia ao tato ninfomaníaco do herdeiro.

Sakura agarrou firme nos braços de Ino e a levou pra sacada do quarto de Kiba. Ele provavelmente transaria com Tenten no de hospedes mesmo, quando o viu entrar já afrouxando a gravata naquele brilho lascivo nos olhos, como um cachorrinho faminto.

Contou à civil o suficiente pra não envolvê-la mais do que o devido. Ino seria uma arma sem que Sakura soubesse, uma arma valiosa que manteria sigilo e olhos abertos.

"_Kuso... Eu perdi Konan e agora isso. Ao menos dessa vez Ino, me ajude ficando de boca fechada."_

_**Com que você pode contar?**_

_**Velha Amiga?**_

A capacidade dos grandes olhos azuis de Ino em observar, era brilhante. Ela parecia tomar os pensamentos alheios, se escorregando pra dentro das almas, com suas perguntas inoportunas e constrangedoras. Fora providencial envolver uma civil como ela na investigação. Uma mulher que tinha contato direto com a high society de Tókio, acima de qualquer suspeita. Um lance de sorte, pra quem trabalhava arduamente com precisão e resultados.

_- Então seguiu a carreira policial pra tentar trazer Sasuke-kun de volta... Ainda pensando nessas infanti-_

_- Não é verdade._ – cortou; às lagrimas pesando. – _Sei que ele nunca mais vai voltar. Sasuke escolheu o caminho que lhe cabia. Eu escolhi o meu e assim por diante. Nada do que eu faço está ligado a ele._

_- Sei..._ – sorriu maliciosa. – _Bem, então, já que não tem jeito, eu não conto pra ninguém que o disfarce do ano de Haruno Sakura, a aluna brilhante da Faculdade de Tókio, é uma rameira de luxo. Seria engraçado!_

_- Oh, realmente! Seria muito engraçado, ao menos que deseje ter sua vida a prêmio, por prejudicar uma investigação de estado maior_. – arqueou a sobrancelha, em ameaça.

_- Que isso testuda! Era só uma brincadeira pelos velhos tempos._

_- Esqueça isso de ganhar ou perder, Ino. Eu não estou aqui pra brincadeiras._ – o bom humor da Yamanaka a irritava.

_- Nem eu, Sakura._ – a fulminou. – _Agora vire de costas, preciso tirar as medidas desse seu quadril arredondado. Não me diga que engordou!_

"_Paciência é uma virtude, Sakura, uma virtude"_ – A policial suspirou e as conversas triviais seguiram o restante da tarde, sobre flores, laços, a turma da sala 10, da sala 7 e Sasuke-kun.

_**OOoooOO**_

Tenten praguejava às câmeras de vigilância espalhadas por toda a casa. Temia não ter tempo de subornar os seguranças pra destruir as fitas, então, não teve oportunidade alguma de flagrar a conversa da estilista e Sakura.

"_Cada vez fica mais difícil... Unh fazia tempo que eu não tinha um bom desafio, vou me divertir."_

Mal sabia que a vigilância interna da mansão era feita pela polícia de Tókio. Subdivisão ANBU, treinados pela Interpool estadunidense. Um bom nome a se ostentar.

"_Muito parecida uma ova! É você mesmo Sakura... Será possível, outra policial?"_ – Os amigos da boa época de Hi no Kuni podiam mesmo achar que Tenten estava morta, mas ela sabia da vida de todos, melhor do que eles mesmos. Provavelmente teria de matá-los, num tempo próximo. Temia quando Neji e Hinata fossem o alvo.

Ela hesitaria?

Ora, por que a Akatsuki tencionava os eliminar, já que os últimos assassinatos tinham sobrenomes conhecidos por ela?

"_Esses malditos estão me apagando da história, cortando todos os meus laços com o passado. Por que eu continuo viva?"_

_- Linda Êxtase, enfim te encontrei..._ – Kiba alargou os dentes brancos.

"_OK, hora de trabalhar!"_

_**Continua...**_

_Música:__** "Velha Amiga" – **__**Cachorro Grande.**_

_**

* * *

****Galera querida, mil perdões pelo sumiço, as aulas voltaram e eu peguei umas turmas que não são fáceis de lidar, então já viu: o trabalho é triplicado!**_

_**Não abandonei as leituras de fics e nem as atts das minhas, com calma, tudo se resolve! **_

_**Aos poucos vou respondendo os reviews maravilhosos que vcs me mandam com tanto carinho! Obrigada**_

_**Sem perversões nesse capítulo, a trama começa a rolar. Teremos mais no próximo hehehehe. **_

_**Quem é Mya? Criação minha, só isso que eu vou adiantar.**_

_**E pra quem acha que o Sasuke vai ficar de fora, ele é peça chave tbem! E o Sai é um coringa, na verdade.**_

_**bjOs**_

_**p.s: Não deu tempo pra responder os reviews, mas eu vou fazer isso, um dia... gomen ^^**_


	9. Ato IX: O Hotel

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**IX Ato: O Hotel**__**.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy (eis que o hentai voltou) **_

_**Escrito por:**__** TenTen_san eu mesma, Tia Renatinha kkk**_

_**

* * *

N/A: Hentai, só pra variar ¬¬**_

_- Genma-kun__,__ vão nos flagrar... É melhor..._

_- É melhor você ficar quietinha e me deixar fazer isso._ – o homem mordeu a orelha da mulher, resfolegando o hálito quente no pescoço. _– Eu sei que você quer__,__ flor._

_- Ah, não fala assim. Não ta certo, a gente podia ao menos..._

_- Shhh, relaxa._ – a beijava, deixando um rastro molhado até a mandíbula de Hana. – _Acha mesmo que eu vou agüentar até chegarmos ao seu quarto?_

_- Mas!_

_- Nada de "mas"_ – tapou os lábios dela com um dos dedos. – _Agora relaxa._

Já sem as calças, tateava as coxas dela, ainda com o jeans. Numa habilidade excitante destravou a fivela do cinto, os botões e o zíper. Hana só fazia tentar abafar os gemidos, nos toques do policial que a aliciava.

O certo era que ele a protegesse e não que a pusesse tão a perigo assim. Cansada de resistir, escorregou pro banco de trás do Maserati GrandTurismo, sorrindo cheia de malicia. Genma avançou selvagem, como Hana gostava, mordendo os pezinhos dela, beijando as pernas nuas, beijando as pernas nuas, j Hana gostava, mordendo os po policial. bot... A PRA GULA DELE, E NOSSO SASUKEZINHO SE FERRANDO HOHpor cima da calcinha.

_- Então vamos fazer isso logo. Se okaa-san..._

_- Já mandei você ficar quietinha_ – foi arrancando aos solavancos o tecido molhado de prazer dela, soprando quente nos pêlos castanhos, muito discretos. – _Não gosto de fazer nada com pressa._

_- Gen- Ahhh_ – ela gemeu, quando ele pousou os lábios na intimidade. – _Você é louco!_

Ele a presenteou com uma lambida no sexo todo, misturando saliva com desejo, a chupando com vigor. Talvez fosse bom acelerar as coisas, contudo, não deixaria de aproveitar da herdeira um segundo sequer. Certamente não teria outra oportunidade de transar com ela.

Genma não era de perder oportunidades.

Forçou a língua tirando de Hana gemidos roucos e mãos descontroladas nos cabelos dele, jogados no rosto. Ela queria vê-lo a chupar, todo dobrado dentro do carro dela, no estacionamento do Prince Hotel Kussharo, na ilha de Hokkaido, em Kawakami. Tão longe de casa, mas não longe da mãe. Inuzuka Tsume estava em reunião com os veterinários da fazenda que mantinha na ilha, enquanto a filha mais velha e parceira de profissão gemia na língua do policial que a lambia, com vigor, no meio das pernas:

_- Ge-genma – _mordia os lábios, temendo gritar o nome dele_ – Eu não quero gozar assim..._

A mulher não era de calar as palavras. Ele gostava de ouvir aquela _"herdeira safada"._ Gostava de coisas obscenas. E que homem não gosta?

_- Então eu vou te foder bem gostoso_ – ele escalou no corpo suado de Hana. Trêmula com a habilidade oral dele.

Arrancou o membro rígido do boxer e a violou, de uma só vez. Hana protestou, tentando fechar as pernas, mas ele só fez sorrir.

_- Ca-cadê a camisinha?!_

_- Shhh. Não se preocupe – _a estocou mais fundo, devagar. – _Você vai gostar assim..._

_"Kuso! Ela definitivamente __**não**__ vai gostar assim"_

_- Vou gritar que você tá me estuprando!!! _– ela abriu a boca pra armar um escândalo e ele rápido, tapou com a mão inteira, tirando o membro da cavidade úmida, tão apelativa pra não ficar sozinha.

Procurou nos bolsos e se protegeu. Jogou pra fora do carro a embalagem, alargando os lábios mais uma vez:

_- Agora promete que só vai abrir a boca pra gemer meu nome?_ – roçou o pênis na intimidade a tirando da consciência agressiva.

_"Que pervertido eu fui arrumar! Kami-sama __**não**__ me salve!"_

_- Não sei_ – rebolou, pedindo pra que ele a estocasse. –_ Não sei se vo- Ahhh!_

Ele a penetrou, segurando firme na cintura, calando a boca ferina com um beijo agora. Aquela _"herdeira, safada e gostosa"_ o estava tirando do sério. Há quanto tempo não tinha tanto trabalho pra transar com uma mulher? O desafio lhe aguçou os sentidos. Forçou os dedos nas costas dela, a virando de quatro, no banco de trás daquele GrandTurismo preto, estapeando as ancas firmes:

_- Vai ser punida, safada!_ – e tencionou a penetrar por trás. Talvez fosse virgem ali. – _Que apertadinha, uhnn, eu adoro_ – montou nela e forçou a entrada, escutando os gemidos de Hana.

E não eram de reprovação. Ela gostava.

_- Vai, oh! Vai Genma-kun... eu quero mais..._ – Hana controlava a voz, mas aquele _"policial pervertido"_ a tirava do sério. Há quanto tempo não fazia uma loucura como aquela? O desafio a fez dar tudo pra ele.

Genma se movia pra dentro e pra fora, segurando nos longos cabelos da herdeira, balançando o carro no ritmo alucinado dos quadris deles dois, guiados pelas estocadas do policial, provando cada vez mais o corpo da mulher e pensando: _"Ainda bem que não é um carro alemão"_, sem parar de provocá-la:

_- Rebola pra mim, vai, rebola mais. _

Hana atendia, mordendo os lábios quando ele lhe falava obscenidades. Ela gostava de ouvir. Não tardou e então o homem parecia tomar volume dentro de si. Genma foi rápido em tirar o pênis e penetrar na intimidade, dando pra ela um prazer diferente. Seria bom não ser esquecido por Hana, quem sabe, transaria com ela n'alguma outra oportunidade. A mulher era deliciosa. Desceu o corpo nas costas dela, tocando os seios ainda na blusa desabotoada, lambendo o pescoço, quando sentiu que não aguentaria mais um segundo sem gozar tudo, dentro dela.

Acelerou e Hana ordenou:

_- Não tira! _

Ele só gemeu alto, enquanto ela sorria. Despejou-se ali mesmo e escorregou cansado, por cima dela, amassando o corpo feminino no banco de couro. Há dois dias não dormira aquela fora sua última "reserva de energia". Respirando pesados, a mulher deu uma boa gargalhada nem tão amistosa:

_- Engraçadinho! Eu não estou satisfeita. Nem pense em dormir._

_"Essa safada não gozou?"_ – arrancou a camisinha.

_- Eu não vou dormir – _Genma protestou num muxoxo_ – Posso ao menos respirar?_

_- Pode_ – sorriu mais uma vez.

_Au, au, au!!! – _um latido na porta do carro os alertou – _Au, au, au!!!_

_- Kuso! – _Genma, abaixou-se e procurou desesperado as calcas dele e dela. – _Vista isso rápido! Alguém está vindo!_

_Au, au, au!!!_

_- Oh!_ – ela se partia de tanto rir. – _Não se preocupe_ – jogou a calça no console olhando de soslaio pelo vidro insulfilmado – _É só o Akamaru, ele me protege quando Kiba não está por perto._

– _E quem disse que uma mulher como você precisa de proteção, unh?_ – já escalava no corpo escultural de formas selvagens de Inuzuka Hana.

_- Ora! Até a polícia de Tókio acha que eu preciso de proteção! Não está fazendo bem seu trabalho Genma-kun_ – resfolegou nos lábios dele, ainda com o gosto dela.

_- Isso não foi engraçado –_ ele tocava com os dedos a intimidade trêmula e molhada dela. – _Estou te protegendo com minha vida, esse é meu trabalho._

_- Ohhhh _– ela gemia, sem controlar o volume, sentindo o corpo todo ascender nos toques. – _Retiro o que eu disse_ – mordeu os lábios. – _Seu trabalho é mara- Maravilhoso._

_- Fico feliz que reconhece_ – mordeu a boca dela, abrindo, tomando-a num beijo de línguas sedentas.

Ele acordava novamente. O membro pulsando o tirava da razão: _"Preciso fazê-la gozar antes de mim, ou ela vai acabar comigo."_ Então continuou a masturbando, enquanto o maldito cachorro continuava latindo lá fora, agora mais alto. Bem mais alto. Hana gemia na ponta dos dedos dele, dedilhando seu prazer, penetrando-a em estocadas curtas e rápidas. _"Cachorro medíocre!"._ Akamaru não dava uma paz pros dois, continuando a latir, uivando quando a herdeira forçou as unhas nos braços do policial, fechando os joelhos quando o orgasmo a dominou gostoso, avassalador, abafando o grito nos latidos de Akamaru.

_"Isso definitivamente foi estranho" –_ Genma ponderou, vendo Hana sorrir e procurar as calças ainda fervendo com as pernas trêmulas.

_- Por que a pressa?_ – o policial sorriu. – _Não mereço uma segunda rodada?_

_- Porque agora sim tem alguém vindo. Conheço esse uivo do Akamaru: é mamãe_. – ela apertou os olhos já de calcinha, tentando escorregar pra dentro do jeans apertadíssimo.

_- Sua maluca!_ – Genma desesperou vestindo as calças pretas, tentando abrir o carro. – _A porta está emperrada_ – clicou no alarme, mas a porta, definitivamente, não abria. – _Eu não acredito! Jiraya-taichou vai me matar se-_

_- Shhh_ – ela espiava pela janela. – _Não fale alto, os ouvidos de kaa-san são incríveis. Ela está no hall de entrada agora, e está vindo pra cá._

Ele olhou pra mesma direção e achou estranho. Não dava pra ver o hall de entrada.

_- Como sabe?_

_- Ora! Meus ouvidos também são sublimes_ – deu uma piscadinha. – _Se essa porta não abrir, estamos mortos, os dois_ – sorriu.

_"Correção: ela será perdoada, e eu estarei fodido pro resto da minha humilde vida"._

Então Genma teve a brilhante idéia. Sempre funcionava com carros menos sofisticados, talvez funcionasse com esse também. Arrancou uma senbon do bolso e futucou a tranca, pelo lado de dentro, escutando com precisão os "clicks" das travas abrindo. _"Todo carro por dentro é 'arrombável'" _Genma era um policial especialista em infiltrações. No passado, fora um ladrãozinho de meia tigela de carros e arrombador de cofres. Rendeu-se a Jiraya, seu capitão de táticas e infiltração da 15ª DP, ANBU. Fizera o acordo: se ajudasse a polícia, seria aliviado 12 anos da pena que cumpriria na prisão federal de Honshu. Pegou gosto pela profissão, fez todos os treinamentos e se tornou um dos agentes mais brilhantes da polícia de Tókio.

_"Não vou ter tanta sorte se Inuzuka Tsume-sama me pegar aqui."_ – Mas sorriu cheio de vitória quando a porta do Maserati abriu.

_- Prontinho _– fez mesura, puxando Hana pra fora do veículo.

Mal saíram e os latidos de Akamaru não puderam abafar o alarme apitando. O barulho ensurdecedor atrapalhou os sentidos de Hana, enquanto Genma tentava a todo custo desligar aquela porcaria. Ele realmente deveria protegê-la. O zunido seco de um tiro ecoou por entre as sakuras do estacionamento do hotel, e gritos. Um pandemônio caracterizava a movimentação de pessoas pra fora dos quartos. Metralhadoras, disparadas a esmo. Genma se jogou pro cima do corpo de Hana, protegendo-a da salva de tiros.

_"Chikuso! Os coletes!"_

Arrastou-se com ela, que só fazia proteger os ouvidos, pro porta malas do Macerati. Maldita hora que resolveu transar com a herdeira!

_- Genma! Vista um colete em você!_

_- Não tenho tempo!_ – o barulho os enlouquecendo; as vigas do hotel sendo destruídas.

Poeira, gritos, clicks e explosões quando os projéteis atingiam as paredes. Era um ataque, diretamente pro hotel. Ou pros hóspedes. Genma forçou os olhos e viu a direção dos tiros. Alcançou a escuta no bolso direito e coordenou:

_- Taichou!_ – o chiado era absurdo – _Há disparos por toda a ala leste e norte do perímetro central, diretamente pro hall de entrada. São Uzis e há pelo menos 5 delas, são esses os padrões. Yakuza, com certeza._

_- Gen- Gen- Genma._ – a voz falhava, cortada –_ Eu já chamei reforços. A herdeira está segura?_

_- Hai!_

_- Saia daqui com ela. Tenho..._ – e uma bomba de fumaça entrou no hotel, cobrindo a visão. – _Tenho certeza – _os tiros permaneciam ensurdecedores _– Que o ataque é direcionado pra elas. Faça seu trabalho menino, não saia de perto de Hana. Conto com você!_

Genma nem ao menos lamentou ou questionou as ordens, mesmo que o coração gritasse pra que ele entrasse no hotel e arrancasse o taichou dali de dentro, com a mãe da sua mais nova amante. Ele não tinha tempo, precisava salvar Hana a qualquer custo:

_- Segure-se_ – firmou as mãos na cintura dela, e a jogou pra dentro do carro. _– Fique abaixada!!!_

_- Mas okaa-san est-_

_- Não discuta comigo, Hana!_ – engatou a ré – _Sua mãe vai ficar bem, eu prometo!_

Saiu acelerado, manobrando com precisão e rapidez, sem acertar carro algum no estacionamento. Em poucos segundos alcançava a avenida, escutando as ordens de Jiraya martelar na mente: _"Salve Hana. Os esforços estão chegando. Não saia de perto dela. Conto com você"_

Devia a vida pra Jiraya. Daria a sua pra protegê-lo, como faria com Inuzuka Hana.

_"Também conto com você, taichou."_

_- Genma-kun_ – a herdeira chiou baixinho, quando, aparentemente, eles estavam seguros na autoestrada.

Ele respondeu num muxoxo, sem desviar os olhos da pista, enquanto ela continuou a falar:

_- Quando tudo isso acabar, eu acho que você merece uma segunda rodada_ – a mão dele alcançou a dela, de punhos fechados nos joelhos.

E então os dois sorriram, enquanto olhos pretos os vigiavam passando por um cruzamento a 90 km por hora. Olhos que tremeram vermelhos, grasnando no telefone, quase sedutor pra mulher ruiva que disparava tiros, no Prince Hotel:

_- Karin, cessar fogo. Inuzuka Hana acaba de passar por mim. Capture a mãe._

_- Hai, Sasuke-kun._

_- Quantas baixas? – _ele ponderou.

_- Ainda não sei, mas pode haver hospedes feridos._

_- Ótimo_ – o Uchiha resfolegou no acelerador de seu SkyLine GTR azul. – _Não quero mortes desnecessárias. A ANBU está envolvida, tome cuidado._

_- Vai chegar o momento, que mortes serão necessárias Sasu-._

_- Cale a boca _– a interrompeu irritado – _Você é paga pra fazer o que eu mando, não preciso de opiniões. Termine o serviço._

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

Hohohoh, mais um curtinho. Teremos o desfecho desse ataque mais pra frente. Aos poucos, eu vou inserindo os "núcleos" na fic! **_

_**Genma enfim encontrou uma mulher louca pra ficar com ele pra sempre *chora totalmente romântica* Brincadeira.**_

_**Sasuke-kun é mau, como sempre**__**.**__** Tá, nem tão mau assim ¬¬**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado desse ecchi, isso nem foi tão hentai.**_

_**bjOs delícia de Teffyyy beta-flor *agarra***_

_**BjOs pra quem acompanha a fic com carinho!!!**_

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Lustzenha: **Sim sim, mais uma pra trama o/ Isso mesmo, vc pegou a coisa toda: passado e futuro. Tem o presente ai nesse meio, pra endossar. Sai é lindo, eu amo ele! Obrigada por acompanhar florrr *-* bjOs_

_**Nina: **Grande parceira, agora o tempo ta voltando, eu to me acostumando com o dia que precisaria ter 36 horas pra ficar bom pra mim ehauehaueha, vou me virando com as 24 mesmo. _

_Vamos lá, responder o que eu posso pra não estragar as tramas e as surpresas que estou preparando!_

_1 – Parente. Certo. Nada mais eu digo. E vc acertou, não é vingança, longe disso, é justiça. E acredite, tentarei diferenciar uma coisa da outra._

_2 – Aiiii, vc acertou, fora da lei. Sua perspicácia é impressionante!!!! Adoro isso! Digamos que SasukeXItachi seja um tantinho "peculiar" de minha parte. Digamos que o Sasuke irá assumir um papel que eu gostaria que ele assumisse no mangá, e no entanto, não o foi. Devaneios._

_3 – E o Naruto, como sempre, é uma surpresa! Eu confesso, sim eu confesso: AMO ELE ACIMA DE TODOS OS PERSONAGENS. Amo, amo e amo. Não mais que a relação NejiTen. Mas como persona solito, ele é o numero 1, sem sombra de dúvidas!_

_Sim, vc acertou em tudo ahahahahah, vc é ótima MESMO! É um privilégio pra mim ter leitoras fantástica como vc e como as meninas que me acompanham!_

_KibaTen, obviamente o/_

_NaruHina vai demorar, mas garanto, será tão crucial, mas tão crucial que... Bem, aguarde! Hohohoh Adoro um suspense!!!_

_bjOs querida, mto obrigada MESMO pelo seu carinho tão lindo!_


	10. Ato X: A Primeira Tormenta

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**X Ato: A primeira tormenta**__**.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy (tenso, muito tenso) **_

_**Escrito por:**__** TenTen_san eu mesma, Tia Renatinha.**_

_**

* * *

N/A: Eis que voltam Neji e Tenten \o/**_

_- Kuso!_ – Kiba praguejava no telefone – _O que elas estão fazendo que não atendem o celular?!_ – E apertava os botões, raivoso.

_- Talvez estejam ocupadas._ – A morena resfolegava, o abraçando na cama.

_- Kaa-san e a nee-chan nunca estão ocupadas quando eu ligo._ – Reclamou. – _É o segundo dia que não consigo falar com elas. _

_- Não devia se preocupar._ – Tenten escalou o corpo másculo do herdeiro, o beijando nos mamilos, tirando risinhos de Kiba. – _Elas chegarão pra festa, tenho certeza._ – Roçava os lábios no queixo dele, mordendo, enquanto as mãos desenhavam as formas do abdômen. – _Até porque, se mais de vinte mensagens de voz não forem suficientes pra convencê-las a vir, não sei mais o que você poderia fazer!_

Kiba olhava atento pra aquela mulher, perdido em chocolates tão tenros, talvez preocupados. Tenten lhe intrigava, completamente.

_- Pois eu sei!_ – Beijou o topo da cabeça de Êxtase. – _Você acaba de me dar uma boa idéia!_

"_Mais que merda eu fiz?"_

_- Vou atrás delas em Hokkaido. Nem consigo contatar o hotel! Isso não é normal _– Disse confiante, rolando da cama e vestindo o boxer, com o celular em riste. – _Se pegar o vôo agora chegarei lá ainda hoje._

_- Acha mesmo necessário?_ – Ela fez graça, tentando conquistar atenção. – _Vou ficar tão sozinha sem você..._

_- Oh minha princesa, gosta de avião?_

"_Não acredito! Ele vai me levar! Isso só me atrasa." _A assassina desesperou, buscando a melhor resposta, que não veio:

_- Te-tenho pavor!_

_- Pois então trate de esquecer isso. Você vai comigo e nós partimos em..._ – olhou pro relógio, calculando mentalmente qual o próximo vôo. – _Duas horas e meia. Já conhece Hokkaido?_

Tenten viu o controle da situação esvaindo dos dedos como água numa torneira aberta, espanada. Era inacreditável que em menos de meio minuto, tudo estava perdido por conta de telefonemas não atendidos. Foi quando escutou um apito no celular de Kiba:

_- Mochi, mochi, Neji-san._ – A garganta da morena travou. – _Hai_ – as pernas pareciam britadeiras. – _A casa está meio cheia esses últimos dias_ – o coração falseava as batidas. – _Tudo bem e tome cuidado. Você sabe o que essa visita acarreta._ – Ele desligou, enquanto ela jurou que poderia desmaiar. – _É uma pena, doce Êxtase, mas tenho negócios importantes pra tratar. Se elas quiserem vir, pois bem, se não, vão perder a festa..._ – saiu reclamando de seu infortúnio.

_Like anyone would be  
__**Como qualquer uma estaria**_

_I am flattered by your fascination with me  
__**Estou lisonjeada com sua fascinação por mim**_

_Like any hot blooded woman  
__**Como qualquer mulher de sangue quente**_

_I have simply wanted an object to crave  
__**Eu sempre quis um objeto para desejar**_

Tenten, sentada na cama e nua, mal pode ver Kiba se despedindo altivo, quarto a fora. O nome de Neji ainda a atormentava, como parafusos rolando nas paredes, sempre forte, sempre presente. Sustentando e destruindo. Abaixou o rosto e tentou respirar. Asfixiava. As mãos pesando no peito, como se apertassem o coração, incentivando a bater ou a parar, pra sempre.

Queria vê-lo! Mas não podia.

Queria tocá-lo! Mas não devia.

Queria fugir com ele! Mas era tarde demais pra isso.

"_Neji... Neji... Neji não pode me ver aqui! Não, ele não pode!"_ – A mente calculista dobrava num eixo estranho, entre a palma das mãos e as pernas que não se moviam. Então o corpo tremeu, cheio de desespero. Tudo estava fora do controle. Não podia ser flagrada por alguém conhecido na mansão Inuzuka, não podia levantar suspeitas. Ao menos Kiba não iria pra Hokkaido, o plano de matá-lo na festa permanecia.

"_Só uma dose. Só uma picada. Só uma e volto a pensar. Posso agir, posso calcular tudo! Tudo, cada passo, cada fala, cada atitude! Oh, sim, sim, sim! Eu preciso só de uma."_

A fissura da droga atacou os nervos, tremendo, dominando, movendo o quarto em espirais coloridas. Espirais brancas, vermelhas e chocolates. Mal conseguiu se vestir, mal podia firmar os pés no chão. Onde as anfetaminas? A papoula? Onde estava a heroína que iria lhe salvar?

"_Hora errada pra isso Tenten, hora muito errada. Eu preciso só uma, só de uma!"_ – rangia os dentes, passeando os olhos pelos cômodos:

_- Não está certo, não está certo, não está certo!!!_

Foi quando a porta se abriu, em solavancos desenhando um monstro de madeira, vivo, pra devorá-la:

_- Então você estava aqui!_ – Ino alargou os dentes brancos e ela parecia uma porca loira, de olhos como água, derramando vozes: – _venha senhorita, ahn... pela descrição deve ser, uhn, Êxtase, isso, Êxtase! Preciso tirar suas medidas._ – As mãos eram enormes e minadas de fitas explosivas, cheias de números pretos que dançavam.

_- Não se aproxime!!!_ – A morena fissurada gritou. – _Não toque em mim!!!_

Os olhos de Tenten, o suor a bicas e aquele senso de direção errado – abanando as mãos pra porta e não pra Ino –, tiraram da estilista um muxoxo incompreensível. Agora os ouvidos da morena falseavam ruídos finos, como harpias mitológicas:

_- Ora essa. Acha que eu vou te machucar, sua maluca?_ – Ino percebeu que ela não agira normalmente. – _Vamos, eu preciso tirar suas medidas, vai ficar linda de ninfa dourada!_ – Se aproximou quando Tenten abaixou a guarda relaxando os ombros. – _Oh! Esse tom de pele é sublime pro modelo que estou imaginando em você!_

A estilista puxou a morena pelos braços escada abaixo, e tudo parecia surreal demais pra Tenten como na última noite que tivera com Neji: a casa era um quadro de Dalí, derretendo igual queijo numa fornalha. Alcançando o pequeno atelier montado ao lado da sala de reuniões do Inuzuka, Ino esbarrou em Sai, com a prostituta semiconsciente pra _dentro_. Lá _fora_, um carro estacionava nas dependências da mansão:

_- Receio que Êxtase-chan não esteja bem, magnífica Ino. –_ A voz afeminada chamou atenção da estilista. – _Perdoe o deslize, mas essa menininha precisa de algo que a senhorita não pode dar._

_- Oh!_ – Ino exclamou. – _Que grosseria tentar se aproveitar dela assim, nesse estado!_ – protegeu Tenten com um abraço.

_- Entendeu errado, magnífica. –_ Fez uma pausa, escutando Kiba conversar altivamente com alguém que se aproximava. – _Ela certamente é viciada em alguma droga, que não usa há algum tempo._ – Confidenciou pra loira, sussurrando.

_- Isso é terrível!_ – A estilista espantou-se, firmando os braços na morena.

_- Certamente._

_- Como ajudá-la?_

_- No momento, nada se pode fazer._ – Sai deu de ombros. – _Mas tire-a da sala, o "patrão" tem visitas._

Ino tateou os ombros da prostituta, mas fora tarde demais: Neji já estava ali, com Kiba e meretrizes saltitantes.

_- Branco. _– Tenten sussurrou. – _Eu vejo branco._

_But you  
__**Mas você**_

_You're not allowed  
__**Você não é permitido**_

_You're uninvited  
__**Você é inacessível**_

_An unfortunate slide  
__**Um infeliz deslize**_

A única droga que realmente a aplacava dos tremores, entrara, cheirando a almíscar por toda parte nos cabelos negros soltos. Sem sorrisos, ele observava a obra de Shakespeare tomando forma nos contornos do mármore. Sempre impecável no Armani bem cortado, Neji caminhou mansão adentro sem cruzar com chocolates, mas sentindo o cheiro dela arder às têmporas.

_- Você veio me salvar..._ – falou mais pra si, do que pros dois atônitos diante da imagem dela: feito estátua, de olhos brilhando: _– Me salvar... você veio._

Tenten falseou passos pra frente e Ino soltou os braços dela. Ao longe, Neji dispensava os agrados das outras meninas, passeando os olhos pela casa em pleno estado de decoração, ao parabenizar Kiba pelo tema escolhido, confirmando a presença dele e da esposa no evento.

Mas o calor insano, cheirando a Tenten, lhe violentava o corpo.

_Must be strangely exciting  
__**Deve ser estranhamente excitante**_

_To watch the stoic squirm  
__**Assistir o inabalável sofrendo**_

_Must be somewhat hard-telling  
__**Deve ser meio difícil dizer**_

_To watch shepard meet shepard  
__**Assistir o pastor precisar de ensinamento**_

Era como se aquela atmosfera _"shakespeareana"_ o lembrasse seu mundo de fantasias. Seu palco de amor, pintado em vermelho sangue-adocicado. Talvez os olhos que tudo rastreavam o tivessem lhe traindo, quando viram aquela mulher perfeita no vestido branco; como uma princesa dos pecados.

"_Ten... Ten?"_

O choque de brancos químicos com chocolates em lágrimas suspendeu o tempo no ar rarefeito pra Neji. Tenten só fez sibilar. O mundo todo não girava: nem pra ela e nem pra ele. Nem translação nem rotação. Então Sai evitou a catástrofe se pondo na frente de Êxtase, lhe abanando uma pulseira com uma caixinha dourada, devaneando um baú:

_- Tenten..._ – sussurrou pra ela – _Tenten..._ – e a voz de Sai estava longe – _Tenten..._ – ele insistiu – _Me escute... _– ela pareceu dar ouvidos, sem desviar os olhos de Neji. Temia que fosse um sonho bom. – _Eu tenho o que você quer, bem aqui dentro, olhe:_ – mostrou o baú dourado, girando o pó branco fascinante. – _Vem comigo que eu te dou._

_But you  
__**Mas você**_

_You're not allowed  
__**Você não é permitido**_

_You're uninvited  
__**Você é inacessível**_

_An unfortunate slide  
__**Um infeliz deslize**_

Ela meneou a cabeça como se acordasse do transe. Como se afastasse de si os temores que a presença Hyuuga lhe causava. Tenten tinha objetivos traçados, não os perderia por causa de uma fissura, ou de olhos brancos mentirosos. Sai a guiou pela cintura até o atelier de Ino, que os acompanhou, em silêncio e azuis tensos.

"_Ele não devia estar aqui! Neji não devia... me ver aqui"._

_Like any unchartered territory  
__**Como um território não mapeado**_

_I must seem greatly intriguing  
__**Eu devo parecer muito intrigante**_

_You speak of my love  
__**Você fala do meu amor como**_

_Like you have experienced love like mine before  
__**Se já tivesse experimentado amor como o meu, antes**_

Kiba deu uma bela gargalhada, certo de que não vira nada acontecendo, quando Neji relaxou os ombros o seguindo pro escritório. Nunca se esqueceria daqueles olhos medrosos e puros, que choravam na memória. Só então pode respirar, quando a porta se fechou atrás de si. Nunca esperou que o simples fato de _ver_ Tenten, o abalasse de tal forma. Nunca fora assim e sorriu a contragosto:

"_Estou perdendo o controle. Isso é imperdoável." _

_**OOoooOO**_

_- O que foi aquilo?_ – Ino apertava um ramalhete de rosas falsas no colo, as medindo na roupa quase pronta de uma das meninas de Kiba. Trabalhar a acalmava.

_- Aquilo foi uma fissura de quem precisava desesperadamente de uma dose._ – Sai respondeu, mantendo a voz feminina e os dedos nos cabelos de Tenten, afagando.

A morena cheirava o pó guardado no baú se deliciando nos efeitos, temendo pensar em Neji.

_- Por que você tem uma coisa dessas consigo, Sai-kun? Não seria melhor que a levássemos pra um hospital? Uma clínica? Um Templo?_

Então a loira travou a voz de suas perguntas infinitas. Tenten a fulminava com chocolates ameaçadores, como se a fizesse de alvo num treino de arco e flecha:

_- Esse problema não é da sua conta e não fale de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui._ – A assassina levantou o rosto, mas Sai segurou suas mãos: – _e você, não me toque sem que eu permita. Pra por os dedos em mim, tem que pagar. _

Ino deu um passo pra trás, assustada naquela grosseria com o promoter e antes que pudesse abrir a boca, Tenten irrompeu:

_- Já tirou minhas medidas?_ – A estilista apenas concordou com a cabeça. – _Então com licença._

Quando tencionou se retirar, Sai a segurou pelo pulso, mais uma vez, sussurrando apenas pros dois, palavras que a Yamanaka ferveu curiosa pra ouvir:

_- Você está me devendo, não se esqueça disso. –_ O timbre grosso da voz dele, fez a morena rir e concordar, correndo escadas acima.

_But this is not allowed  
__**Mas isso não é permitido**_

_You're uninvited  
__**Você é inacessível**_

_An unfortunate slide  
__**Um infeliz deslize**_

"_Quase estragou meus planos Neji. Vai me pagar muito caro por me fazer tão submissa de você."_

Na sala ao lado, o Hyuuga não conseguia esquecer a fissura de sua menina, tão sedenta dele, tão sedenta do branco que a matava aos poucos: _"Preciso vê-la logo. Isso tem que acabar."_

Naquele dia, Tenten ganhou o primeiro presente de Sai, dos muitos que receberia em breve: uma jóia cara, talhada em pedrarias na forma de um baú, pra refúgios brancos, quando os olhos de Neji a atormentassem, ou lhe fizessem falta.

_I don't think you unworthy_

_**Não acho que você seja indigno**__  
But I need a moment to deliberate_

_**Mas eu preciso de um tempo para pensar.**_

_**Continua...**_

_Música: __**"Uninvited" - **__Alanis Morissette._

_

* * *

**Deu medo!!! **_

_**Deu muito medo fazer esse! **_

_**E muito complicado trabalhar com vários elementos ao mesmo tempo, tenho medo de deixar escapar algo por entre os dedos, e quando isso acontece, eu conto com vocês pra me puxarem a orelha rsrsrsrs**_

_**bjOsss *-***_

_P.s: __**Pra quem gosta e quem não gosta também de **__SasuSaku__,__** postei uma Double-shot MEGA pervertida deles no site.**_

_**Se chama: **__"Doentio"__** – então já imagina o conteúdo.**_

_**

* * *

RESPONDENDO OS REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Dark: **__Flor você sabia que sou eu no Nyah! Aheuaheuaeh legal a gente se encontrar aqui o/ Genma e Hana estão sem destino, no momento, e o Sasuke é um mala heuaheuah bjOsssss de chocolate e obrigada por comentar *-*_

_**Ninaaaaaaa: **__Pois é flor, eu nunca havia lido nada deles dois, e minha vontade de por o Genma e tudo qnto é fic minha foi maior, então, já viu, eu fizzz ehauehaue, que bom que vc gostou, SERIO MESMO. Caraca, vc não tem noção de como sua opinião é importante pra mim, sério, vc é toda sincera e isso é ANIMADOR!!! Demais messsmoo!!!_

_Eu corto sempre, não me sinto mto bem fazendo isso, mas às vezes é preciso. Obrigada pelo carinho! Adoro sua perspicácia com o enredo. Suas confabulações e teorias!!! Sim, eu amo tudo isso! Ehehehehe_

_AHHH FALOU TUDO, nada dessa merda de trazer o que quer que seja de volta, não agüentava tbem, agora, Narutenho mostrando que ele é SIM O MELHOR SHINOBI DE TODOS (como se isso importasse pra mim, o amo de qq jeito mesmo) não tem preço. Ta demais!!! De nove caudas eu sendo ele mesmo, e toda sua loiriçe perfeitaa *-*_

_No te preocupes amore, teremos um mega NaruHina, pq NaruHina é vidaa *se joga* e eu amo eles dois por demais!!! Vou compensar a maldade que fiz, aaahhh, se vouuu o/_

_E os seus reviews são o que me deixam mega feliz tbem! Mtoooooo bjOs ENORMES E CHEIO DE CHOCOLATE NESSA PÁSCOA! Ehauehaue guarda um bombom pra mim =P_

_**Lustezenha: **__Imagina ter um segurança desses? Eu não faço mais nada na vida, fico com ele o dia inteiiiirooo *se derretendo* Obrigada por comentar, fico feliz que esteja gostando!!! bjOs de chocolate*-*_


	11. Ato XI: de Confiança

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XI Ato:... de Confiança.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy (a trama)  
**_

_**Escrito por:**__** TenTen_san (eu mesma)**_

_**

* * *

N/A: Teffys acabei tirando o hentai desse, pra descrever aquele negócio do Kakashi.**_

_**Galera, gomen por isso, mas tinha ficado muito grande o caps!!! Domingo eu posto o outro, ou sábado!!!**_

_**Boa leitura \o/**_

* * *

Jiraya andava de um lado pro outro na estação central de polícia de Hokkaido. Há mais de 32 horas não conseguia contatar Genma. Tsume estava a salvo. Misteriosamente o ataque cessara e ele conseguira tirar a matriarca em segurança do hotel, sem levantar suspeita, sem ser seguido. Era estranho sair ileso de uma missão e sem tiros disparados:

_- Jiraya-sama, não poupe esforços pra encontrar minha filha._ – Tsume tentava manter a parcimônia.

Aquela mulher era forte, ele admirava.

_- Inuzuka-sama, estão rastreando o celular do agente e o carro de Hana. Terá o resultado em breve._

A verdade é que os detalhes já estavam checados de outrora. O carro fora abandonado na beira da autoestrada, os rastreadores de Genma e Hana destruídos dentro do Maserati. Jiraya só fez confiar no agente. Não havia sinais de agressões ou lutas no veículo, nos rastros deixados ou perto dali. Nem sangue, nem tiros: exatamente nada. Apenas uma testemunha. O rapaz se chamava Katsu, e divagava sobre a arte das explosões. Ele apontou a direção sul da ilha, afirmando que um casal saíra andando, quase a esmo, sozinhos.

"_Onde você se meteu, Genma?" _Jiraya tinha poucas pistas do paradeiro e definitivamente, o sul era uma opção pouco provável. Manteve o rapaz de cabelos exageradamente loiros e cumpridos num rabo de cavalo, sob custódia.

_- Oh! É Kiba novamente. –_ Tsume murmurou. – _Não posso mais ignorar as ligações de meu filho, taichou._

_- Tsume-sama, Kiba-san não precisa se preocupar com isso agora, logo teremos contato de Genma. Ele está protegido em casa._

A mulher concordou a contragosto, lendo a última mensagem de texto do filho:

"_Kaa-san, a senhora deve estar aprontando muito pra não me atender. Pois saiba que vai perder a melhor festa que Tókio já viu nos últimos anos!"_

Suspirou divertida. Ao menos ele estava bem, o mesmo esbanjador de sempre. A mãe podia imaginar o sorriso iluminado do seu menininho, tão cheio de responsabilidades. Era natural que Kiba extravasasse em suas formas excêntricas de diversão, já que muito novo assumiu os negócios ao herdar do pai falecido, o dom pra transações no mercado petrolífero.

Então outra mensagem:

"_Acabo de firmar sociedade com a Hyuuga Corp. Os Uzumaki assinaram com eles, se não fizesse isso agora, estaria fora da jogada, foi a exigência de Neji-san. Será mantido em sigilo até que a Akatsuki esteja fora do negócio. Eles terão uma bela surpresa na segunda de manhã! Te amo. Volte logo kaa-san"_

A mulher tremeu com o aparelho nas mãos. Jiraya percebeu o desconforto e se aproximou, oferecendo chá, na tentativa de acalmá-la. Tsume tomou o copo e entregou o aparelho pro capitão, vibrando os olhos em dúvida e desespero pra ele. Jiraya leu a última mensagem, deixando um ruído escapar por entre os lábios. Parecia reprovação:

_- Ele acaba de cometer um erro imperdoável._ – Chiou sibilado, contatando o segundo capitão em comando: - _Kakashi redobre a segurança. Kiba-san acaba de firmar sociedade com os Hyuuga e Uzumaki._

Na escuta, o homem de cabelos prata suspirou:

– _Já estou ciente disso. Não faz trinta minutos que Hyuuga Neji está na mansão, de portas fechadas com Kiba-san no escritório central, onde as câmeras não foram permitidas instalar._

"_Kuso!"_ – O primeiro em comando trincou os dentes. Precisava manter a calma, os olhos da mãe do menino inconsequente lhe pesavam nas costas.

– _Há possibilidade de algum espião o ter visto?_

_- Absolutamente nenhuma. Ele chegou num carro fretado e entrou diretamente na mansão, protegido por seguranças. Nem as nossas câmeras externas conseguiram o flagrar._ – Kakashi respondeu certeiro, confiante.

_- E a mulher?_ – perguntava de Tenten.

_- É só mais uma prostituta. Sakura garantiu que o problema dela são as drogas. Provavelmente nem notou a presença de Neji. É possível que ela nem o conheça, já que o Hyuuga é um jovem reservado, raramente noticiado na mídia._ – Kakashi apostava alto nessa teoria, mesmo que as suspeitas de Sakura apontassem exatamente o contrário.

_- Diga pra agente Haruno não tirar os olhos dela._ – Jiraya pigarreou. – _Já conseguiu uma foto nítida da mulher?_

_- Ainda não._ – O Hatake respondeu: – _mas será feito._

_- Conto com você._ _E não se preocupe com Konan, ela sabe o que faz, Kakashi. Foi realmente uma manobra arriscada, mas aquela menina não porá tudo a perder. Dê mais crédito às mulheres, elas sempre sabem o que fazer. - O_ comandante ANBU desligou, tranquilizando Tsume, com sua paz costumeira.

O policial concordou num muxoxo, voltando os pensamentos pra misteriosa prostituta da Akatsuki: _"Engraçado... essa tal Êxtase parece evitar contato direto com as câmeras, como se as estivesse vendo. Preciso confiar mais nas suspeitas de Sakura"_ – Kakashi continuou na busca pelo banco de dados da polícia japonesa. Era mister descobrir quem era Tenten.

A semelhança com a antiga agente Mitsashi Mya era gritante. Mas Mya não tinha família. Foram todos mortos num incêndio há muitos anos atrás. _"Ela não tinha irmã ou parentes próximos"._ O Hatake precisava confiar mais nos parceiros de time, no comandante e nas suas agentes.

Precisava tirar o peso do mundo de suas costas, isso o estava matando aos poucos:

_- Taichou, o senhor tem que relaxar._ – A agente Anko irrompeu, segurando os dedos frenéticos dele, frente o laptop. – _Vamos, deixe ao menos esse serviço pra mim_ – piscou divertida. – _Está tudo sob controle._

_- Quando me chama de senhor, pareço tão velho..._ – recostou na cadeira desconfortável, estalando os músculos tensos do pescoço. – _Você tem razão Anko-san, eu não durmo há dois dias_ – bocejou.

_- Uhn..._ – ela contornou os dedos dele, mordendo os lábios. – _Acho que posso te ajudar a ter bons sonhos._

O sorriso malicioso da mulher voluptuosa era tudo que e ele menos precisava. A cabeça vagava em Sakura. A envolvera em tanto perigo sendo tão inexperiente. Foi escolha da Haruno, não poderia proteger a pequena flor de cerejeira pra sempre.

Os passos de Anko dentro daquele Land Rover o acordaram do transe, observando a policial se agachar no meio das suas pernas, usando a unha pra desenhar os músculos abdômen. As mãos de Anko abriram o zíper e Kakashi só fez sorrir, tentando relaxar.

"_Então me faça sonhar com a boca dela, no lugar da sua"_

Ela lambia prazerosamente os músculos de seu abdômen esculpido. Com as mãos, Anko lhe massageava o membro e então Kakashi se fez impaciente: enfiou as mãos por entre os cabelos negros dela, a empurrando pra baixo. Um gemido rasgou a garganta do homem quando a agente o mordeu na glande do pênis.

_- Apressadinho..._ – estapeou a mão dele. – _Confie em mim, vai gostar disso, do meu jeito._

Pôs-se a lamber os testículos, um por um, os pondo inteiro dentro da boca, alisando o membro com dedos frenéticos e incansáveis, o torturando com o oral comedido, compassado, completo. Ela lhe daria um oral completo. Com uma das mãos Anko lentamente abaixou o zíper de seu colete o jogando no chão do Land Rover. Sua língua subia o pênis em lambidas vigorosas. Segurou os seios com as mãos e os expôs pra fora da blusa decotada. A boca alcançou a base do membro de Kakashi roçando os lábios ali, sem o abocanhar.

_- O... o que está esperando?_ – Ele se fez impaciente, outra vez, forçando os quadris na boca dela.

_- Você relaxar..._ – passou os dentes ali e massageou os testículos lentamente. _– Agora aproveite..._

Lambeu o pênis inteiro com a boca completamente preenchida de Kakashi, o abocanhando até a base, subindo os lábios e a língua em sucção até a glande, o fazendo gemer sua voz rouca e cansada. Aquele homem era um tesão pros desejos mais pervertidos de Anko. A agente segurou os seios com as duas mãos, os esfregando no membro rijo e extremamente dotado.

_- Safada..._ – Kakashi descobriu o olho que tapava, pra ver toda a performance da tenente Mitarashi Anko.

Ela sorriu e enfiou o pênis no meio dos seios, iniciando os movimentos de sobe e desce. As mãos de Kakashi esfregavam um mamilo no outro e quando a língua de Anko alcançou a glande, o chupando junto com a masturbação, ele enfim relaxou.

Ela se movia feito uma cobra; o sorriso era perverso; a boca, sublime. Em ínfimos minutos o capitão Hatake a segurou pelos cabelos outra vez, escorregando os dedos no membro e gozou no colo dela. Anko se adiantou e chupou-o junto. Sentiu-se plena, com a missão cumprida.

_- Podemos repetir isso mais vezes, taichou... será uma delícia._

A mulher lambeu os lábios, limpando os seios do sêmen dele.

_**OOOoooOOO**_

A mansão Akatsuki remetia os grandes templos da era Edo, com suas formas pontiagudas viradas ao céu, em contato com os deuses do Japão xintoísta. Na sala de chá, Madara, Kakuzu e Pein divagavam sobre os planos e objetivos:

_- Deidara foi enviado pra desviar a atenção de Jiraya, como a única testemunha do desaparecimento de Hana_ – o Uchiha informava.

_- Este trabalho não foi encomendado pra um dos nossos, fico me perguntando quem o teria feito, e se isso vai nos custar alguma coisa._ – Kakuzu interferia, bebericando o líquido fumegante e verde.

Madara deixou escapar um sorriso singelo, ajeitando a manga do kimono cerimonial ao pegar seu chá. Sempre polido e elegante. Sempre misterioso e acima de qualquer suspeita:

_- Certamente outras pessoas têm interesses nos Inuzuka_ – estreitou olhares com Pein –, _o que de fato nos atrapalha na aliança com a PetroChina._

O Bashou pigarreou. Ambos sabiam quem, além dos aliados à ExxonMobil, desejava piamente ver a Akatsuki na ruína completa:

- _Deveria estreitar olhares sob sua família, Madara-san_. – E Pein completou: - _O pequeno Sasuke sempre nos trouxe problemas._

_- De fato_ – o ancestral Uchiha engolia o chá quente, gesticulando com as mãos. – _Quem me preocupa, na verdade, é o mais velho._

_- A todos nós._ – Kakuzu completou.

Discretamente, uma velha criada da casa entrou, anunciando a presença que Nagato solicitara. Os homens do cômodo pousaram os olhos atentos na linda mulher vestida numa yukata florida, de rosas brancas e violetas, perfumada, acompanhando a velha. Os cabelos presos no topo da cabeça perfeita, deixando fios escassos lhe desenhar a forma lisa da nuca e pescoço. Charmosa e elegante pros olhos de Kakuzu e Madara.

Deslumbrante, pros olhos de Pein.

Pequenos brincos de ouro ousavam lhe roubar a beleza do rosto fino, maquiado em feminilidade. Os lábios brilhosos e rosados nem ao menos se moveram pra cumprimentar os homens. A velha indicou o lugar onde Konan deveria se sentar: aos pés do mestre.

Pein levantou-se cordial e acomodou a mulher, carinhosamente, na almofada de penas de ganso, de cor vermelha contrastando com a pureza daquela imagem azul e graciosa, ao se ajeitar timidamente sob os joelhos. Um papel desempenhado com perfeição por ela, e extremamente excitante pra ele.

Nagato sabia que jamais controlaria a impetuosidade de Konan, mas seria divertido brincar com isso e devanear que aquela mulher lhe juraria obediência.

_- Sobe outro assunto_ – Madara crispou os lábios numa linha fina, algo lhe incomodava além da mulher presente. – _A policia de Tókio está oficialmente envolvida na segurança dos Inuzuka, o que compromete nossos objetivos._

_- Correção..._ – Pein irrompeu com seus olhos em Konan, lhe tocando a nuca, num carinho sensual. – _Compromete a ação de Tenten._

Todos ali sabiam da verdadeira identidade de Konan. O jogo tornava-se mais excitante a medida que eles revelavam sem meias palavras, o que sabiam sobre a atual situação dos Inuzuka. As expressões da mulher azul tornaram-se impassíveis, sem emoções.

O que os punha em total fascinação pela sua frieza. _"Fascinante! Ela não se abala um segundo sequer!"_ – Madara impressionava-se com facilidade.

"_Ela sim foi um bom investimento"_ – Kakazu nem ao menos sorria, sorvendo mais um gole de chá.

"_Seria uma boa oportunidade pra testá-la"_ – o Uchiha raciocinou, sem tirar os olhos de Konan. – _Se a menina Mitsashi conseguir completar a missão com êxito, nós a daríamos o que ela tanto quer._

_- Nem pense nisso!_ – Nagato irrompeu, batendo as mãos espalmadas na mesa: - _concordo em deixá-la na ignorância do que envolve o Inuzuka, mas lhe revelar as informações cruciais sobre seu passado como pagamento está fora de cogitação!_

_- O pagamento será feito da mesma forma que sempre foi_. – Kakuzu irrompeu.

E pro mercenário concordar em pagar a Tenten a fortuna que lhe era combinado em cada missão fatal, algo de extraordinário competia nas tais informações que Nagato temia tanto revelar. Ora, que tipo de ameaça Tenten seria pra uma organização inescrupulosa como a Akatsuki? Madara sempre se perguntava sobre que tipo de segredo, Nagato escondia acerca do passado da ardilosa assassina.

Que tipo de temores uma menininha drogada poderia trazer?

A mente de Konan agia num turbilhão. Agora tudo fazia sentido! A semelhança gritante com Mya fora revelada! A prostituta da Akatsuki era a irmã mais nova de sua ex-comandante. Um segredo mantido dentro da polícia. A agente Mitsashi fora alvo de inúmeras organizações criminosas, por sempre interceptar ações de grande porte. Há menos de 10 anos atrás, quando foi dada como morta, apagaram todos os registros de sua família, principalmente da irmãzinha, a pequena Tenten campeã interestadual de kendô.

"_Isso explica porque Kakashi não a achava estranha. Naquela época, ele era sensei dos novos cadetes, nunca teve acesso aos detalhes da vida de Mya. Ele não sabia que ela tinha uma irmã!"_ – Konan raciocinou, sem nem ao menos enrugar as linhas da testa. _"Mas essa menina estava... Morta!"_

Os homens lentamente se retiravam da sala, sob o comando do líder. Quando a mulher azul ameaçou levantar-se, as mãos de Pein lhe pousaram nos ombros cruzando os olhos em ameaça:

_- Você fica, Ame no Konan_.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

Ai ai, o próximo meu deu medo escrever e eu gostei tbm!**_

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Lust Lotu's**__: Isso mesmo flor, essa presença "causa" mto pra ela, e pra ele tbem! Ahahahaha, seria legal a Tenten dando uns safanão na Ino kkkk boa idéia!_

_bjOs flor, obrigada pelo review_

_**Nina Levanti**__: Wha, diz ae, como foi o feriado? E esse, está sendo legal? Pra mim ta ótimo, precisava ficar um pouco em casa e é exatamente isso que estou fazendo!_

_Realmente, isso que o caps anterior foi: lacunas. Pra confundir._

_Jura que não gosta do Sai? Gosto dele justamente pq é um cara nada haver, que fala o que não deve nas horas que não deve... e que ainda assim é carregado de mistérios acerca do passado que teve. Acho que é por isso que gosto tanto dele._

_Pois é, acho que minha vontade de mostrar todos os núcleos da fic é tanta que esqueci de matar o Kiba hahahaha, brincadeira, essa de enrolar tem explicação, espero que goste do que eu ainda vou aprontar!_

_É mesmo, uma grande confusão!_

_NaruHina, aguarde, terá uma surpresa (espero que boa) amo eles dois, não vou machucá-los (tanto)_

_Ai que beleza, feliz Páscoa bem atrasada, mas eu aceito o bombom eheheheheh_

_bjOs bjos e bjos!_

_**Yuuki no Hana: **__Aeee, que lindo isso "submissos um do outro" mto bom! Obrigada pelo carinho *-*_

_**MitsukoMiyuki: **__Nham, tudo bem, obrigada pelo carinho e por estar lendo! Espero que continue gostando!!!_

_bjOs *-*_

_**SunaHikaru**__: Sunenhaaaaaaaa *-* seu review na completa eu recebi por MP, ok ok ok? E só pra constar: nossos amores lindos e perfeitos se encontraram *-* E na festa eu garanto, vai ser bem mais gostoso isso ahahhhah_

_bjOs, te amoo *-*_


	12. Ato XII: de Contrição

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XII Ato: ...de Contrição.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy (a dor hohoho) **_

_**Escrito por:**__** Tia Renatinha**_

_**N/A: Hentai pra geral o/**_

_**

* * *

Recapitulando:**_ _Os homens lentamente se retiravam da sala, sob o comando do líder. Quando a mulher azul ameaçou levantar-se, as mãos de Pein lhe pousaram nos ombros cruzando os olhos em ameaça:_

_- Você fica, Ame no Konan._

_***~*~*~*~*~***_

"_Co-Como ele sabe que sou eu?! Não é possível, me reconheceu!!!"_

Então o forte coração da policial falseou as batidas, oscilando a velocidade entre o rápido e o letárgico. As maçãs do rosto coraram sem permissão, ultrapassando a barreira branca daquele desenho nojento de gueixa, lhe maculando as reações. Ela torceu pra que ele não visse, jurou que não se entregaria, sabia que tudo fora em vão...

_So you lie awake and think about tomorrow  
__**Então você se deita acordado e pensa sobre amanha**_

_And you try to justify the things you've done  
__**E você tenta justificar as coisas que fez**_

_But there's no one here, to hear your tears falling  
__**Mas ninguém está aqui, para escutar suas lágrimas caindo**_

_When you turn around, you find out, that you're the lonely one_

_**Quando você olha pra trás, descobre que é você que está sozinho**_

Tudo tão óbvio e tão inconsequente. Mas mentiria até o último momento:

_- Do que me chamou senhor?_ – Sibilou os grandes e negros cílios, molhando os lábios.

_- Do seu verdadeiro nome, mulher._ – Ele usou dos dedos pra lhe acariciar o rosto fino, sempre tão lindo: – _ou achou mesmo que eu não soube quem era, no momento em que pus os olhos em você, hime?_

O medo dela era alimento pra fome dele. A fome de devorar-lhe completamente a alma, o corpo, os sonhos e todas as esperanças de vingança que ela pudesse nutrir.

E nutria.

_- Não sei o que o senh-..._

_- Cansei desse teatro, Konan!_ – As mãos agarraram os cabelos com força, jogando o rosto dela pra trás, submissa. – _Eu não sou idiota._

Como defesa, a mulher azul lhe segurou pelo pulso, usando a mão livre pra acertar-lhe um golpe na altura do peito, fazendo-o perder o ar por segundos. A desatenção de Pein fora o suficiente pra que Konan se livrasse do puxão de cabelo e corresse atrás da mesa de chá nos punhos em riste.

Os brincos de ouro no chão.

Com as mãos ao peito ferido ele sorriu abertamente a olhando por baixo das sobrancelhas, desenhando no rosto frio, reações tenebrosas pros olhos atentos dela:

_- Pensei que não fosse reagir_ – se levantou e caminhou vagaroso até a policial.

Konan analisou o cômodo luxuoso e grande, sem muitas opções pra transformar os objetos das paredes em armas. Medir forças com um homem daquele tamanho era sandice, desmaiaria ao primeiro tapa que levasse:

_- Abaixe essas mãos, hime... sabe que não pode lutar contra mim._ – Ele agarrou pelos braços a prensando na parede, entre seu corpo e seu calor.

Seu calor como o fogo do juízo final, queimando o desejo dele e o orgulho dela, posto ao chão:

_- Por que deixou que eu soubesse de tudo que falavam?_ – Konan sentia a montanha de músculos a esmagando em desejo. – _Na primeira oportunidade que tiver, vou contatar meu capitão..._ – tentava mostrar-se ameaçadora.

Inútil, de fato.

_- Nunca terá essa "primeira oportunidade"._ – As mãos fortes seguraram as dela acima da cabeça, firmando o pulso, o machucando, enquanto a outra correu pros nós da yukata. – _Nunca sairá de baixo de meus olhos, Konan, nunca sairá viva desse lugar..._

Rasgou-lhe o tecido afastando com pressa e violência a seda que pendeu ao chão, deixando a mulher nua, colada em seu corpo. Sem cerimônias tocou os seios firmes e suculentos, os apertando do bico a palma toda, gemendo no gosto perfumado daquela mulher branca como a neve.

_And it feels like someone's treading on your shadow  
__**E é como se alguém estivesse pisando sua sombra**_

_And you always thought that heaven knows for sure  
__**E você sempre pensou que o céu tem a certeza**_

_And it feels like you're drowning, in your tears_

_**E é como se você estivesse se afogando, em suas lágrimas**_

O sangue fervia nas pernas dela e num ímpeto tentou golpeá-lo no sexo, esbravejando quando Pein desviou da investida:

_- NÃO OUSE ME TOCAR NOVAMENTE! SEU IMUNDO!_

Cega pela cólera de insultá-lo, Konan não percebeu quando uma das mãos de Nagato voou firme até seu belo rosto com um tapa, que avermelhou. Pein sorriu diante aqueles lindos olhos inundados de ódio e lágrimas, as vendo cair lentamente, levando embora o maldito branco da maquiagem, em traços retos, até o colo trêmulo e descoberto, de seios rijos e mamilos eriçados.

Ele respirou o ar com prazer o sádico lhe tomando completamente.

A dor, as lágrimas, a fúria. Ela não podia ser melhor!

Os joelhos de Konan desfaleceram por sobre as pernas, caindo ao chão, sentindo-se derrotada

"_É inútil... é inútil lutar contra ele..."_

Nagato pousou uma das mãos no pescoço a enforcando:

_- Levante-se._ – Ela ainda tentou resistir. – _Levante-se agora!_

Konan obedeceu por fim. As lágrimas foram tomadas pelos dedos viris do mestre Akatsuki, as pondo na boca dela, uma por uma, tateando os lábios trêmulos que se abriam pra ele, apavorados. Então o homem cedeu ao desejo insano a beijando em fervor, marcando sua boca na de Konan, explorando o gosto agridoce daquela língua quente que ela tinha a chupando, a mordendo, fazendo-a toda dele. As mãos de Pein abriam o próprio kimono, usando da faixa azul que tinha pra amarrar as mãos dela pulso em pulso, amedrontando ainda mais o coração da policial.

Empurrou-a sem parar de beijá-la pela parede. Procurava a mesa cerimonial de preparo do chá jogando-a ao longe da sala com um chute, espatifando a madeira numa das paredes. Ele queria apenas os ganchos de aço descendo em correntes do teto, que prendiam os _koans,_ pra lhe servir de suporte. Suspendeu os pulsos amarrados de Konan prendendo-os ao gancho e os firmando ali.

A agente estava presa.

Cessou o gosto da boca dela lambendo no rosto, ao pescoço, nos seios inteiros, voltando aos ouvidos:

_- Apenas me obedeça._ – Sussurrou palavras quentes a mordendo com violência no pescoço.

_- Nu-Nunca!!!_ – Ela franziu o cenho com a dor. – _Você está me machucando! Pare com isso!_ – As pernas inquietas se debatiam em baixo dele. – _Me desamarre agora!_

Então outro tapa no lado não marcado do rosto e mais um sorriso dele, que usou das mãos pra macular o corpo divino dela, a tocando inteira com força, com apertões e estalos nos quadris. Konan tentava a todo custo não deixar que as lágrimas caíssem, mas era inevitável. Os soluços vinham discretos a humilhando:

_- Fica linda quando chora..._ – afastou os joelhos de papel, lhe tocando na intimidade, sem delicadeza alguma. – _Vai ser punida por não fazer o que eu mando, como seu marido foi..._

A respiração da mulher acelerou; os lábios presos com força entre os dentes dele; pernas trêmulas. O ódio corria em veneno pela garganta até o ventre, sentindo os dedos do assassino a violar em dois, pra dentro de si, com pressa, até o fundo, enquanto a outra mão a enforcava exigindo dela os gemidos de dor, que ele amava ouvir:

_- Na-não ouse... dizer o nome dele... seu desgra-... ahhh... pa-pare com isso!_ – Ela gemia e soluçava, sem definição do que sentir ou pensar, quando a pélvis nua dele roçou na sua e os lábios de Pein se alargaram num sorriso sádico.

Ele não cansava de sorrir.

_- Konan, vai abrir essa boquinha só pra gemer..._ – agarrou seu queixo o mordendo. – _Ou vou arrancar sangue dela... bem devagar._

Os dedos que a violavam saíram molhados, trazendo asco à mulher quando viu o assassino lambê-los, grunhindo a luxúria tão típica dele, enfiando-os pra dentro da boca dela com o próprio gosto. Num lampejo Pein a beijou na boca, usando das mãos livres pra segurar firme nas ancas de Konan a montando em si, apenas roçando o pênis na entrada, sem a violar.

_So i won't cry for you, no i ain't gonna cry for you_

_**Então não irei chorar por você, não eu não chorarei por você**_

_And i ain't gonna lie for you, no i ain't gonna cry for you_

_**E não mentirei por você, não eu não chorarei por você**_

_Ain't gonna cry for you_

_**Não chorarei por você**_

O sexo dela molhando o dele nos movimentos lascivos de vai e vem – elucidando o ato em si –, despertaram as loucuras sevícias do homem, que apertava a cintura dela. O sangue preso nos pulsos de Konan trazia dor e incômodo; a boca forte dele a sujava com nojo de si... nojo de se entregar ao sadismo daquele assassino que despertava seu prazer no meio das pernas, como se ela tivesse escolha.

Mas teve...

Sim, ela teve.

Ela poderia não se deixar levar pelo desejo de vingança, que a pôs cega.

Mas não fez.

Ela poderia gritar, o morder, o empurrar, quando Nagato apontou o membro rijo pra sua intimidade a penetrando daquela forma vil, com as pernas presas na cintura de homem tão forte sobre si.

E não, não desejou estar longe dele.

Ela deveria o matar quando a estocadas começaram, a socando forte contra a parede fria, lhe carregando o corpo todo em arrependimento... e prazer. Um prazer maldito, que a envolvia completamente desde as mãos mortas sem sangue acima da cabeça, até os dedos dos pés formigando em luxúria.

E então ela gostou.

Gostou de tudo.

Gostou da maldade. Força. Humilhação. Dor.

Ela gostou da _dor_.

_So you lie awake and think about the sorrow_

_**Então você se deita acordado e pensa na amargura**_

_Does it __really still the fears in your mind_

_**Estará ainda o medo em sua mente**_

_And you try to realise the things you wanted_

_**E você tenta perceber as coisas que queria**_

_But you take it all for granted and now it makes you blind_

_**Mas você as tem como adquiridas e que agora o deixou cego**_

A boca forte agora lhe mordia, sempre em sincronia com o pênis impiedoso a rasgando por dentro, maculando o corpo com o gosto dele, com o suor do homem doente que Nagato era. As lágrimas ainda rolavam dos olhos enegrecidos pros ombros repuxados e musculosos dele, contraindo o desejo todo pra dentro de Konan, a estocando sem espaços, provando do molhado que ela dava sem gosto algum.

Desejava morrer ali.

Teria vergonha de se olhar no espelho outra vez, quando o primeiro gemido de prazer escapou de seus lábios. Konan traia a si mesma rebolando no membro do assassino do marido, desejando _mais_... Mais forte, mais rápido, mais fundo.

Desejava que ele a estrangulasse depois de gozar.

Gemeu alto ao sentir a pele rasgar nos dentes dele. Pein a mordera tão forte nos lábios, que o sangue corria solto da boca dele pro corpo dela. Praguejou leviana, quando sentiu o pênis acelerar, como se aumentasse, como se vibrasse em sincronia com o coração ensandecido dela. Voltou a chorar sem controle nas sensações do orgasmo, sufocante que ganhara do corpo dele:

_- Oh!!! Está... oh... está vindo..._ – e se odiou, quando olhos maléficos brilharam nos seus.

_- Konan... o que Yahiko diria vendo-a agora... gemendo pra mim?_ – humilhá-la era sublime. – _Diga... diga hime..._

_- Ah!!!_ – mordeu os ombros dele sentindo o sexo queimar em espasmos incontroláveis no pênis que a devorava. – _Na-Nagato!!!_

Vendo a mulher falecer no próprio prazer Pein lhe desamarrou os pulsos, deixando que Konan caísse, mais uma vez, de joelho diante de si, escorregando as costas arranhadas e machucadas na parede. Satisfeito em vê-la plena de dor e tesão, agarrou com força os cabelos azuis obrigando-a o chupar, com o gosto seu e dele pra dentro da boca que o engolia em sucção. Forçava a cabeça contra a pélvis, escutando engasgar... sorriu e não pretendia prolongar o gozo, então jorrou seu sêmen exigindo que Konan engolisse. Saiu e se masturbou no colo dela, até a última gota.

_Ain't gonna cry, i ain't gonna cry for you no more  
__**Não chorarei, eu não chorarei por você nunca mais**_

_Ain't gonna die, i ain't gonna die for no more  
__**Não morrerei, eu não morrerei por você nunca mais**_

_Ain't gonna lie, i ain't gonna lie for no more_

_**Não mentirei, eu não mentirei por você nunca mais**_

Os soluços se misturavam na garganta que engolia o gosto quente de Pein, cuspindo o que pode no chão. O suor dele se enroscou no seu, quando o homem se ajoelhou, piedoso diante de si, usando os tecidos do yukata de cetim pra limpá-la num _ato de contrição_ pelo pecado que cometera. Encontrou os brincos e os pôs nas orelhas ela. Carinhoso ao tocar no rosto que estapeou, Nagato abriu os grandes olhos de prata a sugando pra dentro de si:

_- Você me pertence, Ame no Konan... será minha pra sempre._

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**Música:__** "I Won't Cry For You" – **__**Black Sabbath**_

_**Bem, desde o começo, pelo primeiro capítulo vocês já sabiam que nem tudo seria cor de rosa... e eu amo PeinKo hohohooh**_

_**No próximo, um pouco mais da trama e safadezas, sempre.**_

_**Fico me perguntando se algum dia eu conseguirei escrever sem conotações sexuais... é, acho que não.**_

_**bjOs 4EVA! *-***_

_**

* * *

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Lust Lotu's: **__E o Deida-kun vai fazer isso como ninguém! Pein sempre sabe como agir flor, espero que goste da ação dele nesse caps ai de cima eheheheh, Hataki safado! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! bjOssss_


	13. Ato XIII: Raposa das Nove Caudas

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XIII Ato: Raposa das Nove Caudas**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy (então vamos falar do passado) **_

_**Escrito por:**__** TenTen_san, eu mesma.**_

_**

* * *

N/A: Mais um hentaizinho rápido, pra dar o gosto. Hohohoho!**_

_**

* * *

**_Olhou pros lados e pra todos os cantos de espaços vazios. Estava sozinha e livre de câmeras. Percebera que atrás da sala de máquinas quase ninguém ia. Desviou de toda a vigilância que pode, estava certa que não seria flagrada. Teria tempo pra falar o suficiente com seus senhores. Discou o número rápido, com o alvo traçado:

_- Não se preocupe, é uma linha segura e encriptada. Precisarei da ajuda de Sasori-sama. _– Falava baixo dando as coordenadas. – _Não, certamente já sabe da... Exatamente. E há câmeras por toda parte, sem contar que suspeito de mais uma policial. _– Chiava, sempre de olhos atentos. – _Certo! Então todos virão pra festa. Perfeito. Oh não, terá que ser um de efeito retardatário. Talvez Zetsu-sama seja providencial pra me arrumar isso. _– Desligou e sorriu pra si, no reflexo da vidraria de uma sala ao longe, perto da piscina.

Nada atrapalharia seus objetivos.

Nunca mais.

Kiba seria morto na festa, de uma forma nada convencional pros métodos violentos de Tenten. A situação exigia discrição e ela o faria. Só não contava com um trunfo saltitando por entre os dedos: ao longe, percebeu movimentos e se esgueirou nas paredes.

_- Ah! Isso... você é ótimo... _– eram gemidos altos.

E de gemidos Tenten entendia muito bem.

_- Fica quietinha, Mizu-chan. E fala só no meu ouvido._ – A voz embargada de homem tirou um sorrisinho baixo de Tenten.

Ora, quem seria tolo o suficiente pra comer uma das meninas de Kiba, assim, escondido? Certamente alguém sem juízo. O Inuzuka nutria verdadeira obsessão por suas vadias e não deixava que as tocassem a esmo. O casalzinho cometia um dos sete pecados capitais _**do**_ herdeiro: _luxúria_ _entre criados_.

Ridículo.

Kiba tinha apelidos e distorções pra tudo.

A morena se aproximava sorrateira, quieta e fatal como sempre, na ponta dos pés, escutando os sons dos corpos se chocando na parede, cheirando sexo por toda parte.

A mente agiu numa catapulta, atirando no passado.

Lembrou-se de quando a irmã mais velha a flagrara ainda menina, beijando Neji atrás do colégio, certa vez que foi lhe buscar.

"_Se ela demorasse mais cinco minutos, teria perdido minha virgindade ali... cada coisa que eu já fiz, por Kami!"_

Mal acreditou quando viu a pele extremamente branca de Sai roçando, em pé na parede, numa negra de olhos azuis. Ele segurava as coxas grossas da mulher, travadas na cintura, estocando-a sem piedade, perdido no pescoço dela que gemia, cravando as unhas exageradamente vermelhas nas costas dele. Não pode negar, era um belo exemplar de vigor. Mesmo um tanto magro a força de Sai era impressionante. As estocadas no corpo daquela vadia, com curvas sinuosas demais pra ele, arrancaram sorrisos de Tenten.

"_É mesmo um abusado. Deixo-o gozar ou atrapalho antes?"_ – pensava divertida. _"É... uma mão lava a outra. Eu te devo, branquelo, agora é sua vez de me dever!"_ – Arrancou o celular do bolso e filmou a transa dos dois, que misturava suor e arfares, enviando o vídeo pra alguém que o guardaria, sem questionar o porquê daquilo: Deidara, o mais pervertido de todos. A língua ferina do rapaz provava dos seios em chupões vigorosos, sem parar de movimentar os quadris nela, que gemia mais alto, irritando a paciência dele:

_- Ahhh... Sai-kun!!!_ – Certamente ela gozara, e ele metera a mão na boca dela.

_- Fica... oh... quieti_- – ele desacelerou, se derramando dentro dela em curtas investidas, deixando a mulher desatracar do colo, com as pernas trêmulas. – _Porra, você é muito gostosa..._

Tenten, de camarote, fechou o celular e gargalhou alto pra que os dois a vissem parada no batente da porta espelhada, com o aparelho nas mãos. Não daria tempo pra despedidas comoventes, sorrisos ou beijos:

_- Mizu-chan, acho melhor vestir suas roupas. Kiba-sama estava desesperado atrás da senhorita._ – Piscou e a vadia recolhia as roupas, numa pressa descomunal. – _Ah..._ – segurou nos braços dela. – _Tome um banho antes, sinto o cheiro dele até nos seus cabelos:_ – apontou pra Sai.

O _homem-coringa_ sorriu de canto, na expressão falsa de sempre, recolhendo as calças, sem tirar os olhos negros dos chocolates divertidos. Valera provar daquela criada que cheirava cravo. A cor deliciosa de Mizu e o sotaque português o fizeram por em risco o papel que eximiamente vestia. _"Nunca comi uma brasileira tão gostosa... pensando bem, é primeira vez que como uma..."_

_- Quem diria, Sai! Posando de gay pra pegar as menininhas de Kiba? Tsci... Se ele descobre isso..._ – meneava a cabeça.

O coringa sorriu friamente, analisando como sair daquela situação. O celular tinha a prova e certamente ele não receberia pelo serviço, se Kiba descobrisse o acontecido. Então se aproximou numa velocidade inumana perto da morena, prensando o corpo dela na parede a suspendendo na cintura com uma das mãos na garganta. Tenten sorriu, ainda mais que antes:

_- Está me ameaçando, senhorita Mitsashi?_ – A morena jurou sentir uma lâmina fria percorrer seu umbigo descoberto. – _Não sou o único que tem um segredo a zelar, Êxtase-chan._

_- Oh! Jamais!_ – Não se intimidou com a investida. – _Ainda assim quem me deve é você:_ – mostrou o celular. – _E não tente nada contra mim, ou Kiba-sama irá lhe dar um belo corretivo. Vai me dizer que não sabe? Eu sou a vadia preferida dele agora... –_ piscou.

_- É óbvio que não farei nada_ – ele a soltou escondendo a arma branca, antes que Tenten pudesse definir qual era. – _Estamos entre amigos aqui: eu, você, Kiba-sama e a Akatsuki. Fascinante, não acha?!_

Ela rangeu, trincando os dentes pra ele. Nenhum dos dois tinha direitos de barganhar e, a morena sabia que não poderia ceder às palavras ensaiadas do branquelo:

_- Então, Tenten, quem deve pra quem agora?_ – Abotoava, desinteressado, a blusa de seda chinesa.

_- Se você conhece a Akatsuki, sabe que não deve brincar com um dos membros dela!_ – A morena ferveu, respirando pesado com o corpo ainda na parede.

Nada intimidadora.

Ela realmente temeu que o bom humor de Sai se esvaísse.

"_Talvez eu não deva pressioná-lo tanto"_

_- Essa é minha vantagem._ – Ele sorriu, chegando perto novamente, deixando o hálito quente no pescoço da mulher. – _Eu sei tudo sobre você, e você não sabe nada sobre mim. Continuo na dianteira..._ – alisou as coxas dela, por dentro da saia minúscula. Gemendo no ouvido, bem pertinho, lambendo-a: – _mas eu vou lhe fazer um favor, gracinha, é só pedir._ – A mordeu e Tenten falseou um gemido, agarrando os ombros dele.

Ora, sedução sempre funcionava com os homens. Arqueou o pescoço pra língua do coringa que brincava na sua pele, quente e devagar, enquanto as mãos desenhavam os contornos da calcinha, sem a tocar mais leviano, apenas provando as formas dela, como se quisesse as gravar na mente. As mãos de Tenten travaram nos cabelos negros de Sai, o puxando pra si, ao sussurrar:

_- Exija pra estilista que vista todas as vadias dessa casa com a mesma roupa_ – ele não parava com as carícias, correndo os dedos pro meio dela agora, ainda sob a calcinha, alisando o sexo. – _Ahhh... E perucas, peça perucas da mesma cor. Diga que o essencial é que todas pareçamos a rainha Titânia. Nada de Helenas ou Hérmias, humanas demais pra festa._

Ele achou divertida a proposta inusitada, e se afastou de Tenten, alargando mais uma vez o sorriso falsário:

_- Isso é um problema. Sabe como ela é excêntrica._ – Procurava os materiais de atelier, fazendo um esboço do pedido dela. – _Eu não quero ser punido como Puck foi._

Mostrou o desenho pintado em mãos ágeis e, Tenten aprovou a obra com uma piscada:

_- Ora! Pingue nos olhos da ninfa a sua magia... o quão excêntrico e convincente você pode ser, Sai-kun?_ – Ela esticou os dedos pra dele, contornando os lábios, o observando. – _Aposto que a loira Hipólita vai amar gemer no seu ouvido, como Mizu-chan amou. Imagine que tipo de Amazona ela pode ser._

_- Terá um preço..._ – ele tomou os dedos dela pra boca, os lambendo, um a um. – _Está disposta a pagar?_

_- Certamente._ – Tenten sorriu. – _Mas eu pensei que seria um prazer transar com a Yamanaka. Qualquer homem gostaria._

Prolongar aquela conversa amistosa de nuances lascivas seria uma boa opção. Tenten precisava conhecer mais dele, contudo, perceberia logo que Sai era indecifrável:

_- Eu não sou qualquer homem, senhorita Mitsashi. E não faço nada sem receber por isso._

Então o homem-coringa desapareceu, como se fosse fumaça, numa rapidez e discrição mais impressionante que a dela, quando Tenten desviou os olhos por segundos.

Ora! Segundos!

"_Há tempos eu não tinha um serviço tão trabalhoso. Isso vai custar muito caro, Pein-sama... muito caro mesmo"._

Pegou o celular no bolso e discou, pra outro Akatsuki:

- _Itachi-san, descubra uma identidade._ – Passou os dados que sabia sobre Sai e enviou o vídeo pro contato Uchiha, que trabalhava na central de polícia de Tókio. – _Como nada?! Tudo bem. Vou aguardar... ah! é mesmo! Faça-me um favor, avise Pein-senpai que Kiba esteve em reunião com Hyuuga Neji, a portas fechadas._

E quem da cidadezinha de Hi no Kuni, não sabia que o destino dos Uchiha era se tornar policiais?

Tradição de família.

Não costumava julgar os caminhos escolhidos por Madara, Itachi ou Sasuke, já que o dela, como herdeira do clã das espadas samurais, fora deixado no passado.

_My house, my role  
__**Minha casa, meu papel na vida  
**__My friends, my man  
__**Meus amigos, meu homem**_

_My devotion to God  
__**Minha devoção a Deus**_

_All amorphous, indefinit  
__**E todo o resto mostra-se indefinido**_

Não sobrara nada da doce Tenten, desde que sua casa fora incendiada com a família dentro. Mya estava desaparecida naquela época e quem os atacou, certamente, procurava matar a Capitã Mitsashi, do grupo especial de investigação da 15ª DP, subdivisão ANBU.

Apenas uma pessoa sabia quem executou o ataque e era pra ele que Tenten trabalhava, Bashou Nagato, mais conhecido como Pein. Foi o acordo: ela executaria os serviços e ao final do contrato, ele lhe dava as informações.

Fora treinada pra matar, seduzir e enganar.

_Nothing's been clear  
__**Nada tem sido claro**__  
Nothing's been in  
__**Nada tem sido absorvido**__  
Nothing's felt true  
__**Nada soa verdadeiro**__  
And I've never had both feet in  
__**Eu nunca estive plenamente envolvida**_

Com 16 anos entrou pra Akatsuki e hoje, aos 25, não sabia como ou quando aquilo iria acabar. O contrato vencera, mas ela não tinha escolha. Precisava descobrir as verdades do seu passado. Um passado ainda vivo, que a atormentava em flashs mal desenhados:

.

...

.

_- Lembra-se daquela lenda, Tenten, sobre a kitsune tokoya?_

_- Claro Neji-kun! A raposa ilusionista que cortou o cabelo de todo mundo na cidade! Ela era uma danadinha! As raposas são animais traiçoeiros._

_- E lembra-se do samurai Saizoemon?_

_- A arrogância dele em se vangloriar por não ter os cabelos raspados por ela o fez cometer um erro, ao matar uma mulher pensando que ela era a raposa disfarçada. – _A menina respondia, dentro dos braços do menino, olhando a lua clara, longe das mãos deles.

_- E se eu lhe disser que essa mulher era mesmo a Kitsune? O que você me diria, Tenten? – _Ele a desafiava.

Ele sempre a desafiava.

_- Que Neji-kun é o mestre das ilusões!... E que a humildade é inútil, já que Saizoemon acabou sendo enganado, ao deixar que o monge lhe cortasse os cabelos, como forma de pagar o mal que fez a "provável" mulher. – _Ela sorria vitoriosa.

_Nothing's belonged  
__**Nada tem me pertencido**_

_Nothing's been 'yes'  
__**Nada tem sido positivo**_

_Nowhere's been home  
__**Nenhum lugar tem sido minha casa**_

_And I'm ready to be limbo no more  
__**E eu estou pronta para não estar mais nessa prisão**__  
_

_- Seu raciocínio me assusta Tenten, então acha que o monge também era a Raposa?_

_- Acho sim!_

_- Você está certa. – _Ele sempre contava as lendas aos poucos, aproveitando o tempo que podia sentir o cheiro de chocolate da Mitsashi, que nunca sairia de seus sonhos: –_ Os humildes são os mais fracos, nunca se esqueça disso. Nunca seja como Saizoemon... seja uma raposa._

_- Mas Neji-kun! A humildade é uma virtude! Ainda que tenha trazido a ruína pro samurai._

_- Não se tratam de virtudes ou pecados. Trata-se de inteligência ou ignorância. Se você for astuta como uma raposa, nunca vão determinar o seu destino. – _Ele se lamentava, beijando os olhos fechados dela, sussurrando segredos._ – Você é livre, Tenten, como eu nunca serei..._

_- Não fale assim! – _Ela torceu os lábios numa fina linha. –_ Eu não vou deixar que se case com Hinata-chan! Vou te proteger!_

_- Então prometa... – _mesmo ciente das tradições da família Hyuuga, a doce morena era uma esperança que Neji nutria pra si:_ – __Prometa que seremos um só._

_- Claro que sim... Por que eu te amo, Neji-kun!_

_My taste, my peers  
__**Meu gosto, meus companheiros de trabalho**_

_My identity  
__**Minha identidade**_

_My affiliation  
__**Minha incorporação  
**__All amorphous, indefinit  
__**Todo o resto mostra-se indefinido**_

Então eles se beijaram, um no colo do outro, cercando o mundo que tinham em amor e amanhecer. Todos os dias e noites eram perfeitas ao lado de Tenten. Tudo nela era liberdade. Com a morena, experimentou a vida em sua plenitude: o que havia de bom e de ruim nela.

_- O que é isso no seu bolso Neji-kun?_ – Ela tateava o pequeno embrulho. Pensou ser um mimo, um presente.

_- É uma coisa que experimentei com os meninos no colégio... trouxe pra usar com você._ – Ele sorriu, passando confiança como sempre fazia.

_- Isso é...!_ – Ela se assustou. – _Isso é droga Neji! Eu não quero!_ – Se levantou pra descer da árvore, onde eles namoravam quase todas as noites.

_- Tenten..._ – a segurou pelos braços. – _Fique aqui comigo. Tudo bem, eu devolvo isso amanhã. Mas fique aqui comigo..._

_- Não vai se chatear se eu não usar?_ – Ela mordeu os lábios, perguntando cheia de receios e medos.

Faria tudo pra não perdê-lo.

_- Só um pouquinho... –_ ele a abraçou pondo Tenten sentada em seu colo, com as costas dela coladas ao peito branco, girando o pequeno embrulho nos dedos, aos olhos chocolates e curiosos dela. – _Tenho certeza que você iria gostar de experimentar comigo... nem faz tanto mal assim._

_- Será?_ – Ela virou o rosto, contemplando os olhos maliciosos do menino com 15 anos.

Aqueles brancos sempre a hipnotizavam. Uma vez dentro do círculo mágico que eles impunham pra quem os olha, não existe saída, e Tenten sabia muito bem disso. Neji era seu _yin_ e_ yang_.

_- Confie em mim..._

_I sit with filled frames  
__**Eu sento perto dos meus porta-retratos**_

_And my books and my dogs at my feet  
__**E meus livros e meus cachorros sobre meus pés**__  
My friends by my side  
__**Meus amigos do meu lado**_

_My past in a heap  
__**E meu passado num todo  
**_

_._

_..._

_._

Caminhando de volta pra mansão, a morena ponderava sobre esse diálogo tão comum entre os dois jovens, que se encontravam ao entardecer escondidos dos pais, pra observar as estrelas e divagar sobre os mitos, enquanto se beijavam.

"_Naquela época eu discordei de você, Neji. Mas eu vejo que não posso ser fraca... uma raposa de nove caudas me enganou no passado, queimando minha família, dentro de casa. Que tipo de samurai eu posso ser, se tiver medo de enfrentar a mim mesma?"_

_Thrown out most of my things  
__**Joguei fora a maioria das minhas coisas**_

_Only kept what I need to carve  
__**Apenas mantive o que eu preciso aperfeiçoar**_

_Something consistent and notably: me  
__**Algo consistente e notável: eu**_

_**(...)**_

_My purpose is clear  
__**Meu propósito é claro**_

_My roots in the ground  
__**Meus pés no chão**_

_Something at last I can feel a part of  
__**Algo da qual eu posso sentir no mínimo uma parte**_

_Something aligned  
__**Algo exato**_

_To finally commit  
__**Para finalmente confiar**__  
_

_**  
**_Apenas uma peça não se encaixava: qual era a ilusão da kitsune que faria a samurai Tenten sucumbir, quando a hora chegasse?

_A firm foundation  
__**Um alicerce seguro**_

_A vow to myself  
__**Um voto em mim mesma**_

_'Cause I'm ready to be limbo no more_

_**Porque eu estou pronta para não mais estar nessa prisão**_

_**Continua...**_

_Música (partes):__** "Limbo No More" – **__**Alanis Morissette (ela domina o/)**_

_**

* * *

****Dizem por aqui que a primeira dose é a porta que sempre estará aberta...**_

_**O Itachi é malandro ele e o Sasuke, aguardem!**_

_**Essas partes que eu grifei são as falas "mal" explicadas de propósito do primeiro caps.**_

_**Mizu, dona Roxane, já existia antes da sua ahahahah, pergunta pra Teffyyys, qual foi nossa surpresa qndo vc deu o nome de Mizu pra sua persona de VK! **_

_**Pessoal, fico muito feliz com os reviews dessa fic na qual eu me dedico completamente. Amo histórias policiais (novidade eu falar isso), portanto estou realmente muito feliz com vcs lendo e comentando da minha, isso é muito importante pra mim!!!**_

_**OBRIGADA MIL VEZES YAH o/**_

_**bjOs de chocolate *-***_

_**

* * *

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**MitsukoMiyuki: **__Nossa, eu agradeço seu carinho e sua palavras! Eu realmente me dedico escrevendo essa fic, que bom que vc está gostando! Pode deixar, teremos mais ação nesse estilo ali, espero que goste!! Yahiko é fofo, mas ele morreu hehehe, bjOs pra vc flor! Obrigada mesmo!_

_**Lust Lotu's**__: Exatamente flor, a Konan tem culpa sim pelo o que acontece, pq é mto fácil culpar os outros, quando nosso quintal está sujo tbem. Uma policial que caiu... nem todo mundo é perfeito. Ela se deixou levar... e vai deixar mais ainda hohohoh. Lusss, que delícia partilharmos das mesmas visões, fico mto feliz por vc ter visto esses detalhes na fic! Obrigada!!! bjOs SEMPRE *-*_


	14. Ato XIV: Laços de Família: A Parceria

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XIV Ato: Laços de Família: A Parceria.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy (mais personagens) **_

_**Escrito por:**__** Tia Renatinha**_

_**

* * *

**- O caso é que não vai derramar muito sangue._ – O homem em seu jeans azul desbotado confabulava com o outro, de calças militares: – _Ela está assustada, vai fazer o que eu pedir_. – Fez uma pausa, passando a língua nos dentes pontiagudos. – _Uhn, e será bem gostoso..._

_- Não sei..._ – o outro respondia limpando a mira telescópica da _AWP_: – _Ela me parece do tipo que não cede._

_- Coloque-a numa sala separada do policial... –_ o do jeans pigarreou, esticando os músculos enquanto levantava: – _E me dê três minutos... nós dois, sozinhos... garanto que ela fica molhadinha bem rápido._

Suigetsu terminou seu discurso com uma grande gargalhada, e engoliu a graça toda quando o chefe entrou na sala. O rosto do tal torcido em reprovação; as mãos metidas no bolso da jaqueta preta e logo atrás, a voluptuosa parceira Karin, desfilava na microssaia e botas de cano alto, com a _Uzi Carbine_ presa à coxa esquerda. O sorriso dela triunfante sob Suigetsu; adorava quando Sasuke o repreendia com seu olhar frio e evasivo:

_- Isso se ela não arrancar sua cabeça antes._ – O Uchiha parou cara a cara com o homem de jeans. – _Não se atreva a encostar suas mãos imundas na Inuzuka._

_- Ce-certo chefe, eu só est-._

_- Não foi uma pergunta..._ – deu um passo a frente, e Suigetsu um passo atrás. – _Não quero mais escutar sua voz, suma da minha frente._

O sorriso medíocre do cara de jeans se desfez como água escorrendo pelo ralo. Em passos duros ele resolveu que seria interessante vigiar os limites do cárcere provisório da herdeira zaibatsu. Karin deixou um beijo no ar pra Suigetsu, que revidou com palavras nada agradáveis.

_- Sasuke-sama, se o policial acordar, o que eu faço com ele?_ – O das calcas militares se manifestou.

_- Nada, Juugo. O Shiranui é descartável, se tentar reagir, mate-o._

Sasuke entrou no cárcere e firmou seus olhos negros nos de Hana. Ela tinha medo, obviamente o tinha, e ainda assim era corajosa:

_- Aprecio sua bravura, mas é inútil._ – Se ajoelhou diante dela com um lenço nas mãos, limpando o ferimento da testa. – _Se cooperar, esse tipo de coisa não acontecera mais, eu garanto._

Ela virou o rosto. Não se importava com machucados. Não se importava se _esse tipo de coisa _aconteceria novamente: iria escapar na primeira brecha. Tentou soltar as mãos das algemas, mas de fato, era inútil.

_- E que garantia a palavra de um homem como você tem? Um bandido! Um yakuza!_

Ele sorriu e guardou o lenço com o sangue dela:

_- Não me julgue tão levianamente, afinal, nossas famílias costumavam ser bem próximas. Minha palavra é tudo que tenho..._ – não era de rodeios e nem de deboches. Sasuke precisava de algo e então falou, com sua voz arrastada e rouca: – _Quero que ligue pro seu irmão._

Estendeu o celular pra Hana. Os olhos firmes nos dela. Genma desacordado. Ela pareceu não acreditar naquilo: era providencial demais.

_- Entendeu? Ligue pra Kiba._ – Gentilmente soltou as algemas.

Era essa a brecha! Essa era a chance!

Mas...

Não. Definitivamente não.

Atrás do vidro que separava um quarto do outro, estava Juugo com a _AWP_ e a mira vermelha em seu pescoço, talvez à testa. Não importava o lugar, era uma espingarda, uma mira e um cara com o dedo no gatilho!

_- Diga o que eu mandar._ – Sasuke fez um sinal com a cabeça pro outro: – _Se tentar alguma coisa, meu parceiro mata seu namorado._

Hana torceu os lábios numa linha fina e estava determinada. Iria fazê-lo. Iria ligar. Iria acatar as ordens. Genma não pagaria por sua estupidez. Ninguém pagaria por algo que ela era ou deixaria de fazer, minada em medo e covardia:

_- E-então de quanto será a recompensa?_

O sol mal cobria o céu. Dava pra ver o crepúsculo e suas cores escuras, na janela minúscula daquele lugar:

_- Recompensa?_ – Sasuke sorriu, firmando seus negros nos dela: – _Não quero dinheiro. Apenas diga que ele será assassinado essa noite._

Hana mal pode respirar depois disso.

_**OoooO**_

Estava numa sala de interrogatórios há quase dois dias. Certo. Foi ao banheiro, comeu e até tentou dormir. Legalmente, mantê-lo sob custódia era crime – até sob a ótica dos direitos humanos –, mas Katsu não reclamou.

O plano era esse mesmo.

Estava exatamente onde precisava estar, mas não conseguira, ainda, a informação necessária: a confirmação de um negócio do mercado petrolífero.

Uma aliança.

Uma corporação com nome de Folha.

_- Taichou-sama... _– sua voz melosa chamou a atenção de Senju Jiraya: – _Posso ao menos ligar pra minha namorada? Ela deve estar louca atrás de mim! _– Passou a mãos nos cabelos, fingindo um descontentamento.

_- Certamente._ – O capitão interrompeu o interrogatório. Aquele rapaz loiro não sabia de muitas coisas sobre o paradeiro de Genma e Hana. Mas o jovem Katsu escondia alguma coisa e restava saber o que era. Estava sem tempo. Tsume exigiu voltar a Tókio e o voo saía em menos de uma hora. Iria junto: _– A agente Shizune vai acompanhá-lo._

Fez menção e a morena levou Katsu até o telefone ao lado da sala de custódia, onde Inuzuka Tsume tomava seu quarto copo de café fumegante.

"_Fácil demais..." _

Katsu pôs as mãos no aparelho e Shizune o deixou sob privacidade, afinal, não era um suspeito em potencial, apenas um rapaz que estava no lugar errado, na hora errada.

"_Sim, tão fácil que parece piada"._

Habilmente, Katsu puxou dois ou três fios por trás do aparelho, o inabilitando num curto circuito sem alardes. Ele gostava de alardes. Alardes explosivos. Para o jovem loiro a arte vivia na destruição.

"_Agora mostre sua raiva, Deidara... raiva e indignação..."_

_- Oh, mas que merda de vida a minha!_ – Estapeou a parede, fingindo uma decepção horrível. Era muito bom nesse negócio de "fingir". – _Mil vezes merda de vida!!! Quando consigo um telefone pra falar com minha gata, essa coisa não funciona!_

Shizune estava ao longe assinando uns papéis e atendendo dois policiais. Tentou chegar ao jovem, mas alguém fora mais rápido que ela:

_- Tome rapaz..._ – Inuzuka Tsume estendeu-lhe o celular, sorrindo. – _Essa sua impaciência lembra tanto meu filho. _

_- A-arigatô obaa-san..._ – ele tomou o aparelho, sorrindo de volta. – _Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu com sua filha._

_- É..._ – ela olhou pro relógio da parede, enquanto Deidara fora rápido digitando os números no celular. – _Eu também sinto..._

"_Não disse? Fácil demais! Esse C4 aqui no bolso falso da jaqueta nem me será útil, tsc que grande perca de tempo." _

Ele enviara sem rastro algum, as informações do celular da Inuzuka pros mentores da Akatsuki, afinal, um trabalho bem pago é um trabalho bem feito.

_- Ela não tá' em casa... bem, de qualquer forma muito obrigada, senhora Tsume._

"_É uma pena, esse lugar ficaria lindo com a força da minha arte!"_

**OoooO**

_- Itachi-san, essa é a frequência de Kakashi-taichou. –_ Anko lhe posicionou a escuta no ouvido direito. – _Jiraya-sama julgou necessário que ele participasse da festa do Inuzuka, então, estou às suas ordens._

Os lábios de Anko se curvaram fartos e molhados pro corpo do agente Uchiha. _"Esse gostoso eu não provei ainda..."_ e lambeu-os, imaginando as delícias que Itachi guardava em baixo daquela pose séria e carrancuda.

_- Arigatô, tenente Mitarashi._ – Ele foi cordial, ocupando o lugar de Kakashi no Land Rover. – _Sua escala foi trocada por outro ANBU. A divisão precisa da senhorita. Burocracia, sabe?_

_- Sei bem, taichou._ – Respondeu a contragosto. – _E quem seria o outro ANBU?_

_- Alguém de confiança do Major. Oyasuminassai._

A tenente rumou discretamente pra fora do carro, tomando o caminho da Central de Polícia em Tókio. Sem Jiraya a divisão estava desguarnecida, tinha por obrigação tomar seu posto no comando. Contrariar uma ordem direta do capitão Uchiha, ou do Major, seria sandice. Itachi certificou-se de estar sozinho e então encriptou uma ligação no celular pessoal:

_- Conseguiu?_ – A resposta que teve o deixou apreensivo. – _Certo, então me retorne quando fizer o contato. Prevejo que ela tentará matá-lo de uma forma discreta._ – Quem estava do outro lado da linha questionou. – _Alguma substância venenosa... Ela já percebeu que a polícia está envolvida. _– Pigarreou a contragosto. – _Tenten é uma exímia assassina e precisamos dela do nosso lado, mas por hora, isso não será possível, Sasuke. Certifique-se de que Hana avisará Kiba._

**OoooO**

_- Hime... _– um homem sussurrava. – _Hime? Kuso, onde essa loira se meteu?_ – Procurava avidamente pelos quartos. – _Senhorita Kori Hime!!!__**(1)**_– E pôs-se aos berros.

Encontrou-a no quarto 13, metida num vestido vermelho, tubinho, daqueles curtíssimos, experimentando arranjos de cabelo um tanto retrógrados pro _modelito Gucci_.

_- Ah, dúvida cruel!_ – Pegou um e pôs ao lado do outro, nos cabelos. – _Dúvida horrorosa!_

_- Senhorita..._ – o serviçal da mansão Inuzuka respirou, aliviado: – _Kiba-sama pediu pra lhe chamar... E o da esquerda combina mais com o vestido!_

_- Oh! Kiba-sama quer me ver?!_ – Respondeu animada, jogando longe o arranjo da direita numa caixinha de madeira. – _Isso não é pra combinar com o vestido, amor, é pra combinar com a roupa de hoje à noite! Minha fantasia de Ninfa, ai, é tão linda! _– Ela rodopiou de mãos dadas com o serviçal. – _Oh! É mesmo, onde Kiba-sama está?_

_- Naquele lugar..._ – fez um tom de mistério. – _No quarto branco._

Kori Hime pôs-se a correr com um sorriso nos lábios carmim, de salto alto, escadas acima. O quarto branco ficava no segundo andar da grandiosa e exagerada mansão Inuzuka. Esperar lá dentro tinha um único nome: trabalho. E Kori Hime sentia falta dos carinhos do patrão há semanas. Sentia falta de ser uma das favoritas.

_- Sempre tão ocupado e agora com essa tal de Êxtase, nem tem tempo mais pra mim..._ – reclamou sozinha, de frente a porta, clamando quando entrou: – _Que saudades do meu cachorrinho safa-..!!!_

Engoliu as palavras. Kiba não estava sozinho e fez menção pra que ela sentasse na cama, do seu lado. Kori caminhou com suas curvas a se mover pra lá e pra cá, dando pro Inuzuka um sorriso pervertido e largo:

_- Seu cachorrinho anda mais safado que o de costume, Hime..._ – a abraçou na cintura, colando a boca no pescoço da loira. – _Pode me ajudar com isso, uhn?_

Ela pôs uma das mãos sobre a de Kiba e sorriu a contragosto: seus olhos estavam na tal Êxtase, nua, dormindo do outro lado da cama exageradamente grande, como tudo no Inuzuka. O membro excitado.

_- Pensei que essa daí já estava lhe ajudando..._ – torceu os lábios, correndo os dedos no abdômen atlético até o pênis, o massageando.

_- Adoro quando faz esse biquinho gostoso... _– Kiba mordeu os lábios carmim, e ela se remexeu, sorrindo toda arisca pra ele. – _Mas esse ciúme não combina com você, Hime, não quando sou eu o cara em questão... Oh, que saudade dessa sua mãozinha..._

_- Fala como se eu não gostasse do cachorrinho lindo da Kori..._ – lambeu os lábios dele, bem devagar, fazendo graça.

_- Ah, eu sei que gosta..._ – ele alisou os longos e brilhantes cabelos loiros, se deliciando com a masturbação forte: – _Mas sei que você gosta mais de um certo capitão..._

Então a prostituta Kori Hime alargou os olhos, vidrados nos de Kiba, que sorriam divertidos pra suas expressões tão fascinantes e apaixonadas. A transparência do coração da Hime era uma das grandes belezas dela. Suas mãos perderam a velocidade, mas não o tato gostoso e profissional.

_- Tenho uma tarefa pra você na festa..._ – Kiba encarou Kori Hime seriamente, enquanto a outra, Êxtase, se aconchegava nas pernas dele, acordando. – _Minha família chega hoje de Hokkaido e Jiraya virá junto, como convidado especial. Faça dessa festa algo inesquecível pro meu grande amigo, certo?_

_- Hai!!!_ – A excitação da loira era contagiante. – _Não vou decepcioná-lo, Kiba-sama! Oh! Por Kami! Preciso me arrumar, preciso daquele perfume, daquele creme que ele gosta!!!_

Saltitando, a sedução que usara em Kiba foi abandonada com a loira saindo porta afora, no _timing_ perfeito de Tenten, que bocejava, acordando com os dedos de Kiba lhe entrelaçando docemente os cabelos:

_- Êxtase-chan é linda quando acorda..._ – o sorriso pervertido se desenhou nas presas de Kiba. – _Agora vamos aproveitar antes que a festa comece..._ – Pegou uma das mãos de Tenten e levou ao membro duro: – _Vem, senta aqui no meu colo... _

_**Continua...**_

_**Todas as gostosonas são lindas pro Kiba, esse cachorro safadooooo ò.ó**_

_**EU TENTEI! Sim, eu juro que tentei começar a descrever a festa, mas não consegui ¬¬ mais uma vez. Me enrolei na trama querendo inserir todos os personagens possíveis e impossíveis. Querendo contar todos os mistérios que povoam minha cabecinha insana de uma só vez!!!**_

_**GOMEN, no próximo é sério, teremos mais uma dose boa de hentai KibaTen, o início da festa... e consequentemente, um passo pra dentro da cova do nosso herdeiro Inuzuka.**_

_***~*~*~***_

_Notas:__** (1) – **__Kori Hime__** é a Kori Hime, ora bolas! Ela é uma pessoa de verdade e não uma personagem, se bem que às vezes eu me confundo kkk brincadeira amiga, espero que você tenha gostado!**_

_**Link dessa bixinha bonita: **__**http : / / fanfiction . nyah . com . br / kori _ hime**_

_**Grande ficwritter, tem fics PERFEITAS!**_

_**Povos e povas, gomen por alguns termos "técnicos", como: **_

_* Encriptação de ligação:__** impossibilita o rastreamento ou triangulação de quem a faz e quem a recebe.**_

_* Uzi Carbine:__** submetralhadora israelita (e violenta).**_

_* AWP__** – sigla para Artic Warfare Police: espingarda de longo alcance (pra francoatirador), muito usada pelos exércitos do ocidente/oriente e por equipes táticas como a SWAT (USA) e MI6 (Reino Unido). Essa owna, mas nem tanto quanto as AW50 e AS50, que derrubam helicóptero Hohohohohoho!**_

_* C4:__** massa para explosivos plásticos com resistência ao calor e manipulação manual – ou seja, a cara do Deida-kun *-***_

_**... tudo isso é fruto de muitos, MUITOS anos de paixão por tramas policiais, de guerra e guerrilha ^^**_

_**bjOs minna *-***_

_**

* * *

**REPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI_

_**Nina Levanti: **__Sou eu quem pede desculpas, por não postar esse caps antes! _

_Não falarei nada sobre as suas suspeita, pq mais uma vez, sua perspicácia me assusta. Sério, eu acho que faço tanto mistério, mas sou descortinada por vc, e isso É BOM DEMAIS! *agarra a Nina* vc é minha cúmplice, se eu cometer algum crime com esses personagens hahahaha_

_Aguarde, quero fazer com que vc não faça idéia de com o clã Hyuuga será envolvido nisso._

_Bem observado, o paradeiro da Mya, sinceramente, nem eu sei o que fazer com ela... vivo indo e voltando de minhas vãs teorias da conspiração. E sempre tem mais de um viés pra ela, veremos no que vai dar! _

_Ahhhhhhhh mas certamente eu vou explorar os Uchihas, e fazer de tudo pra aproximar as motivações deles do mangá, sério, tenho um bom plano pra isso! Hahahhaha_

_Qnto ao Naruto, não revelo NADA, só que o Hentai dele com a Hina ta prontinho da silva hohohoh, espero que qndo chegar no caps, vc goste!!!_

_bjOs querida, sempre AMO seus reviews *-*_

_p.s: se vc fugir, eu vou te buscar o/_

_**Lust Lotu's**__: Florzenha de Lusttt *-* Mto bem observado, tudo no Sai é fachada, temam ele, pq ele é mau como o pica pau /insiraumarisadamaléficaqui._

_E sim, ele é bem perigoso, ainda mais qndo um certo ruivo entrar na trama *opa, dei spoiler* _

_Ino e homem-coringa, essa relação sim, será uma surpresa *espero que seja das boas*_

_Pra vc ver, o Neji não é tão inocente como aparenta!_

_bjOs e MUITO obrigada MESMO por ler essa fic!_


	15. Ato XV: O Empecilho

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XV Ato: O Empecilho.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy (KibaTen hoho ) **_

_**Escrito por:**__** TenTen_san, uma parte pervertida da Tia Renatinha.**_

_**.**_

…

_**.**_

_**N/A:**__** pra quem pediu, uma nova performance do Kiba, essa ta pesadinha pros mais conservadores. **_

_**E viva o hentai \o/**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_- Êxtase-chan é linda quando acorda..._ – o sorriso pervertido se desenhou nas presas de Kiba. – _Agora vamos aproveitar antes que a festa comece..._ – pegou uma das mãos de Tenten e levou ao membro duro: – _Vem, senta aqui no meu colo... _

A morena nua que estampava aquele quarto completamente branco fechou os olhos, tateando o corpo atlético do homem, subindo nas pernas dele.

Kiba era todo forte.

E o quarto horrível.

"_Cor pavorosa..."_

Pôs as mãos no peito musculoso, exageradamente musculoso, devaneando como o terno escondia a delícia que Kiba era. Empinou os quadris e uma das mãos dele segurava o membro. O homem sorria, mas Tenten não conseguia ver:

_- Isso, Êxtase-chan, agora senta, bem devagar... –_ ela foi se encaixando; o sexo fechado e resistente ao pênis que a invadia. – _Uhn... que apertadinha..._ – com a outra mão estapeou uma anca dela, passando o dedo por dentro, na outra entrada. – _Isso me lembra a parte que eu não provei ainda, essa aqui ó..._ – e introduziu um dedo no anel, lentamente.

A morena ofegou um gemido sem definição. Mordeu o lábio inferior e depois sorriu, escorregando completamente no membro em riste dele, sentindo-se completa do dedo de Kiba, que ficou imóvel.

Os olhos ainda fechados.

Com a mão livre, o Inuzuka puxou Tenten pelos cabelos, até colar os lábios dela nos seus, beijando-a deliciosamente devagar ao passo que seu quadril a levantou numa estocada, acelerando o ritmo do pênis e do dedo que a violava por trás.

Então ela abriu os olhos.

E não viu o branco... viu vermelho. Uma luz. Uma pequena luz vermelha.

_- Ohh... Kiba-sama..._ – a garganta não conseguia falar.

Algo naquele homem era bom demais pra desperdiçar com detalhes vãos do quarto.

_- Você gosta?_ – Afastou os quadris dela, e enfiou o dedo até o fundo, sem parar as estocadas firmes. – _Você gosta assim? Gosta até lá dentro?_

O corpo de Tenten fervendo em suor; um suor macio que escorregava dos seios até o umbigo dele. Seu rosto pra baixo, assistindo o pênis que a violava sem hesitação.

Kiba era vigoroso.

E era completamente pervertido.

_- Gosto... oh... eu gosto..._ – ela rebolava como a vadia que era, amando a força dele, amando toda aquela luxúria e fantasias. – _Quero seu pau aqui dentro... quero ele inteirinho..._

Então se entregou.

Porque o branco a apavorava, e nada mais lhe atrapalharia os planos. Jurou pra si mesma, horas atrás, quando viu Neji na mansão Inuzuka, que ele não estaria entre seu amor e os objetivos.

Nada lhe atrapalharia os desejos.

_- Quer que eu te coma por trás?_ – O dedo que a maculava, saiu de dentro. – _Fica de quatro pra mim... Você sabe que eu adoro quando empina essa bunda gostosa..._

E algo a fez acordar, enquanto virava de joelhos na cama, arqueando as costas pra baixo, pronta pra recebê-lo por trás.

"_Essa luz..."_

Kiba abriu uma gaveta pegando um creme e um consolo dali. Seu sorriso largo e seus dedos no sexo de Tenten, a deixavam preparada. Espremeu o creme na glande do membro, o lambuzando completamente e passando no anel ela, dando tapinhas com os dedos que o contraiam.

Tenten gemia na brincadeira lasciva ele, querendo ter-se completa logo, rebolando, pedindo que Kiba a invadisse. O consolo na mão roçava timidamente na cavidade da mulher, ameaçando a penetrar, da mesma forma que o pênis apontava pro anel.

As mãos se fartaram inteiras nos cabelos dela, puxando, fazendo de rédeas. Aquela sede tão leviana lembrou-lhe alguém... e Tenten não pensaria em nomes agora.

"_Eu sei o que é essa luz vermelha..."_

Kiba penetrou o consolo na vagina, até a metade, e foi se enfiando por trás, lentamente, até vencer a barreira daquele lugar apertado, que o expulsava pra fora, involuntariamente.

E Tenten mal lembrou a cor do quarto.

Era uma boa perversão aquilo.

_- Oh! Ki-Kiba-sama... é muito..._ – mordeu os lábios, e as mãos dele lhe afogaram o rosto na cama, fazendo-a abaixar mais o corpo.

_- É muito?_ – Divertido, forçou a entrada do pênis violentamente, usando uma das mãos pra estocar o consolo por completo nela.

_- É muito..._ – Êxtase gemia, amando as fantasias dele. Kiba era bom, admitiu. – _Grande... oh..._

O Inuzuka se fez completo com o membro dentro dela, e ali ficou, por alguns segundos, aproveitando a cavidade. Então saiu, com rapidez, e voltou a violá-la lentamente outra vez, alargando os anéis. Sua mão correu na cama em busca das dela. Abaixou o corpo forte por cima de Tenten e alcançou-lhe os dedos:

_- Aproveite, Êxtase-chan..._ – tomou sua mão fininha e a colocou em torno do consolo, incitando os movimentos de entra e sai. – _Quero te fazer gozar bem gostoso..._

Segurou-a pela cintura e começou a bombear pra dentro, até o fundo, vendo o corpo da morena falecer por entre seus dedos, toda relaxada, recebendo o membro dele e o expulsando, a cada investida cheia de vigor.

Os gemidos de Tenten ganhavam volume e Kiba enlouquecia com aquilo. Adorava comer suas menininhas por trás, e Êxtase era incrível recebendo seu tamanho generoso, sem uma lágrima sequer. A mão da mulher acelerava no consolo, aproveitando toda a delícia daquela dupla penetração até o fim.

O menino vibrava com aquilo.

Êxtase era uma vadia perfeita.

Fizera um bom negócio.

Volta ou outra estapeava os quadris dela, forçando a pélvis até o fundo, sentindo-se completamente dono daquele corpo que rebolava de encontro ao seu, gemendo, suando, se mexendo no pênis, pedindo mais.

A morena sentiu que perderia a força dos joelhos e se apoiou com as mãos espalmadas na cama, deixando o consolo escorregar pra fora. Sentia-se apertada e trêmula. Sentia a garganta travar os gemidos. Sentia o corpo todo ferver de encontro ao membro dele, que aumentava o tamanho, entrando e saindo.

Ela gozaria e não conseguia acreditar nisso.

"_Esse safado é bom mesmo..."_

Kiba segurou-a pela cintura, e a pôs deitada com as costas na cama minada do suor deles dois. Acariciou suas pernas as abrindo e elevou os quadris dela, passando o dedo no anel, ainda úmido e largo pra ele.

_- Quero ver seu rostinho... –_ e sorriu a penetrando novamente por trás, agora com um dos dedos lhe infligindo o clitóris. – _Geme bem alto, e depois a gente aproveita..._

"_A gente aproveita... o quê?"_

Voltou a estocá-la, masturbando-a, louco com aqueles grandes olhos chocolates embebidos de luxúria. Então a mulher soltou um grito abafado, se condenando por gostar tanto de gozar nele, sentindo-se trêmula e apertada, quando o sêmen de Kiba jorrou forte pra dentro de si, escorregando pra fora até a última gota.

Aquela montanha de músculos despencou nos seios dela. O corpo macio num suor delicioso. O Inuzuka sorria satisfeito com sua performance.

Com a performance dela.

O gozo dela.

Tenten não percebera, mas suas finas unhas marcavam, consideravelmente, as costelas de Kiba em arranhões grandiosos e profundos.

Ele gostou mesmo daquilo.

O herdeiro tateou a cabeceira da cama, encontrando um controle remoto. Ligou a TV e o som, no teto do quarto:

_- Hoje você conheceu o quarto branco... –_ ele lhe beijava o queixo, deitando-se ao lado de Tenten e a aconchegando nos braços: – _Agora veja porque eu gosto de deixar esse quarto totalmente sem cor..._

Ela viu o que desconfiava que veria.

A transa do dois gravada de, no mínimo, três ângulos diferentes. Um vídeo de quadros bem feitos e bem direcionados. Era como se ele tivesse... ensaiado cada movimento. Como se Kiba soubesse exatamente a câmera que o filmaria quando a pôs de quatro, quando introduziu o consolo nela, e quando a pôs novamente deitada, sobre os lençóis.

As falas, o enquadramento.

Exatamente tudo.

Era um _empecilho_ e seria resolvido, de uma forma ou de outra.

Uma excentricidade inimaginável, que lhe daria um trabalho a mais. Não poderia deixar rastros de sua passagem pela casa. Aquelas câmeras pervertidas foram as únicas a lhe flagrar o rosto.

"_O rostinho gemendo pra ele... filho da puta!"_

_- Então..._ – Kiba sorria animado, se masturbando: – _O que acha de nós dois?_

_- Oh!_ – Tenten respondeu fingindo ânimo. _– Isso é bem, unh, estimulante, não?_

_- É sim, Êxtase-chan..._ – pegou a mão dela, apertando junto com a sua no membro rijo. – _Vou adorar ouvir seus gemidos no vídeo, te comendo outra vez..._

Ela sorriu.

De fato a luz vermelha era mesmo o que pensou que fosse. _"Pervertido demais..."_ e fez diferente. Usou as mãos espalmadas no peito forte escorregando o corpo todo até o meio das pernas dele. Kiba relaxou, deixando que a prostituta lhe fizesse bem o serviço. Tenten segurou o membro com as duas mãos, mordendo-lhe a glande, com um sorriso faceiro no rosto. O abocanhou lentamente, lambendo todo o gosto dela e dele, no pênis generoso, que lhe preencheu a boca toda. Iniciou a sucção e sentiu o Inuzuka completamente relaxado, quando alguém bateu na porta:

_- Kiba-sama! –_ Ela continuou a chupá-lo, e o homem parecia não escutar os berros pra fora do quarto. _– Kiba-sama! O horário! O senhor ainda nem provou sua roupa!_

Kiba sorriu, tentando segurar o rosto de Tenten, mas a morena lhe arranhou o abdômen, e ele voltou a deitar no travesseiro. Os movimentos mais rápidos e a mão dela lhe acarinhando os testículos.

_- Já vou..._ – ele forçou a cabeça dela no membro, perdendo o controle. – _Já estou indo..._

_- Mas, Kiba-sama, são quase oito e meia! Daqui a pouco Tsume-sama vai chegar no aeroporto!_

_- Mande alguém... ir buscá-la no meu lugar..._ – os lábios firmes lhe lambiam a glande, e a sucção tomava vigor. – _Ahhh, isso safada!_

_- O-o quê... disse senhor?_

_- Ah, porra!_ – Tenten acelerou os dedos junto com a boca. – _Porra! Que delícia!_

Os dentes lhe cerravam nas chupadas, e o Inuzuka sentiu-se completamente aliviado, mais uma vez, gozando na boca da morena que lhe engoliu o sêmen, sorrindo ao passar os dedos pelo canto dos lábios.

_- Nada, Ryoko-san... ahhh... Êxtase-chan, você acaba comigo..._ – lhe acariciou os cabelos suados, falando com o serviçal Ryoko: – _Mande alguém pegar okaa-san e diga a Ino-san que eu já vou me vestir..._

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

MINHANOSSENHORADABICICLETINHASEMFREIO me breca!**_

_**Vou dizer o que disse pra minha **__**beta**__**linda e maravilhosa**__**: esse caps veio diretamente dum filme pornô que ta dentro da minha cabeça ahahahaha que eu mesma vou dirigir um dia, dattebayo o/**_

_**Quando eu vi o que estava fazendo, já tinha feito... adoro escrever esse Kiba, tenho até dó de matar ele.**_

_**Porque ele é sexy**_

_**Motto, motto sexy**_

_**Sei que eu prometi a festa, e ela veio de uma forma distinta rsrs. Separei os capítulos porque quando eu leio um hentai logo no começo duma fic, mal consigo prestar atenção no que vem a seguir...**_

_**

* * *

****RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Yuuki no Hana: **__Espero que vc goste de tudo que aparecerá nessa fic! Nham, pena que a Hana não conseguirá fazer isso hohoh Itachi e Sasuke, não se engane... nada é o que parece. Obrigada MESMO por acompanhar florrrr *-*_

_**Lust Lotu's: **__Tbem gosto mto do jeitão do Deidei, é por isso que ele sempre dá o ar da graça, mesmo que não exploda as coisas ¬¬ Bom, digamos que o tiro do Itachi sairá pela culatra hahaha, não vou contar mais nada, espero mesmo que goste querida! bjOs_

_**Nina Levanti: **__Ahhh flor, é maldade eu contar, né mesmo? Deixa pra vc acertar na hora que ler hahahah, eu adoro isso!_

_Ahhhh, mas você pode ser uma amante do Naruto, que tal? Hahahah, se quiser, eu faço isso, pq o caminho pra dona Hinata será meio tortuoso, sempre é._

_Nossa, que beleza saber que a estrutura dos caps está boa! Eu e minha beta somos MUITO exigentes quanto a isso, fico feliz que esteja agradável!_

_Pois é, eu enrolei HORRORES pra matar o Kiba, mas é que eu precisava criar todo o clima antes, todas as pessoas que estarão envolvidas indireta ou diretamente com os planos da Aka e a Tenten._

_Pois eu digo que sua aposta é "romântica"... a morte do Kiba será triste, sozinho. _

_Do mau mesmo._

_A Tenten é genial porque tem recursos pra isso. A Akatsuki é genial!!!_

_Gostei do próximo da sua lista... é uma boa idéia, mas confesso, não é ela. Chegará a vez da bixinha hohohoh_

_JÁ ESTÁ PRONTO FLOR! Ahahahahah, está no caps... uhn, deixa eu ver aqui, 21! Sim, no caps 21! Não vou tardar a postar os caps não, pode deixar!_

_Hehehehe, pode deixar flor, teremos muito amor entre Naruto e Hinatinhaaaa, espero mesmo que vc goste! Eu ADOREI escrever!_

_bjOs minha querida, OBRIGADA MESMO por acompanhar essa fic!!!_


	16. Ato XVI: de Obediência

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XVI Ato: ... de Obediência.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy (gostei desse hoho) **_

_**Escrito por:**__** TenTen_san**_

_**

* * *

**_Estava indecisa entre o azul e o lilás. De qualquer forma teria que montar um aspecto lúdico, afinal, a festa na mansão Inuzuka era temática, e era bom sonhar numa noite de verão. Passou os olhos pelo cômodo e prendeu um sorriso na mão.

Neji ficava lindo com aquele rosto torcido, de mau humor:

_- Não tem graça nenhuma você ficar ai rindo, e não me ajudar com essas malditas amarras... _– ele lutava contra a toga sobreposta. – _Isso é horrível, por que não posso usar um kimono?_ – Olhou pra esposa, apelativo.

_- Porque é um sonho da Grécia; vem aqui, vou te ajudar com isso..._ – Hinata apertou as amarras, deixando-a justa. – _Pronto, Teseu._

Ele sorriu, beijando a testa da esposa e entregou-lhe outra amarra. Ela pôs-se a prender os longos cabelos do marido no topo da cabeça, num rabo de cavalo bem feito, enquanto conversavam:

_- Quero que se divirta nessa festa, Hinata, não se prenda a mim, sabe como é, os negócios sempre são assunto..._ – ele fez uma pausa, com os olhos nos brancos dela, segurando suas mãos: – _Quero mesmo que você sorria essa noite, minha Hipólita._

O simples toque carinhoso de Neji a fazia estremecer. Sentia-se escrava do amor que sentia por aquele homem tão inconstante. Neji desenhou a nuca dela com a ponta dos dedos, mergulhando em brancos, como se procurasse alguma coisa ali dentro, além das obrigações de marido. Procurou por anos um amor tão alucinado como o que sentia por Tenten.

Hinata não era Tenten.

Hinata amava diferente.

Merecia ser amada diferente.

Mas Hinata era _sua_.

Aproximou a boca da dela, sentindo o desejo quente lhe arranhar os lábios, sem a beijar. Não podia negar pra si: amava a idéia de que aquela linda mulher era sua. Amava a posse sobre ela. Sentia-se doente com a inocência da esposa:

_- Neji-nii-sam-..._ – ela mordeu a boca, travando as palavras.

_- Fale_ – ele a segurou pela cintura desnuda com a roupa ateniense. – _Fale, eu gosto de ouvir..._

_- Nii-sama..._ – Hinata gemeu, tremendo os lábios nos dele, que se encostavam cheios de prazer: – _Neji-nii-sama..._

Era perverso. Incestuoso. Excitante.

Beijou-a com a língua, se enfiando pra dentro daquela boquinha pequena e macia, com gosto de batom e baunilha. As mãos seguravam firme sua esposa pelas costelas a esfregando no corpo todo, sempre quente, sempre disposta pra ele.

Hinata era tão obediente!

Os dedos da Hyuuga pendiam nos cabelos que ela acabara de amarrar, ameaçando os soltar, então Neji parou de beijá-la, porque era gostoso provar pra ela o quanto ele a dominava, o quanto era dono dos seus desejos, de suas vontades.

Hinata parou, porque era mesmo uma boa menina.

_- Um irmão não a beijaria como eu..._ – ainda resfolegava os lábios nos dela. Os olhos da Hyuuga fechados: – _Agora vamos, shitashi, já estamos atrasados pra festa._

Prendeu no topo da cabeça dela uma flor de lis cravejada em brilhantes e ouro branco, se deliciando com a esposa vestida de Hipólita, uma amazona.

Com nostalgia, lembrou-se da outra guerreira.

Iria vê-la.

Tenten estaria lá.

Não sentia ciúme daquela roupa justa e curta em Hinata, nem daqueles negros cabelos presos molemente, com fios desenhando as perfeitas formas de seu rostinho maquiado.

Não, ele não sentia.

Tinha orgulho da beleza dela, afinal, Hinata era sua e Neji não costumava desfazer-se do que era dele.

"_Se fosse assim, já teria fugido com Tenten... não preciso mudar nada, está tudo perfeitamente sob controle"_

Hinata compôs a respiração ofegante, procurando as chaves do carro, iriam sem o motorista, e torceu o semblante observando os olhos dele, presos num transe quase teatral. Ela detestava quando Neji olhava pro espelho daquela forma, pois sabia que ali estavam os segredos dele.

Os segredos que ela nunca saberia, porque na verdade, nunca quis conhecer o homem doentio que ele era.

Temia ver o âmago de Neji e desejar nunca ter sido dele.

E era bom ser de Neji... de uma maneira estranha, mas era.

"_Eu só preciso acertar a condição com Pein... Tenten é minha, paguei caro por ela, não admito que sirva outros homens. Eles sabem disso, não podem me desafiar"._

_**OoooO**_

A mansão do zaibatsu Inuzuka sorria pras pessoas que chegavam aos montes em seus carros luxuosos, perfumes únicos e roupas que completavam o cenário. Sai fora impecável nos detalhes. Era a peça de Shakespeare viva na floresta, nas comidas atenienses, nas músicas clássicas, nas ninfas que rebolavam servindo bebidas, carinho, conversas e tudo que lhes fosse pedido.

Lindas ninfas obedientes.

"_Todo homem gosta de uma mulher obediente." –_ Kiba ponderou, observando suas meninas tão bem treinadas.

Tinha orgulho de todas elas, de todas as vinte. O que explicava o fato de morar sozinho naquele lugar. Só ele, os empregados e suas meninas.

_- Estão lindas assim, todas iguaizinhas!_ – Tsume sussurrou, abraçando seu menino, animada. – _Dessa vez você foi longe, ordinário! –_ Lhe deu um sopapo na nuca, e disse firme, com a voz autoritária: – _Há muitos homens casados aqui, sem as esposas... Ao passo que outros trouxeram as suas. Como pensa em cobrir a esbórnia de tanta gente Kiba? Por Kami-sama! Será um desastre!_

_- Kaa-san... Não fale assim na frente das pessoas... Você não estaria me repreendendo se a Onne-chan estivesse aqui. Estranho isso dela viajar pra Okinawa tão repentinamente..._ – sorriu a contragosto. – _E no mais, tem muitos quartos, deixe que os convidados se divirtam!_

_- Seu molequ-... Ah, olá, Kurenai-chan! Quanto tempo não nos vemos?!_ – Então Tsume perdeu o interesse de repreender seu menino.

Afinal, de que adiantaria reclamar?

Não gostou de mentir pra ele, então se afastou, com a sensei do filho nos braços, cumprimentando outras amigas ali.

Kiba voltou ao seu papel de anfitrião, sempre com duas ninfas nos braços, recebendo carinhos, elogios e bajulação. Era esse o mundo em que ele vivia, e vivia bem. Kiba gostava dessa cordialidade sofista, gostava dos sorrisos forçados e ludibriadores. Gostava de tudo que o mundo dos milionários tinha pra oferecer desde as grandes alegrias reais, até as mentiras mais prazerosas.

Ele não se importava com isso; tudo valia à pena quando reencontrava os amigos:

_- Shikamaru! Quanto tempo!_

_**OoooO**_

Detestou seu posto. Achou que não ficava bem feito planta, recebendo os convidados na porta. Seria melhor se pudesse andar entre as pessoas e cuidar diretamente da segurança do Inuzuka. Não gostou daquela peruca roxa; não gostou daquela estola grega ou cretense vulgar, lhe servindo de vestido; não gostou de estar descalça; não gostou do _glitter_ e da pintura de corpo; não gostou das lentes de contato amareladas.

Sakura não gostou nada de continuar feito uma vadia de Kiba.

Sabia que era mais útil como uma convidada ao lado de Kakashi, que se adaptava bem em meio aos milionários, lobistas, banqueiros, empresários do petróleo, e tanto tipo de gente que ali tinha. Não gostou de ficar no encalce da prostituta Êxtase, que também fora designada a receber os convidados, em primeira mão.

_- É inútil, ela não fará nada comigo por perto... estamos perdendo tempo com isso Kakashi-sensei..._ – sussurrou pro capitão ANBU, que encenava uma investida sedutora.

_- Por isso mesmo que você ficará junto, pra que a tal Êxtase não possa fazer nada._ – Kakashi falou ao pescoço de Sakura, estremecendo-a. – _Itachi-san está no comando da operação. Use o ponto pra se comunicar com ele._

Ela concordou e ele saiu, deixando pra Sakura e seus novos olhos amarelos a visão de Tenten, sorrindo toda faceira, pros rapazes que a cercavam.

Mas ela não viu os olhos dourados de Êxtase se apertando, quando entraram na mansão Inuzuka seis homens elegantes, imponentes e arrebatadores, com suas togas perfeitas e sorrisos discretos.

Não.

Sakura só viu _Konan_.

Konan atrelada aos braços do empresário Akatsuki conhecido como Bashou no Nagato, o Pein. Tentou tocar-lhe, mas recebeu dois grandes olhos apavorados da parceira:

_- Se afaste... se afaste de mim..._ – Pein pousou sua mão esquerda nos cabelos azuis da mulher, que continuava a sibilar. – _Fique longe..._

_- Shii, shii..._ – ele acalmou Konan, sussurrando pra Sakura: – _Origami está bem, não se preocupe. Só está um pouco ansiosa pra festa, vamos deixá-la se divertir, linda Midori._

Os metálicos daquele homem torpe desviaram o foco de Sakura. Sentia-se suja na frente dele. Ao longe, Kakashi travou os seus na cena, não perdendo uma palavra sequer na leitura labial tão típica dele:

_- O que aconteceu com você, Origami?_

Um momento perfeito de distração pra menininha de Kiba, Êxtase, passar a mão por dentro da roupa do Akatuski Zetsu, pegando duas pequenas ampolas de vidro, falseando um beijo de boas vindas em outro, Hidan.

Kakashi viu; seus olhos eram exímios observadores, mas os de Sakura não.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

Nham, como eu AMO esse Neji cheio de pecados. Aceitaria de bom grado um desses pra mim, desse jeitinho ai, sem por nem tirar.**_

_**Konan é uma surpresa até pra mim.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado desse caps!!!**_

_**Bjinhos lindos pra todas *-***_

_**

* * *

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Lust Lotu's: **_Ahhh que bom que vc gostou desse Kiba, ele é bem safado mesmo ehehehe. Pois é, a Tenten ta ali pra isso, pra ser provada... mas coisas acontecerão e eu espero MESMO que vc goste! Obrigada por acompanhar essa fic! bjOs querida.

_**Yuuki no Hana: **_Mtooo safadooo XD que delícia saber que vc gostou! Juuuuuuuura que ficou? Hohoh, que legal isso!!! Aguarde o da Ino... esse sim me deixou com vergonha de escrever hohoh. bjOs querida, obrigada por estar comigo nessa fic!


	17. Ato XVII: A Arte de Ino

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XVI**__**I Ato: A Arte de Ino.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy **_

_**Escrito por:**__** TenTen_san – Eu mesma.**_

_**

* * *

N/A: Como demorei para postar, hj tem dois caps, ok! Divirtam-se!**_

* * *

_- Oh! Que obra de arte eu desenhei em você, Kiba-sama!_ – Ino o pegou pelas mãos, rodopiando seu contratante no próprio eixo. – _Está fabuloso!_

E ela estava linda de Helena. A festa estava um sonho, e tudo era encantador pros expressivos olhos azuis da loira.

_- Achei de ótimo gosto sua escolha, Ino-chan... _– ele a trouxe pra perto do peito desnudo, com os músculos na cor dourada. As mãos de Ino pousaram assustadas no peitoral. – _Expressa bem quem eu sou, sabia?_

_- Ah... –_ ela corou indecisa se continuaria ali com as mãos naquela delícia pura, ou se pegaria mais um drinque. – _Po-posso imaginar..._

"_Desnudo e gostoso assim, melhor não imaginar, Ino! Kami-sama e a bundinha dele?! Aquilo é sacanagem!"_

Agradeceu aos céus quando velhos magnatas de Tókio, metidos em togas de Atenas, reclamaram a atenção do jovem e astuto empresário Inuzuka... Aquele homem lhe tirava do sério. Kiba reclamara horrores das roupas mínimas que vestia, e depois as usou de bom grado.

Ino pensou que ele fizera isso pra lhe tirar do sério, o que de fato foi.

_**~ Flash Back de Ino (POV) ~**_

Ele chegou ao mini atelier que montou pra mim, na varanda oeste da mansão, depois do episódio da vadia descontrolada, na sala central. Não seria bom atender a todas elas ali, entrava gente toda hora naquele lugar! Claro que não contei pra Kiba que a tal Êxtase tremera daquela forma não só por causa das drogas, até porque foi uma mera suspeita, comentei só com a testuda da Sakura.

Imagina! Quando o conservador Hyuuga Neji poderia conhecer um tipinho feito ela? Acho que ele nem sabe o que é uma prostituta:

_- Isso aí que eu vou vestir?_ – Kiba apontou pro astracã verde feito saia e maior que um tapa sexo. Aff, bem maior. – _E pra que essas tintas douradas? Orelhas de elfo? O que pretende?_

_- Vesti-lo de Puck!_ – Eu respondi, animada e enrolando o astracã no quadril dele pra medir. _– Foi idéia de Mizu-chan!_

_- Ela ficou louca... eu não vou vestir isso! Meus maiores investidores estarão aqui e..._

_- Ahhh..._ – fiz um bico enorme, reprovando manhosa, afinal, quem resiste aos meus charmes? – _Será um completo desastre se você não for meu Puck!_

Ele torceu o semblante, rodeou a mesa e eu – parada com a roupa dele nas mãos –; pensou um pouco, praguejou outro pouco, passou o dedo na tinta e depois por cima da mão, como se testasse a cor, e então ele fez...

Tirou a camisa.

Kami! Ele tirou a camisa do nada!

_- Vem aqui me ajudar com isso..._ – mostrou o dedo melado de tinta: – _Faremos um teste: se ficar bom eu serei seu Puck. Se ficar ruim, você faz um das minhas vontades. O que acha?_

Achei arriscado, mas eu nunca erro, certo? Sabia que todos aqueles músculos enormes, desenhados e duros ficariam lindos pintados de ouro. Peguei um pincel e molhei na tinta... foi então que o sorriso dele tomou proporções antropofágicas: ele parecia me engolir.

_- Passa com a mão..._ – segurou a minha esquerda e lambuzou de tinta, colocando-a em seu peito forte, enorme, suado, Kami... – _Passa em tudo._

Engoli seca e fui espalhando os dedos ali. Aquilo era uma tortura, puxa, o homem era todo gostoso. Terminei com a tinta e Kiba se moveu freneticamente, outra vez, agora abaixando as caças.

Ele ficou nu, na minha frente!

_- Kiba-sama, me respeite!_ – Virei de costas; foi abuso demais.

_- Gomen, Ino-chan, mas eu preciso de ajuda pra vestir isso aqui, pode virar..._

Eu virei, mas não deveria ter feito isso. Ele estava de costas e mais músculos saltavam dos ombros, correndo cheio de delícias e arranhões no meio das costas, prendendo meus olhos naquela bunda redondinha. Nem tive tempo de olhar as pernas, só via a bunda:

_- Amarra em mim._

Tranquei o fluxo de ar pro cérebro, tentando não respirar de verdade, e o enrolei no astracã, tocando em Kiba o menos possível e impossível... mas foi tão inevitável. Numas duas vezes esbarrei os dedos na pélvis e na bunda fantástica, tirando dele uns sorrisinhos pervertidos.

_- Pro-pronto, agora pode se olhar no espelho._

Ele gostou! Ainda bem! Nem posso imaginar qual seria uma das vontades dele... ou posso? Acho que saí perdendo.

_**~ Flash Back Ino off. ~**_

A loira voltou a andar entre as pessoas, cumprimentando e fazendo novos clientes interessados por sua moda e arte, tão particulares. Yamanaka Ino era uma das melhores estilistas modernas de Tókio, quiçá de todo o Japão.

Ela podia ser mesmo várias coisas, só não era paciente. Ver Sai conversando com Shikamaru, um antigo amigo da época do colegial, enervou-a:

_- Ora essa, Sai-san! Só porque Shikamaru é solteiro não significa que ele seja gay, então pode ir tirando suas mãos de perto dele!_ – Ela sorriu, se jogando nos braços do Nara. – _Senti tanto sua falta, meu amigo!_

_- Olá, Ino..._ – ele cumprimentou no ar casual, se desculpando com Sai. – _Continuo heterossexual e solteiro, brilhante observação..._ – se rendeu aos braços dela, sempre tão ávidos e macios.

Ino era uma boa amiga, um tanto problematicamente exagerada, mas era boa sim.

"_Boa até demais..."_ – os olhos do Nara observavam por cima dos ombros nus dela, a curva dos quadris sempre empinados. Ela continuava a mesma gostosa de sempre.

Mas isso era de se esperar, afinal, era a Ino.

Sai se afastou dos dois, discretamente por entre as escadarias da ala leste da casa, quando esbarrou num ruivo que não esperava ver ali:

_- Me siga._

_**Continua...**_

_**Mais, mais e mais!**_

_**bjOs *-***_

_**

* * *

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**MitsukoMiyuki (CAPS 15) – **__Imagina Flor! Claro que eu leria eheheh, O Ff tem dessas mesmo, os meus quase sempre cortam tbem ¬¬Mas não veio nada não! Ehehehehe, bjOs_

_**MitsukoMiyuki (agora o 16)**__ – E que bom que vc veio ler! Fico mto feliz! Está mesmo, ta quase chegando eheheheh, Pode ter certeza, o tombo do Neji será cruel hohohoh, adoro pensar nele como um safado egoísta. Hina e Naru vão viver uma história bem impar, espero que goste!. Bem, qndo a ninguem saber na sua casa, acho que era disso que vc estava falando de eu não entender nada no review do caps 15 kkkkkkkkkk. bjOs querida, obrigada por ler!_

_**Yuuki no Hana:**__ Simm \o/ Ahh, vc falou tudo sobre a Hina e o marido dela, é por isso que será tão complicado o Neji abrir mão dela. Ahahaha Gregos mesmo, é um bom livro e o filme tbem, veja, vc vai gostar! A Konan hohoh, segredinhooooo, logo eu revelo. Ino e Sai... uhn, acho que nisso vc vai se surpreender. bjOs querida, obrigada por acompanhar! _

_**Nina Levanti:**__ Gata! Você é boa de qq jeito, logada ou não. Pq continua sendo você e sua mente fantástica. Conte-me tudo!!!_

_Fico tão feliz com sua opinião, pq vc é uma pessoa que analisa mesmo... por mais baixo que eu vá, não sei, algo sempre me impele a não ser chula. Não acho legal. Agora vc falou tudooo "sexo só por sexo não dá graça" – isso eu concordo mesmo, qndo tem um enredo, uma motivação ou um desejo bem descrito a coisa fica boa mesmo, como na vida real. Bem, nós concordamos mesmo nesse aspecto. _

_Whaaaa, Kiba-sama é objeto de desejo de 10 entre 10 mulheres que leem essa fic. Eu compreendo, é o tipo de macho que eu queria pra amarrar no pé da minha cama, por isso o fiz tão... tão... tão desse jeito ai._

_Hahahaha, adorei sua observação dos nossos deuses gregos e gostosos. Não, não cometa essa heresia! Tem que imaginar!!! Eu teria um infarto fulminante. Certeza. Pois é, o Tio Kishi desenha, nos faz gamar, e mata (?) ou quase isso kkkk._

_Uhnnn, vc ta é bem espertinha, torcendo pela Hina, mas creia, ela vai sofrer um bocado viu! Gaara irá aparecer, e não sei se vc vai gostar do que verá, acredite. Itachi... ta ai, eu não tenho pira nele, tenho no Hidan *-* nossaaaaaaa, nem falo nada hahahaha_

_É no 21 mesmo. Estimativa? Isso é um pergunta MEGA difícil de responder... já escrevi até o 32, só falta betar, e tem MUITAAA coisa pra acontecer ainda, mesmo com 32 caps, quero dar uma reviravolta na história, e eu espero que vc goste!_

_Desculpe pela demora, ok!!! bjOs sempre querida, eu amoooooooooo ter vc comigo, de verdade!_

_**Lust Lotu's:**__ Lustezenha, minha fiel escudeira e companheira de fics \o/_

_Festa hohoh São lindos os dois, não poderia dar papeis menores. Ele é doente por ela... pela posse que tem sobre a Hinata. Pensa comigo: desde pequeno ele teve que respeitá-la, cuidar dela, abaixar a cabeça qndo ela passava... imagina o que acontece com ele quando ela é dada de presente, pra ser sua boa e obediente esposa? Ele se esbalda \o/ A Sakura vai cometer erros, mas seu sensei estará ali por ela. Ele sempre está! bjOS querida, obrigada pelos seus reviews!_

_**Insana:**__ AMADA!!! Senti tanto, mas tannnnnnnnto sua falta! Falta do seu carinho, do seu bom humor, da sua perspicácia! Sério mesmo! Eu não sabia que vc tinha conta aqui no ff, que pena que descobri só agora! Mas tudo bem, estamos juntas novamente!_

_Ele é todo gostoso, esse Kiba danadooo, dá até dó de matar tamanha preciosidade do mundo pervo. _

_Naruto vai te surpreender._

_A Anko é a Anko... eu no lugar dela, acho que faria o mesmo. _

_Itachi e Sasuke é surpresa tbem. Os planos desses dois são sempre mirabolantes. _

_Hahahha, de hentais vc entende kkkk, essa fic ta cheiinha deles._

_Talvez a Konan não queira se livrar do Pein._

_Talvez o Pein faça com que a Konan se livre dele._

_A Ino e a Sakura vão se dar bem, acredite._

_Malz nada, obrigada por dizer tudo, sério mesmo!!! Eu gosto qndo a pessoas comentam tudo que leram ou pensaram, me sinto bem e na parceria com vcs! _

_Isso é mesmo, ta bemmmmmmmm perva. To me divertindo fazendo isso hhahahahaha_

_Abraço pra vc tbem querida, obrigada por estar aqui!_

_**Aeryshu:**__ Olá! Poxa vida, obrigada mesmo por comentar sobre a trama, eu me descabelo fazendo ela, e quero mesmo que as pessoas gostem, pq eu to gostando muitooooooooo de escrever! Ain, imagina um Kiba e um Neji pra vc?! Eu não daria conta rsrsrs. Obrigada mesmo por comentar! Espero que continue gostando da fic!!! bjOsss *-*_


	18. Ato XVIII: Objetos dos Objetivos

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XV**__**III Ato: Objetos dos Objetivos.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy**_

_**Escrito por:**__** TenTen_san**_

_**

* * *

**_Tsume conversava animada com a ex-sensei de Física de Kiba, sobre coisas do passado, do futuro e do pequeno Sarutobi, que ficara em casa, com a babá:

_- Tem sido difícil sem Asuma por perto... tive que dobrar a quantidade de aulas e fico pouco com meu filho. _– Kurenai bebericava um Cabernet Suavignon que valeria metade de seu salário. – _Se não fosse por Shikamaru, tenho certeza que teria desistido._

_- Uhn... ele me parece um bom rapaz._

_- E é sim..._ – ela desviou aqueles lindos olhos escarlates e incomuns, pro menino se divertindo atrelado a Yamanaka. Sabia da relação deles dois. – _Sempre que pode me ajuda com Asuma-kun; tornou-se um bom amigo._

_- Amigo?_ – a Inuzuka saboreava o mesmo vinho. – _Me parece mais do que isso, quando olha pra você Kurenai... talvez seja a hora de encontrar um novo amor._

_- Imagina! Ele é só uma criança._

_- Assim como Ino_. – Tsume rebateu. – _Ela era só uma criança também._

_- Por favor, Tsume, não quero mais falar nisso. Asuma está morto e isso morreu com ele._ – Kurenai se encheu de amarguras. _– Ino foi sensata em não tornar a história pública, traria problemas pra todas as famílias envolvidas..._

_- Famílias?! –_ a Inuzuka apertou a taça e os olhos, completamente transtornada: – _Que família? Essa menina não respeitou a sua família, por que você ainda respeita a dela e a de Asuma?! Qual será o próximo que ela vai se envolver? Qual será a próxima família que a Yamanaka destruirá como fez com a sua?!_

_- Minha família sou eu e Asuma-kun..._ – Kurenai pousou a taça na bandeja que uma das meninas de Kiba levava. – _Creio que o nosso bom menino é o próximo caso de Ino... ela aprendeu a lição sobre homens casados, não fará mais isso._

Tsume concordou, pedindo licença à Kurenai que ficara sozinha com os pensamentos e os objetivos, afinal, sempre há objetivos:

"_Ela ainda não sofreu todas as consequências pelo que fez. Está na hora, Ino, de aprender sobre a 3ª Lei de Isaac Newton, de uma forma empírica e direta..."_

E sempre há _objetos_ pra alcançar aquilo que se deseja; aquilo que se tem por _objetivos_.

_**OoooO**_

Tenten fora dispensada da porta. Kiba achou prudente que ela ficasse com seus antigos donos da Akatsuki, não gostaria de engendrar conversa alguma com Pein ou Madara até a surpresa da segunda-feira.

Até eles saberem que os Inuzuka estariam fora, definitivamente, da aliança com a PetroChina.

_- Hidan-senpai, preciso da planta da casa, você a trouxe?_

_- Está no meu PDA._ – Ele estendeu o aparelho pra ela, discretamente: – _O que quer com isso?_

_- Resolver um empecilho._ – Os olhos de Tenten esquadrinharam os esquemas arquitetônicos, e indicou o segundo andar, três quartos após o acesso da ala sul, entre um corredor e um lavabo: _– Aqui, preciso que alguém vá nesse andar, chegue exatamente nesse quarto branco e recupere uma gravação. Segundo os esquemas de vigilância interna, as câmeras desse quarto são separadas do restante da casa._

Madara estreitou olhares pra assassina e reclamou como sempre fazia:

_- Aos poucos, você se torna obsoleta pros nossos propósitos, menina. _– Fez uma pausa, com sua voz branda e comedida: – _Primeiro demorou todo esse tempo pra cumprir uma missão, e agora se deixou filmar... sabe muito bem o que fazemos com peças obsoletas. Sugiro que reveja suas ações, "Êxtase-chan"._

Tenten cerrou os pulsos em fúria, mas se conteve. Não precisava de uma cena ali. Nenhum deles precisava. O mediador desse embate todo, Pein, circulava com Konan aos braços. A policial completamente entorpecida, sem personalidade, sem dar um passo sem que ele ordenasse.

Ela parecia dopada; sob controle.

Tenten sabia o que era aquilo.

Ela sempre soube.

_- E quanto à vigilância da ANBU, como vou me livrar? –_ Hidan ponderou, acenando pra um investidor de Osaka.

_- Não há problemas..._ – Tenten voltou a se pendurar no pescoço dele, sussurrando: - _O andar é exclusivo pras orgias dos convidados. Kiba mandou desligar tudo pela manhã. Recupere as gravações de hoje, apague as suas, mas não desabilite as câmeras._

_- Por que não?_

_- Porque eu preciso de um álibi pra cumprir a missão, Hidan. _– Alisou os braços dele: – _E esse álibi não é você._

Hidan alargou seu sorriso perfeito, passeando as mãos sedentas nas costelas de Tenten, até os cabelos falsos:

_- O que há nessa gravação?_ – Sua boca na dela, frente a frente, sugando o gosto daqueles lábios em lambidas discretas. – _O que tem naquele quarto?_

Ela sorriu, desarmando a vontade dele. Seus olhos nublados por trás daquelas lentes amarelas diziam pra Hidan que não era hora de jogatinas:

_- Você vai ver..._

_- Então eu vou precisar subir com alguém._ – Ele firmou o tom. _– E não pode ser você. Qual gata descartável recomenda pra uma diversão expressa?_

Ela mordeu os lábios, observando o lugar.

_- Aquela..._ – apontou pra brasileira: – _Aquela ali com certeza será boa pro seu paladar... rápida e escandalosa._

Suspirou quando Hidan seguiu seu caminho, de cenho fechado, por causa da observação maldosa. Estava tudo sob controle, tudo em seu devido tempo e lugar. As ampolas por dentro da roupa e o pequeno baú, de refúgios brancos, preso no elástico da calcinha minúscula que usava. Sabia que a qualquer momento poderia cruzar com olhos perturbadores, e não arriscaria a missão por ele.

_- Você tem duas opções..._ – uma voz gutural agiu sob seu pescoço. Era um homem alto e esguio, com seus cabelos esverdeados e pele de meio tom. Nem branca e nem negra: – _Pode usar a cicuta como no adeus de Sócrates. Os efeitos começam dos pés e vem subindo, paralisando o corpo todo até o matar por asfixia..._ – um sorriso sádico se fez nos lábios de Zetsu. – _Ou o Glicósido Híbrido em toxina... – _sua voz era branda agora, como se o perverso Zetsu de segundos atrás não existisse mais. – _Em cinco minutos agirá na corrente sanguínea, e nem os músculos cardíacos mais fortes poderão resistir._

_- Ele terá uma massiva parada cardíaca; entendo._ – Tenten analisou. De qualquer forma, seu amigo de infância estaria morto até o final da festa. – _E os testes toxicológicos?_

_- A cicuta será acusada, mas a toxina não. Parecerá morte natural._

Ela completou o detalhe que ele deixou escapar:

_- Infarto de um garoto com vinte e cinco anos, em plenas condições físicas... parece um tanto suspeito, não acha?_

_- Não, eu não acho._ – O demente Zetsu mudou a personalidade outra vez: – _Hoje em dia Tókio devora as pessoas; estresse, problemas emocionais._

_- Seria interessante usar as adagas... – _outro Akatsuki irrompeu, com ar jovial, ao longo de seus cinquenta e tantos anos. O Mestre Sasori ainda era um belo homem: - _Seria passional e literário. Ano passado você expressou a verdadeira arte no herdeiro dos Akimichi. Fazê-lo marionete em suas mãos, deixou-me completamente fascinado pelo seu trabalho, Tenten-san._

A Mitsashi torceu o rosto, tentando esconder o desgosto pelos atos que cometera pra saber tudo sobre Mya; pra saber sobre a raposa que a enganara há quase dez anos atrás.

Passara de todos os limites morais...

E não sabia mais o que era moralidade, ética ou companheirismo.

Tenten ficara cega.

_- Arigatô, Mestre Sasori, mas essas adagas estão sob controle agora._

Então ponderou sozinha, atrelada aos braços do ruivo que os levava pro centro do salão, onde as danças atenienses logo começariam_: "Eu só não sei onde elas foram parar... preciso resolver mais esse problema"._

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

Tenten já matou o Chouji... e ta faltando um personagem, em particular, que não apareceu. Esse personagem explica muito o porquê a Tenten ainda comete tantos crimes, mesmo com o "contrato" da Akatsuki vencido.**_

_**Façam suas apostas!**_

_**bjOs coisas lindas da Tia Rê /fazmontinho.**_


	19. Ato XIX: O Álibi

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XIX Ato: O Álibi.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy (Tenten é má, muito má!) **_

_**Escrito por:**__** Tia Renatinha**_

_**

* * *

**- Um insetário?!_ – Naruto gostava de conversar com Shino sobre sua profissão. Achava tudo divertido demais. – _Essa tal de Entomologia ai dá dinheiro, certo? _

_- E satisfação pessoal_ – o homem falava, cheio de orgulho. – _Pretendo me especializar agora em Dipterologia. A toxicologia forense me cansou._

_- Dip- quem?_

Naruto tomava mais uma taça da champagne. A marca não importava. Era uma bebida gostosa, como as meninas que a serviam.

_- É o estudo especifico das moscas, Naruto._

_- Yare, yare..._ – o Uzumaki abanava as mãos, desviando os olhos de Shino. – _Isso deve ser interessante, mas nem tanto como ela..._ – falou alto e sozinho. _– Me dê licença cara, a mulher mais linda do Japão acaba de chegar!_

Os olhos do Aburame seguiram juntos dos passos de Naruto até uma pessoa. Shino se animou, a tal _mulher mais bonita do Japão_ era mesmo agradável e elegante; mas esses detalhes nela nunca lhe foram os primordiais. Hinata era uma boa amiga e exímia bióloga. Não entendeu porque depois de casada, a senhora Hyuuga dedicara seu tempo e brilhantismo como sensei de yoga.

_- Uma perda inestimável pro mundo da ciência..._

_- Quem?_ – Um homem estava às suas costas, e lhe cumprimentou cordial. – _Seja bem vindo meu amigo! É sempre bom rever todos vocês, depois de tantos anos!_

_- Kiba..._ – Shino devolveu o carinho. – _Concordo. É realmente bom ver como todos nós crescemos._

_- E como crescemos!_ – Kiba suspirou com nostalgia. – _Kami-sama! Aquela é a Hinata-chan?_

_- Ela mesma. Está diferente, não?_

_- Não..._ – o Inuzuka analisou, criando suspense pros olhos negros e misteriosos do amigo: – _Está é bem gostosa! Neji teve sorte mesmo... vamos lá! Não deixarei a atenção da nossa amiga bióloga pro Uzumaki!_

_- Correção._ – Shino deu seu pitaco: – _Hinata-chan é sensei de Yoga..._

Então caminharam até os Hyuuga e Naruto, que já tomava Hinata por entre os braços, enquanto Neji cumprimentava investidores de Hong Kong e Kioto. O Aburame ainda ponderou pra si, realmente lamentando o destino que ela escolhera pra vida profissional.

"_Seria uma brilhante toxicologista forense como eu, mas garanto que a família Hyuuga não gostaria disso."_

_- Kiba-kun!_ – a menina sorriu pro amigo que lhe tomava as mãos, beijando-as. –_ Há quanto tempo?! Estava com tantas saudades de você. Nossa, Shino-kun, você também veio! _– Acenou pro mais discreto.

Naruto torceu o rosto, e antes que reclamasse a atenção da esposa do novo sócio Hyuuga, Hinata continuou com sua voz de mel e olhos fascinantes. O Uzumaki sentiu-se completamente rendido à doçura tão educada da menina de vinte e cinco anos:

_- Estão todos aqui! Já vi Shikamaru-kun e até Kurenai-sensei... sinto tanto por aqueles que já partiram..._ – os lamentos de Hinata chamaram a atenção de Neji, que passou a mão pelos ombros da esposa. Não gostava de vê-la triste. – _Chouji-kun e Lee-kun adorariam essa festa._

_- Lee era um assassino, Hinata_ – o marido a reprovou, amargando um passado feito de tabu em Hi no Kuni.

_- Tenten ainda estaria viva se ele não..._ – os punhos de Kiba se fecharam e logo depois ele relaxou, dando seus sorrisos abertos e iluminados: - _Ora! Não vamos falar de tristezas essa noite! Estamos aqui pra nos divertir, não é mesmo?! Logo as danças atenienses irão começar, quero que todos vivam seus sonhos nessa noite de verão!_

Hinata cruzou olhares como o marido lamentando o comentário rude. Neji lhe sorriu discretamente, querendo dar por finito aquele deslize.

"_Esse idiota não percebeu então..."_

Neji foi tomado pelos investidores petrolíferos, e Hinata, pela atenção de Kiba, Shino e Naruto, que ficou embasbacado com a cena, sem compreender nada, afinal, de Hi no Kuni só tinha a descendência do pai. Namikaze Minato não estava mais entre os seus, há muitos anos. Fora criado com a mãe em Tókio.

"_Kiba não percebeu que é Tenten..."_

Naruto entendeu que apesar da acusação feita por Neji e Kiba, o tal Lee não parecia um assassino, aos encantadores olhos brancos de Hinata. Ela se fez em silêncio com a reprova do marido, resignada, obediente, sem direito de expressar seus sentimentos ou opiniões. Esperou que Kiba e o Aburame encontrassem seus lugares na platéia que se formava – como nos circos romanos –, pra assistir o grupo de dança e teatro já anunciado, _Samui de Kumo_:

_- Quem é Lee?_ – Os olhos azuis encontraram brancos surpresos. – _Vocês falaram de muitas coisas que eu não entendi... mas o tal de Lee me interessou. Por que você sente falta dele, se era um assas-..._

_- Lee nunca foi isso._ – Hinata lamentou, interrompendo Naruto, que lhe dava completa atenção. – _É que Neji tem certa aversão em falar sobre ele... eram muito amigos. Houve uma briga, e então se afastaram._

_- E só por isso seu marido acusa o cara de assassino? Se for assim, metade desse povo aqui é assassino pra mim. Chamem a policia!_

Hinata prendeu um sorriso nas mãos, enrubescendo com o jeito todo divertido dele, que alargou os lábios, tocando no fio de cabelo que desenhava as bochechas rubras da menina. Ela se afastou, temendo o contato com Naruto. Ele se desculpou e ela sorriu, mais uma vez:

_- Tudo bem, Na-Naruto-kun..._ – aqueles lindos olhos azuis eram tão sinceros, que seria impossível se irritar com eles. Era impossível não confiar em Naruto. – _Neji e Lee eram melhores amigos e gostavam da mesma menina, Tenten._

_- Ela já morreu também, certo?_

_- Ce-certo..._ – Hinata suspirou, buscando com o Uzumaki um lugar para assistirem o espetáculo. – _E então, numa noite, há quase dez anos atrás, houve um incêndio..._

As pessoas se aglomeravam em torno do grupo formado por uma mulher e dois homens, todos vigorosos, com suas vozes marcantes e movimentos plenos, hipnotizando a platéia nas nuances poéticas de Shakespeare em dança, cor e conto. Hinata olhou pra Naruto que lhe apertou a mão, quando uma mulher da platéia esbarrou o ombro no da Hyuuga.

_- Itae..._ – Hinata reclamou, amparada pelos braços fortes do Uzumaki. – _A-arigatô..._ – e sentiu que gostaria de ficar mais ali, entre o carinho e a proteção dele.

A mulher distraída, que esbarrara na Hyuuga, só tinha olhos pro que estava além do espetáculo, além dos véus de Atenas caindo como sonho, na noite de verão. Além das ninfas; de Hinata; do grupo Samui; das luzes que se findavam jogando cores na decoração feita por Sai.

A atenção da prostituta Êxtase foi além de seu papel de ninfa e de tantas Helenas, Hérmias, Lisandros e Teseus que ali havia.

Sua mão esquerda segurava com força uma ampola vazia. Não havia mais veneno. Estava na garrafa dum champagne especial que Kiba logo tomaria, quando chegasse a hora certa.

Seus grandes olhos chocolates presos no amarelo da lente fixavam cheios de expectativas e amarguras, um sorriso que a viu também.

Um _sorriso_ de saudades, de boas vindas.

Um _falso_ sorriso de _amor_.

Tenten viu Neji do outro lado do espetáculo, olhando pra ela. Seus brancos vivos e brilhantes lhe pediam calma; lhe diziam que tudo ficaria bem.

Intimidavam-na.

Fizeram-na prisioneira.

Como sempre...

_- Senhorita, deixou cair isso aqui_ – havia uma mão pequena e feminina com seu baú dourado no meio dela, estendida cordialmente pra Êxtase: - _Parece uma jóia cara, deveria tomar mais cuidado._ – Então outros olhos brancos pousaram em si.

Hinata entregou o presente que Tenten ganhara de Sai, por entre os dedos trêmulos da morena. A Mitsashi ficaria apavorada se permanecesse ali. Hinata desviou os olhos de Êxtase pra observar o que ela atentamente via, antes de esbarrar em si: havia Neji e a mulher do grupo Samui, com suas roupas lúdicas no corpo moreno.

_- Arigatô, senhorita..._ – Tenten tomou o objeto dourado, mas quanto desviou os dedos das mãos da outra, a Hyuuga lhe segurou pelos pulsos.

A ampola e o baú, por milímetros, não foram ao chão.

Aqueles lindos e temíveis olhos brancos lhe pesavam à alma. Era como se a cor maldita tivesse o poder de lhe desvendar os segredos, por trás do acortinado amarelo que vestia. Então Hinata falou, com sua voz pairando no cordial e suspeito.

_- Da onde você conhece Neji?_

Antes que Tenten inventasse alguma mentira, as luzes se apagaram. O espetáculo iria pra outro ato. Naruto puxou Hinata pra si, confortando-a num divã acolchoado. Os olhos brancos perderam a ninfa no meio de tantos atenienses.

A morena cambaleou por entre a decoração e as pessoas, pra longe daquilo tudo. Num canto afastado tomou o baú nas mãos, o abriu, e tragou toda a coca dele com o nariz satisfeito. Com a mente a salvo. Com o coração descompassado e calmo.

Duas coisas lhe puseram em alerta, outra vez: Neji se aproximando e o celular de Kiba, apitando no bolso:

_- O que faz aqui?_ – A lente lhe disfarçou os chocolates dilatando, aos poucos. – _Sua esposa..._

_- Atenda a ligação_ – Neji apontou pro celular, ignorando as palavras de Tenten.

A ninfa não teve um minuto sequer naquela festa, em que pudesse ser ela mesma; que tivesse paz. Ao lado de Neji seria tudo mais fácil... ou torturantemente mais difícil.

Mas as coisas estavam sob controle agora.

_- Mochi, mochi... _– pôs o aparelho no ouvido, sorrindo abertamente pro carrancudo Hyuuga. – _Não... Kiba-sama está ocupado apresentando o grupo Samui de teatro..._ – uma onda de satisfação e maldade lhe atingiu o rosto, se doando pros olhos desejosos de Neji. Sempre o domava com isso. – _Meu nome? Meu nome é Kori Hime. Pode deixar, eu aviso que você ligou, Hana-san._

Tenten prendeu o lábio nos dentes, desligando o aparelho e o jogando num canto daquele lugar. Neji lhe sorriu, passando seus braços com fome por entre as costelas dela, tomando-os num beijo sem espaços.

Sem tempo pra reagir.

Sua língua na da mulher mentirosa, provavam o gosto de chocolate que há muito ele sonhava. Não haveria regras ou jogos perversos hoje. Só queria ficar um pouco com sua linda menina fantasiosa.

A mansão Inuzuka era o palco perfeito pra eles.

Seu palco de luxúria e vermelho.

A boca de Tenten se mexendo na sua; seu corpo fino o manchando de dourado todo cheiroso pra ele; os seios no peito forte dando pra Neji seu coração fissurado. As pernas da morena os arrastaram aos beijos e carícias pro andar do quarto branco; branco como aqueles olhos malditos e fascinantes dele, lhe mirando o corpo todo, sem perguntar o que ela fazia ali como vadia de Kiba; sem se interessar pra onde ela o levava.

Sem se preocupar com a esposa, sob cuidados e interesses do novo sócio.

Ele entrou primeiro no quarto, e ela tirou a peruca. Neji descalçou as sandálias romanas, e Tenten soltou os cabelos dos grampos. O homem tentou desfazer as amarras que a esposa fez, e a amante tirou as lentes de contato, ajudando com suas mãos hábeis a despi-lo.

Não tinham muito tempo.

Mas a falecida Mitsashi ainda brincaria com as fantasias do Hyuuga.

_- Ten-..._ – ela pousou os dedos nos lábios dele, que lhe revelariam o verdadeiro nome.

_- Shiu..._ – seus olhos chocolates o embriagavam outra vez. – _Hoje sou apenas Titânia._

Neji sorriu e se deitou nos lençóis de seda branca, desalinhando a cama que ela transara a tarde toda com outro homem. Preferia ser _Oberon_ do quê _Teseu_. A mulher desamarrou o traje de ninfa, despindo-se toda dourada pros olhos atentos do amante.

_- E hoje você é o meu Oberon, Hyuuga Neji..._ – falou o nome dele em bom tom, fazendo-o levantar o corpo pro enquadramento certeiro da câmera central. – _Mas não há pajem algum pra lhe entregar... há somente eu, você quer?_

Neji passou as grandes e viris mãos pelo corpo dela, lhe acariciando os braços, os ombros, os seios, a cintura. Seus olhos a devorando pouco a pouco.

_- Você me quer, Oberon?_

O Hyuuga avançou na altura da clavícula dela, beijando-a toda até os seios que ele tomou com as mãos, puxando a Mitsashi pra baixo de si, prendendo-a nas pernas nuas e fortes; tragando todo o gosto de chocolate que era só dele.

A _Titânia_ gemeu, alargando um sorriso mórbido por entre os lábios. Era inevitável ser dele. Sempre seria. Não haveria magia teatral alguma que afastaria seus sonhos do palco que montava com o seu _Oberon_. Nada os traria a realidade dos fatos, quando se deitavam juntos.

Era o _Mise en Scène_ deles dois.

Haviam todos os elementos: o amor e a disposição de conjuntos; o sentimento e os atores; os desejos e os figurinos. Tudo montado... e agora haveria um _filme_ de Neji e Tenten.

De Êxtase e Hyuuga-sama.

De Titânia e Oberon.

Da possível _acusada_ e seu futuro _álibi_.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa *-* vai rolar mais hentais nessa festa!**_

_**Respondendo alguns palpites: sim, era do Lee que eu falava.**_

_**Minna existem alguns nomes aqui que "pertencem" ao nosso colegão **__Shakespeare,__** viu?! Do livro **__"Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão". __**(não necessariamente pertencem a ele, porque é mitologia, e mitologia é conhecimento pra humanidade)**_

_**Bem, a tal Hérmia é a rainha das fadas que nega um menino indiano de presente (como pajem), pro marido dela, o tal de Oberon, rei dos elfos. Eles formam um par, que faz a maior cagada aos arredores de Atenas, usando o coitado do Puck pra isso. Pra quem deseja saber mais, leia o livro que é muitooooo bom, ou dê uma olhadinha no resumo: **__**http : / / www . netsaber . com . br / resumos / ver _ resumo _ c _ 185 . html**_

_**Estou me segurando pra dar spoiler, mas, os caps 20, 21 e 22 serão de puro hentai hohohoh, com três casais distintos.**_

_**20: KoriJira (presente da Kori linda que fez o hentai)**_

_**21: NaruHina (o esperado)**_

_**22: NejiTen (pq eu não resisto)**_

_**Beijinhosssssssss *-***_

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**MitsukoMiyuki: **__Traiu menina, que homem safado, ne?! Hehehehe, espero que tenha gostado desse caps aqui, de "fortes emoções" eheheh, espero mesmo! Eba! Que bom saber que vc estará aqui comigo nessa trama maluquinha \o/ bjOs sempre, espero que continue gostando!_

_**Insana: **__Querida! É tão bom ter reviews seus! E bom saber q vc está de passo marcado aqui no FF, bom mesmo! _

_Não flor, eu REALMENTE simpatizo com meus leitores lunáticos, e um pouco de cada coisa ehehehe_

_Uhnnn, ele vai sim, quero mto que vc goste \o/_

_Ahhhhh, mas seria bom me lambuzar de um pedacinho de torta, depois eu procurava mais rsrsrs_

_É flor, vc é mesmo pervaaa, mais do que eu kkkkkk_

_Que bom que gostou do post duplo!_

_Ele pode, é, eu cheguei a essa conclusão junto de todas vcs, ele realmente PODE ser metido, pq ele mete mtooo kkk_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gaara e Sai é mega segredo, mas logo será revelado._

_Todo mundo é pervo \o/ O mundo é pervo! _

_Eu me divirto pq posso escrever sobre temas que me intrigam, e só isso me deixa feliz... agora imagina saber que outras pessoas tbem estão gostando? Poxa, quase q me dá um treco kkkk_

_Eu? Eu não matei ninguém... quem matou foi a perturbada da Tenten_

_Fico mto feliz que vc esteja gostando!!!_

_bjOs sempre, obrigada pela sua presença!_

_**Nina Levanti: **__Nineeeenha linda! Flor, sabia que eu e a beta revisamos umas duzentas vezes o NaruHina? É... to morrendo de medo de decepcioná-la hahahhaa_

_Aahhh, então vc tbem é um Kibete? Kkkkkkkk, morri de rir esses dias com tal apelidos que nós ganhamos, de uma amiga minha lah do Nyah e daqui tbem... ela disse que a gente só gosta do que não presta... Bem, se até a Clarice Lispector disse "Tudo que não presta obviamente me interessa", quem somos nós pra contestar, certo?_

_Pois é... ele é quase uma máquina de fazer isso. Não seria nada mal ter um desses, amarrado no pé da minha cama. Acho q emprestava até pra minha mãe kkkkkk (q papai não leia isso – pq sim, ele costuma ler algumas coisas que eu escrevo, acredite, é constrangedor kkk)._

_Eu tbem AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ShikaTema, portanto, não vou falar NADA disso, pq vc quase... OPA, disse que não iria falar nada. Bem, de qq forma, a Kurenai e a Ino vão usar de uma pessoa pra sua guerra particular. Isso não dará certo._

_Era o Gaara mesmo. Da Temari não posso comentar, ainda kkk, mas eu sempre aproveito alguma idéia das suas teorias conspiratórias rsrs._

_Tenten owna, acredite \o/_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh como o Naruto vai chegar nela é que, na minha opinião, foi o grande desafio e a grande delícia do caps, só não mais do que as coisinhas que a Hina pensará e sentirá... bem, vc vai entender._

_A pessoa que justifica? Acho que não vou contar essa XD Mas é um bom palpite..._

_Pode atazanar! Ahahahahah Falta só eu e a beta darmos um jeitinho no "separa separa" cena, onde fica melhor isso ou aquilo \o/_

_bjOs querida, eu sempre AMOOO seus reviews!!!!_

_**Lust Lotu's: **__Lustezenha *-* Isso ae, não será em vão, pode ter certeza que não \o/ A Ino é um safadinha hahahaha, vai pagar caro por ser assim, e a Kurenai por desejar vingança. Ancia? O lokooo ehehehehe, eu gosto tannnnnnto dela, mas acho que entendo._

_bjOs flor, obrigada por sempre estar comigo!_


	20. Ato XX: Princesa

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XX Ato: Princesa.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy **_

_**Escrito por: **__**Kori Hime (esse ela quem fez)**_

_**http**__** : / / fanfiction . nyah . com . br / kori _ hime**_

_**

* * *

**__**N/A:**_

_**Galera, a partir do momento:**_

"_**quarto com Jiraya e Kori Hime"**__** eu não fiz mais nada. **_

_**Foi tudo a Kori, sim, ela quem escreveu esse!**_

_**Foi uma forma de presenteá-la no aniversário dela que já passou.**_

_**Amiga, feliz aniversário! **_

_**Amo você!**_

_**Obrigada por essa delícia de amor**_

_**que você tem pelo Ero Sennin *sufoca***_

_**

* * *

**- Jiraya-sama, não há nenhuma informação dela._ – Itachi fazia valer seu posto na polícia com mentiras e objetivos distintos. – _Preciso de uma foto nítida dessa tal de Êxtase. Konan-san não tem nenhum detalhe válido?_

_- Não menino... não consigo nem ao menos chegar perto dela ou do Bashou._ – Jiraya se embrenhava atrás de uma pilastra de mármore, tendo delegado a Kakashi olhos abertos em Kiba e Tsume: – _As meninas do Inuzuka estão vestidas de ninfas, todas iguais, não há como reconhecê-la nem tirar algu-..._

Ele travou as palavras.

Não estava mais sozinho.

Passos discretos e maliciosos preenchiam-lhe os tímpanos; o perfume há muito tempo conhecido; a silhueta branca e sedutora avivou aos olhos táticos do Capitão Senju Jiraya, da ANBU:

_- Se escondendo de mim?_ – Uma mulher em suas roupas minúsculas, e pele dourada, encostou-se ao peito forte dele: _– Onde está sua esposa?_

_- Ela não veio..._ – Jiraya segurou as mãos da ninfa no corpo, de olhos fechados, tomando o gosto do pescoço dela pela boca: – _Kori Hime é impossível esquecer o seu cheiro..._

_- Ji-Jiraya-taichou, senti tanto sua falta..._ – e o corpo entorpeceu.

Apenas um toque daquele homem a rendia sob seus desejos, era louca por tudo que ele lhe dava. Jiraya lhe beijou o queixo e então a boca, bem de leve, só pra vê-la fechar aqueles olhos amarelos tão distintos de seus esverdeados magníficos. Pôs a mão no ponto e voltou a falar com Itachi, sem tirar os dedos viris de Kori:

_- Fique atento. Se algo acontecer, não hesite em mandar a equipe tática... –_ encerrou o contato no pescoço da mulher quente, por entre seus dedos grandes e fortes. – _Agora sou todo seu, minha hime..._

_- Na-não fale assim..._ – ela enrubesceu. O Senju era um dos únicos que a coravam tão naturalmente. _– O que está acontecendo, taichou?_

_- Nada princesa, apenas precaução... não vamos falar sob-..._

_- É sobre Kiba-sama, não é?_ – O rosto lindo de sua Hime o atentou pra detalhes que não prevera – _Ele corre perigo, eu sei que corre!_

Ela parecia atenta e determinada a lhe contar o que sabia, ou sobre suspeitas. Jiraya lembrou-se do que disse a Kakashi, dias atrás:

"_Dê mais crédito às mulheres, elas sempre sabem o que fazer"_

Sorriu mais pra si do que pros amarelos olhos de Kori, presos em suas reações. Ela amava tudo naquele homem. Deveria confiar em sua princesa:

_- Diga o que sabe sobre isso, Hime._

_- É aquela mulher, não é mesmo, a tal Êxtase?_ – Ele concordou com a cabeça, e Kori continuou: – _dias atrás, quando chegou, eu peguei uma coisa dela, e escondi no meu quarto._

Jiraya sibilou, alisando os ombros da menina determinada, continuando a falar:

_- Suba comigo, e eu mostro o que é..._ – ela prendeu os lábios entre os dentes, rebolando nas mãos dele.

_- Você é danada menina... _– adorava toda ousadia dela. – _Inventando um furto pra fazer o capitão aqui te punir por esse crime..._

Kori sentiu arrepios gostosos eriçar-lhe os pêlos. Amava ele, e amava toda a face pervertida daquele homem, desde as palavras mais lascivas, até o sexo forte e completo. Mas não estava mentindo agora:

_- Ta-taichou pode me punir como quiser... –_ ela gemeu, quando sentiu as mãos dele lhe apertarem as ancas; a boca de Jiraya encostada na sua: – _Até com as adagas dela... _

_- Adagas?!_ – Ele se assustou.

Kori pôs a saia no lugar, sentindo o ar lhe tomar os pulmões outra vez. Algum dia morreria de prazer nos braços de Jiraya:

_- E não são adagas comuns, parecem feitas por um artesão de espadas. Há iniciais gravadas nelas. – _Jiraya permanecia atento:_ - Uhn, acho que é "T M"... ou "M T", não lembro a ordem, só vendo mesmo._

Ele a mirou sério, mas não conseguia manter por muito tempo aquela pose na frente de sua menina. A que lhe tirava do mundo real, levando para um cheio de prazer. Esse tal prazer que em seus vinte anos de casamento nunca tivera. Seguiu-a toda rebolativa subindo as escadas em pulos animados, equilibrando-se numa sandália de salto fino muito alto, mas que nem assim conseguia chegar à altura de seus ombros.

Dava alguns risos e gritinhos a mais quando recebia algum tapinha nas nádegas, enquanto saltitava degraus acima e sua saia subia com o balançar de seu corpo.

Entraram no quarto. O capitão fechou a porta com o calcanhar. E para não serem perturbados, Kori trancou-os com chave, trazendo a peça dourada para dentro de seu decote, esfregando-se de costas no corpo de Jiraya, que lhe tocava os seios empinados e com bico rijos, pontudos e sensuais, no tecido daquele pequeno vestido:

_– __Hime... onde, estão as adagas que me falou? __– _Beijou o pescoço, tirando alguns gemidos leves, descendo suas mãos pela cintura fina, até as coxas.

– _Iie... nada de adagas enquanto estivermos ainda vestidos...__ – _Atiçou-o puxando pelo colarinho._ – __Vamos taichou. Deixe o trabalho para depois da diversão... ou não vai me castigar?_

Caprichou no olhar, escorrendo o dedo na boca pelo decote, passando pela cintura. Era seu modo de trazê-lo para o seu corpo, dando-lhe mostras de seu sexo, daquilo que sabia fazer de melhor.

_**Fonte de mel**_

_**Nos olhos de gueixa**_

_**Kabuki, máscara**_

_**Choque entre o azul**_

_**E o cacho de acácias**_

_**Luz das acácias**_

_**Você é mãe do sol**_

Jiraya a acariciou o rosto dourado, cego pelos encantos que a prostituta sempre destilava, tanto pelos sorrisos, gemidos e o rubor natural de seu rosto loiro.

"_Não me olhe assim... eu não sou como elas." – _Precisava de forças para não ser engolida pelos carinhos e o amor que lhe era dado de graça, quando sentia-o tomar seu corpo.

Era mais fácil ser a prostituta de Jiraya que a menina dele.

Mas como fugir daquele sentimento?

Mulheres como ela não tinham o direito de sonhar com o impossível.

_**A sua coisa é toda tão certa**_

_**Beleza esperta**_

_**Você me deixa a rua deserta**_

_**Quando atravessa**_

_**E não olha pra trás**_

Entre os beijos que davam, travando as línguas nas bocas coladas, Kori o arrancava as roupas, ajoelhando-se no chão, desabotoando a calça e puxando o cinto. Jiraya sentou-se na cama, trazendo-a novamente para seu colo.

Queria tomar mais uma vez os lábios de sua Hime, borrando o batom forte, ignorando toda aquela maquiagem dourada de ninfa.

E o seu maior castigo, era receber aqueles beijos.

Aqueles que sempre sonhava, enquanto trabalhava. Arrepiou-se quando as mãos grandes ergueram o vestido, jogando-o no chão forrado pelo mais nobre carpete Árabe.

_**Você é linda**_

_**Mais que demais**_

_**Você é linda sim**_

_**Onda do mar do amor**_

_**Que bateu em mim**_

Ele não a deixaria fazer o seu trabalho. Nas mãos de Jiraya, Kori somente gemia, sentia prazer e amava.

Deitou-a na grandiosa cama amassando o mais puro lençol egípcio, fazendo sua cabeça pousar com cuidado nos travesseiros importados.

Seu desejo era grande, precisava ter a menina deitada sob seu corpo, mas quando a via pura e desprotegida numa cama grande demais como aquela, seu coração apertava, não era mais o desejo do sexo, era maior.

Era o que não podia haver quando se é casado.

Mas quem poderia imaginar que encontraria tal preciosidade em meio às garotas de Kiba?

– _Senti sua falta, Hime... – _Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a língua cobrir sua pele.

Arrepiada e entregue aos desejos que Jiraya lhe ofertava, nos beijos espalhados pelo seu corpo esguio, sendo apertada nos seios, cintura e quadril.

Puxou a fina calcinha de cetim, desenhando com dois dedos o caminho para o sexo dela:

– _Oh! Taichou... – _Queria poder dizer que sentia falta daquele carinho. Sentiu os dedos penetrarem sua entrada, gemeu manhosa mordendo os lábios. Abriu os olhos, fitando-o por segundos. Precisava despertar do sonho antes que fosse devorada por ele._ – __Não faça meu trabalho, Capitão... eu quero é ser punida... sou uma menina muito, mas muito levada._

Mordeu o dedo, tirando toda aquela redoma de cristal que se formava a sua volta, retornando para onde e quem era.

Uma prostituta.

Virou-se na cama, ficando de quatro, empinando o traseiro pro algoz, confessando os seus delitos para ser devidamente castigada:

– _Ah! Menina!__ – _Jiraya sempre se surpreendia com as mulheres. Com as mais novas. Com Kori Hime_. – __Me diz que não vai mais ser uma menina má. _

Deixou seu membro rijo escorrer por entre o bumbum exposto, alisando-o com os dedos grandes, a palma aberta pronto para dar-lhe castigo:

– _Hai, Taichou... eu vou ser uma boa menina, me mostra como ser... __– _Segurou o travesseiro, com as mãos de Jiraya em suas ancas.

Gemeu baixinho quando sentiu o membro lhe invadir o sexo devagar.

_**Você é forte**_

_**Dentes e músculos**_

_**Peitos e lábios**_

_**Você é forte**_

_**Letras e músicas**_

_**Todas as músicas**_

_**Que ainda hei de ouvir**_

Os movimentos mesmo que rápidos, violentos, não eram somente dos corpos de ambos. Quando juntos, esqueciam do mundo.

Kori tremeu nas mãos habilidosas que tocava seu sexo sendo penetrado ao mesmo tempo. Não haviam orgasmos melhores do que sentia com Jiraya, que não se deu por satisfeito, virando-a na cama.

Queria admirar os verdes, encobertos pelas lentes de contato.

_**Mulher das estrelas**_

_**Mina de estrelas**_

_**Diga o que você quer**_

Encararam-se por longos minutos, ela com a respiração descompassada e com lábios trêmulos. Ele tocando os seios macios, beijando-os, acariciando com a língua, ouvindo os pedidos de não parar.

Beijou a pele quente, sentindo o cheiro que Kori emanava, o perfume de camélias que já era de seu corpo naturalmente. Segurou-lhe as pernas, puxando as coxas para mais perto de seu corpo, penetrando-a novamente, travando as mãos da prostituta na altura dos cabelos soltos no travesseiro, fazendo os seios erguerem mais, chupando os bicos, investindo cada vez mais:

– _Minha Hime... __– _Sussurrou nos ouvidos de Kori, lambendo-os.

– _Jiraya-sama... Não me torture assim.__ – _Apertou as coxas na cintura dele, mais uma vez gozando antes. Como o capitão sempre fazia, dando o prazer que sempre era excluído dela:_ – __Em mim, Taichou, goza em mim, onegai._

Jiraya retirou-se de dentro dela, sob protestos e gemidos dengosos, sentou-se na cama com um sorriso meticuloso, olhando-a caminhar como uma felina pela cama até sentar-se em seu colo, pedindo por mais.

_**Gosto de ver**_

_**Você no seu ritmo**_

_**Dona do carnaval**_

_**Gosto de ter**_

_**Sentir seu estilo**_

_**Ir no seu íntimo**_

_**Nunca me faça mal**_

Apertou as unhas nas costas largas do capitão, aranhando-o fortemente, deixando para depois uma marca sua ali, e uma boa desculpa para ele dar em casa.

Rebolava freneticamente, cravando cada vez mais as unhas. Certamente ganharia em troca outro orgasmo maravilhoso, dos que sempre sonhava quando não estava com seu verdadeiro amor. Sentia quandoele estava alcançando. Kori o conhecia. Cada músculo, cada centímetro de pele. Beijava-o e incitava com palavras provocantes no ouvido.

Contendo-se para não deixar escapar seus sentimentos, mesmo que ele já soubesse:

– _Hime... rebola gostoso pro seu Taichou.__ – _Ela sorria, rebolava e gemia. Jiraya gozou, apertando a cintura fina, puxando-a para a cama e aninhando o corpo de Kori no seu.

Infelizmente, o tempo não era dos melhores, estava a trabalho, desejava passar ali toda a noite, a madrugada e a manhã. Queria compensar o tempo em que ficaram separados, quem sabe uma viagem. Claro que somente após a missão ser completada:

– _Hime... eu preciso..._

– _Hai. Eu vou buscar. – _Levantou-se dos braços dele, e foi até o guarda-roupa. Vestiu apenas um quimono de seda, sem amarrá-lo na cintura. Tirou de uma caixa ao fundo as adagas que prometera, levando-as para a cama: _– __Aqui. Veja as iniciais que falei._

_**Linda**_

_**Mais que demais**_

_**Você é linda sim**_

_**Onda do mar do amor**_

_**Que bateu em mim**_

Jiraya sentou-se, puxando Kori para perto de si, examinando as armas. Deixou as teorias para fora do quarto. Beijou-a, agradecendo:  
_  
– Ninguém a viu pegando isso, certo? – _Ela concordou, meneando a cabeça com seus cabelos loiros cheirando os dois._ –__Hime, eu… __– _deixou a adaga na cama, vestindo suas roupas, observando o olhar vago de sua flor._ –__ Olhe para mim. __– _Tocou o queixo fino, fazendo com que ela o encarasse:_ – __Sinto, mas preciso voltar ao trabalho, me entende não é? __– _Ela concordou, num sim fraco._ – __Depois que tudo acabar prometo lhe levar para uma viajem. Somente nós dois, com certeza Kiba não negaria um pedido da princesa dele. _– E se fosse o caso ele pagaria por aquilo.

Talvez essa fosse a parte que Kori mais odiava.

No final, era somente a _prostituta._

Mas sorriu com o convite da viagem, seria perfeito como na última que foram a Okinawa, mesmo que por um final de semana:

_  
– __Hai, podemos ficar mais tempo juntos depois. Eu entendo, Taichou.__ – _Prendeu os lábios, encorajando-se para dizer o que sempre sonhou._ –__ Eu... eu te…__ – _Jiraya sabia o que a menina dele tanto desejava falar. _– __Eu espero que tudo acabe logo._

Abraçou-o, ele já vestido, guardando as adagas dentro da roupa. Ela ainda vestia o kimono aberto. Seu coração apertado, como se algo pudesse tirar Jiraya de dentro de si.

Como se houvesse uma ameaça velada.

Um aviso do destino; dos sentidos.

Mas era besteira pensar nessas coisas:

– _Vai acabar, com a sua ajuda, fique atenta a tudo Hime. Me prometa também que irá se cuidar, não quero você no meio dessas pessoas... – _era impossível Kori atender a esse pedido, os dois sabiam._– Minha princesa, levada! Preciso descer você vem?_

_– Sim eu já estou indo, antes preciso me arrumar, desço em cinco minutos. – _Despediram-se, mas dessa vez não foi somente com um aperto no queixo, como Jiraya fazia. Ele a pegou no colo, beijando-a com desejo, queria poder ficar mais tempo ali, mas deixaria para depois._ –__ Ate logo._

Pegou a peruca do chão, junto com o vestido dourado. Arrumou-se diante do espelho, as lágrimas corriam seu rosto borrando a maquiagem recém retocada. Terminou de se arrumar e respirou fundo.

No final da festa, quem sabe, teria mais coragem para falar tudo o que seu coração desejava dizer ao Capitão.

E quem sabe o destino mudaria!

Deixou os sonhos ocuparem só um pouco de seus pensamentos.

Só mais um pouco.

_**Você é linda**_

_**E sabe viver**_

_**Você me faz feliz**_

_**Esta canção é só pra dizer**_

_**E diz**_

_Continua..._

_

* * *

Música: __**"Você é Linda" – **__Caetano Veloso._

_***TO CHORANDO* **_

_**Deuuuusss, Kori, minha amiga, esse caps ficou LINDO!**_

_**Nossa, aqui vos fala a autora da fic, galera, é sério, esse caps, essa coisa mais deliciosa e quente que a minha amiga Kori escreveu, me deixou rendida, mais uma vez, aos pés dela.**_

_**Esse capítulo é todo da Kori!**_

_**Obrigada demais por esse presente lindo e perfeito!**_

_**Eu choro, porque eu, você e a Teffys, sabemos do seu destino na fic, Korisss.**_

_**Linda escolha de música Koris, Caetano é VIDA, vida demais! Te amo!!!**_

_**bjOs Minna *-***_

_**

* * *

AUTO INDICAÇÃO**_

_**Oie! Hehehe, to com vários contos hentais no meio de fics na qual eu escrevo em parceria, no Nyah, então resolvi separar essas paradas e postar aqui.**_

_**O primeiro deles é um KakaSaku, pq eu tenho uma flor, a eviii que pede muito, então lá vai ele**_

"_**A Melhor Aluna"**_

_**Hentai safado, mas eu espero que gostem \o/**_

_**

* * *

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**MitsukoMiyuki: **__Flor, que bom que vc gostou! Eu adoro fazer essas cenas, então fico mto feliz de saber que vc gostou! Pois é... não terminar a história do Lee é pq o próprio Lee fará isso, agora vc me pergunta: como? E eu te respondo: SEGREDINHO hohohoh. MTOOO BEM OBSERVADO, o Neji tbem depende de sua menina Tenten, e isso será o flagelo maior dele. Aiii amo demais esses dois *-* Você verá tudo isso que quer ver, do meu jeitinho de mostrar as coisas, portanto, espero mesmo que goste! bjOs e obrigada DEMAIS pelo carinho com essa fic!_

_**Insana:**__ Oie!!! Comente, quero ler tudo hohoh Ele é bem safado, esse Naruto, mas ele é fofo e menino honrado. Pois é, logo eu revelo, certeza que sim! Pois é, o Neji ta perdendo o controle sob certas coisas... isso pode ser ruim, mas pode ser bom tbem, depende de quem olha e como se vê isso. _

_Ah, verdade, mega possessivo ahahahaha, isso é BEMMM verdade._

_Kkkkkkkkkkkk tudo bem, é literatura clássica (?) mas é BEMMM legal, tomara que um dia vc se interesse!_

_Mas não afeta mesmo o entendimento geral da fic. _

_Já falei, a Tenten é esperta, é uma assassina bem treinada, ela não dá ponto sem nó, literalmente._

_Hahaha, eu simpatizo sim flor, eu gosto mesmo de comentar várias coisas com os leitores, me sinto bem com isso! Mto bem!_

_Até o prox hohohoh, ele vai te surpreender logo, logo._

_bjOs querida *-*_

_**Lust Lotu's:**__ Isso mesmo flor, gosto sempre das coisas que vc observa, eu nunca consigo deixar de comentar e vc linda, sempre comenta do que eu disse. Adoro mesmo! Shino será mais que isso, aguarde! Lee e Neji... um passado revelador, mas que ainda renderá boas histórias. VC pegou mesmo a coisa toda, dessa vez, o Neji foi pq ama mesmo a Tenten e não consegue ficar sem ela... isso vai ser bem legal de "explorar". Espero que vc goste! _

_p.s: que bom saber que vc gosta da Ino, tenha certeza que vc vai odiá-la mais ainda hahahaha_

_bjOs flor *-* Obrigada pelo seu carinho._

_**Nina Levanti:**__ Gata! Amo tudo que vc me fala, até se vc me chutar eu vou gostar rsrsrs. Percebi que escrevi mil coisas erradas (de português mesmo) na resposta anterior, mas releve flor, é a empolgação kkk._

_Quero massagear seu coração *faz uma cara de médica louca* quero fazer experimentos com seu coração MUHAHAHAHAHAHA *prontopassou*_

_Opa, delícia saber que vc gostou dos encontros, eu quase infarto escrevendo. Sinceramente, nem sei como essas idéias vem, elas... só, vem. Assim, pronto, veio. Daí eu escrevo e nem olho pra trás. Tanto que qndo eu vejo já mudei até a trama rsrsrs. Bem, eu adorooooooooooooooooooo literatura clássica e mitologia, então, já viu, fica uma bagunça, mas que bom que vc gostou dessa loucura! _

_Cultura *-* assim eu me derreto e será difícil solidificar novamente. Culpa sua *agarra a Nina*_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh COMO EU AMO SUAS TEORIAS! Sério, vc não tem noção de como isso vai me ajudar! Eu já tinha descartado a Hina ver essa fita, mas vc acaba de me ascender essa idéia, de uma forma bem particular e malvada HOHOHOH, culpa sua mais uma vez, a SUA Hinata sofrer. Quem mandou?! Hahahaha _

_Certeza que ela vai se culpar, mas ela não é tonta... aguarde._

_È um injustiçado... e bem, não vou dizer nada, deixemos que o próprio Lee conte sua história hahahaha, como ele fará isso do mundo além-túmulo é um segredo. Vc é tão CERTEIRA em desconfiar do paradeiro da Mya. Não digo mais nadaaaaaaaaaa hohoh, adoro deixar vc nervosa sabendo que está perto da verdade, mas sem confirmação dela._

_É, isso eu vou revelar, teremos o ShikaTema, ah, sim, nós teremos, mas antes disso... OPA, QUASE CONTEI!_

_Menina, não imagine, ele até leu certas perversões, ficou abismado e não comentou mais nada. Em geral ele me ajuda com certos enredos, algo mais policial pq foi ele quem me viciou em histórias e filmes assim, então, logo, ele sabe BEMMM MAIS do que eu, e como sabe. Meu pai é foda pra essas coisas._

_KoriJira... un, a Kori é uma ficwritter mega amiga minha ,que AMA o Jiraya hahaaa, então eu dei ele pra ela, e vice versa. Vamos ver se vc vai gostar, pq esse caps foi ela quem escreveu (O caps 20)_

_Sou má, mas acho que vc vai gostar das idéias brilhantes do Naruto, até pq, lindo como ele, acho que ele não precisa falar mtas coisas pra conquistar uma mulher... que precisa tanto de amor como ela. Uma linda anêmona *-*_

_Uhn, farei várias coisas com a Hina... até desamar, quem sabe ehahehaheahue, adorei isso!_

_Tenho medo dos seus critérios, mas eu confesso de antemão, foi simplesmente MARAVILHOSO escrever o NaruHina. Sério, eu amei!_

_Bem, fica dito, espero que vc gosteeeeeeee_

_bjOS querida, amo mesmo conversar contigo!_


	21. Ato XXI: O Imoral Sonho de Verão

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XXI Ato: O Imoral Sonho de Verão.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy **_

_**Escrito por:**__** TenTen_san**_

_**N/A: Finalmente ele veio, e eu amei fazer!**_

_**Pra vocês que pediram:**_

_**NARUHINA \o/**_

_**

* * *

****Para Nina... Dedico esse capítulo inteiro a você!**_

_**

* * *

**- O que foi, Hinata-chan?_ – O Uzumaki estava preocupado com aquela ruga unindo as sobrancelhas dela, então pôs seu dedo ali, desfazendo-a. – _Tira esse negócio feio do seu rosto!_

Ela corou, mas dessa vez, não retesou os toques dele. Apenas fez suspirar, e firmar os olhos brancos no espetáculo de dança. Aqueles movimentos pareciam suspensos quando Naruto lhe tocava abusado, do jeito todo particular dele ser. O loiro sorriu mais uma vez, e pousou a mão na de Hinata, lhe animando:

_- Vamos lá! Olha que legal aquilo... Kami-sama! Como essa mulher faz isso com as costelas?!_ – Virou a cabeça pra esquerda. – _Ela vai partir em duas! Isso deveria ser proibido._

_- Se chama cambret, Naruto-kun_. – Era a morena do Grupo Samui, vertendo as costelas pra trás; sedutora. Hinata sorriu. – _É um movimento muito difícil de fazer, exige uma boa flexibilidade e controle da respiração._

_- Estou vendo mesmo..._ – olhou pros grandes brancos fascinantes. – _Como sabe de tudo isso, Hinata-chan?_

Numa magia que ela não sabia explicar, todas suas tristezas e preocupações iam sumindo.

Não importava onde Neji estava.

Não importava se aquela prostituta encarava seu marido.

Naruto tinha o poder de fazer as coisas que lhe deixava triste sumirem, assim, fácil, apenas com seus olhos azuis; com suas mãos quentes; com seu coração tão descortinado diante do sorriso largo e bonito.

Era um homem sedutor. Inegável.

_**Não vá embora**_

_**Fique um pouco mais**_

_**Ninguém sabe fazer**_

_**O que você me faz**_

_- Po-porque sou sensei de yoga..._ – tinha orgulho de não ser apenas magnata de nome Hyuuga.

_- Sério mesmo?! E você consegue fazer esses movimentos? Nunca teve uma contusão? Exige muito treino? Estou inclinado a aprendê-los seriamente. Sou um homem muito dedicado!_

A enxurrada de palavras tirou dela um sorriso ameno, divertido, mas ainda assim, havia resquícios de tristeza naqueles lábios rosados e fartos. Naruto podia ver; podia sentir na respiração descompassada a melancolia.

_- Vem... vamos dar uma volta._ – Puxou-lhe pelas mãos, os levantando pra longe do divã acolchoado. – _Lá fora vi uma piscina com uma cascata de carpas, que imitam esse tal de cambret ai... dentro da água não terei problema em me dobrar assim._

_- De-dentro da a-água?!_ – Ela se espantou, vencendo a panorâmica da piscina.

_- Estou brincando! _– Naruto voltou a caminhar, de braços enlaçados com o dela na beira da água. – _Viu só, não te falei que era igualzinho a mulher lá! _– Apontou pra escultura de carpas. – _Acho que um mergulho seria bom, nesse calor todo._

_- Na-Naruto-kun!_ – Hinata largou os braços dele. – _Não entendo como pode estar com calor... nessas roupas._

_**É exagero**_

_**E pode até não ser**_

_**O que você consegue**_

_**Ninguém sabe fazer.**_

A Hyuuga enrubesceu e o Uzumaki mordeu os lábios. A timidez da mulher era excitante. As togas atenienses que usavam, revelavam muito e escondiam pouco. Aquele pedaço de pano não foi suficiente pra disfarçar os seios generosos que ela tinha, alinhados na cintura fina bem desenhada, e as coxas fartas, dando pra mulher uma beleza imparcial, completa, deliciosa.

Os tímidos olhos da Hyuuga esquadrinharam o peito atlético de Naruto, desenhando os braços fortes na altura sedutora daqueles sorrisos, da boca, dos olhos, dos cabelos loirinhos e rebeldes, como ele.

Sem dizer palavra alguma, Naruto agachou-se diante da deusa-ninfa, lhe desamarrando as sandálias gregas, as dele e as dela.

_**Parece energia, mas é só distorção**_

_**E não sabemos se isso é problema**_

_**Ou se é a solução**_

_- Se não vai mergulhar comigo, por os pés na água não pode negar..._ – ela concordou e sentou-se ao lado dele, de pés submersos.

O silêncio dizia muitas coisas, e Naruto estranhou. Ele nunca foi de notar o silêncio, mas com ela, com Hinata, até isso lhe parecia bom e agradável:

_- Na-Naruto-kun, você costuma frequentar a casa de Kiba-kun? Não leve a mal... não é que eu este-..._

_- Nunca vi Neji quando venho._ – O loiro a interrompeu, chutando a água. – _Acho muito difícil que ele conheça aquela mulher._

Hinata sentiu-se nua diante da percepção dele que parecia, de fato, não existir. Naruto era tão extrovertido, que certas coisas deveriam lhe escapar dos olhos, mas essa era uma conclusão precipitada que a maioria das pessoas tirava sobre ele. Um preconceito:

_- Arigatô... –_ ela chiou, quando os olhos azuis e perturbadores lhe devoravam as reações.

Sentiu-se desconfortável com tanto carinho. Não sabia como lidar com isso. Tencionou levantar, mas as mãos de Naruto a impediram:

_- Ele seria um completo idiota se saísse com outras mulheres_. – Os dedos quentes pousaram no rosto da menina, desenhando seus lábios. – _Você é tão linda, que Neji seria um estúpido se procurasse em outras, esse seu cheiro..._ – a Hyuuga tremia de olhos fechados. Temia encarar os azuis sedutores. – _Os seus sorrisos, sua doçura... Você é única Hinata, não tem como encontrar em alguém a pessoa que você é._

_**Não tenha medo**_

_**Não preste atenção**_

_**Não dê conselhos**_

_**Não peça permissão**_

As mãos da menina firmaram na dele, junto de lágrimas discretas que lhe escaparam pelos brancos. Ela realmente não sabia como lidar com aquele carinho, com aquele homem, com os toques quentes de Naruto lhe tomando as lágrimas.

Não era moral permanecer ali, sozinha, com ele; com as mãos dele sobre as suas; com o quente dele vilipendiando-a tão cheio de amor.

_- Na-Naruto-kun, não diga essas coisas..._ – mas seus desejos imorais a fizeram morder os dedos dele, um a um, os beijando, os lambendo. – _Nós devemos voltar..._

Ela não era_ imoral._

Mas por Naruto e Hinata, ela _seria_.

Porque Hinata _não queria voltar_.

Não, ela não era _mesmo_ imoral... era _obediente._

E por Naruto e Hinata, ela obedeceria seu coração.

Queria Naruto. Queria ser dele, nem que fosse por uma noite. Queria sentir os carinhos, os desejos, as vontades, as promessas... Queria sonhar o _seu_ sonho de verão:

_- Eu não posso mais voltar daqui..._ – O hálito quente dele batendo firme em seu rosto, a fez imoral. – _Me desculpe, Hinata-chan._

_**É só você quem deve decidir **_

_**O que fazer**_

_**Pra tentar ser feliz**_

Os lábios dele eram imorais. Imorais e deliciosos. Imorais e quentes. Imorais e macios. Imorais e carinhosos... estar com Naruto era imoral e necessário.

E então o beijo, porque é nele que tudo se define. É nele que muitas respostas não tem mais importância. As dúvidas se findam e se fundam. Ela duvidou que a língua dele seria tão sublime, tão intensa, tão trêmula na sua, em choque, entregue, sem norte.

Mas Naruto nunca duvidou do que sentir.

_**Parece energia, mas é só distorção**_

_**E parece que sempre termina**_

_**Mas não tem fim**_

Ele sentia vontade de ter aquela mulher. De ser os seus desejos, os seus sonhos, a sua liberdade. Ele queria mesmo ser muitas coisas pra ela.

Queria todo o pecado daquela cintura que devorava com os dedos languidos; másculos.

Daria todo afeto por entre aquelas pernas roliças e macias que se abriam, deitando no ladrilho da piscina.

Tomaria todos os gemidos dela, quando suas mãos provassem dos seios cobertos na toga, deixando Hinata nua aos poucos, toque por toque, dedo por dedo, beijo por beijo.

Amaria quando ela lhe retesasse tímida os carinhos que fazia no sexo quente, úmido, pra ele.

E gozaria de todo amor que a Hyuuga guardava pra si, sozinha, doando tudo, quando lhe circundou o pescoço chamando Naruto pra mais um beijo, junto dele dedilhando-a na intimidade, penetrando, violando.

Pros dois não houve tabus.

Não houve moral, porque moral não se há quando se deseja muito. Quando o desejo é perdoado por si mesmo.

Hinata perdoava a si, com as costas arqueadas, gemendo dentro da boca de Naruto o erro que cometera diante de sua condição social.

Condição de fachada; sem sentimento.

Sem o gosto proibido do corpo de Naruto, seus músculos, sua força, seus dedos... a língua quente, se enfiando, lhe domando, a fazendo feliz por não ser obediente.

Por ser tão suja.

Livre.

Ousada.

Que todos os olhos daquele lugar os vissem! Ela queria gritar! Ela queria se abraçar a ele, mais e mais!

Hinata estava cansada de amar pouco.

Naruto estava cansado de não amar nada.

Seria loucura abrir as pernas, o masturbar na beira da água e pedir com olhos brancos, que Naruto a penetrasse. Fizesse-a mulher dele. Mas ela não se importou com a demência.

Com a indecência:

_- Eu quero você..._ – e rebolou, o guiando pra sua entrada_._ – _Quero sentir você dentro de mim..._

Ela esperava um sorriso amargo e pervertido. Ela esperou o desrespeito do homem pela mulher vulgar que ela era, e gostava de ser, em baixo dos músculos dele.

Hinata esperou o escárnio de Naruto.

Mas não veio...

Nada de consequencia.

_**Não vá embora**_

_**Fique um pouco mais**_

_**Ninguém sabe fazer**_

_**O que você me faz**_

Veio amor, quando o pênis mirou firme pra dentro de sua cavidade profana. Veio carinho, quando a boca dele beijou a sua, mais uma vez segredando entre as línguas, toda vontade que ele tinha de tomá-la pra si. Veio cumplicidade, quando ela moveu o corpo de encontro ao dele, ditando o ritmo das estocadas. Veio o gosto bom de trair o marido, assim, tão perigosamente, tão perto de onde ele pudesse estar.

E ela se sentiu uma _vadia_.

Ela _gostou_ de ser uma vadia.

Queria ser a vadia _de Naruto._

Naruto gostaria que ela fosse o que fosse pra ele... mas que _fosse_ dele.

Mas isso ela _não_ seria.

Dava pro Uzumaki suas unhas nas costas; seus gemidos baixinhos, finos. Deu pra ele todo seu corpo molhado, suado, cheio de vontade pra toda fome tão nobre dele.

Mas nunca se daria _completa_ pra ele.

Porque ainda assim, ela _pertencia_ a outro homem.

Mas não pensou em Neji quando as mãos de Naruto lhe circundaram pelas costas, guiando os movimentos sempre mais profundos, com quadris em choque, com língua molhando a outra. Ele arremetia nela, e ela gozava nele, porque é na luxúria, que se mostra uma face de quem se é. Porque é quando o prazer se torna papável e se enche de lágrimas boas, que nunca se deseja chegar nele.

Não se deseja, porque é o inicio do fim. É quando a hora passar, a magia acaba, e talvez não haja ousadia pra gozar outra vez.

Talvez não haja tempo.

Talvez nem desejo.

_**É exagero**_

_**E pode até não ser**_

_**O que você consegue**_

_**Ninguém sabe fazer**_

Mas ela gemeu. Ela gemeu bem alto, se fartando daquele gosto errado de Naruto em seu sexo, gozando dentro dela todo quente, e sem pedir permissão. Todo menino naquele rostinho loiro torcido num prazer absoluto. Naquela boca perfeita, lhe beijando os seios, a lambendo no suor, dizendo-lhe coisas tão bonitas:

_- Você é única, Hinata..._ – a respiração ofegante parecia a sufocar, nas palavras tentadoras dele. – _Você é mesmo única. Quero que seja minha. Você quer isso? Quer ser pra sempre minha?_

Ela não chorou, não lamentou, não arrependeu, mas também não pode responder. Apenas rolou o corpo nos ladrilhos caindo na piscina, diante de dois azuis surpresos:

- _Vá embora, Naruto..._ – o corpo nu na água fria, parecia mesmo um sonho.

O sonho da mais surpreendente noite de verão do Uzumaki. Ele não iria embora.

Ele _jamais_ iria embora.

Porém, pra dois expectadores, aquilo era bem real. Bem oportuno para barganhas. Por entre o divã e as carpas, o homem-coringa constatou pro seu contratante.

Seu dono.

_- Gaara-sama, isso foi, no mínimo, improvável._

_- Eu diria aproveitável..._ – seus dedos se enrolando nos fios negros do criado. – _E um bom negócio pra nós._

Sem ver os voyeurs, o desejo de Naruto e Hinata não acabou. Aquilo foi terrível pra ela e uma meta pra ele. A Hyuuga lutaria pra não se perder nos olhos do Uzumaki, mas o menino queria mesmo afogá-la em seus segredos:

_- Você será minha, porque já te amo._

Hinata achou bonito, mas era difícil de acreditar. Sozinha, ela não queria acreditar. O mandou embora, outra vez, mas ele não foi então Naruto beijou-lhe a nuca, fazendo carinho.

_**Parece um teorema sem ter demonstração**_

_**E parece que sempre termina**_

_**Mas não tem fim**_

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

Música: **__"Teorema"__** – Legião Urbana. – **__Renato Russo__**, sem dúvidas, é eterno pra mim.**_

_**Não tenho nada a declarar desse caps, só que amei escrever.**_

_**Espero que vocês tenham gostado!**_

_**Quero mesmo agradecer as pessoas que vem aqui, com suas lindas e valorosas palavras comentar na fic! Sério, todo mundo é realmente muito importante pra mim! Obrigada pelo carinho umas MILHÕES DE VEZES!**_

_**bjOs *-***_

_**

* * *

AUTO INDICAÇÃO - AGAIN  
**_

_**Oie! Hehehe, to com vários contos hentais no meio de fics na qual eu escrevo em parceria, no Nyah, então resolvi separar essas paradas e postar aqui.**_

_**O primeiro deles é um KakaSaku, pq eu tenho uma flor, a eviii que pede muito, então lá vai ele**_

"_**A Melhor Aluna"**_

_**Hentai safado, mas eu espero que gostem \o/**_

_**

* * *

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Nina: **__Flor, eu estava tão agoniada pra postar ele, que mandei logo pra beta e tudo foi tão rápido que cá estou eu, hoje mesmo, postando ele pra você! _

_Pois é, a Kori é uma das meninas do Kiba, e o Jira um tarado. Ela é dele e eu amo ver os dois juntos! Hehehehehe, então amei esse caps, totalmente! _

_Falou tudo flor, é questão de hábito aceitar certas coisas, mesmo que pra algumas outras isso não dê certo. _

_Flor, suas idéias foram pro bem e foram pro mal kkk, depende dos pontos de vista, mas que vc me ajudou ahhhhhhhhhhh isso é FATO. Fatality brutal kkkkkkkkkkk lembrei de Mortal Kombat, doidera XD_

_Agora você falou tudo, ela jamais vai procurar no Naruto o homem que o Neji é. Ele será único, como ela foi pra ele._

_Como ela sempre será. E isso que é legal de pensar!_

_Nham nham... calma, o destino do Lee logo virá! E o palpite do Gai-sensei foi MARA, foi bem o que é mesmo! Ahhh, o Shika vai mostrar sua virtude com uma boa mulher, antes da Tema, e a Tema... bem... não pensei em ninguém pra ela não._

_VC QUER MESMO ESCREVER? Não fala isso que meus olhos chegam a brilharrrrr *-* Olha que eu passo a bola pra vc! Olha que eu passo MESMO!_

_Flor, espero mesmo que vc goste desse NaruHina..._

_DIGA TUDO, NÃO ME ESCONDA NADA PELO AMOR DE KAMI-SAMA!_

_*agarra*_

_bjOs linda!_


	22. Ato de Regresso: Do Início

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**Ato de Regresso: **Do Início._

_**Betado por**__**: **Teffyyy_

_**Escrito por:**__TenTen_san_

_**N/A: Um hentai fofo**__**, porque eu estava devendo pra todos isso. **_

_**Porque Neji e Tenten se amam mesmo *chora***_

_**

* * *

**_***~*~*~***

"_Despir um corpo a primeira vez_

_É um conhecimento entre dois deuses._

_Não se pode profanar o instante._

_E os amantes devem manter o ritmo dos altares._

_As mãos, sobretudo, não podem se apressar.  
Com os olhos, têm que aprender _

_E, com a ponta dos dedos, _

_Contemplar os acordes que irão surgindo_

_Quando, peça por peça, _

_O corpo for se desvestindo, ao pé do altar."_

_**Affonso Romano de Sant'Anna**_

***~*~*~***

Com seu homem rendido aos pés do plano que armara, Tenten se arrependeu, porque ela o prejudicaria com isso. Neji seria seu álibi naquele vídeo, enquanto Kiba morreria degustando o champagne preferido, lhe sufocando o coração.

Olhou pro corpo do Hyuuga e viu o Inuzuka ali.

Sentiu-se um monstro sem forma, com seus grandes olhos marrons de chocolate, possuídos no branco dele.

Brancos cheios de expectativas e saudades.

"_Brancos como a neve..." _

Então ela se lembrou do passado. Lembrou-se de quando Neji lhe segurou pelas mãos e levou à face do destino, como ela fez com ele, no quarto branco.

Lembrou-se de como era ser inocente.

Lembrou-se do que era o amor.

Lembrou-se de quando eram apenas, Neji e Tenten.

_**~ Memórias: Do Início ~**_

Ela tinha medo, claro que tinha, era apenas uma menina. Medo de se entregar ao desejo que os consumia, pouco a pouco, parte por parte, desde os beijos mais cálidos até as juras de amor na respiração ofegante. Tenten tinha medo de ultrapassar os limites.

Mas nunca teve medo de Neji.

Nunca teria.

Segurava firme nas mãos quentes e carinhosas dele, que a guiavam cegos pra dentro da mansão Hyuuga. Para Neji não havia limites nem de família, nem de coração. Era jovem, estava apaixonado, faria tudo por Tenten e com Tenten. Só ela o tirava de seu mundo engaiolado e cinza. Só ela o fazia sentir o que chamam de vida, queimando na pele, sejam nos dias de sol ou na neve mais densa.

Ela concordou. Eles fariam! Enfim, depois de tantos anos, fariam!

Seria na jaula dele; seu quarto, suas obrigações. Quebraria todas as regras de Hizashi e Hiashi com a morena, sua linda menina. A mais linda de todas pra ele. A que trazia vida, a que não desistia, a que não temia ninguém. A espadachim mais brilhante do Dojo do Mestre Gai.

Quem a vencia nas armas? Certamente nenhum jovem de Hi no Kuni; Tenten era fascinante pros olhos brancos do gênio do Kong Fu. Era divertido seguir algumas tradições de família e lutar era o combustível de Hyuuga, Mitsashi, Maito, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Uchiha e tantas outras famílias tradicionais do Fogo.

Um fogo em brasa, às vezes brando, outras avassalador, sempre sem direção quando ele a abraçava pelos corredores, trocando carinhos em bocas, mãos e línguas; sempre entrelaçadas, sempre provando tudo que o outro pudesse ofertar.

Nevava lá fora, e Tenten gostava daquela cor, porque ela lhe lembrava Neji. Era como acordar com os olhos dele lhe beijando, todas as manhãs:

_- Chegamos._ – Ele a apertou firme nas mãos, encorajando Tenten entrar no quarto.

Ela retesou os passos trêmulos, deixando que o calor de Neji lhe suasse na palma:

_- Tenten, se você não quiser tudo bem._

_- Iie_. _O que eu mais quero é ficar com você..._ – entrou vendo-o fechar a porta atrás de si, sem barulho algum.

Tudo tinha que ser especial. Ela ia embora de Hi no Kuni há menos de trinta e duas horas, num voo pra Hong Kong... Ele então perderia a chance de fazê-la sua pra sempre.

_All__ my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
__**Todas as minhas malas estão arrumadas, eu estou pronta para ir**__  
I'm standing here outside your door  
__**Eu estou parada aqui, bem em frente à sua porta  
**__I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
__**Eu detesto ter que te acordar para dizer adeus  
**_

Tenten concordou que ser dele apenas uma vez, lhe valeria pra toda a vida. Afinal, o que um garoto com dezessete anos pode fazer, quando está de casamento marcado com a prima mais nova? Fugir? Se esconder?

Ora, por que Tenten não o podia levar consigo?

A morena sentou-se no futon posto ao chão de pernas cruzadas em forma de lótus, observando com atenção cada detalhe daquele lugar que nunca esqueceria. Era o quarto dele que ela via quando fechava os olhos em devaneios; antes de dormir.

Sem importância do que acontecia, era sempre o quarto dele que desenhava à mente sem nitidez.

Neji era a única coisa que realmente lhe pertencia, e até isso, até ele, os imperdoáveis conseguiram lhe tirar. Primeiro Mya, agora ele.

_But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn'  
__**Mas o dia está amanhecendo, já está claro  
**__The taxi's waiting, he's blowing his horn  
__**O táxi está esperando, ele está buzinando**__  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die  
__**Já estou me sentindo tão solitária que eu poderia morrer  
**_

.

...

.

_- Hime, precisamos sair daqui, essa casa, essas pessoas, tudo em Hi nos lembra Mya._

_- ... é pro nosso próprio bem._

_- Mentira! Otoou-san, okaa-san, parem de mentir!_

_- Tenten, filha, acalme-se..._

_- Vocês estão com medo dos bandidos que Mya persegue!_

_- Oh, minha hime, eu sei que você ama sua irmã..._

_- Okaa-san! Não podemos! Não podemos partir... Eu não posso deixar Neji..._

_- Filha, Hizashi-san sabe o que é melhor pra ele. Você vai encontrar um novo amor em Hong Kong!_

.

...

.

Eles não entendiam que tudo no mundo lembraria Mya?! Eles não sabiam que fugir não adiantava? Oh, eles não enxergavam que nada completaria aquele vazio terrível que ela deixou?

Não... os adultos nunca entendem nada.

Eles nunca têm esperanças, eles nunca pensam nas melhores coisas, eles nem ao menos sabem que as noites de lua crescente são mais limpas que as de cheia, como todos pensam!

Eles não conseguem sorrir.

Esqueceram de como amar.

Era por isso que Tenten não se sentia adulta, porque o bom da vida ainda corria por sua pele, até o amor. E naquela noite branca ela provaria dele até se fartar, até não poder mais.

Até sufocar.

Ela queria morrer no amor, viver nele, se eternizar sob a pele de Neji enroscando à sua, mais uma vez, pondo-a deitada com gentileza nos lençóis brancos, que nunca sentiram antes a graciosidade de uma menina. Nem ele sabia que Tenten podia ser tão ou mais linda do que sempre fora. Custou vê-la, custou acreditar, custou aceitar... custou recebê-la de braços abertos, de coração desarmado:

_- Você sempre foi a mais determinada de todos nós... até dos meninos._ – Ele desenhou os lábios que beijavam seu pescoço num sorriso discreto, daqueles lindos, que só o Hyuuga sabia dar. – _E sempre irredutível quando enfia algo nessa cabeça dura._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso, uhn?_ – Tente se esquivava das mãos famintas de Neji, que lhe provavam as coxas firmes, indo e vindo dos joelhos até o cós da calça. _– Por acaso está insinuando que eu sou teimosa?_

Ele mordeu os lábios pra não rir alto e domou as mãos fininhas dela, que perdiam a força quando arfava na boca quente, ao pescoço descoberto, perto do ouvido:

_- E você não é?_ – Tenten amolecia inteira embaixo do corpo dele, afastando os joelhos tímidos, quando as mãos de Neji lhe infringiam no meio das pernas tocando-a por cima do tecido. – _Duvido que vá desistir do que quer, bem agora, bem aqui onde a gente está. E quer saber? Agradeço por sua teimosia..._

_- Você é um pervertido, Hyuuga Neji-sama! –_ Lhe deu tapas pelos ombros e no peito que se desenhava em músculos nobres, tão bem treinados.

_- Não me chame assim... –_ os lábios corriam em beijos molhados dos lóbulos à mandíbula, lhe encontrando a boca, provocando-a com chupões: – _Sabe que pra você eu sou apenas eu... Apenas Neji._

Tenten firmou as unhas nos cabelos longos dele, espalhados nos dois, fazendo cerrar lábios em lábios num beijo de amor que brincava nas línguas ferinas, uma domando a outra, como se aquilo fosse um dos desafios do Mestre Gai. Como se as apostas inúteis que Lee fazia com Neji se desenhasse na mente dos dois. Então sorriram, se divertindo:

_- Seria estranho fazer isso como se fosse uma luta... –_ ela ofegava presa aos brancos que dominavam o lugar todo. _– Quero ser eterna pra você, Neji-kun._

_- Você já é._ – Ele deu beijos estalados, fazendo-a sorrir. Aqueles lábios de Tenten curvados como a lua crescente, eram de uma beleza sem definição. – _Sempre vou estar contigo. Sempre..._

As mãos da menina abriam os botões da camisa, um a um, sem pressa, estendendo aquele momento único na mente, gravando cada pedacinho do corpo branco dele, agora ajoelhado por cima de suas coxas, desabotoando a calça que ela vestia.

Os brancos vibravam na pele morena dela, arrancando o tecido jeans, deixando Tenten somente com o fino algodão desenhado em figuras doces e cor-de-rosa. Nunca pensou que ela usasse rosa!

_So kiss me and smile for me  
__**Então me beije e sorria para mim**__  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
__**Me diga que você irá esperar por mim**__  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
__**Me abrace como se você nunca fosse deixar eu ir embora**__  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
__**Porque eu estou partindo em um jato**__  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
__**Eu não sei quando eu estarei de volta novamente**__  
Oh baby, I hate to go  
__**Oh baby, Eu odeio ir  
**_

Quando as mãos de Neji ousaram lhe arrancar a blusa chinesa, ela prendeu a respiração, asfixiando aos poucos. Aquele era o momento! Havia se preparando tanto pra isso, que na hora crucial parecia não estar pronta! Os dedos gelaram; a garganta seca num deserto de desejos, querendo que ele continuasse.

Tenten fechou os olhos e se jogou naquele abismo tão quente.

Poderia correr dali ou o agarrar de uma só vez.

Sentiu as mãos de Neji embaixo de si, lhe abrindo o fecho da peça que guardava os seios dos olhos sedentos e carinhosos dele. Sempre tão cuidadoso e honrado que quando viu as duas maravilhas de bico rosados e rijos, quase se esqueceu de ser nobre os pegando com a mão inteira, deixando que a excitação tomasse conta de si, crescendo o membro em riste embaixo dela.

Os olhos de Tenten correram ávidos e curiosos pro meio das pernas de Neji. Senti-lo tomar volume encostado nela não era a primeira vez, mas vê-lo assim, tão sem pudor e corado com as mãos nos seios nus, os apertando...

Ah, essa era a primeira vez.

Era primeira vez que faria amor, construindo um só seu.

Modelando um único que se chamaria Neji e Tenten.

Ele a abraçou nas costas pondo-a sentada em sua frente. Tomou as mãos da morena nas suas e levou até o membro dolorido, exigindo carícias, exigindo a suavidade dos toques dela.

Tenten sorriu, envergonhada, mas o tomou pra si, aprendendo com Neji os movimentos a se fazer no vai e vem gostoso, bem devagar, escorregando por toda a pele dele, da glande apertando na base, tornando a masturbá-lo novamente.

Ele tremia de olhos fechados, gemendo pra ela, bem diante daquele mar de chocolate que espalhava seu cheiro por toda a parte.

Queria sua menina no quarto inteiro.

_There's so many times I've let you down  
__**Houve tantas vezes que eu te deixei pra baixo**__  
So many times I've played around  
__**Tantas vezes em que eu brinquei com você**__  
But tell him that they don't mean a thing  
__**Mas diga a ele que isso nunca significou nada**__  
_

Deitou mais uma vez seus lábios nos de Tenten descendo os dedos até a intimidade toda molhada. A morena corou. Era vergonhoso aquilo, estar assim, escorregadia e quente, gostando de sentir os dedos de Neji dançar no sexo como um pincel de khandi, naqueles movimentos circulares e longos que iam do clitóris até sua entrada, ameaçando a violar.

A boca do menino descia abaixo do queixo, beijando tudo com seus lábios gostosos e finos, completando espaços, lhe provando os seios, os lambendo, os tocando com a mão livre, mordendo-a nos bicos, chupando-a com desejo.

Tenten usou da outra pequena mão pra o agarrar nos cabelos, afundando Neji em seu colo, exigindo mais daquela língua que descobria os prazeres do corpo dela.

O prazer dos dois.

Os dedinhos finos se fecharam com força na glande do pênis, recebendo as sensações calorosas do dedo dele pra dentro de si, um só, o suficiente pra arrancar um gemido fino da boca de Tenten, entreaberta, querendo ser tocada, querendo segredar palavras:

_- E-eu quero Neji-kun..._ – ele a olhou no meio dos seios com seus brancos flamejantes. – _Eu quero me entregar pra você... quero te sentir inteiro, aqui, bem dentro de mim..._

Na fissura de atender os desejos dela e sua libido, Neji tirou os dedos do sexo abrindo mais as pernas macias. Segurou junto de Tenten o pênis, encaixando-a aos poucos no seu colo. A barreira firme da pureza se findou ali quando ela escorregou por completo nele, até o fundo, torcendo o rosto numa linha fina que ele não soube definir.

Doía, é claro que doía.

Mas nem era tão insuportável assim.

Os ombros tensos, as pernas travadas. Se ficasse daquele jeito tudo bem, Neji não podia se mover! Ela precisava de apenas alguns segundos pra entender o que acontecia... e segundos, era o que o menino não tinha.

A fúria dos hormônios tomou conta de si: oh, ele estava transando com Tenten! Isso mesmo, transando com ela! Respirou fundo, não podia ser um tremendo cafajeste.

A menina tomou a iniciativa se mexendo no colo de Neji, como se averiguasse que não doeria mais. Ledo engano, o pênis parecia aumentar de tamanho à medida que Tenten subiu e logo depois desceu, o engolindo novamente. Talvez a posição não fosse boa.

"_Relaxa, você só precisa relaxar"_

Tentou mais uma vez, subindo vagarosa e descendo na mesma velocidade, mas não o fez sozinha: o quadril dele se forçou pra dentro, os chocando num baque firme... e a magia do sexo correu feito cólera dele pra ela, como se a pele branca de Neji carregasse o antídoto pra aquela dor alucinante no meio das pernas, que logo relaxaram. Como se a dor lhe fosse o prazer. Sobravam apenas gemidos e ele a ajudaria subir mais...

"_... mais alto,__ ela é tão apertada... isso é incrível."_

Os movimentos aceleravam com a respiração e os corpos ensopados roçavam um no outro, no ritmo das estocadas tímidas e prazerosas de Neji, na dor de Tenten a relaxando, deixando pros dois o gostoso do fazer amor.

O prazer que sentiam juntos, era sem divisões ou culpa.

Investia contra sua menina mais feroz, segurando-a pelos joelhos que cruzaram nas costas dele, sempre mais aberta, sempre se doando. As mãozinhas de menina agarravam as costas o trazendo pra dentro se si, quando ele se afastava nas estocadas acelerando o vai e vem gostoso.

A cavidade queimava no membro que a golpeava forte, pra dentro e pra fora, apertando-a, fazendo-a morder os lábios quando uma sensação estranha e trêmula a alcançou sem demora. Tenten quis dizer alguma coisa, mas fora tudo rápido demais. Algo lhe travou a garganta enchendo os olhos de lágrimas... era o prazer. Foi gostoso; foi avassalador. Neji parecia ir mais rápido; parecia gemer mais alto; parecia respirar menos.

Algo novo no corpo de Tenten desceu do ventre até sua entrada, sufocando o coração, ao passo que o Hyuuga sentiu acumular o sangue e o sêmen todo na glande do membro, se despejando dentro dela que ainda tremia no primeiro orgasmo que tivera na vida:

_- Oh, Neji-k-kun!_ – Ela gozava nele, que saiu numa última estocada quente e molhada.

_- Tenten... você é... perfeita..._ – ali ele ficou, com os brancos bem abertos, gravando na memória o rostinho de boneca dela quando gozava.

Tão linda, tão pura, tão sublime.

Tão... _sua._

_Every place I go I think of you  
__**Todo lugar que eu vou eu penso em você**__  
Every song I sing I'll sing for you  
__**Toda música que eu canto eu cantarei para você**__  
When I come back, I'll wear your wedding ring  
__**Quando eu voltar , eu usarei o seu anel de casamento**_

Tocou o sexo quente de sua menina que torcia as pernas, o afastando de si com um sorriso nada comum de Tenten. Era leviano, era cheio de luxúria. Foi quando pousou os olhos nos lençóis e desesperou. Tinha que sumir com aquilo.

_- Olhe_ – ele apontou pro sangue – _aqui se vai sua virgindade._

_- Não me importo..._ – ela sorriu tocando as gotas de suor no rosto dele. – _Tudo que eu sou, é seu. Por Kami, você __precisa de novos lençóis!_

_- Muito engraçado._ – Ele a mordeu na ponta do nariz deitando-se lado a lado, puxando-a pro peito ao espalhar aqueles cabelos castanhos e longos demais, que ela sempre usava em odangos. – _Fica comigo essa noite?_

_- Sabe que eu não posso, ainda tenho que arrumar algumas coisas_, _mas seria perfeito, meu amor..._ – o beijava no peito nu ainda de pernas torcidas.

_Now the time has come to leave you  
__**Agora veio o tempo em que eu terei que te deixar**__  
One more time, oh let me kiss you!  
__**Mais uma vez, oh deixe-me beijar você!**__  
And close your eyes, and I'll be on my way  
__**E feche os seus olhos, e eu estarei no meu caminho**__  
_

Estava inquieta.

Ela não queria parar, não agora. Não queria perder o tempo que tinha com Neji contando os minutos pro voo. Então desceu as mãos pro membro flácido o massageando, sentindo Neji tomar volume mais uma vez no vigor de menino que tinha.

_Dream about the days to come  
__**Sonhe com os dias que virão  
**__When I won't have to leave alone  
__**Quando eu não terei que te deixar sozinho**__  
By the times that I won't have to say  
__**Às vezes em que eu não terei que dizer**_

_- Uhn..._ – ele relaxou no gostoso que eram as mãos dela. – _Se antes eu temia ficar longe de você por causa dessa mudança... Agora sinto que vou enlouquecer sem lhe ter, todas as noites, princesa Mitsashi. Nossas férias de verão serão agitadas._

_- Você é mesmo um pervertido! –_ Apertou o membro escorregando no corpo branco dele, o beijando todo até o umbigo. – _Pensei que me amasse..._ – fez biquinho, passando a língua na glande do pênis ereto.

_So kiss me and smile for me  
__**Então me beije e sorria para mim  
**__Tell me that you'll wait for me  
__**Me diga que você irá esperar por mim**__  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
__**Me abrace como se você nunca fosse deixar eu ir embora**_

- _Eu te amo Tenten__ – _Ela o abocanhou inteiro e ele gemeu o segredo que a morena já sabia:_ –__ V-vou te amar pra sempre..._

Mas não houve tempo pra isso: uma explosão sacudiu os alicerces dos portões Hyuuga. Uma casa pegava fogo. A casa dela.

_**~ "Por que depois do começo, o que vier vai começar a ser o fim" ~**_

Tenten se lembrou de tudo aquilo. Do que aprendeu com ele e de como o amava. Do porquê gostava tanto daquela noite... e a abominava na mesma proporção. Quando pôs os olhos de volta ao presente, Neji vestia as sandálias, lhe entregando as amarras da toga:

_- Lembra-se de como estavam amarradas?_

_- O-o quê?_ – O coração dela sem compasse.

Já haviam transado. Kami! Ela havia transado com ele! E foi tudo tão mecânico, que parecia mentira:

_- As amarras. Prenda-as da mesma forma que estavam._ – Neji insistiu lhe beijando a maçã do rosto corado; sussurrando no ouvido: – _Você não está bem? Lhe senti tão distante..._

_- E-estou bem._ – Ela respirou. – _Prender da mesma forma, certo._

Terminaram de se vestir e saíram do quarto. Os olhos chocolates nublados, atônitos, incrédulos. A boca dela se abriu, sem dar-se conta de duas presenças no corredor:

_- Era tudo tão perfeito... o que houve?_

Neji não lhe respondeu a pondo atrás de seu corpo.

_- Diga pra mim. O que houve com nós dois?_

Tenten se deu conta, no silêncio dele, de que não estavam sozinhos. A prostituta Kori Hime deixou seu cheiro de camélias no corredor, atrelada aos braços fortes, e sorrisos, do capitão ANBU, Senju Jiraya. Houve um _"boa noite"_ cordial, que a menina não se lembrou de responder.

"_Talvez seja tarde mesmo, pra nós dois..."_

Então ouviu uma voz.

_- KIBAAA!!!_ – E essa viera do salão central.

Tão alta que qualquer um ouviria.

_- AMBULÂNCIA! CHAMEM UMA AMBULÂNCIA!_

Depois gritos, choro, sirene, passos firmes e Neji a arrastando andar abaixo. Ela realmente não se lembrou de muita coisa, _porque _não chorava há muitos anos.

Sentiu-se sozinha, _porque _no andar de baixo, o calor de Neji não estava mais consigo.

Então deixou que as lágrimas viessem, enquanto pensava no empecilho que ainda não resolvera: _as adagas. _E elas brilhavam bem distante dos olhos, por dentro da roupa do capitão Jiraya, abraçando a mãe de Kiba, morto entre as folhagens de Shakespeare e os para-médicos.

Eram lágrimas mecânicas, que em nada lhe lembravam um coração pesaroso. Em nada lhe lembravam como tudo era bom no início... No começo do fim.

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
__**Porque eu estou partindo em um jato  
**__I don't know when I'll be back again  
__**Eu não sei quando eu estarei de volta novamente  
**__Oh baby, I hate to go  
__**Oh baby, Eu odeio ir  
**_

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Música__**: **__**"Leaving On A Jet Plane"**__** – **__Janis Joplin._

_**Citação de **__Renato Russo__**, na música **__"Depois do Começo"._

_**Porque até pra existir um fim, é preciso que tenha uma origem, um início.**_

_**Gomen pela parte dos "adultos sabem/não sabem", é que às vezes a gente deixa mesmo o amor de lado pra se preocupar com aquilo que nos tira o sono. Adultos ou não, às vezes, a gente esquece mesmo de amar.**_

_**MATEI O KIBAAAAA *senta num canto e chora um oceano* e demorei 19 capítulos pra fazer isso. Ta bom, né?**_

_**Sempre me emociono escrevendo NejiTen \o/**_

_**Queria agradecer mil vezes todas as pessoas que acompanham essa fic comigo! Sério, gosto muito de escrever isso, sempre tenho mil idéias pros personagens, e confesso, MUITOOOSSS reviews já me ajudaram a traçar destinos que eu não havia pensado, nem sequer, cogitado.**_

_**Obrigada *-***_

* * *

_**AUTO INDICAÇÃO "2"  
**_

_**Oie! Hehehe, to com vários contos hentais no meio de fics na qual eu escrevo em parceria, no Nyah, então resolvi separar essas paradas e postar aqui.**_

_**O segundo deles é um de **__**Bleach: **Ichigo e Matsumoto__.** Casal diferente, mas foi legal escrever. **_

"_**Strip-Tease"**_

_**Hentai safado. Espero que gostem \o/**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI  
**_

_**Lust Lotu's: **__Pois é, a Hime sofre, e sofrerá mais ainda hohoh, mas acho que não dará tempo de investigar adaga alguma... _

_Não, não foi imoral, mas ela se sentiu assim. Nunca que eu, Renata, julgaria tal ato como imoral, mas eu quis dizer que a Hinata se sentiu assim por ser quem é... por ainda ter certos tabus. Mas isso logo cairá. Sempre cai. E vc falou tudo, o Naruto foi o que ela precisava... ela só precisa ver agora que ele será isso pra sempre._

_Gaara e Sai será uma loucura! Eu adoro escrever deles!_

_bjOs querida, obrigada pelo seu carinho, suas opiniões e sua sinceridade!_

_**Ninenha: **__O review mais esperado. O mais lido, o que eu realmente analisei como você fez com a fic. Te amo mulher!_

_Postei pra vc mesmo! Eheheheh_

_Isso flor, é isso mesmo. Esse sentimento de estranheza quanto ao estilo dos hentais foi completamente, meticulosamente e inteiramente PROPOSITAL. Agora vc me pergunta, por que isso? Simples..._

_Porque o "creme do verão", eu escondo XD_

_Brincadeira._

_É porque pra um primeiro contato entre eles, eu JAMAIS conseguiria fazer diferente. NaruHina é a parte romântica e pura que ainda me resta... mas até isso será pervertido, lá pelos caps 30 e tantos..._

_Sim, o seu hentai "à moda" Tia Renatinha de Naruto e Hinata virá!_

"_pra no corpo do capítulo descobrir que TINHA que ser assim" – Confesso flor, eu JAMAIS esperaria menos de você. Sabia que vc entenderia isso, que vc veria isso! E é tão bom poder contar contigo!_

_Não sinta falta, a sua "pegada por trás" virá. E confesso, ta quase no mesmo nível de "Demônio do Amor" (minha outra fic NaruHina, que eu acho que vc já leu)_

_E sim, vc compreendeu PERFEITAMENTE que tipo de mulher eu imaginei pra Hinata: que gosta de perigo iminente. Não deixarei a peteca cair nesse quesito. Se ele não foi o grande detalhe do próximo hentai dele, é boa parte do que vai apimentar a transa \o/_

_Uhn, bom saber que vc topa escrever tbem... tenho algumas dúvidas onde te encaixar, mas acho que já sei um lugar bom, é só esperar a trama andar mais um pouquinho no meu mundo metafísico, depois lhe dou as coordenadas. Será um PRAZERRRRRRRRRRR maravilhoso ter seu talento junto de mim!_

_bjOs gata!_

_p.s: Essa música foi escolhida a dedo, antes de qq coisa acontecer!_

_p.s2: Menina, acredite, eles vão te surpreender!_

_p.s3: Legião é foda ehehauehauehauea_

_Te adooooooooooooooooooro demais *-*_

_**Aeryshu:**__ ahh, que bom que vc gostou! O Neji foi se divertir tbem... não pense coisas boas dele viu ehehehe bjOs, obrigada por comentar!_

_**MitsukoMiyuki:**__ Flor! Que bom saber que vc gostou da Kori e do Jira juntos! Mas isso dura pouco viu eheuaheuahe, O confronto de Tenten e Hinata será bem interessante, e peculiar. Isso eu tenho quase escrito já, espero que goste qndo chegar!_

_Ahhhh que legal saber disso! Quem sabe, um dia, bemmmmmmmmmmm no futuro, eu não transforme isso num livro, com personagens meus e algo diferente na trama?! Obrigada pelo apoio e pelos reviews! bjOs_

_**Yuuki no Hana caps 20:**__ Flor, não tem problema! O legal é saber que vc leu, pq se perder um caps dessa fic, perde partes da trama! A Tia Kori detona mesmooooooo, eu parei de ler Descobertas um pouco, pq aquela fic tem que ter bastante dedicação... elas quase me matam do coração ehauehaueha bjOs Bebel, obrigada por comentar!!!_


	23. Ato XXIII: Segunda Morte

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XXIII Ato: Segunda Morte.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy**_

_**Escrito por:**__** TenTen_san**_

O pandemônio dava pra sala central de ninfas, elfos e fajutos atenienses, o sabor da morte. O sabor do caos. A polícia deixou seus disfarces e fechou o cerco na mansão.

Houve discussões, acusações, e muita gente exigindo que os liberassem, afinal, o rapaz tivera um infarto fulminante no coração, como alguém ali seria culpado disso?

_- Jiraya-sama, não é de bom grado esse impedimento _– Pein usou sua cordialidade, enquanto Konan usava as mãos. – _Há uma lista de convidados, posteriormente, o senhor poderá analisar caso por caso_.

_- Realmente Capitão, eu respeito o vosso trabalho, mas não é correto nos prender aqui_ – um banqueiro de Tókio reclamou, tirando a atenção do Senju com suas lamúrias e exigências.

Jiraya montara o cerco pra não perder Tenten de vista. Sakura sentia-se uma inútil, porque a tal Êxtase sumira há horas junto do Hyuuga, como ela observara, e não retornara mais, ao passo que o homem já estava ali no hall de entrada de braços dados com a esposa.

_- Eu peço calma pros senhores, só preciso fazer algumas perguntas_ – o capitão desconversou.

A atenção pedia olhos ávidos, boa retórica e ordens pros subordinados. Jiraya não sentiu as mãos hábeis da ex-aluna, _Ame no Konan_, lhe puxando as adagas de Tenten por dentro da roupa, as guardando em Pein, que lhe sorriu, a beijando docemente nos dedos:

_- Suas mãos são incríveis, Konan... _– o sussurro quente do Bashou, lhe trazia nojo e prazer. – _Quero-as em mim, hoje à noite._

Por trás de uma videira grega, Tenten procurava o celular de Kiba, que jogara horas atrás. Encontrou e subiu as escadas, até o quarto de Kori Hime, a vadia que lhe roubara as adagas. Teve essa certeza quando as viu no coldre do capitão ANBU.

Tomando o quarto 13, limpou as digitais rapidamente e escutou a porta se abrindo. Deixou o aparelho dentro de uma gaveta e mirou os olhos esverdeados, agora sem as lentes, da dona do quarto:

_- Foi você! Assassina!_ – Kori segurava firme uma taça vazia nas mãos e a jogou na morena, que desviou da fúria. _– A polícia já sabe das suas armas! Como pôde? Matar Kiba-sama?! O que ele fez pra você?!_

_- Ora, ora... –_ Tenten caminhou lentamente até ela. – _Então foi mesmo a vadiazinha loira quem encontrou as adagas? Surpreendente!_ – Pôs as mãos nos bolsos e vestiu duas luvas médicas. – _Pena que não há provas disso, não é? Porque se bem me lembro, Kiba-kun morreu enquanto eu me divertia com o Hyuuga, e você com o Senju..._

Kori afastou os passos. Nunca fora treinada pra lidar com assassinas; não tinha noções de autodefesa; não sabia nem segurar uma arma!

Era apenas uma boa menina de Kiba.

_- Me diga, Hime, o que acontece com as vadias abusadas? _– Tenten socou a parede, com a mão espalmada, prendendo Kori ali, que tentava em vão abrir a tranca da porta. – _Será que elas têm tanta importância, quanto os magnatas? Quanto os herdeiros zaibatsus?_

_- N-Não me toque!_ – a loira tentou sair, mas Tenten lhe segurou pelo pescoço. – _Ji-Jiraya-taichou... ele... vai... me procurar..._

_- Tem certeza?_ – A mão da assassina segurou firme nos cabelos, torcendo o rosto de Kori pra trás: – _Tem certeza que você é tão importante pra ele, como a esposa é?_

Os grandes olhos verdes tremiam. Os chocolates, extasiados:

_- Veremos se ele vai se importar com a punição que você merece, por ter cruzado meu caminho._

Numa rapidez abissal, Tenten jogou entre os dedos a outra ampola que Zetsu lhe dera, abrindo-a, e despejando o líquido de cicuta boca de Kori Hime, deixando-a escorregar até o chão.

_- O... o que você fez comigo?_

_- Não se preocupe princesa. Vai descobrir logo._ – Deu dois toques na porta. – _Sou eu, Hidan, pode abrir._

Então olhos violetas pousaram na figura loira ao chão, com seus verdes marejados, mas sem nenhuma lágrima ali:

_- É uma pena, Tenten..._ – segurou uma das mãos da morena. – _Ela era bem lindinha. Vamos embora, Pein já recuperou suas adagas._

A última coisa que ficou pra prostituta Kori Hime do quarto 13, antes de morrer por asfixia, foi um largo sorriso de homem. Ela não perdeu seu tempo gritando pra Jiraya. Sabia que se ele pudesse ouvir, iria de encontro a ela, porque eles se amavam... mas ele não ouviria.

Seria terrível morrer nos braços dele, dessa maneira, como Sócrates morreu pra Platão. Não queria que ele a visse decadente, desesperada, sem classe alguma. Seria sempre sua Kori, sua Princesa.

"_Talvez o destino seja algo que não se mude mesmo... Jiraya, amo você, queria poder lhe dizer agora"_

Chorar porque ele não estava ali foi inevitável. Morrer fora inevitável.

**OoooO**

_- Vestir todas as meninas da casa da mesma maneira, foi uma manobra arriscada, porém certeira, devo admitir_ – Madara abriu um vinho dentro da limusine, com seus olhos negros em Tenten. – _Se acaso alguma câmera lhe flagrasse envenenando a champagne do Inuzuka, ficaria um tanto difícil identificá-la._

_- O meu medo não eram as câmeras... –_ Tenten aceitou a taça que ele oferecera de bom grado. – _Era quem está por trás delas agora, nesse exato momento._

Hidan sorriu, passando os braços pelos ombros da morena, que não esboçou reação alguma. Devia-lhe um favor por tê-la ajudado na morte de Kori Hime:

_- Ora, pelo o que nos toma? Amadores?_ – O homem dos olhos violetas completou, sussurrando no ouvido dela: – _foi Itachi quem vigiou a festa._

_- Bem, de qualquer forma, o serviço está feito _– Tenten completou com os olhos atentos em Pein, o contratante. – _Quero meu pagamento._

O Bashou pousou um comprimido colorido na boca de sua criada, Konan, que retesou virando o rosto.

_- Terá o dinheiro na conta corrente das Bahamas ainda essa noite._ – Segurou o queixo da policial com a mão firme, e a fez engolir a droga. _– Kakuzu já providenciou isso._

Os homens dali acharam a cena um tanto incomum. Nenhuma mulher costumava negar os carinhos de Pein. Konan era mesmo uma espécie exótica pra controlar. Ficara em silêncio a festa toda, fingindo pra polícia um descontrole mental, mas na verdade, aquilo tinha outro nome.

Era um acordo. Tenten sabia disso. Fizera o mesmo com ele... a morena só não sabia o que Konan barganhara com Nagato.

_- Agora sou eu quem pergunta, pelo o que me tomas?_ – A Mitsashi desviou a atenção da mulher azul. – _Não quero dinheiro. Quero __vê-lo__._

_- Tem certeza?_ – Madara não esperava aquilo.

Nenhum deles esperava aquele pedido.

_- Me levem pra Hong Kong no primeiro avião._ – A assassina irrompeu, tirando as mãos de Hidan de seus ombros.

**OoooO**

A equipe forense vasculhava a cozinha, os cômodos, a casa toda, madrugada adentro. Alguns convidados foram liberados, apenas a minoria permanecia ali.

Os amigos de Kiba:

_- Jiraya-sama, desejo ministrar a autópsia pessoalmente no meu amigo_ – Shino tomou seu papel como diretor do departamento de toxicologia da Toudai. – _Kiba estava em perfeitas condições físicas. Infarto não lhe seria comum. Nem há históricos na família._

Não eram necessários pedidos como esse. O Senju conhecia aquelas pessoas, aquelas famílias. Sabia que os amigos fariam tudo pra lhe ajudar, depois que Tsume revelou a todos as suspeitas da polícia. Shino era um dos mais brilhantes toxicologistas do Japão:

_- Certamente Abura-..._

_- Jiraya-taichou! _– Sakura ofegou no alto das escadarias: – _Suba aqui, o senhor precisa ver isso!_

Quando o Senju abriu a porta do quarto 13, devaneou que seu velho coração não aguentaria intacto por mais tempo. Intacto sem alguma dor alucinante. Mortos? Via aos montes... mas _vê-la_ ali, tão fria, tão sem vida como sentira, horas atrás, parecia irreal.

Era cruel demais.

Abaixou-se diante da princesa loira de olhos verdes que lhe tiravam toda a razão, e o vertia em tanto amor, com os joelhos falseando a força de seu corpo esculpido. Ignorou completamente os protestos da equipe forense e tocou o rosto frio de Kori, sussurrando pra si e pra ela:

_- Hime, se eu tivesse cuidado melhor de você..._ – levantou pesadamente seus grandes olhos negros, cheios de dissabor pro agente que o observava atônito. – _Deem prioridade pro corpo dela._

_- Mas Jiraya-taichou, essa moça aparentemente sofreu um..._

_- Se há suspeitas de que a morte de Kiba não foi natural, a dela também não foi_. – Segurava firme nas mãos de sua princesa loira. – _Estão vendo os cacos de vidro, e essas marcas no pescoço?_ – Apontou pro quarto e pra Kori. – _Significa que nesse homicídio houve resistência. Analise o DNA nas unhas dela._

Jiraya sabia que sua menina não se deixaria abater. Kori Hime faria tudo que lhe tivesse ao alcance.

"_Por que não me gritou, Hime? Eu viria te salvar, como sempre fiz..."_

Sakura o acompanhou até a saída do quarto, e então o capitão segredou pra Haruno o fato das adagas terem lhe sumido do coldre:

_- Suas suspeitas estavam certas, Sakura-chan... _– os grandes olhos verdes dela, lhe lembravam os de Kori. – _A tal Êxtase não veio aqui a passeio. Contate uma linha segura com Itachi-san, essas escutas podem estar comprometidas._

_- Hai, taichou._ – A agente Haruno bradou.

_- Talvez as câmeras da casa nos revelem alguns segredos. Não existe crime perfeito. Ela escorregou em algum detalhe._

"_Eu vou encontrar sua falha, nem que pra isso, caçar você, Êxtase, torne-se a minha jornada pessoal!"_

_- Ah, Sakura-chan, por um acaso conheceu pessoalmente a Tenente Mitsashi?_

_- Não, taichou, eu era cadete naquela época, por quê?_

_- Estranho... – _ele sibilou_. – As adagas; elas pareciam muito as que Mya ganhou do pai, quando mais nova. Ou talvez seja a cabeça de um velho falhando. Bem, faça o que eu lhe pedi._

_- E o Major, taichou?_ – Sakura ponderou encriptando a ligação pro Uchiha. – _Quer que eu o contate também?_

_- Não..._ – Jiraya torceu os lábios, descendo as escadas. – _Com Tsunade eu me acerto._

**OoooO**

Sasuke franziu o cenho, quando Itachi lhe atualizou dos fatos. Kiba seria primordial pros planos dos Uchiha. Tomou o celular das mãos de Hana, que sibilou, inquirindo o porquê daquilo, o porquê daquela fúria tão comedida dele, que parecia o transformar em outra pessoa. A aura negra do rapaz bateu a porta do cárcere, sem lhe responder coisa alguma.

Genma abria os olhos, recuando pro canto da sala, esquadrinhando tudo ali. Antes que falasse à Hana, escutou a conversa do Yakuza com o subordinado que lhe apontava a mira de uma AWP, o tipo de armamento contrabandeado da Inglaterra ou dos EUA:

_- É inútil os manter aqui, Kiba morreu. Livre-se do policial, Juugo. Chame Karin pra me ajudar com a Inuzuka..._ – Sasuke falava e as mãos hábeis de Genma agiram por dentro do cós da calça de Hana, pedindo pra ela silêncio, lhe arrancando dali uma senbon. – _Vou barganhá-la pelo paradeiro da outra mulher._

_- Me desculpe a indiscrição, Sasuke-sama, mas qual é seu interesse nessa história toda?_ – Juugo, o bom soldado, lhe inquiriu.

Não era comum o moreno dos cabelos na cor do fogo lhe fazer perguntas. Algumas delas mereciam respostas, outras não:

_- Essa prostituta e eu temos os mesmos objetivos._ – Sasuke fez sinal pra Karin, que já se aproximava. – _Na verdade, estamos atrás da mesma pessoa. A diferença é que ela não sabe quem é, mas eu sei._

_**Continua...**_

_**Gomem pela demora, esses dias não estão fáceis, e desculpem-me por não ter "respondendo..." hj, espero estar mais legalzinha no prox caps!**_

_**É isso ai, bola pra frente \o/**_

_**bjOs  
**_


	24. Ato XXIV: Persecutio Criminis

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XXIV Ato: Persecutio Criminis.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy **_

_**Escrito por:**__** Tia Renatinha**_

_**

* * *

**- Uma fatalidade. _– O rapaz falava ao telefone com a mãe. – _Tinha vinte e cinco... yare, yare, estou me cuidando. Também sinto sua falta, agora preciso ir, entrei na autoestrada._

Ele desligou e ainda estava na mansão Inuzuka. Conversar com a mãe era um tanto problemático pra Shikamaru. Ela dizia muito sem contar nada. Não tinha paciência pra essas coisas, mas achava sua velha uma boa mulher:

_- Podemos ir?_ – A Yamanaka unia os braços, esfregando. – _De repente essa noite ficou tão fria... ainda não consigo acreditar._

_- Vamos então. Não é educado ficarmos aqui mesmo._ – Ele tomou as chaves e abriu a porta do Nissan Sentra pra amiga: – _Mora no mesmo lugar?_

_- Hai._ – Ino gostou do cavalheirismo.

Homens cavalheiros não existem mais no Japão. Apreciava a boa educação de Shikamaru. No caminho seguiram conversas amenas, atípicas e nostálgicas; qualquer assunto que lhes afastassem da tragédia vivida com a morte do Inuzuka. Falaram da faculdade, dos antigos amores, dos sonhos ainda por realizar.

_Lips are turning blue_

_**Lábios estão tornando-se azuis**_

_A kiss that can't renew_

_**Um beijo que não pode renovar**_

_I only dream of you_

_**Eu somente sonho com você**_

_My beautiful_

_**Minha bela**_

Falaram de muitas coisas, mas os olhos azuis de Ino diziam outras tantas, que Shikamaru não desejava ver.

E via.

Ele viu uma linda mulher sozinha, jovem, bem sucedida e que ainda vivia o passado. Ela tinha marcas demais por suas escolhas. Ino ainda pagava por ter se envolvido com o sensei deles há cinco anos. Sarutobi Asuma lecionava na Toudai, onde a maioria das famílias de Hi no Kuni, Tókio e tantas outras cidades mandavam seus filhos brilhantes.

_Tiptoe to your room_

_**Andando nas pontas dos pés ao seu modo**_

_A starlight in the gloom_

_**Um brilho de estrela na penumbra**_

_I only dream of you_

_**Eu somente sonho com você**_

_And you never knew_

_**E você nunca soube**_

Ino não mediu seus desejos quanto teve um caso com Asuma, na mesma época em que Kurenai, a esposa, engravidou e deu a luz ao herdeiro dos Sarutobi. Na época, o pai do professor, Hiruzen, amparou a esposa traída, mas o marido não aceitou aquela situação. Meses depois o patriarca Sarutobi morrera aos setenta anos e semanas em decorrência, Asuma morrera também, num acidente de carro.

Shikamaru sabia que o coração de Ino se fora com o antigo sensei, porque antes da fatalidade, Asuma rompera com o romance deles.

_- Shika..._ – as palavras doces da loira o despertaram pra rua movimentada. – _Já reparou como as pessoas são frágeis?_

_- O que é isso agora, Ino?_ – Ele protestou, acendendo um cigarro. – _Você se importa?_

_- Iie, fume a vontade..._ – ela sentiu que não deveria falar dessas coisas, mas o silêncio do Nara lhe permitiu. – _Chouji-kun, e agora Kiba. É como se as pessoas de Hi estivessem marcadas pra mor-..._

_- Não diga besteiras, Ino._ – Ele interrompeu, virando uma esquina a 70 km por hora. – _Marcadas pelo o quê? Shinigamis? Kamis? Sabe muito bem que eu não acredito nessas coisas._

_- Você também sente falta dele, não sente?_

O pé travou na embreagem e no freio. O carro parou numa guinada bruta. Shikamaru não costumava se descontrolar, mas tocar naquele assunto não o agradava. Não gostava de lembrar a morte do sensei, porque ele estava junto no acidente e nada pode fazer pra salvar o amigo.

_Sing for absolution_

_**Cante por absolvição**_

_I will be singing_

_**Eu estarei cantando**_

_And falling from your grace_

_**E caindo da sua graça**_

_- Sinto... _– os olhos do Nara pesarosos, presos aos azuis da Yamanaka. – _Escute Ino, eu não julgo você pelo o que... _– então o celular tocou e aquela ligação não poderia esperar. – _O que houve? _– A loira achou estranho. Shikamaru não era de suspender um assunto. – _Não se desespere, por favor. Estou perto da sua casa, chego ai em quinze minutos, Kurenai-san._

Ino asfixiou. Tinha disso, quando estava sem saída, desesperada, nervosa. Costumava ficar sem ar por minutos afinco, quando algo saia do controle:

_- Me deixe aqui!_ – Ela protestou, tentando abrir a porta do carro, mas o Nara já acelerara outra vez. – _Isso é uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto!_

O moreno mantinha os olhos duros na estrada. Aquela expressão não era costumeira nele.

_- Shikamaru! Você ficou louco?! Eu não quero ver a Kurenai-sensei!_

_- Chega, Ino!_ – Ele se exaltou. – _Deixe seu egoísmo pra depois... Sarutobi-kun desapareceu, Kurenai-san precisa de mim, agora fique quieta._

**OoooO**

_- Jiraya-taichou, veja:_ - Kakashi mostrou o celular que encontrou numa gaveta do quarto 13. – _Tentamos triangular a origem da última ligação recebida, mas estava encriptada._

_- E a identificação do número?_ – O capitão alisava as têmporas. – _Digitais?_

Conversavam no hall de entrada. O aparelho em mãos, sob o plástico retendo toques alheios. Ao longe, Neji acariciava os braços de Hinata que amparava Tsume. O Hyuuga mantinha a atenção na cena.

Aquele celular não lhe era estranho.

_- Sem sinal. É como se esse número nunca houvesse existido. _

_- Qual a hora da última chamada?_ – Sakura irrompeu, ao lado do comandante.

_- Uma e quinze._

_- Impossível._ – Jiraya rebateu.

Os olhos de Neji se alargaram. Ele precisava ouvir aquilo de perto, afinal, era o celular que Tenten atendeu quando a abordou horas atrás.

_- Taichou, nós revisamos as informações duas vezes, estou certo de que esse horário é correto._ – O Hatake firmou o olho no Hyuuga, que se aproximava. – _Uma e quinze, de fato._

_- Não é isso Kakashi._ – O comandante observou Neji também. – _Quero dizer que se o celular houvesse tocado nesse horário, __eu__ teria ouvido._

O assunto se encerrou quando o zaibatsu Hyuuga os cumprimentou. A mente de Sakura fez conexão com aquilo: _"Óbvio. Jiraya-taichou estava com a amante no quarto 13, se o celular estivesse lá o teria ouvido tocar... a não ser que..."_

_- Taichou eu sei quem pode lhe dizer sobre essa ligação._ – A Haruno mirou Neji, o inquirindo: - _Senhor Hyuuga, com quem esteve uma e quinze da madrugada?_

_- Isso é problema meu. – _Neji rebateu desinteressado com toques de educação._ –_ _Jiraya-sama, precisamos conversar. –_ Os dois agentes não se moveram. _– A sós._

Sakura cerrou os punhos. Aquele Hyuuga prepotente era um mundano como a maioria dos homens. Não se enganou quando o viu subir as escadarias ao lado de Êxtase.

_- O que tiver pra me falar, Hyuuga-san, certamente não será segredo pros meus oficiais._ – Jiraya não lhe deu muita confiança. – _Prossiga e responda a pergunta da agente Haruno._

_- Isso é um inquérito oficial?_ – Neji perguntou, polidamente. – _Preciso acionar meus advogados então._ – E pôs a mão no bolso, procurando seu celular.

_There's nowhere left to hide_

_**Não sobrou lugar para se esconder**_

_And no one to confide_

_**E ninguém para confiar**_

_The truth burns deep inside_

_**A verdade queima lá dentro**_

_And will never die_

_**E nunca irá morrer**_

Jiraya pousou a mão na dele, meneando a cabeça e solicitando a ausência de Kakashi e Sakura. O Hyuuga era um homem inteligente, e o Senju precisava das informações. A Haruno saiu a passos duros, reclamando com o Hatake:

_- Qual é sua suspeita, Sakura-chan?_ – Kakashi a levava escadarias acima.

_- Desde que aparecemos com o aparelho de Kiba em mãos, Neji-san não parou de observá-lo._ – A mulher fez uma pausa do alto nas escadas de mármore, com seus olhos em Neji e Jiraya. – _Tenho quase certeza que Êxtase atendeu a última ligação, e ele estava junto dela._

_- É uma teoria. Estamos no mesmo rastro, mas de formas distintas._ – O olho descoberto do homem pousou firme no belo rosto de sua aluna. – _Quando os homens da Akatsuki chegaram, vi o mais alto deles entregando algo pra prostituta, que não pude definir o que era._

Sakura amargou aquela informação. Era seu dever estar atenta aos movimentos de Êxtase, no entanto, os verdes não foram tão exímios como o único castanho que o sensei ostentava.

_- Go-gomen ne, sensei..._ – a voz baixa, de orgulho ferido. – _Essa era a minha missão, eu..._

_- Sakura-chan. Fez um bom trabalho hoje, não exija tanto de si mesma. _ – Ele interrompeu a lamúria, tocando o ombro da rosada: – _Você já deu muito por essa missão._

A mão quente do Hatake era mesmo reconfortante. Era encorajadora e cheia de pesar. Ela não se esquecera da voz triste dele, quando saiu da sala das máquinas, dias atrás depois de se entregar a luxúria do mestre Akatsuki, no colo dele, junto de Konan:

_- O que dei, não foi suficiente._ – Ela tinha os olhos duros, num brilho verde escuro. – _Eu falhei Kakashi-sensei, falhei miseravelmente._

**OoooO**

Neji unira as peças do tabuleiro. Não era comum a Akatsuki disponibilizar Tenten ao bel prazer de outros homens. Ele tinha um contrato de exclusividade com ela, mesmo que temporário e sob termos relevantes, ele tinha.

Vira Tenten dois dias antes da festa na mansão Inuzuka, e sob os sonhos de Shakespeare, ela se portara como uma das meninas de Kiba.

Como se fosse propriedade dele.

Tenten não pertencia a ninguém.

Depois da tragédia, ela desapareceu. O Hyuuga seria indiciado se alguma suspeita recaísse sobre ela. A agente Haruno sabia onde ele esteve pouco depois da uma e quinze da madrugada. Não existia a mínima possibilidade de mentir sobre isso.

Lembrou-se das ultimas palavras de Tenten, naquela noite:

"_Se acontecer algo desagradável volte ao quarto branco e entre na porta esquerda, perto da mesa de som."_

Neji não teve oportunidade de ver o que havia atrás daquela porta, mas, certamente, lhe livraria de _algo_ que pudesse acontecer.

Esse _algo_ seria a morte do Inuzuka, ou da prostituta Kori Hime?

Como Tenten sabia dessas coisas?

_- Jiraya-sama, temo que minha acompanhante dessa noite esteja sob investigação._ – Ele discursava sem ponderar o que diria. – _Creio que isso me qualifique como um possível cúmplice. Estou certo?_

_- Perfeitamente, Hyuuga-san. _

_- Acho difícil que ela tenha se envolvido. – _A boca de Neji se abria, mas as palavras foram suspensas sob falso veredicto – _esse celular estava nas mãos de Kiba-san, minutos antes que eu me ausentasse com a suspeita. _– Seus olhos expressavam uma verdade inexistente. – _Pode me acompanhar até um lugar, pra que eu lhe prove o que estou dizendo?_

Jiraya não especulou nada mais. Os dois homens subiram a escadaria, e ao longe, Hinata inquiriu a si mesma o porquê daquilo.

Por que Neji estava envolvido?

_Lips are turning blue_

_**Lábios estão tornando-se azuis**_

_A kiss that can't renew_

_**Um beijo que não pode renovar**_

_I only dream of you_

_**Eu somente sonho com você**_

_My beautiful_

_**Minha bela**_

Venceram a segurança do quarto branco. O Hyuuga seguiu as palavras de Tenten, confiando em sua menina de uma forma cega, imprudente, sem consequências do que fazia.

Ele realmente perdia o cerne de quem ser, quando estava ao lado dela.

Quando seguia aquilo que ela lhe mandava fazer.

Quando era escravo daqueles olhos castanhos.

Castanhos que se desenhavam numa tela de computador atrás da tal porta. Era uma sala de áudio e vídeo. O que se exibia, com data, hora e tempo real, era a transa dos dois, gravada de ângulos tão distintos, que a única coisa filmada dela eram os grandes olhos.

De Neji, havia o corpo todo.

Sua menina o envolvera sob suspeitas, e acabara de livrá-lo disso.

Livrar os dois de uma acusação.

Jiraya conteve a garganta seca diante das cenas. Tudo indicava que no momento em que Kiba morrera, eles realmente estiveram ali. Quando cruzou com os dois, na saída do quarto, considerou que Neji e Êxtase não estivessem juntos tanto tempo assim. Tão vigorosos assim.

Certamente aquelas cenas renderiam um bom livro erótico.

"_Mas não explica como esse celular foi parar no quarto 13..."_

Era um álibi incontestável, afinal, as câmeras de vigilância interna da casa não flagraram nada de anormal, segundo as informações expressas de Itachi. Nada além das vinte meninas de Kiba, todas vestidas da mesma forma sem identificação alguma, entrando e saindo da cozinha, servindo canapés e bebidas.

Uma dessas bebidas fora envenenada pelas mãos hábeis de Tenten, mas não havia provas disso.

Apenas os olhos de Itachi, que suprimiram tal informação e, se revisada, não seria captada por outros técnicos.

_Sing for absolution_

_**Cante por absolvição**_

_I will be singing_

_**Eu estarei cantando**_

_And falling from your grace_

_**E caindo da sua graça**_

Tenten era mesmo uma exímia assassina, mas Neji não sabia disso. Jiraya apenas suspeitava e precisava de provas.

Neji tinha uma delas.

Mas não revelaria.

Nunca.

Ele tentaria descobrir sozinho, por que Tenten estava na casa de Kiba, naquela noite? Naquela semana?

"_O que você fez meu amor?"_

_Our wrongs remain unrectified_

_**Nossos erros permanecem sem reparos**_

_And our souls won't be exhumed_

_**E nossas almas não serão exumadas**_

_**Continua...**_

_**Música: **__"Sing For Absolution"__** – Muse.**_

_**

* * *

Algo me diz que o Neji vai se fuuuu com essa curiosidade HOHOHO, ADORO!**_

_**Interprete ao **__**seu**__** bel prazer: O Neji fez o que fez pra defender sua menina, ou a si mesmo?**_

_**Vejamos: sob perspectivas penais do Código Brasileiro (pq não faço a MÍNIMA de como seria o Japonês) ele não omitiu uma informação, ele MENTIU, de fato. Masssss, não estava sob interrogatório oficial, era apenas uma conversa informal. Bem, de qq forma, recairia alguma suspeita sobre ele.**_

_**E tem mais... até que ponto o Neji é inocente nisso tudo?**_

_**Obrigada por estarem comigo *agarra***_

_**

* * *

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Lust Lotu's: **__Eu tbem gosto!!! Adoro ela malvada e assassina! Teremos mais! Nem precisou suar hahahah adorei isso! A Konan vai fazer algumas coisas mais pra gente ficar com raiva dela! bjOs querida, obrigada por TODOS os reviews que vc sempre me manda!_

_**MitsukoMiyuki: **__Menina! Que review mais lindo!!! Assim meu kokoro não aguenta não! _

_Por um dia eu não nasci de gêmeos, acho que entendo um pouco das coisas que vc pensa hehehehe_

_Bem, diante de seus elogios e carinho, o que resta pra dona Renata lhe responder? Nada, talvez só agradecer, mas como eu falo muito, vou comentar contigo certas coisa que vc comentou comigo e que eu acho de suma importância em qualquer coisa que vc, enquanto ser humano, se preze a fazer e tornar publico. _

_1 – Qualidade. É mesmo, eu sempre me bato pra pelo menos apresentar um português decente, mesmo que escorregando muitas vezes. Fico mesmo bem feliz de saber que vc admira isso!!! Só prova o quanto vc tbem é uma pessoa ligada e essas coisas de valor, num mundo tão sem valores que a gente vive. (ou valores passageiros demais)_

_2 – Carga teórica. Seria o fato de me basear nos grandes clássicos, pq vc sabe né flor, nada se cria, tudo se copia rrsrsrsrs, não necessariamente nessa ordem, mas uma influência ou outra a gente sempre acaba levando pra sempre, seja nas fics ou na vidinha real e chata... (nem tão chata, pq as férias valem o ano todo \o/) E sim flor, o legal de tudo e se envolver com as histórias, isso faz da gente pessoas tão diferentes do resto! Isso tem tanto valor pra mim, ficou MEGAAAA feliz de saber que vc, uma pessoa assim, tbem gosta de tal coisa, e que consegue ver isso na fic!!! Faz tudo ficar mais lindo e colorido!_

_3 – O clichê. Mesmo que eu tennnnnnnnnnnnnnnte, eu sempre caio nele, então, nada melhor do dar um bom make-up nesse bixinho e deixar as pessoas mais felizes!!!_

_Agora, vc me dizer que te surpreendo, foi bom demais de lerrrrr, de verdade!!! Surpresa na leitura é uma coisa tão mágica que eu fico TÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO feliz de saber que minimamente proporciono isso! Obrigada mesmo por comentar!!!_

_E sim, existem MUITAS surpresas, tantas, que às vezes, até eu mesma me surpreendo criando (inventando, copiando, adaptando, etc.)_

_Ficou foi lindo seu coments hehehehehe, eu to toda besta, e há meses que não consigo escrever muitas coisas, hj tenho certeza que algo vai rolar... algo rola sim!!!_

_Daí vc me deu o tiro de misericórdia: "Tenho uma quantidade de fics consideráveis nos favoritos, mas a sua é uma das que considero únicas e torço para novos capítulos, pois não consigo imaginar em alguem que não seja o(a) próprio(a) escritor(a) da fic para continua-la." – E eu perdi mais uma vida que tinha guardada dentro da gaveta!_

_Diante de tantas maravilhas só tenho a agradecer e att essa fic, em sua homenagem hj!!!_

_OBRIGADA!!!_

_bjOs sempreee_

_p.s: NejiTen 4EVA *-*_


	25. Ato XXV: Saudade

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XXV Ato: Saudade.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy **__**./teffyyy**_

_**Escrito por:**_ _**TenTen_san**_

_**N/A: Dedico esse capítulo a minha linda e corajosa amiga Litlle-Suna-Chan, a SunaHikaru, que venceu a fic com reviews maravilhosos, sendo que alguns deles me fizeram chorar, porque é bom demais ser reconhecida por alguém que você admira. **_

_**Obrigada Suna, você é um sol gostoso num dia frio, que esquenta a Tia Rê e seu fraco kokoro.**_

_**

* * *

**_Subiram no elevador central. As pernas dela não tremiam de excitação ou pavor, como da primeira vez. Não, Ino não sentia nada como sentira da primeira vez que esteve ali. Quando a porta se abriu ela não encontrou olhos negros ou vermelhos, apenas braços. Devaneou que levaria um tapa de Kurenai, mas a mulher não lhe viu.

Viu apenas Shikamaru.

Abraçou-o, enterrando aquele rosto jovem de cabelos negros cheirosos como flores da América nos ombros do Nara. O choro era incontido e Ino não se conteve também.

Não conteve o _ciúme_.

Kurenai tinha a estranha mania de amar os homens que ela amava.

_- Ele sumiu,_ _Shikamaru!_ _Sumiu! Não o encont-..._ – e veio o contato inevitável.

O contato trêmulo de azuis em vermelhos, como se elas não tivessem se visto durante a festa do homem morto.

_- I... Ino?_

"_Não, o Imperador Meiji!"_ – A loira quis dizer-lhe.

E quis dizer-lhe pra tirar suas mãos de Shikamaru; pra não abraçá-lo; pra não perder o filho no meio da noite.

Então uma menina surgiu no corredor do décimo andar de cabelos longos e negros, de mãos dadas com Asuma-kun, tomando um sorvete de pistache. A menina estancou os passos, não porque vira o desespero e alívio de Kurenai; ela não retesou soltando os braços de Asuma-kun por causa da mãe; travou ao ver Shikamaru e pôs-se a implorar:

_- Onegai! Shika-kun! Onegai!_ – Segurava nas mãos dele, enquanto Kurenai chorava abraçando o filho desentendido. – _Não diga pra Neji-nii-sama que estou em Tókio!_

_- Hanabi-chan, não faça mais isso, por favor... _– Kurenai beijava o rosto manchado de verde e doce de Asuma, que só fazia empurrar a mãe. – _Deixe pelo menos um bilhete se for sair com ele a essa hora da noite!_

_- Kaa-chan... para com isso! Tem moça aqui! _– O pequeno apontou pra Ino.

A mãe quis dizer-lhe que aquela moça não era boa como Hanabi. A mãe quis dizer-lhe que por causa daquela moça, o otoou-san não estava mais entre eles. A mãe quis dizer-lhe que Ino merecia estar morta, no lugar de Sarutobi Asuma.

Mas não disse.

_- Oh, meu amor! Kaa-chan ficou tão preocupada com você! O que houve, uhn? Tomando sorvete essa hora? Você deveria estar dormindo, sabia?_

A mãe preferiu ignorar aqueles olhos azuis atentos.

A amante achou melhor _assim._

Seria bem melhor _assim_ se não fosse pela mão esquerda de Kurenai trazendo Shikamaru pra dentro de casa. Hanabi ainda implorava segredo e o Nara consentiu, deixando a Hyuuga entrar agarrada ao pequeno Asuma.

_- Entre,_ _Shikamaru, vou fazer um chá._ – Houve uma pausa e Kurenai sentenciou: – _Da ultima vez que esteve aqui, Ino, também lhe ofereci um chá, dessa vez não será diferente, entre também._

Mas seus olhos vermelhos não expunham sinceridade. Expunham rancor, melancolia e sede por algo que Ino julgou ser prejudicial a sua pele; a sua integridade ainda intacta pela discrição da mulher traída. Ino nunca aceitaria pôr os pés ali dentro sobre tais circunstâncias:

_- Da última vez que eu pisei aqui, Kurenai-san, foi porque eu amava Asuma e isso não é diferente agora. Sempre o amei._ _Você sabe disso._

Shikamaru sabia de algo _mais_. Sabia que aquele não era seu momento, mas não pode deixá-las a sós. Temia as consequências entre as duas mulheres que amava. Temia não ser o elo entre elas e um possível perdão; o recomeço.

_- Sim, eu sei..._ – Kurenai olhou as mãos de Ino. Uma tremia e a outra, procurava Shikamaru. A morena sorriu. – _E isso nos parece uma sina, não acha?_ _Amar os mesmos homens._

Num ímpeto a Yamanaka recolheu os dedos nos bolsos da jaqueta de couro que o Nara lhe vestira, minutos atrás:

_-_ _É._ _Não controla-se um coração_. – Ino virou-lhe as costas. – _Eu agradeço sua hospitalidade, mas preciso dormir, foi uma noite difícil pra todos nós._

_- Matte, Ino..._ – o homem a chamou. – _Eu te levo, nós viemos juntos._

_- Iie. Não se preocupe._ – Ela sorriu aquele sorriso bonito e sem sabor. – _Kurenai-san precisa mais de você do que eu. Pego um taxi._ _Liga pra mim amanhã, Shika? Vamos combinar aquele jantar._ _Ainda sinto saudades._

Tudo que Ino dizia feria o orgulho da Yuuhi. Sua boca amargou quando o Nara concordou, pigarreando um "_sim, problemática",_ fechando a porta e enlaçando os ombros de Kurenai.

_- Sente-se_ _melhor agora?_ – Ele perguntou, com aqueles grandes olhos negros cheios de amor.

Não, nada estava bom.

Não estava melhor.

Não _queria_ que ele sorrisse pra Ino. Não _permitiria_ que ele sorrisse pra Ino, porque Kurenai amava Shikamaru. Ela reaprendeu a amar a si mesma pelos olhos do Nara e jamais permitiria que Ino lhe arrancasse isso outra vez.

No corredor do décimo andar a Yamanaka escorregou na parede, ao lado de um vaso com orquídeas de plástico. Odiava flores artificiais. Transitou naquele colorido tão enjoativo e lembrou-se das palavras de Sai.

Lembrou do que ele lhe devia por culpa de sua excentricidade em vestir todas as meninas de Kiba no mesmo figurino.

"_Quando quiser cobrar esse favor, me ligue" _

_- Foi o que ele disse... aquele falso afetado_. – Ino sorriu. Sabia que Sai não era gay; flagrara seu cortejo com a prostituta Mizu, dias atrás na mansão Inuzuka. – _Isso não acabou ainda Kurenai-san, eu amava Asuma_ _você acreditando, ou não._

Levantou-se e discou o número de Sai em passos curtos pro elevador. Chegara a hora de cobrar esse favor, porque ela não perderia os carinhos de Shikamaru pra vingança da mulher traída.

_- Você não vai usar o Shika contra mim. Ele é tudo que me restou._

**OoooO**

Tenten contou dois dias. Sim, fazia dois dias desde a festa na casa de Kiba. Dois dias que matara mais um amigo em prol de seus objetivos martirizados. Dois dias e ninguém a encontraria tão cedo no Japão. Estava num voo fretado pra Hong Kong. Na cabine luxuosa do avião lhe acompanhavam Madara, Sasori e Deidara, que voltara de sua missão na polícia.

Uma missão certeira e secreta, que ela não soube existir.

Uma missão que revelou as ambições da Hyuuga Corp em firmar a aliança com os Inuzuka, se o tempo houvesse se alongado. Kiba não assinara o contrato, os Inuzuka estavam fora da jogada e suas ações sob a tutela dos maiores investidores: a corporação Akatsuki.

Faltava eliminar as herdeiras desse patrimônio, mas talvez, isso não fosse necessário.

Com os chocolates atentos na paisagem acolhedora da China, Tenten divagava sobre a origem da palavra _corporação_, porque os homens diziam-na o tempo todo com suas bocas cheias de ganância e cólera. Divagou sobre a história desse termo empresarial que surgiu sob sangue e revolta, no totalitarismo de Benito Mussolini. Fazia sentido. Uma prática tão arriscada carregar o sangue de italianos que agiram contra as ordens fascistas do _Duce_.

"_Ora Tenten... de que vale pensar nos mortos?"_ – e ralhou consigo atenta ao pouso do avião.

_- Quanto tempo até a província de Jilin?_ – Ela questionou sonolenta no colo de Deidara agora num carro fretado.

_- Menos de duas horas se pegássemos um avião pra Shenyang._ – Madara respondeu entediado. – _Mas a senhorita prefere ir por terra, então aguente, serão longas horas de viagem._

Tenten rolou os olhos. Estava enjoada de aviões, precisava de terra firme. Que demorasse uma semana até a Prisão de Jilin, era esse o pagamento dela. Foi isso que exigiu por matar Kiba: _uma visita_.

_- Quanto mais tempo demorarmos, será melhor. –_ O Mestre Sasori falava com o palmtop em mãos. – _Irei agendar aquele jantar entre a Konohagakure Corp_ _e nossos investidores de Dubai, Madara-sama._

_- Eles estão em Tókio?_

_- Hai, eu mesmo conversei com Gaara-sama na festa do Inuzuka. É interessante que não percamos essa oportunidade de especular a_ _quantas andam nossas ações nos Emirados Árabes._

Tenten amargou aquela conversa. Não conhecia pessoalmente nenhum investidor de Dubai, sabia apenas que a família se intitulava Sabaku. Da tal Konohakagure Corp, ela não sabia exatamente nada. E pouco lhe interessava esses detalhes.

Ela tinha saudades.

Saudades do amigo preso na China.

Saudades de Lee.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

Agora a trama começa a se desenrolar de verdade e quem muito quer nada tem.**_

_**Não comento mais nada, porque tenho medo de dar spoiler e deixar a galera curiosa É BOM DEMAIS, SÔ! \o/**_

_**

* * *

**_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUIIIIIIII hohohoh**

**MitsukoMiyuki: **Flor, seu review veio cortado, mas eu penso que entendi o que vc quis me dizer. Sobre os rolos da Ino, acredite, ela vai se enrolar ainda mais, será terrível e gostoso hohoh. A Hina ainda é uma incognita pra mim, não consegui definir muito bem seus sentimentos, mas quando isso acontecer certamente o Naruto estará envolvido, vai por mim. Quanto ao Neji... ele é suspeito, esse malvado XD

Flor, de qualquer forma, obrigada pelo seu carinho e eu espero que vc goste desse caps postado hj!

**SunaHikaru: **Não guarde... não guarde... eu preciso de vc! Viu, sua punição foi voltar bem num momento nonsense meu de NejiHina hahahah, meu mereco chibatadas por isso, to sabendo. O Neji é doido, ele tem acordo, e é um homem egoísta. A gente se esqueceu o quanto ele era FDP lá no início de Naruto? Então, até as coisas acontecerem vai demorar...

Konanzinha é uma maluca, isso sim, não se esqueca que ela concorda com as teorias do Nagato no mangá e o segue eternamente, porque acredita nele. Aqui não será diferente.

Kakashi ta mais pra figurante aqui, mas farei algo por ele e pela Sakura.

Sobre a Ino... acredite, ela trará mais surpresas que o esperado, é sempre assim, fazer o que se eu gosto demais dela.

Tadinho do Sai ahahhaa, ele é bi mesmo, uma delícia de menino que vai aprontar muito pro lado de todo mundo \o/

Legal saber que ShikaKure pode lhe agradar, mas não se esqueça que minha maldade não tem limites hohohoh

A Ino fez tudo isso mesmo. Sabe, amar não é pecado, até amar alguém que já tem uma família não o é, mas ela não foi digna interferindo na felicidade de uma família, acho que isso não foi muito legal da parte dela e nem é moralismo... sei lá, se o Asuma se submeteu a casar-se com a Kure, ele lhe devia minimamente respeito.

A Tenten matou sim... e quem sabe o clã Akimichi... OPA QUASE FALO DEMAIS!

Gai, Lee e Hiashi: uma tríade que fará parte da vida dela. Eles vão logo aparecer \o/

Eu tbem tenho raiva do Neji, aliás, sempre tive, por isso que amo tanto ele *agarra*

Vazia, falou a palavra certa: a Hina é vazia ao lado do Neji, ela vive de migalhas e isso não é bom.

Relação Lee e Tenten vc logo descobrirá... mas gostei das suspeitas.

E isso ae Sunenha \o/ NejiTEn mega complicado: ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORO.

A Kori detona, não tenho mais nada a declarar ahahahaha. E é verdade, ela vê um homem doce onde a gente só vê sacanagem hohohoh

NARUHINA! Esse momento foi único pra mim, que me abstive de fazer aqueles hentais pesadões pra destacar tão somente o sentimento, mas aguarde, o sexo selvagem ta chegando hohohoh e a chantagem... uhn, essa chantagem vai dar o que falar.

É ÓBVIO QUE ELA AMA ELE!!! E ele ama ela tbem... só não gosta de admitir, mas eu admito por ele hahahha. Ai ai, não irei acabar com seu amor por ele, logo teremos uma redenção...

VC não é reduntande, Sunenha, vc é carinhosa comigo e eu AMO DEMAIS suas palavrass *chora* Obrigada! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do hentai primeiro deles doissssss *-*

Sim, Kiba ta morto hohohoh

Ele era bem pervinho e foi-se tarde, ai que maldade falar assim dele *faz carinho no totó*

A Kori foi dolorido e legal de matar hohohohohoh, e ela foi o grande erro da Tenten... a maldade, a perversidade, a Tenten vai pagar caro por esse erro.

A Konan realmente fez um acordo com o Pein, mas o perigoso será quando ela acreditar nele... dai a coisa toda fica feia.

Itachi é meu coringa mor... não revelo NADA sobre ele *risada maléfica*

Não foi só impressão... É UM SHIKAINO, é um triangulo mesmo... a Ino gosta disso.

Por mais que a TEnten seja essa danada, ela sempre será nobre com o Neji e com o Lee, que são as pessoas que ela ama de verdade... tão de verdade que cometerá desatinos por eles, sem se importar com as consequencias.

AEE SUNA, gostei da sua opinião sobre o Neji, posso dizer, vc está quase certa HOHOHOH

VC sofre, eu amo fazer você sofrer, mas é chegada a hora do amor vir a tonaaa *derrete* nós precisamos de romanceee \o/

Flor, eu te desculpo pq vc é LINDA DEMAIS comigo, então, fique a vontade! Estou muito feliz pq vc está lendo e gostando... te amoo Sunaa *agarra*

**Lust Lotu's: **Lustezenha, de verdade, isso ai de vídeo vai rolar mais coisas... só não sei ainda o que certamente.

Mas de fato, vc compreendeu bem, que desse crime os dois estão livres, até pq a toxina que o Kiba ingeriu não acusa no corpo... coisas de cinema.

Obrigada por acompanhar e pelas reviews!

bjOSsss

**Nina Levanti**: Amor da minha vida, daqui até a eternindade... Eu canto essa música pra minha mãe e digo que ela nunca se livrará de mim hohohoh

Ai ai, como eu AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO seus reviews. Vc me viciou em... você, se parar com os reviews, eu morro *drama on*

Me desculpe por não ter lhe respondido na outra postagem, dias complicados, saca?

Bem, vc saca sim, pq está passando por um situação complicada tbem... te desejo força com a vida, ela tenta nos passar uma rasteira, mas a gente é esperta e pula por cima XD Fique bem, de qualquer forma, estarei aqui pra qndo vc puder ler!

Hana e Genma... ficaria chato demais se eu lhe revelasse o que vai acontecer, mas garanto, não haveram sacrifícios, pelo menos não deles. Certinha, a pessoa que modificou a vida deles dois em dissabor.

Mas que pesso é essa... uhn, isso eu não conto \o/ O Pein tem participação nisso, óbvio, mas o Itachi o tem e o Madara tbem... vou lhe dar apenas uma dica: pense no mangá. Pense no grande vilão do mangá e tudo que ele já articulou... Falei demais. E sim, o jogo é mais profundo, talvez seja tanto que uma hora eu me perca.

Isso ai... é uma marca muito forte do SAsuke, eu seria idiota se não aproveitasse disso... mas pense, ele persegue não os verdadeiros culpados, mas sim a manipulação de seus sentimentos... o Sasuke é um mala, eu critico ele, mas na verdade, é um personagem complicado demais pra determinismos. Olha só no que o Kishi me faz pensar rsrsrs

Eu morro de vontade de confirmar ou discordar de todas as teorias sobre o Itachi, mas não vou fazê-lo, mesmo, espero que vc entenda... ele é um dos meus trunfos, e ainda não decidi certos detalhes sobre ele... Só adianto que a Sakura sempre estará no meio dos Uchiha e do Kakashi.

Mas eu gostei disso... talvez ambos estejam atras do Itachi, mas ele não é o grande culpado da história toda, na minha opinião.

Te alguem ai. Sempre tem.

Verdade né? A trama vai se complicando e eu espero que consiga desenrolá-la... acho que sim.

Eu realmente gosto de suas teorias, elas me ajudam, e já decidi que cena vc fará da Hina pra mim, vou te mandar um MP depois que armar a coisa toda... mas infelizmente vc terá spoiler da fic, se não se importar. Será um momento TODO NaruHina HOHOHOH

E sim... até que ponto o Neji é inocente? NAO CONTO NEM SOB TORTURA!

Flor, obrigada por demais pelo seu carinho comigo. Bjos ENORMESS


	26. Ato XXVI: O Plano

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XXVI Ato: O Plano.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy **_

_**Escrito por:**__** TenTen_san**_

_**

* * *

**_Era noite quando chegaram Jilin. Madrugada, na verdade. Não poderiam visitar Lee naquele horário, o próximo turno virava às seis da manhã, incluso as visitações. Tenten estava inquieta, ainda era quatro e meia. Precisava relaxar, precisava estar concentrada. Geralmente as visitas pra Lee duravam quinze ou vinte minutos. Era proibido vê-lo, mas os advogados da Akatsuki sempre conseguiam liminares junto do governo chinês.

Ela sabia de tudo isso.

Sabia do processo de redemocratização da China e da rigidez de suas prisões com acusados iguais a Lee. Acusados de chacina, crimes políticos e genocídio.

Lee não era culpado.

Tenten nunca acreditou que ele o fosse.

Não, ele não teria matado sua família e ateado fogo na propriedade dos Uchiha, anos atrás.

Lee jamais seria capaz de tal maldade, porque ele era bom.

Lee sempre foi bom e honrado.

E era apenas uma criança quando os Mitsashi e Uchiha foram mortos em Hi no Kuni. Tenten caminhou até o hall do hotel simples e confortável. O Mestre Sasori não gostava de ostentação e luxo, era um homem prático e excelente jurista. Ele quem comandava os advogados da Akatsuki; era somente na presença dele que o Diretor da Prisão Estadual de Jilin negociava pra visitações não permitidas.

Tenten não podia mais esperar até as 6 da manhã. Precisava ver Lee antes de todos. Precisava estar a sós com ele.

Precisava lhe contar que logo tudo estaria finito. Que ele seria inocentado e livre.

_- Gai-sensei, onde você está?_ – Ralhou no estacionamento do hotel, no lugar combinado. O sensei estava atrasado.

A demora do homem lhe fez pensar no passado, recordando-a do que aconteceu quando ele se atrasou pela primeira e única vez...

_**Feche seus olhos, feche seus olhos  
**__Close your eyes, close your eyes_

_**Respire o ar lá fora  
**__Breathe the air out there_

_**Nós somos livres, nós podemos ser bem abertos  
**__We are free, we can be wide open_

**.**

**...**

**.**

_- Há quanto tempo você está aqui, menina? _

Tenten não conhecia aquele homem alto e esguio, de cabelos negros e olhos de metal, atravessando a porta lateral do Dojo Maito. Sua família estava morta, os olhos inchados e ela sozinha. Gai-sensei, incrivelmente, se atrasara nessa tarde pro encontro com Neji e Hiashi-sama. Eles tinham um plano pra protegê-la, mas ela nunca se sentiu em perigo.

_- Há duas semanas._ – Tenten respondeu com medo daqueles olhos metálicos.

_- Duas semanas é muito tempo, você não acha? –_ Ele inquiriu ameaçando.

_- Eu... eu não sei. Você, quem é?_ – Tenten achou estranho o homem lhe abordar assim, tão abertamente. – _Quer falar com o Mestre Gai?_

_- Não, Tenten, eu não quero falar com Maito Gai._ – A menina sentiu o coração parar. – _Vim aqui pra levar você comigo._

Então o pavor.

Por que tinha que ficar sozinha? Por que _sempre_ estava sozinha? Por que nem Lee estava ali? Por que aquele homem caminhava até ela encurralando-a na parede?

_- Iie! Não me toque! Eu não me chamo Tenten! Você não me conhece!_

_- Está certa, minha princesa..._ – as mãos do homem alto param rente aos ombros dela, sem a tocar. – _Eu não lhe conheço, mas conheço seu amigo Neji, e sei que ele está se casando hoje com a prima._

A garganta de Tenten travou um grito.

_- Ne-Neji...? Eu não conheço nenhum Neji! Vá embora!_ – O homem pousou seus dedos nos ombros, confortando-a de alguma dor. – _Pare de me segurar! Pare com isso!_

_- Não, eu não vou parar até que você sacie esse sentimento de vingança que lhe domina, pouco a pouco_. – Seus olhos sugando o medo de Tenten. Sugando sua dor por estar sozinha, por amargar palavras maldosas. – _Até que você prove de todo ódio que pode sentir._

_- Do que você está falando?! Eu não sinto ódio! Eu não quero me vingar!_

_**Por você ter aberto meus olhos**__  
For you open my eyes_

_**Para a beleza que eu vejo**__  
To the beauty I see_

_**Nós vamos rezar, nós vamos permanecer bem abertos**__  
We will pray, we will stay wide open_

Ela explodiu. Aquele homem parecia ter o poder de decifrar as palavras do coração pesaroso dela. Decifrar que Tenten jamais acreditaria na culpa de Lee, em ter ateado fogo em seus pais e em mais famílias de Hi. Ela explodiu, porque Neji não deveria se casar com Hinata.

"_Você me prometeu Neji..." _

_- Então o que você quer Tenten? _

"_Você prometeu que sempre estaríamos juntos! Que você sempre estaria do meu lado!"_

Aquele homem poderia dar-lhe tudo e Tenten sabia que sim. Aqueles olhos de metal eram poderosos e verdadeiros. Ela acreditou no homem desconhecido que sabia tudo de suas dores.

Sim, ela acreditou nele.

_**Não analise, não analise  
**__Don´t analyse, don´t analyse_

_**Não vá por esse caminho**__  
Don´t go that way_

_**Não viva desse jeito  
**__Don´t live that way_

_**Isso poderia paralisar sua evolução  
**__That would paralyse your evolution_

_- Eu quero justiça! _

_- Bom... muito bom._ – Sua voz branda e as mãos em carinho na pele morena, a trouxe pro peito, como um pai cuida de uma filha. – _Eu posso lhe dar isso, porque sei quem matou sua família._ – Tenten se pôs a chorar, soluçando no terno caro do homem de metal. – _Fique comigo e você terá sua justiça._

**.**

**...**

**.**

_- Tenten-chan!_ – A voz do antigo sensei a acordou das memórias amargas.

_- Gai-sensei!_ – E se abraçaram como há anos não faziam. – _O senhor demorou, acon...-_

_- Vamos, minha menina._ – Os olhos negros do Maito brilhavam em espanto. – _Não temos tempo, precisamos ir agora._

_- Mas, sensei..._

_- Tenten! –_ Ele a repreendeu, jogando-a no carro. – _Estão me vigiando há dois dias. Precisamos ser discretos se você quer realmente ver Lee antes deles._

_- Eles? Que eles? Quem está lhe seguindo, sensei?_ – A Mitsashi arrependeu-se por estar desarmada.

_- Os mesmos de sempre_. – Os olhos de Tenten nublaram diante das palavras de Gai. – _A Akatsuki._

_**Este maior momento**__  
This greatest moment_

_**O mais estranho dia**__  
The greatest day_

_**O maior amor de todos eles  
**__The greatest love of them all_

**OoooO**

Lee apertava as mãos sujas no uniforme verde da prisão de Jilin. Ele gostava daquela cor e das formas que o collant lhe dava, sentia-se confortável, mas preferia usá-lo fora dali. Agradecia aos Kamis por ainda estar vivo, por Gai-sensei e por Tenten acreditar em sua inocência.

Sentia-se um fardo pra eles dois, as duas pessoas que mais amava na vida. Sentia-se um inútil e dessa vez, dessa _incrível _vez, não seria tão imprestável assim. Seria forte e bom.

Ele tinha um plano.

Lee iria fugir.

Era arriscado, mas precisava fazer isso. O cerco estava se fechando e cada dia que passava, Lee sentia a morte soprar sempre perto, sempre quente. Não que estivesse condenado a tal sob medidas legais, mas aqueles que lhe incriminaram no passado não o deixariam vivo, mais tempo do que já haviam deixado.

Lee estava perdendo a valia pra Corporação Akatsuki, porque Tenten também estava.

Tenten só fez o que fez todos esses anos, porque a Akatsuki prometeu cuidar dele, pra que ela pudesse provar sua inocência.

_**Feche seus olhos, feche seus olhos  
**__Close your eyes, close your eyes_

_**Respire o ar lá fora  
**__Breathe the air out there_

_**Fantasie, fantasie, nós somos abertos  
**__Fantasize, fantasize, we are open  
_

_- É uma tola mesmo. Se soubesse da verdade que eu sei..._ – lamentou quando escutou a grade central ser destrancada. – _Mas eu prometo que serei digno de suas escolhas, Tenten-chan. Digno de tudo que já fez por mim._

O guarda do corredor apareceu com o sorriso brilhante e cabelos de corte igual ao seu. A morena estava logo atrás e nem eram 5 da manhã... se o Diretor Baki soubesse os três seriam condenados por infligir as regras de uma prisão estadual chinesa. Lee nem gostava de imaginar o que sua doce Tenten sofreria encarcerada na China.

Não, ele não queria pra ela o mesmo destino que o seu.

Lee não desejou que o destino de ninguém fosse mudado por um erro que ele cometera naquela noite, há quase 10 anos, em Hi no Kuni, quando bebeu demais e foi enganado por um homem de olhos vermelhos e maldosos.

Um homem que ele reconheceu, depois de tantos anos, mas que Tenten ainda não sabia quem era.

Os olhos da morena brilharam em excitação quando o guarda do corredor central da prisão de Jilin, Maito Gai, destrancou a cela de Rock Lee, seu amigo, seu parceiro, seu irmão.

Ela se adiantou e o recebeu com um abraço quente, perfumado e cheio de amor. De saudades. De sentimentos. Tenten nunca poderia viver sem Lee por perto, sem provar ao mundo que ele era inocente.

_- Lee! _– As lágrimas que ela não pode chorar com a morte de Kiba, lágrimas sinceras, caiam no collant verde do prisioneiro. – _Quase morro sem ver você!_

_- Tenten-chan, não há tempo pra isso... _– seu rosto rubro e o coração descompassado. Ainda amava aquela menina, como um homem ama uma mulher. – _Preciso que você me prometa algo. Preciso que pare de matar nossos amigos! Eles são os únicos que podem nos ajudar agora!_

As pernas de Tenten bambearam e ela sentou-se no chão da cela dele.

_- Você... você sempre soube..._ – a boca abriu incrédula.

_- Não, mas uma pessoa veio me ver e contou o que eles fizeram com você. O que a Akasuki lhe obrigou a fazer, minha amiga..._ – Lee estendeu-lhe a mão, mas ela permanecia de rosto baixo, envergonhada com aquilo. – _Mas agora chega, você precisa parar com isso!_

_- Tenten... –_ o antigo sensei irrompeu, estendendo a outra mão pra ela. – _Lee irá fugir e nós temos o contato certo pra lhe provar a inocência, e provar que Uchiha Madara foi culpado pela morte de sua família._

A boca dela secou. Não, Tenten não acreditou naquele nome; naquela acusação. Não pode acreditar que em todos esses anos fora manipulada, justamente, pelo único sangue que desejou derramar. Pelo único homem que ansiava matar com sorriso no rosto. Pela única vida que teria prazer absoluto em tirar.

Seus olhos enegreceram em revolta.

Aquilo era ridículo, afinal, naquele ano Madara fora dado como morto.

_- Ficaram loucos?!_ – A voz dela irrompeu irritadiça na cela de Lee. O eco acordou outros prisioneiros. – _Seria impossível pra ele fazer o que vocês acusam!_

_**Não analise, não analise  
**__Don´t analyse, don´t analyse_

_**Não vá por esse caminho**__  
Don´t go that way_

Tenten levantou-se e fitou os dois homens de verde com seus olhos desconfiados. Não seria possível que Lee e Gai a estivessem enganando. Ela _não_ era inocente; ela _nunca_ fora inocente. Matava porque _precisava_ matar. Matava, porque _queria_ matar. Matava, porque _aprendeu a gostar_ de matar.

_- Primeiro você me abandona, Gai-sensei, naquela tarde, há dez anos quando Nagato-sama me encontrou e me levou com ele!_ – Tenten acusava-o com o dedo esticado. – _Agora você vem me dizer que a Akatsuki o está seguindo há dois dias?_ – Diante da fúria, Tenten organizava os pensamentos e as suspeitas.

Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio.

- _Por Kami... oh, não, isso é óbvio. É coerente..._ – a morena tremia. – _Ele sabia que eu viria até Lee... há dois dias, quando matei Kiba... ele sabe que eu estou perto da verdade!_ – Sua boca aberta e os olhos analisando o cinza da grade que sacudia. A prisão de Jilin estava em polvorosa, logo os guardas chegariam ao corredor central. – _Quem, Lee? Quem veio lhe ver?!_

Tenten bradou, mas não houve tempo.

Precisava encaixar apenas essa peça.

A grade principal do corredor tilintou em metal e chaves. Gai segurou os pulsos de Tenten e tirou-a da cela num ímpeto. A Mitsashi só viu os lábios de Lee dizendo uma palavra absurda.

Um nome improvável.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente estava do lado de fora dos muros de Jilin, e Gai voltara pro seu posto. Tenten pôs as mãos na cabeça, sacudindo. Deu partida no carro e nada fazia sentido mais, quando balbuciou pra si o nome que Lee dissera:

_- Uchiha..._ – o motor a levava de volta pro hotel. – _Uchiha Itachi._

_**Não viva desse jeito  
**__Don´t live that way_

_**Isso poderia paralisar sua evolução  
**__That would paralyse your evolution_

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

Música: **__"Analyse"__** – **__The Cranberries._

_**No próximo, o tal jantar e um nome pra Tenten hohoho.**_

_**Perdão pelo tamanho desse caps, mas não daria pra cortar! E perdão pq eu sumi... mas é por uma boa causa!!!**_

_**bjOsss *-***_

_**

* * *

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Lust Lotu's: **__É uma sina mesmo, mas quem muito quer nada tem. Ainda tem coisas pra acontecer entre Kure, Shika e Ino. Isso ae, a Tenten foi visitar o Lee, espero que tenha gostado desse cap!!! bjOs querida_

_**SunaHikaru:**__ Vc que é linda *agarra* Faça as coisas no seu tempo. Menina, a Say me fez gostar mais da Ino, já gostava dela antes... uhn, nove meses? Será?_

_A Listinha ta só que cresce hehehe_

_Hiashi nunca traz boas coisas, já o Gai e o Lee são diferentes._

_Menina, só digo, as coisas com a Ino, Kure, Sai e Shika será de pura ação! Adoro escrever sobre isso!_

_Sabaku... meu trunfo secreto *esconde*_

_Aeee, espero que tenha gostado desse caps então, pq vc viu que o Lee realmente no é culpado._

_Flor, não se preocupe com o tamanho dos reviews, escreva o que vc tiver vontade, SEMPRE. Mais uma vez Suna, obrigada por acompanhar justamente essa fic!_

_bjOs enorrrrrrrrrmes *-*_

_**Aeryshu:**__ Ahh, delícia te deixar curiosa! Ahhh, vc é leitora, vc tem todo o direito de falar!!! É pra isso que deixar review serve *-* Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho e pela confiança, espero que vc continue gostando dessa trama maluca! Bjos semmmmmmmmmmmmmpre *-*_

_**Nina Levanti:**__ Minha gata! Vc é mesmo dedicada, lendo até com sono... eu sou uma porqueira qndo to com sono heheheh. Realmente, um caps técnico, temos outros desse, mas tudo a seu tempo. Pois então, perguntas sobre o Lee respondidas, não me culpe se eu criei mais alguns questionamentos, é tudo necessário. _

_Qnto ao Madara não farei segredo: é ele mesmo. E é isso ai, Pain como marionete, Sasuke como marionete... Itachi como... ai eu não conto XD_

_Mas nós teremos o seu ShikaTema, de uma maneira inusitada e que talvez vc não goste... mas, teremos. A Ino e a Kure terão seus momentos com o Shika tbem... eu não resisto._

_Eu sei como é essa de não ter tempo pra escrever e se vc achar que não dará certo, me avise, é só a trama se encaminhar um cadinho que daí eu passo a bola pra vc... não se preocupe, terás tempo pra escrever sim! Pode deixar que se verdadeira é uma das minhas especialidades, e acredite, isso já me rendeu inúmeras pessoas desgostosas hehehhe normal._

_Não sei até qual cap, mas vai passar do 40, certeza! Nahhhh, não matarei todos, talvez 70 por cento kkkk, brincadeira! _

_bjOs querida, até mais!_


	27. Ato XXVII: A Rainha sem Passado

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XXVII Ato:**__** A Rainha sem Passado.**_

_**Betado por:**__** Teffyyy **_

_**Escrito por:**__** TenTen_san (eu mesma, Tia Renatinha)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_N/A: NejiTen pra gente *derrete*_**

* * *

Às seis da manhã ela estava deitada em sua cama, como se não soubesse da nada sobre fugas de prisões e recebeu uma notícia que perturbou, com alívio e medo.

Que a deixou apreensiva e não surpresa.

Tenten _deveria _ficar surpresa:

_- Rock Lee fugiu da Prisão de Jilin._ – A boca sorridente de Deidara se abriu. – _Não vai dizer nada sobre isso?_

_- Oh!_ – Fingiu uma surpresa e um pesar. – _Espero que ele não esteja morto, preciso encontrá-lo._

Seus olhos nublados não expressavam emoção, e Tenten agradeceu por ser Deidara quem lhe dera uma notícia que já sabia. O loiro, certo de cumprir seu roteiro imposto por Sasori antes de contar a Tenten sobre o fato, continuou com o que lhe foi ordenado não se prendendo aos detalhes das reações da morena ardilosa.

"_Talvez ela esteja em choque... mulheres, tchhh, são todas iguais mesmo!"_

_- Bem, há uma forma de encontrá-lo pra você, mas isso custará quatro nomes. Você concorda?_

"_Mais quatro vítimas... mais quatro oportunidades de descobrir o que os Uchiha fizeram com minha família. Mais quatro formas de acabar com todos eles!"_

_- Concordo._ – A morena se levantou, procurando seu casaco. – _Acho que já fizemos tudo que havia pra ser feito na China. Sinto falta do ar poluído de Tókio._

A determinação fria de Tenten deu pra Deidara um belo sorriso e mais comunicados, jogando seu cabelo loiro atrás da orelha ao observar as mãos de Tenten, arrumando a pequena maleta que levara:

_- Quando voltarmos haverá um jantar em Shinjuku. Você vai com Hidan e porte-se com uma dama._ – Azuis rebatiam em castanhos atentos. – _Lá lhe daremos um nome, o elimine até o fim da semana._

_- Hai._

_- Ah, e a propósito..._ – Deidara lhe jogou um pergaminho e Tenten o abriu, observando um desenho feito apenas com nankin de um traço muito suave e clássico. – _É tudo que eu descobri daquele branquelo que trabalhava como promoter, na cada do Inuzuka._

_- O que é isso?_ – Tenten balançou o papel.

_- Ora, um palácio de Dubai, não está reconhecendo?_ – Deidara se aproximou, criticando. – _Bem, pra mim essa porcaria nunca se intitularia como arte, mas o tal de Sai ganhou o primeiro lugar na exposição de arte na Toudai, ano passado. Esse palácio pertence à família Sabaku, um dos nossos investidores._

_- Sai tem conexão com os Sabaku?_ – Tenten inquiriu, desconfiada. – _Ora, qualquer um pode pintar um palácio de Dubai. Sempre estão nos noticiários com aquelas torneiras de ouro, e tantas outras extravagâncias mais._

_- Não esse lugar. É a suíte principal do herdeiro dos Sabaku, Gaara. Ele nunca permitiu que filmassem._ – Deidara virou a pintura de cabeça pra baixo, tentando entender aquele desenho de péssima influência. – _Chequei os registros de Sai na imigração e ele nunca saiu do Japão._

_- Nunca?_

_- Não, Tenten, nunca. Mas se te conforta, o nome dele é verdadeiro._

Voltaram pra Tókio no primeiro voo e a noite lhe estampava o céu novamente. Precisava se aprontar pra um jantar. Sua missão permanecia, agora, com pistas absurdas pela verdade. Dentro de seu quarto, que há muito não voltava, encontrou um pacote de boas vindas. Era sua heroína. Preparou uma dose e relaxou, pensando em qual vestido escolheria e porque Inuzuka Hana não estava na festa de Kiba.

_- Não pense nos mortos... _– cheirou mais uma linha branca. – _Quem estará nesse jantar?_

**OoooO**

_- Gomenasai pela demora._ – Hidan sorriu abertamente pros convidados. – _Sabem como são as mulheres..._ – deslizou as mãos nos ombros de Tenten: – _Sempre tentando nos agradar._

Madara e Pein ferveram diante daquela provocação desnecessária. Neji mal conseguiu controlar o suor que lhe escorria nas costas. Os outros homens levantaram corteses pra recepcionar o espetáculo de mulher, que chegara acompanhada nos braços fortes do Akatsuki.

O tomara que caia vermelho de cetim aberto na fenda bem acima dos joelhos, prenderam olhares maliciosos pras curvas que se ajeitavam confortáveis na cadeira, sorrindo "_boa noite"_, educada, discreta, como uma verdadeira aristocrata.

A inveja tingiu os esverdeados de Temari e brancos de Hinata, que apertou as mãos no vestido por debaixo da mesa. A morena causou frisson e incômodo, deixando pra Neji um suspiro mais alto, que não passou despercebido aos ouvidos resignados da esposa.

Os chocolates jamais conseguiriam falsear a presença dele.

A presença de tantos brancos caindo sobre si.

Mais do que os olhares de Neji ou Hinata, Tenten se preocupou com as definições frias do mestre Hiashi, o único que não esboçou reação alguma. Sempre lhe intrigava os homens que não tremiam diante de si.

"_Kuso! Ele me conhece desde criança... será muita sorte sair ilesa desse jantar."_

O nervosismo sempre era aplacado em refúgios brancos. Olhou altivamente pra família Sabaku e não gostou dos esmeraldas do herdeiro ruivo, Gaara. Aquele nome lhe causava arrepios.

Hidan sorriu divertido pro nervosismo à parte dos Akatsukis mais velhos. A inconsequência jovial daquele retardado custaria muito caro, quem sabe, um preço que a Corporação não pudesse pagar. Madara limitou-se a chamar discretamente o maitrê:

_- Com todo respeito, é um belo atrativo para o paladar, Madara-sama._ – O homem branco falseou uma intimidade.

_- Certamente._ – O Uchiha sorriu em deboche. – _Providencie o mesmo menu pra senhorita._

Tenten virou o semblante pro maitrê e sentiu o coração palpitar. Agora não deixaria barato, mesmo que o bom senso gritasse pra que a boca permanecesse fechada, ela a abriu, chamando atenção:

_- Portier, promoter e maitrê? O que mais de você eu não conheço Sai-san?_ – Sorveu um gole de licor.

_- Mais do que imagina senhoria. Com licença._ – Fez uma mesura e se retirou educadamente.

Tenten jurou que ele não dissera seu nome intencionalmente. Na ousadia dela o velho Hyuuga olhou dentro dos chocolates que desviaram rápidos, como se fugissem daquele tipo de branco.

_- É só mais um bom trabalhador, senhorita...?_ – Hiashi se manifestou.

Ele jamais dirigia a palavra pra desconhecidos, mesmo que estivessem metidos dentro de um Versace, calçando Herchovitch caríssimos, em curvas de modelos fotográficas:

_- Ah, que deslize o meu. O nome dela é Nishimura Kimi._ – Hidan informou interessado na curiosidade do outro.

_**Você me tem**_

_**Fácil demais**_

_**Não parece capaz**_

_**De cuidar do que possui**_

_- Kimi-san..._ – Hiashi forçou o olhar nela, como se decifrasse a mentira: - _É um nome interessante. Há culturas que o traduzem como "a mulher que se destaca". _– Fez uma pausa desconcertante. – _Analisando o kanji ficaria algo parecido como..._ _b__eleza que vem da árvore, a fonte de vida. E no entanto, "kimi" se usa pra ovacionar "você"._ – Era quase inacreditável poder ouvir tanto a voz do Hyuuga, numa única frase que pesava os ombros da morena. – _Então senhorita Nishimura, qual dos significados define bem quem você é?_

Os Akatsukis juraram que matariam Hidan... O próprio Hidan se desesperou, mesmo que o interesse do patriarca Hyuuga talvez lhe rendesse lucros, daqueles tão garbosos, que seria melhor entregar o dinheiro pra Kakuzu administrar.

Uma resposta óbvia demais!

Era só olhar pra ela, que certamente a definição havaiana de Kimi, _"mulher em destaque"_, chamaria de ignorante quem o negasse.

_**Você sorriu e me propôs**_

_**Que eu te deixasse em paz**_

_**Me disse vá, eu não fui**_

Mas Tenten sempre fora tão _**imprevisível**__**...**_:

_- Seria "você", quem sou eu. _

_**... S**__**empre**_ fora tragada fácil demais, em armadilhas de cor branca.

_- Por quê?_ – O tom impassível de Hiashi imprimia mais tensão ao momento.

_- Ora!_ – Madara tentou despojar o ambiente. – _Usando de koans pra um momento de descontração? Parece um velho rabugento, Hyuuga, assustando mocinhas._

_- Iie Madara-sama, eu quero responder._ – Tenten brilhou os chocolates nos negros, que fervilharam quase vermelhos diante da audácia.

"_Maldita prostituta! Cale essa boca agora!"_

_- Então Uchiha._ – Hiashi desafiou sem desviar os olhos de Tenten: - _Quem assusta mocinhas aqui?_

Os nervos de todos travaram e Hidan urrava divertido pra si. A chegada da senhorita _Nishimura_ não poderia ser mais providencial, mesmo que os olhares de metal pousassem nos violetas, odiosos. Se algo saísse muito errado, Hidan teria realmente sérios problemas.

_**Não faça assim**_

_**Não faça nada por mim**_

_**Não vá pensando que sou seu**_

Foi então que o celular de Neji apitou os despertando do transe nas desculpas do Hyuuga mais novo, que saiu da mesa pra atender quem o solicitava em momento tão crucial.

Nada discretos, os olhos chocolates tremeram acompanhando o amante até o banheiro... e os brancos do patriarca Hyuuga, seguiram os dela, certos de quem a senhorita Kimi na realidade era:

"_Encontrei você, menina. Nem em mil anos eu deixaria de reconhecer um Mitsashi."_

_- Go-Gomenasai ne, não me sinto muito bem, vou ao toillet, com licença._ – Tenten apoiou as mãos na cadeira, quando as de Hidan pousaram firmes sobre as suas, fazendo-a sentar-se.

_- Precisa de ajuda?_ – Franziu o cenho pro rosto quase pálido dela.

_- Iie, é uma leve indisposição._

_- E-eu posso lhe acompanhar Kimi-san, se não se importar._ – Hinata irrompeu educada como lhe foi ensinado desde criança.

_- Oh! Não se preocupe! Sinto-me melhor sozinha, nesses momentos._ – Dissimulada firmou a mesma educação aristocrática – _Hiashi-sama, lhe devo uma resposta e a darei._ – Sorriu, mas o homem havia perdido o interesse repentino nela:

_- O que sei é suficiente. Foi uma escolha inteligente e segura._ – Levantou-se como os outros homens da mesa, a permitindo. – _Digna de uma educação tradicional._

_- Arigatô gozaimasu_ – reverenciou, e acelerou o salto até os banheiros.

Cruzou o restaurante sob olhares atentos dos homens e mulheres daquele lugar, dançando a seda na fenda aberta, deixando pra trás a visão de uma bela mulher, tatuada com um dragão chinês nas costas, de cheiro doce.

Um perfume que alcançou Neji no banheiro masculino, quando ela bateu com toda força a porta do feminino, abrindo a torneira.

_**Você me diz o que fazer**_

_**E não procura entender**_

_**Que eu faço só pra te agradar**_

Olhou por minutos incontáveis a água descendo, ofegante no decote que subia e descia do colo, a cada arfada de peso no ar que enchia os pulmões.

Estava realmente em desespero.

Hiashi parecia ter lhe arrancado a verdade em poucas palavras... era como se ele a tivesse despido na frente de todos, apenas com os olhos. Abriu a bolsa e encontrou refúgio no pó branco, guardado com esmero num pequeno baú de ouro, um presente.

"_Avisei que seria perigoso!"_

_- Idiota!_ – Gritou pra figura morena no espelho. – _Por que não fechou essa boca?! Por que caiu no jogo dele?!..._ – as lágrimas ferviam nos olhos: - _Por que essa vontade inútil de voltar no passado, Tenten? Ninguém sabe quem você é, sua estúpida! Nada é como antes..._ – e escorriam soltas na maquiagem, até os lábios carmim – _Eles não se importam com uma vadia... __**e**__**le**__ não se importa..._

Trêmula, aproximou a caixinha das narinas vilipendiadas, quando alguém lhe agarrou o pulso, fazendo o pó desenhar ao vermelho, derrubando o baú no mármore.

_- Está enganada._ – Tenten virou o rosto pra voz conhecida. – _Sempre me importei com você._

_**Me diz até o que vestir**_

_**Com quem andar, pra onde ir**_

_**E não me pede pra voltar**_

No dorso das mãos, tentou enxugar as lágrimas... Mas elas não paravam de molhar, escorrendo da coca pro cetim.

_- O que faz aqui? Sua esposa esta te esperando._ – Rebateu.

_- O que __**você**__ faz aqui?_

_- Hidan não me falou quem estaria no jantar, se eu soubesse, não teria vin-..._ – então os dedos dele desenharam o ombro.

Ela travou.

Ela sempre travava quando o carinho de Neji lhe tocava em fogo, sob a pele.

_- Pergunto o que faz no banheiro chorando. Aconteceu algo depois que sai? –_ Neji trouxe o calor dela pra perto do corpo a abraçando.

Tão imprudente que mal parecia o meticuloso Hyuuga herdeiro.

_- Como se você conseguisse fazer algo pra me salvar de Hiashi-sama!_ – Tentou o afastar de si.

Mesmo aos fracos protestos de Tenten, o homem encaixou a boca nos ombros dela, cheirando o chocolate tão gostoso pra ele, obrigando-a se entregar sem pulso firme, sem dores, sem nada.

Nunca havia nada entre eles dois.

_- Senti tanto sua falta Neji..._ – suavizando o óleo de linhaça daquela tela, o abraçou nos cabelos negros, tão nobres e amorosos.

_- Eu sempre volto._

E ela sentiu vontade de chorar. Só mais uma vez. Só mais um pouco, desviando os lábios da pele.

Precisava sentir tudo dele, então o beijou, nas sensações que gelavam o corpo todo, indo e vindo dos pêlos, arrepiando.

Neji amargava o doce daquela língua carinhosa dentro da boca, tocando a sua, exigindo o que era seu e sempre seria; aos passos desnorteados os jogou num box, dividindo espaço com a privada e a parede, atiçando as costas dela no frio dos ladrilhos caros daquele restaurante, tão longe do quarto de amor, o palco de espetáculo dos dois.

Sem violência, Neji só queria sentir um pouco de sua menina e depois iria embora.

Óbvio que iria.

Mas Tenten só iria pra um lugar.

Até o fim.

Sôfrega no gosto do grande amor, que roçava a sua língua carinhosamente, abraçou os cabelos, vivaz de arranhar o couro, de usar a unha pra marcar a pele branca de Neji, mostrando posse do que era seu.

Ele sentiu a paixão de Tenten e desceu uma das mãos pra coxa dela, erguendo na fenda aberta, e a outra, roçando os dedos na pele exposta, tão quente quanto os pratos fumegantes que chegavam à mesa que eles deveriam estar presentes.

Abraçada com as pernas no colo dele, Tenten desviou-se dos lábios pra gemer, fechando os olhos, sussurrando saudades:

_**Não faça assim**_

_**Não faça nada por mim**_

_**Não vai pensado que sou seu**_

_- Não posso mais viver sem você... por favor Neji, por favor... _

_"Não me faça prometer o que não dá cumprir!"_

_- Diga Tenten... o que você quer?! –_ Levou a testa pesada nos lábios dela, o fôlego descompassado.

_- Eu quer-..._ – travou as palavras.

Alguém entrara no banheiro e ele não cumpriria sua promessa, mais uma vez, porque nunca, nunca houve tempo pra eles dois.

Haviam palavras de um passado sem nobreza.

_**Continua...**_

_**Música: **__"Nada Por Mim"__** – **__**Renato Russo**__** e **__**Herbert Vianna**_

_**

* * *

****Eu ia ser mto má, mas vou postar o próximo caps agora mesmo, pra não matar vcs como eu matei a galera do Nyah rsrsrs**_

_**

* * *

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**MitsukoMiyuki: **__Oba, feliz de saber que as coisas sobre o passado ficaram mais "claras", por assim dizer! Espero que vc tenha gostado desse e goste do próximo caps hehehe bjOs querida!_

_**Lust Lotu's:**__ Luxúria minha! Isso ai, vc compreendeu tudo completamente! Fico mto feliz com seus reviews, obrigada pelo carinho! bjOs *-*_

_**Nara Michele:**__ Viu sua danadinha, o review chegou \o/ Ah, eu sei como é essa de bloqueio rsrsrs, pode deixar minha querida, o KakaSaku será bem caprichado, mesmo que demore um bocadinho =P_

_bjOss mil!_


	28. Ato de Proteção

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**Ato de Proteção**__**.**_

_**Betado por:**__** Teffyyy  
**_

_**Escrito por:**__** TenTen_san**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A: Hentai NejiTen pra gente *capota***_

* * *

_Neji só precisava de uma súplica, e faria tudo por Tenten:_

_- Eu quer-...__ – travou as palavras. _

_Alguém entrara no banheiro._

***~*~***

As mãos dele não a davam apoio; firmou o corpo no dela, pra que a morena não escorregasse nunca mais pra longe de si e trancou a porta do _box_, calando-a:

_- Shii, tem mais alguém entrando..._

Quanta loucura tudo aquilo!

_- Engraçado... – _uma mulher irrompeu_. – A vadia devia estar aqui, será que cruzamos com ela e não a vimos, Hinata-chan? _

_- Te-Temari-chan! Não fale assim da senhorita Kimi, nós nem a conhecemos..._ – a Hyuuga certamente enrubesceu, tentando sussurrar. – _Sem contar que há um box fechado, ela pode estar ali dentro._

_- Francamente Hinata-chan! –_ A loira sorriu alto. – _Em que mundo você vive? Se ela estivesse aqui, já tinha escancarado essa porta e feito um escândalo porque a ofendi. Ora! –_ Concluiu divertida, retocando o batom. – _Pensando bem... Não, ela não teria feito isso._

_- Por que não?_ – A Hyuuga se espantou. – _Eu ficaria nervosa se alguém me chamasse de... _

_- V-a-d-i-a. Gravou a palavra? Você sim, e eu também, por que de fato, nós não somos tal coisa, diferente dela._

_- Co-como pode ter tanta certeza?_

_- Não viu a forma com que ela se porta Hinata-chan? Aquilo é tudo encenação. Hidan-senpai sempre aparece nos jantares com mulheres assim, dessas que não parecem ser de verdade, como eu e você. Sempre tão resignadas e sorridentes, que falseiam uma beleza de plástico. São artificiais, contratadas, estão trabalhando e não se divertindo, como nós duas._ – Pausou pra outra se recompor, engolindo seco. – _Mas essa de hoje... essa sim é um espécime raro entre as prostitutas. Não viu como ela tentou seduzir seu pai?_

_- Jamais!_ – A Hyuuga assustou, levando as mãos ao peito descompassado.

_- Essa é da pior estirpe..._ – a língua ferina de Temari atiçou o ódio de Tenten, que se remexeu abrindo a boca. Faria um escândalo mesmo! Mas foi selada pelos lábios de Neji. –_ É daquelas que eles contratam pra fisgar homens como Hiashi-sama, cheio de dinheiro e prestígio..._ – então a senhorita Mitsashi sentiu-se suja demais, presa às pernas e a boca do marido daquela, que escutava atentamente a outra. As lágrimas pesaram outra vez: – _Inteligente e dissimulada. Não se engane com os olhos enormes que ela tem, eles parecem verdadeiros, mas mentem melhor do qu-... _

_**É uma índia com colar**_

_**A tarde linda que não quer se por**_

_**Dançam as ilhas sobre o mar**_

_**Sua cartilha tem o "A" de que cor?**_

As palavras de Temari continuariam fazendo Tenten chorar, mas Neji fora providencial. Com as mãos que sustentavam a cintura de sua menina, tapou os ouvidos dela, beijando-a em carinho, bem devagar, como se o mundo lá fora não existisse mais. Como se não mais ouvir as palavra da Sabaku, lhe trouxesse conforto...

E foi um ato tão nobre.

Eles nem souberam quando as duas saíram dali, perdidos um no outro e naquele beijo casto demais pro amor profano deles, escorregando as costas nos ladrilhos do banheiro, quase flagrados pela esposa.

Neji levou as mãos que defenderam Tenten da dor eminente às lágrimas que cessaram na boca dele, segregando, olhando dentro dos chocolates que jamais iriam mentir pra ele:

_- Eu amo você Tenten._

Só importava agora, aquele momento:

_- Então não me deixe sozinha._

Sim, era disso que ela precisava: de Neji, do amor dele. O Hyuuga sorriu e a beijou mais uma vez, e outra. A beijaria pra sempre, enquanto as mãos de Tenten lhe abriam a calça e, as dele afastavam a renda vermelha que ela usava, atiçando o desejo de sua menina no sexo lascivo.

_**O que está acontecendo?**_

_**O mundo está ao contrário e ninguém reparou**_

_**O que está acontecendo?**_

_**Eu estava em paz quando você chegou**_

Mesmo que rápido, mesmo que desconfortável... Naquele banheiro, naquele momento, no membro dele penetrando vagarosamente, não havia só luxúria.

Não eram serviços prestados e nem um mundo de fantasia.

Ali, era só amor que existia, escorregando pra dentro e fora do corpo de mulher, que domava todo o carinho do homem. Um carinho que só Tenten sentia na pele, entrando fundo no sexo molhado, cadenciando os quadris de Neji junto com o beijo que trocavam, respirando amor, suando amor, gemendo amor.

Gozando amor, sem trocar uma única palavra de desejo, nem de vulgaridades. A carne ardia, mas era um fogo puro. Há muitos anos Neji e Tenten não faziam amor, se derramando satisfeitos, sem perder-se um dos lábios do outro, com toda a essência dentro do sexo dela, que nunca havia desejado tanto ser fecundo.

_**E são dois cílios em pleno ar**_

_**Atrás do filho vem o pai e o avô**_

_**Como um gatilho sem disparar**_

_**Você invade mais um lugar**_

_**Onde eu não vou**_

Ter um filho desse amor, ter uma parte dos dois, guardada numa nova vida.

O recomeço.

De pernas cerradas nele, o sentiu estocar mais algumas vezes, dando tudo. Tudo morreria mais uma vez; Neji voltaria pra esposa e, pra Tenten sobraria o luto de si.

Um amor tão grande e tão perdido, que gemia prazer e saudades, nos quadris em choque, de dragão preso à parede, subindo e descendo, a rebolar no pênis dele num orgasmo avassalador.

_**O que você está fazendo?**_

_**Milhões de vasos sem nenhuma flor**_

_**O que você está fazendo?**_

_**Um relicário imenso deste amor**_

_**OoooO**_

_- Por onde andava a rainha da noite? –_ Madara irrompeu grosseiro, quando Tenten voltou ao lado de Neji.

Hinata e Temari surpreenderam ao ver os dois caminhando juntos e o Hyuuga, aparentemente, tão íntimo dela:

_- Desculpe-me pela demora, minha leve indisposição tornou-se um incômodo, atrapalhando o jantar de Neji-sama, que me amparou gentilmente._ – Falseou um sorriso, tomando o lugar ao lado de um Hidan enfurecido, mas que a beijou no rosto, deslizando os dedos malditos nos ombros dela.

Neji fingiu não ver.

_**Porque está amanhecendo?**_

_**Peço o contrario: ver o sol se por**_

_**Porque está amanhecendo?**_

_**Se não vou beijar seus lábios **_

_**Quando você se for**_

_- Espero que esteja melhor._ – Pein degustava um _foie-grass_.

_- Ah, bem melhor Pein-sama._ – Continuou com as mesuras, iniciando o jantar em silêncio. – _Arigatô._

Neji sentou-se ao lado da esposa sem a olhar. Hinata sentiu o frio incomum na espinha, o mesmo quando ele sumia misteriosamente durante as madrugadas ou finais de semana, sem satisfação alguma, com desculpas vazias.

Largou os talheres e com as mãos no colo, uniu os dedos, apertando as mãos, totalmente nervosa. Subiu os olhos insistentemente pros chocolates de Tenten e meneou a cabeça, afastando as suspeitas ínfimas. Era impossível! Impossível que eles...

_- Achei que peixe fosse sua comida preferida Hinata-chan._ – Ao seu lado, Naruto falou discreto à mulher.

Discreto demais pra um Uzumaki.

_- Ah Na-Naruto-kun, claro que é. _

"_Ele se lembra dum detalhe tão pequeno."_

_- Então coma, porque está uma delícia. Pedi o mesmo que você._ – Naruto alargou os belos lábios, mais parecendo um menino de 12 anos, do que um zaibatsu de 25. – _Já estou me acostumando aos seus gostos pra quando formos jantar juntos... – _O sorriso de Naruto parecia esquentar as bochechas de Hinata, que corou no detalhe. – _Só nós dois._

O Uzumaki achava desperdício uma mulher tão bonita e gentil, presa ao lado de um homem frio como Hyuuga Neji. Todos ali sabiam que o casamento fora providencial pra família, unindo as ações dos dois irmãos, em empresas de nome diferentes, antigas Souke e Bouke.

"_Você será minha, Hinata."_

Hidan bufava inquieto ao lado de Tenten. Ele sabia muito bem o porquê da maldita demora. As entranhas ferviam em lhe segurar pelos pulsos, arrastá-la pra fora daquele lugar, e lhe meter a mão na cara. Dar uma boa surra naquela vadia inconsequente seria ótimo!

"_Não me desafie, Tenten. Eu posso mais do que você!"_

Enfiou a mão por baixo da mesa à fenda do vestido, correndo os dedos até o sexo dela.

"_Molhada e quente... puta desgraçada!"_

Tenten engoliu mais uma garfada dos shitakes grelhados, e nada fez do que torcer as pernas. O Akatsuki deu um sorriso e se aproximou do ouvido:

_- Hoje nós vamos pra sua casa. Fui claro, piranhazinha de merda?_

A senhorita Nishimura ergueu a taça de água, e Hidan fez o mesmo, num brinde torpe quase rachando os cristais.

Neji tentou decifrar a mensagem implícita naquele gesto, já que nenhuma outra palavra foi proferida pelos dois o restante do jantar, a não ser sobre negócios, ações, a morte de um ou outro zaibatsu e trivialidades do cotidiano em Tókio.

.

...

.

_- Tome cuidado... em duas semanas a polícia irá atrás de você. Quem quer que tenha feito isso com sua família, espera que você também esteja morta._

_- Mas Neji-kun..._

_- Nada de "mas" Tenten. Meu pai e Hiashi-sama farão de tudo pra descobrir sobre esse incêndio. Você deve ficar escondida._

_- Estou com medo Neji-kun... _

_- Não se preocupe Tenten, vou estar contigo quando menos esperar. Gai-sensei vai cuidar de você, Lee já foi preso._

_- Lee não é um assassino!_

.

...

.

Os olhos vivos dela, quando lhe pediu cuidado – há anos atrás –, estampavam os lábios que ele tinha provado, há minutos, dentro do banheiro feminino.

Não pode acreditar que em duas semanas, a vida dos dois teria mudado tanto. Tenten sumira do Dojo do Mestre Gai, e Lee fugira acusado de ter provocado o incêndio. Ficou sabendo meses depois que ele fora morto tentando escapar do Japão. Foi uma horrível tarde chegar naquele lugar e não encontrar Tenten, apenas um bilhete:

"_Você me enganou Neji._

_Hiashi, Hizashi... todo mundo!_

_Lee é inocente e eu sei como provar isso. _

_Você devia ter esperado por mim._

_Ainda te amo, e acho que isso nunca vai mudar._

_Sayonará."_

_**O que você está dizendo?**_

_**O que você está fazendo?**_

_**Por que, que está fazendo assim?**_

_**...está fazendo assim?**_

Tenten sempre foi mais bela nas tardes ensolaradas, mas agora, era uma sublime e devassa rainha da noite. Saboreando um _Cabernet_, Neji não soube desde quando ela se tornara tal monstruosidade, e qual era sua participação real nisso tudo.

"_Talvez eu não devesse me envolver."_

Mas era tarde. Ele já estava envolvido. Ele sempre esteve.

_**Continua...**_

_**Música**__** (partes): **__"Relicário"__** – **__Nando Reis__**. (E com a **__Cássia Eller__**, fica perfeito!)**_

_**

* * *

Gooooooooooooooood, me abana! Eu queria um Neji no banheiro, na cama, na chuva ou numa casinha de sapê!**_

_**A Temari foi foda, mas ela não é tão má assim, acredite!**_

_**Eu sempre com essa de deixar dicas do passado pra vocês, bem, uma hora ele será revelado de uma só vez e sim, eu espero não decepcionar!**_

_**bjOs pessoas LINDAS *-***_


	29. Ato XXIX: A Noite da Caça

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XXIX Ato: A Noite da Caça.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy **_

_**Escrito por:**__** TenTen_san, eu mesma, mas sem a Irene.**_

_**

* * *

**_Pela janela do carro, Tenten via as luzes de Tókio lhe riscar o horizonte. Tudo estava errado. Tudo estava _muito_ errado. Sabia, no âmago, que Hiashi lhe revelara os segredos guardados por tantos anos. Temia que ele soubesse de tudo: quem era, o que fazia, o que fez, o que _faria_...

_- Vou lhe passar um dos nomes._ – Hidan trocou a marcha. Estavam sozinhos no carro dele. –_ Terá que armar um acidente, da mesma forma que matou o Sarutobi. Não importa como, mas que seja acidental. Talvez um assalto, ou coisa assim. Eu me encarrego do bode expiatório, se você precisar._

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro. Talvez fosse cansaço ou dor. Pra Hidan pouco importava o que Tenten sentia, contanto que continuasse sendo dele. Sua vadia. Toda sua.

_- O nome._ – Ela irrompeu como seus olhos chocolates. – _E a data._

_- Aburame Shino. A data é o mais importante nessa mis-..._

_- SHINO!_ – Tenten esbravejou. – _Não faz sentido algum! Eu me recuso a fazer isso!_

_- Ora... _– os violetas tensos; as mãos de Hidan no joelho dela, tocando a pele, forte e possesso. – _Desde quando você tem sentimentos, uhn? Desde quando o que pedimos precisa ter sentido pra você?_ – E dedos correram pela fenda do vestido, maculando todo corpo dela até os lábios entreabertos. – _Desde quando você é paga pra pensar?_

_- Desde que Lee sumiu não farei mais nada sem explicações._ – Ela sentenciou tirando as mãos de Hidan com violência. – _Eu preciso de um motivo, vamos, você sabe qual é... Conte-me, Hidan-senpai._

_- Você me conhece, gata... Sempre tem um preço para o que sei..._ – Voltou a engatar uma marcha. Seus olhos minando perversão. – _Está disposta a pagar, seja ele qual for?_

"_É _sempre_o mesmo preço, o que você _sempre_ sabe, tolo."_

Ela sorriu seu sorriso mais largo e sofista de todos. O preço de Hidan era pouco pra Tenten, mas o preço dela era alto pra ele:

_- Pois bem, eu quero os motivos e farei o que você quiser que eu faça, Hidan-senpai._

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Absoluta._ – Tenten resfolegou, com as mãos no zíper da calça de Hidan, o abrindo enquanto ele dirigia. – _Qual é a conexão da morte de todas as pessoas que eu conheço?_

"_Dessa vez vai custar mais caro que o de costume, vagabunda."_

Os dedos dela desenharam o pênis ereto de Hidan, alisando toda quente e gostosa pra ele. O homem escorregou no banco de couro abrindo as pernas. A masturbação tomava vigor, e o Akatsuki achou divertido se concentrar no prazer e no trânsito.

Mas não era tão tolo assim.

_- A boca, gata... põe a boca nele primeiro..._ – e Tenten escorregou os lábios abertos, mordendo a glande com lambidas no membro. – _Faça bem feitinho, e depois eu lhe conto tudo isso... mas não vá pensando que meu preço é só esse, Tenten..._ – ativou o cambio hidramático pra afundar os dedos nos cabelos dela, forçando-a engolir o pênis inteiro. – _Vai custar caro chupar meu pau, bem caro pra você..._

**OoooO**

_- Então é o Aburame quem está liderando a equipe forense?_ – Zetsu achou interessante a informação que Madara obtivera no jantar. – _Não será problema, ao menos que ele faça a autópsia da outra prostituta._ – O rosto preocupado em nada conciliava com a mente insana. – _A cicuta que Tenten usou acusará no corpo da vitima então o inquérito será criminal._

_- Não se preocupe, Zetsu-san. Desses assuntos, cuido eu._ – Madara acendeu um charuto cubano. – _E no mais, as missões de Tenten estão quase no fim. Logo, Kakuzu não terá de gastar um centavo a mais com ela._

O Akatsuki das finanças resfolegou, aliviado. A menina lhe custara, nesses anos todos, uma grande fortuna. Tenten fora um bom investimento.

_- Depois que eliminarmos todos, ela será obsoleta._ – Pein alisou os cabelos azuis de sua escrava.

Estavam na sala de reuniões da mansão Akatsuki, divagando os próximos passos.

_- O mercado petrolífero será nosso._ – O Bashou segurou firme o queixo de Konan, que o olhava com indiferença. De nada adiantava saber essas coisas. – _E nossos erros do passado, serão apagados._

Konan fizera um acordo com Nagato.

Um acordo terrível e tentador.

Um acordo que minimizaria os pesares dela, e dariam vazões pros erros dele.

Pein entregaria Tenten pra vingança de Konan, e depois, se ela não se fizesse satisfeita, entregaria a si mesmo.

Arriscado.

Mas ele sabia controlar aquela mulher. Sim. Ele sempre soube como controlar mulheres iguais Konan; iguais Tenten.

Yahiko fora um espião da Yakuza anos atrás quando se infiltrou na polícia e casou-se com Konan. Na época, a mulher desacreditou naquilo, mas o marido se entregou aos julgamentos do antigo comandante da ANBU, Danzou. Depois disso, foi mandado pra uma última missão: entregar os mandantes que encabeçavam aquela célula da Yakuza. Houve um tiroteio, e a Tenente Mitsashi Mya fora atingida. Quando Yahiko lhe prestava socorro, um homem, alto e imponente atirou-lhe pelas costas.

Konan vira isso.

Konan sabia que Yahiko não morrera por isso.

Morrera porque foi imprudente.

Imprudente por causa da incompetência de Mya.

Todos eram culpados! Todos deveriam pagar!

Mas Mya estava morta e Tenten viva. Sua doce e pequena irmãzinha continuava viva. Sua fria e sanguinária irmãzinha estava mais viva do que nunca. Era uma proposta tentadora pras razões deturpadas e dementes de Konan; mas não, ela não ponderava racionalidade dos seus atos.

Não havia nome pro seu desejo.

Nagato fora brilhante em lhe oferecer tanto, porque ela nunca estaria satisfeita até que todos sofressem por terem destruído seus sonhos. Konan faria todos conhecerem a dor, e Pein entendia as razões de sua mulher azul. Ele até admirava. Konan _não_ era descartável como a ardilosa Tenten.

_Não._

Konan era _eterna._

**OoooO**

Sasuke achou idiota o plano do irmão mais velho, porém, funcional. De algo iria servir. Mandou pro 15º departamento de polícia de Tókio, subdivisão ANBU, sob os cuidados do Major Senju Tsunade, o lenço que continha o sangue de Hana. Havia apenas uma exigência, escrita num bilhete à mão mesmo, sem digital alguma. Papel comum, nada que o pudesse incriminar, mas se o fizesse, não seria tão desastroso assim.

Seria emocionante.

Exigiu o paradeiro da prostituta Êxtase.

Por ínfimos segundos ponderou uma coisa lógica: Itachi sabia onde ela estava. Pra que exigir algo tão inútil? Então raciocinou como o bom calculista que era:

_a –_ Nem a polícia e nem a Akatsuki sabiam que ele trabalhava com Itachi.

_b –_ Isso atrairia atenção pra Tenten e, consequentemente, Akatsuki.

_c –_ Ele agiria livremente pra encurralar Madara, porque uma hora ou outra com a ANBU no encalço, o ancestral cometeria um erro.

Sasuke sempre esteve atento pros erros dos outros, só não pros seus. Tudo parecia certo demais, algo sairia errado, afinal, jogava uma partida arriscada ao se envolver nas teorias de Itachi. Nos planos dele. Seria mais fácil tê-lo eliminado quando a tragédia na família Uchiha aconteceu.

Mas no final de todas as contas pagas, ele sabia que Itachi não tivera culpa.

A morte de sua família tinha um único culpado: Uchiha Madara.

Tudo porque o ancestral não soube controlar o poder de fogo nas mãos. Um fogo traiçoeiro, como uma raposa enfurecida em noites de caça.

Na noite da destruição de Hi no Kuni.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

Confesso a pequenez desse capítulo, portanto, daqui dois dias eu posto outro, pode cobrar!**_

_**Peço perdão as minhas lindas flores que acompanham essa fic e deixam review. A demora é injustificável, mas a pressa de hj o é. Tenho, daqui 5 minutos, a ultima aula com os anjinhos da 5 série, logo, vou postar sem responder. Gomen...**_

_**bjOs**_


	30. Ato XXX: Hábito

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XXX Ato:**__** Hábito**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy  
**_

_**Escrito por:**__** TenTen_san**_

_**

* * *

**_Hinata manteve a dúvida e o semblante resignado, afinal, apenas suspeitou daquilo. Não tinha o _direito_ de acusá-lo. Não se sentia _digna_ pra tal ato. Não _era_ digna de coisa alguma.

Ela podia não ser várias coisas, mas as amarras da toga ateniense de Neji, na noite em que Kiba fora morto, não estavam do mesmo jeito que ela fizera. Pensava nisso há dias. Os olhos marrons da tal Nishimura Kimi eram parecidos com os amarelados da prostituta Êxtase.

Hinata era uma exímia observadora e às vezes se esquecia que Neji também o era.

O Hyuuga travou palavras amargas todos esses dias após a festa na mansão Inuzuka, onde estava envolvido, completamente, nos pecados de Tenten. Mas não conseguia pensar em sua morena agora. Não depois do jantar e do Uzumaki perto de Hinata, observando-a. Consolando-a, exercendo um papel que era dele, como marido.

Como dono da preciosidade Hyuuga.

Nada fazia muito sentido. O cheiro nobre de Tenten ainda lhe infligia à garganta, saboreando seu gosto, seus medos. Todas as suas vontades.

Aquela menina ainda era sua liberdade. Todo seu mundo de alívios e tensões.

Deitou-se na cama esperando que Hinata saísse do banheiro. Não fazia o tipo que cria situações embaraçosas ou discussões acaloradas. Não, Neji sempre fora direto. Se havia algo lhe incomodando, ele resolvia. Como de costume, Hinata caminhou enrolada no roupão até o guarda roupas, e o surpreendeu.

Ela não _costumava_ ficar nua na frente dele, procurando as camisolas.

Hinata não _costumava_ perder os olhos frente suas gavetas, escolhendo algo pra dormir.

Há dias, a esposa fazia coisas que não _costumava _fazer.

_- Qual das duas?_ – Ela virou com seus seios grandes e limpos, balançando dois robes de seda.

E num ímpeto, todo o amargo que ele teve de lhe dizer algumas verdades se foi naquela cintura desenhada, nas pernas macias e naqueles pêlos negros ralos. Neji levantou da cama e foi até ela. Hinata achou estranha a atitude do marido, quando ele tomou um dos robes e jogou de volta na gaveta vestindo nela, delicadamente, o perolado.

_- Chocolate não combina com você._ – Neji a alisou dos ombros até a cintura, num carinho nada comum. – _Ficar em dúvida não combina com você... –_ uma das mãos pousou firme no queixo da esposa. – _Exibir essa nudez, não combina com você..._

Beijou-a voraz, encurralando o corpo fino da Hyuuga no mogno do armário, derrubando os perfumes e jóias que ela guardava ali. Neji pôs Hinata sentada com as pernas abertas pra ele e se encaixou, forçando sua excitação na intimidade desnuda. Por ínfimos segundos jurou beijar chocolate naquele pescoço de baunilha.

"_São cheiros tão iguais..."_

_- O que está me escondendo, Hinata?_ – Segregou as bocas, de olhos atentos nos lábios inchados dela.

A Hyuuga tremeu. Parecia tão óbvio assim? Tão estampado que ela lhe tinha traído? Que havia deitado com outro homem? Que _gostara _de deitar com outro homem?

_- E-eu não sei do que você está falando..._ – Virou o rosto e sentiu-se suja quando a mão dele a fez encará-lo outra vez. – _Não me toque assim!_

"_Mas elas são tão diferentes... Tenten gosta quando a toco assim."_

_- Isso é uma ordem, Hinata-__**sama**__? _– Neji irritou-se, porque Hinata não _costumava_ mentir.

_- Pare com isso, Neji! Você está me assustando! _

Os lábios rosados tremeram e o Hyuuga teve medo de machucá-la, de passar dos limites com sua mulher de cristal.

Hinata não era Tenten.

Com Tenten ele podia ser quem quisesse, porque ela o domava; bebia de sua sede; arrastava seus desejos. Neji nunca seria domado pela fragilidade de Hinata. Seu papel como marido era preservar isso. Hinata nunca poderia ser maculada.

_Nunca._

_- Vamos dormir._ – Ele deu por finita aquela conversa ameaçadora.

O Hyuuga descobriria o porquê daquela mudança de uma forma, ou de outra. O porquê da mentira, da omissão. Neji sempre teria tempo pra desvendar os segredos de sua esposa, mas Hinata não suportava ser algo que não se deve tocar; não queria ser protegida, então o provocou.

Ele não esperava por isso.

Ele _nunca _esperaria por isso:

_- Do que você tem medo, Neji?_ – Segurou em seu pulso esquerdo. – _Tem medo de não conseguir me controlar? _

A boca dele abriu e fechou, não acreditando naquilo. Hinata não _costumava_ desafiá-lo:

_- Tem medo que eu envergonhe nossa família, mais do que você já fez?_ – Sua voz carregada de amargura. – _Mais do que você vem fazendo TODOS ESSES ANOS, NEJI?!_

Ela gritou e ele sorriu. Eram ínfimas suspeitas, Neji não era tolo. Nunca foi idiota o suficiente pra sucumbir diante da fúria de uma mulher, mesmo que essa mulher fosse Hinata. Nunca se deixou flagrar. Ninguém sabia de Tenten ou de prostituta alguma.

_- Eu nunca me deitei com nenhuma de nossas investidoras, isso sim seria envergonhar a família, Hinata. _– Neji tirou o pulso dos dedos dela. – _Nunca fui vulgar o suficiente em sorrir tanto num jantar pra alguém que eu mal conheço, diante de tantas pessoas que nos conhecem. Hiashi-sama acusou-me de incompetência, por deixá-la aos cuidados maliciosos de Naruto-san._

O Hyuuga fora amargamente cruel e não esperava a violência de Hinata, que o estapeou na face direita numa força branda; força de mulher ultrajada. Uma força de arrependimento, porque a Hyuuga chorava e o empurrou longe de si.

"_De uma forma ou de outra... Eu sempre descubro"_

_- Espero que não cometa mais erros como esse, Hinata_. – Neji pegou um casaco e as chaves do carro. – _Espero mesmo que não envergonhe nossa família com atitudes tão vulgares. _

Amargo, bateu a porta do quarto e socou a parede no estacionamento, longe do pesar dela.

_- Uzumaki desgraçado!_ – Sua fúria era sem colocação. – _Vai se arrepender por ter tocado na minha esposa! _

Entrou no carro e dirigiu até o distrito de Shinjuku. Só Tenten acalmaria seu coração egoísta e insano. Queria beijar a morena até o amanhecer, porque ela nunca o trairia como ele traía o amor dela. Como Hinata traiu sua posse sobre ela.

Ligou várias vezes pra Tenten, mas ela não o atendeu.

Neji sentiu mesmo que sua vida era uma grande falácia, mas sempre viveu de aparências. Mas, de uma coisa teve certeza: amava só uma pessoa e não era Hinata, nem Hiashi, nem seu ódio por Naruto. Neji só amava a si mesmo, e tudo nele, amava Tenten.

**OoooO**

Quando escutou o click da porta trancando e as palmas de homem pra acender as luzes de seu quarto, Tenten percebeu que talvez as coisas não fossem tão fáceis.

Hidan sorria como nunca vira.

Era um sorriso de vitória, sem ter batalhado coisa alguma.

_- Não suporto ver seu rosto assim, duro e sem graça..._ – Ele afrouxou a gravata, jogando as chaves dentro de um pote amadeirado, caminhando até Tenten. – _Com o Hyuuga você sempre está de bom humor, chego a sentir ciúmes, gata._

_- Ah, Hidan-senpai... _– Ela circundou os braços esguios e fortes dele, lhe arrancando o terno _Lacoste_. – _Não força a barra. Eu sou diferente com meus machos e sei que você gosta de exclusividade..._ – Arranhou a camisa, rasgando o tecido de uma só vez, o marcando com vergões. – _Vai dizer que não gosta, safadinho!_

Tenten o jogou no chão, de uma só vez, baixando o zíper do _Versace_ vermelho, o deixando cair, revelando apenas uma calcinha fina, que pouco marcava.

_- Agora comece a falar_! – Pousou o salto no meio do peito musculoso dele, forçando o agulha. – _Ou não vou deixar você por sua boca em mim..._

Tenten era a _dominatrix_ dos pés mais lindos do Japão e pro podólatra Hidan, aquilo era uma delícia. Ele falaria o que fosse pra por a boca em seus dedos, os lambendo, depois subir pelas coxas roliças e suculentas. Agarrou os pés, forçando ainda mais o salto nele. Gostava do sadismo dela misturado ao seu. Gostava daquelas pernas abertas, daqueles seios enormes e rijos, que se balançavam quando Tenten respirava pesadamente, nos gritos que dava pra ele:

_- Porra, você é muito gostosa!_ – Hidan urrava de dor, com sua voz apavorante. – _O Aburame vai descobrir o erro que cometemos matando aquela outra vagabunda, do quarto 12 ou 13..._ – segurou o pé esquerdo desfivelando* a sandália. – _Jiraya fodia ela, e não ficou satisfeito em ter sua piranha morta. Tá movendo mundos e fundos pra descobrir quem fez aquilo..._ – colocou o pé de Tenten na boca, o lambendo. – _Então, você vai eliminar Shino pra que não descubram que a morte da loira foi criminal, e roubar o corpo dela... ou queimar, qualquer coisa. Apenas se livre do corpo..._

Então fazia sentido. A Akatsuki nunca se envolvera em algo pra não ir até o fim, afinal, um serviço mal feito, é um serviço mal pago. Ponderou sobre qual seria o preço real do que Hidan lhe falara.

"_Com isso me preocupo depois"._ – Afinal, nada que uma boa sessão de masoquismo não desse cabo dos desejos dele.

Do _preço dele_.

Mas dessa vez, _dessa miserável vez_, Tenten estava enganada.

**OoooO**

Ino não suportava atrasos.

Estava num desses bares na noite de verão em Tókio. Olhou no relógio e rolou os olhos azuis no pub estilo inglês, esperando, quando sentiu uma voz acalorada no pescoço:

_- Está atrasado, Sai..._ – A boca torcida e irritada. – _Como alguém que se atrasa pra um simples encontro, pode me ajudar com o que eu preciso?_

_- E do que você precisa, fabulosa Ino?_ – Seus olhos apertados num sorriso mentiroso. – _De outro Martini? Garçom, por favor, outro drink pra senhorita é por minha conta._

Ela sorriu. Gostava de homens cordiais e galantes. Gostou das mãos de Sai acariciando as suas, e de sua voz doce a amansando como poucos sabiam fazer.

_- Perdoe-me, mas certos negócios mereciam minha atenção, tudo pra poder atendê-la com exclusividade._ – Os cabelos negros dançavam junto dos lábios convidativos de Sai. – _Tudo pra que eu possa ser todo seu, fabulosa Ino._

_- Ah..._ – ela corou e achou estranho. – _Menos, Sai, bem menos._ – Eram raros os homens que tinham o poder de lhe deixar corada. – _O que preciso é bem simples._

_- Sou todo, ouvidos._ – Ele agradeceu o drink servido pra ela.

Observou atento à boca vermelha e gostosa de Ino bebendo o licor com suas finas mãos suando. Ela pediria algo que jamais poderia fazer sozinha, Sai reconhecia todos os sinais e Ino estava indecisa:

_- Preciso que seduza uma mulher..._ – Os azuis tremeram diante dos negros atentos. – _Quero que um homem flagre-a na cama com outro._ – A voz esgarçada. – _Vo-você pode fazer isso por mim?_

_- Posso. –_ Ele sentenciou. – _Mas não vou. Tenha uma boa noite._

Sai levantou-se e pagou a conta de Ino. A loira não entendeu aquele falso moralismo. Tudo em Sai parecia-lhe falso demais. Levantou-se e o segurou pela barra da jaqueta, bradando:

_- Por que não vai?_ – O suor minando no pescoço. Aquele lugar era abafado. – _Eu pago se for preciso! Ne-nem vou cobrar o favor que você me deve e posso..._

_- Já disse que não vou fazer, Ino_. – Os olhos de Sai sem emoção alguma. – _Não até que você decida realmente se deseja isso._

Ela estancou os passos e viu o homem caminhar entre as pessoas, sumindo. Sai estava certo, ela não sentia plena confiança em armar tal situação. Algo lhe dizia que era errado envolver Kurenai num escândalo assim.

Ino devia-lhe respeito, porque Kurenai não expôs seu caso com Asuma. Mas os olhos decididos de Sai lhe lembravam sua vontade insana de fazê-lo.

De seguir com o plano.

"_Não vai usá-lo contra mim!"_

Lembravam a ternura de Shikamaru.

Embrenhou-se no meio das pessoas e encontrou Sai na saída do Pub, entrando num _Rolls Royce_ preto, clássico, e cabeleiras ruivas lá dentro. Mordeu os lábios e alcançou-o. Talvez fosse errado aproximar-se tanto, mas não pensou nisso quando a porta de trás abriu, e as mãos de Sai fizeram-lhe um sinal.

Ela entrou.

_- Kombawa, senhorita Yamanaka._ – O ruivo de terno tomou uma das mãos, beijando-a. – _É um prazer._

_- Ko-kombawa. _– Ino pensou mesmo que conhecia homens bonitos.

Sim, Ino conhecia muitos homens bonitos. Homens ricos, elegantes e sedutores. Ino conhecia vários tipos de homens, mas aquele ruivo...

Aquele ruivo era mais do que _um tipo de homem._

Aqueles cabelos, seus profundos olhos de jade, seu cheiro, seu toque macio e dominador, fizeram-na aquiescer. Diante do sorriso fino de Sabaku no Gaara, Ino apenas relaxou no banco de couro da raridade excêntrica do início do século XX.

_- Agora você está decidida._ – Sai afirmou, dissipando os olhos verdes de Gaara em Ino.

Ele conhecia muito bem seu dono. Sabia de sua influência libidinosa sobre as mulheres e homens que resolvia seduzir. Sabia que Gaara tinha o poder de domar todas as pessoas ao seu redor. O Sabaku sempre teve o que quis de uma forma ou de outra. Ver Ino de Titânia não lhe trouxe dúvidas.

Ah, dúvida _nenhuma._

Gaara queria aquela mulher e a missão de Sai era trazê-la pra ele.

Ino não conteve seu encantamento pelos lábios molhados do investidor de Dubai. Não mediu palavras nas conversas que engendrou com ele sobre arte, Emirados Árabes e as belezas do Japão. Ino não acreditou quando a relíquia estacionou de frente pro _Cerulean Tower Tokyu Hotel_, no distrito de Shibuya, um dos hotéis mais caros e discretos da capital.

_- Vamos tomar um drink e falar sobre negócios, Yamanaka-san. –_ Gaara cedeu-lhe o braço esquerdo num costume inglês. – _Soube que Sai irá lhe atender um pedido. Bem, ele trabalha pra mim, sou eu quem dará o preço de nossos serviços._

_- Oh!_ – Ino sorriu seu sorriso mais bonito. – _Espero que eu possa pagar por isso._

_- Não se preocupe..._ – Sai tomou-lhe a bolsa que segurava, educado e polido. – _O preço de Gaara-sama sempre é justo._

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

MALDADE HOHOHOH, no próximo, o bicho vai pegar DE VERDADE! **_

_**Contabilizando, vai dar merda, certo? Hidan com a Tenten no apto dela... e o Neji indo pra lá...**_

_**A Hinata será que vai ficar quietinha?**_

_**p.s: Quero comentar que uma pessoa percebeu o detalhe das roupas, mesmo que não fosse exatamente esse detalhe... Bem, dona **__**Roxane-Maria**__**, ta ai, como uma ESPERTA esposa vc reparou HOHO. Te amo *-***_

_**p.s do p.s: desfivelando:**__** Essa palavra é do português "informal", não creio que esteja errada, e, no caso de estar, é neologismo XD**_


	31. Ato De esquecimento

"_**Mise en Scène"**_

_**XXXI Ato: ...de Esquecimento.**_

_**Betado por**__**: Teffyyy **_

_**Escrito por:**__** TenTen_san (eu mesma)**_

_**N/A: Hentai HidanXTenten**_

_**+ Neji pra fechar a conta XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tenten usou a gravata de Hidan puxando-o num beijo de línguas e dentes, violento, possessivo, sem sentimento algum. As mãos grandes seguravam-na pelas coxas, no seu colo, jogando-a na cama.

Tenten sorriu. Hidan era bom no que fazia.

"_Pelo menos isso..."_

Abriu as pernas dela e foi com a boca perto do sexo. A menina gemeu antes que ele fizesse algo, e o homem desceu os lábios na perna, joelho, tornozelos até os pés. Lambeu seus dedos apertando as coxas por dentro.

_**Na tarde violeta**_

_**E violenta**_

_**Você gelou o meu olhar**_

Não podia negar que a podolatria dele era estranha, mas era gostoso ter um homem literalmente aos seus pés.

Queria que Neji precisasse dela, tanto quanto Hidan precisava.

Os olhos violetas brilharam no escuro do quarto e Tenten não se enganou.

Neji _nunca _estaria aos seus pés.

_- Chega disso, Hidan... Estou cansada._

_- Como ousa?!_ – Ele levantou-se nu. – _Como ousa me interromper assim?_

Tenten assustou. Falara aquilo desconsiderando a tara dele. A fúria passava em cólera nos olhos violetas, e Hidan estapeou-a no rosto. A menina recolheu as pernas correndo pra cabeceira da cama.

_- Ficou louco?!_ – Gritou, procurando algo nas gavetas. – _Onde está..._ – Sussurrou na caça de um revólver que sempre ficava ali. _– Onde?_ – Olhou pro sorriso perverso dele. _– O que-..._

_- Bem longe do seu alcance._ – Subiu na cama e imobilizou-a sob protestos e golpes. – _Fique quieta!_

Ele bateu nela, várias vezes, deixando escoriações e hematomas onde os dedos passavam fortes. Tenten nada pôde fazer diante dos músculos e agilidade dele. Cansada, parou de resistir. Hidan sorriu e abriu outra gaveta, tirando dali uma injeção, mordaças e uma venda.

_- Nunca mais interrompa meus desejos..._ – falava daquela coisa de lhe beijar os pés. Esticou o braço dela, procurando a veia e destilou todo o veneno branco. Tenten gemeu como ele gostava de ouvir. – _Agora vamos nos divertir._

Sentia-se uma inútil quando sua heroína a salvava. De fato, a libido e corpo não agiam quando a droga lhe deixava letárgica, delirante, chorosa. Hidan amarrou a mordaça em sua boca e vendou-a. Deitada, Tenten não movia nem as mãos.

_**Eu já quis morrer**_

_**Eu já quis matar**_

_**Tudo por alguém**_

_**Que não sabe amar**_

O mundo todo parecia desabar quando o Akatsuki deixou seu peso nos seios nus. Achou que os mamilos ficariam rijos quando a língua dele lambeu-a ali.

Talvez ficassem mesmo.

Era uma sensação estranha e macia, como os dedos que se esfregavam no sexo. Tenten não saberia dizer se estava molhada ou rígida pra ele.

Tenten não se importava de que jeito estaria.

Ela estava bem, estava a salvo, com sua heroína, bem longe dali. Tenten pensava em olhos brancos e grandes, como a venda lhe tapando os marrons sem vida.

_- Erga as pernas..._ – A voz de Hidan batia em seu ouvido com gemidos ofegantes. O corpo todo se movendo pra frente e pra trás. O que ele estaria fazendo? – _Kuso! Relaxe! Assim não consigo te foder direito!_

Ela sentiu sua cintura dobrar pra cima, como nos filmes pornô onde o parceiro mascarado usa a mulher de brinquedo, fazendo dela uma vítima de seu pênis duro e grande. Tenten sentiu a boca de Hidan em seus pêlos, lambendo-a no sexo. Talvez fosse bom, talvez fosse forte demais.

Ela realmente não soube definir o que sentia.

Mas a boca dele se enfiava inteira, e, num lampejo, ela soube que era algo quente, gostoso. Agora Hidan colocava os dedos e usava as mãos tão rapidamente, que seria interessante definir a intensidade do que a penetrava. Ele a puxou pra beirada da cama e desceu.

Tenten vira nos sonhos o sorriso largo de Hidan. O Akatsuki parecia um assassino tingido de vermelho. A venda branca lhe fazia imaginar coisas bonitas e pavorosas, como nuvens vermelhas, uma capa preta e chapéu de palha.

Tenten viu sangue, viu um círculo, e escutou uma palavra, repetida várias vezes.

"_Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama"_

Estava alucinada.

_- Agora que tá molhadinha vou te comer bem gostoso._ – Ele segurou seus quadris e gemeu. Estava transando com Hidan, pôde sentir algo lhe rasgar a carne sem piedade. – _Ah, você vai sentir tudo isso ai dentro, vadia!_

Tenten imaginou os seios balançando pra frente e pra trás; o rosto de Hidan torcido, com fome, gostando de socá-la tão violentamente no sexo, batendo seu quadril pesado no fino dela, os pêlos roçando; o grito preso na garganta.

"_Jashin-sama, isso é bom?"_

Achou aquilo interessante de uma forma perversa. Quem seria? Quem seria esse tal de... _sama?_

"_Jashin-sama"_ – ela gemeu e sorriu, sob a mordaça. Não era agradável ter-se violada, mas não era tão ruim. _"Isso, Jashin-sama, mais forte..."_ – por um momento quis poder falar.

Por um momento quis ver, quando Hidan a virou de quatro na cama e arremeteu mais uma vez ali dentro, depois despejou algo quente e pegajoso em suas pernas, em suas costelas, nas nádegas.

"_Jashin-sama... é gozo? Você gozou?"_

Desabou na cama. Aos poucos sua heroína lhe abandonava, e as pernas começaram a tremer. Hidan usava a língua agora, lambendo os líquidos quentes deles dois.

"_Jashin-sama, ele não consegue parar?"_

_- Você gozou Tenten?_ – Ele perguntou, mas sabia que ela não poderia responder. _– Você gostou vadia?_

_- Uhnmm_ – gemeu.

Ele achou divertido.

E estava duro outra vez.

Arremeteu o membro rijo na cavidade apertada e quente. Hidan a provou e sabia que aquele não era só seu gosto no sexo ensopado e aberto. Mas não estava satisfeito, queria fodê-la até que Tenten chorasse, implorando pra que ele fosse embora.

Estocando toda sua força pra dentro do sexo dela, ele queria que Tenten lhe tivesse repugno, e isso viria logo, porque o efeito da droga estava passando.

_- Uhnnmmm_ – ela remexeu-se feito um animal acuado. – _Uhmmmm!_

_- Adoro quando sua boca não fala nada..._ – A estapeou nos quadris. – _Adoro quando eu posso fazer o que quiser com você! Porque você é minha Tenten! Você é só minha, porra!_

Ela poderia chorar, mas estava vendada. De que valem as lágrimas se não são vistas?

_**Eu analiso tudo**_

_**E me pergunto**_

_**"Quero a verdade**_

_**Ou quero amar?"**_

Ela poderia querer várias coisas, mas pra quê?

Pra quê sonhar com algo que jamais lhe salvaria do tesão insano de Hidan?

Pra quê desejar que ele parasse de se enfiar forte até o fundo, lá dentro, e gozar outra vez, maculando-a de seu cheiro quente?

Pra quê fingir que não gozaria junto, se Hidan era realmente muito bom no que fazia?

Mas não houve gosto algum nisso. Era como se ele fosse mais um. Qualquer outro. Todos eles eram quaisquer outros.

_Todos_, exceto um_._

"_Jashin-sama... Você pode me salvar?"_

Recolheu os joelhos quando Hidan levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. Sentiu o cheiro amargo do cigarro de menta, e sabia que ele estava satisfeito, por hora.

_- Por que não vem se lavar comigo?_ – Gritou do box. – _Vá dizer que gosta da minha porra melada em você?_ – E sorriu como o canalha que era. – _Vai dizer que a linda Tenten gosta de mim?_ – Seus olhos violetas brilharam do escuro, junto da fumaça prateada.

"_Jashin-sama, eu conheço você?"_

A menina foi de encontro ao menta enjoativo, o cheiro de Hidan. Tirou a mordaça e a venda, então pôs as mãos tremulas na porta, sussurrando:

_- Você tem mais?_

_- Uhn? _– Hidan não entendeu, e a levou pra baixo do chuveiro, lavando-a gentilmente.

_- Mais. Você tem?_ – De costas, ela tremia. _– Outra picada?_

_- Ah rá! _– Ele sorriu. – _Fala da heroína? _

"_Jashin-sama, você tem mais?"_

_- Ha-hai... Você tem?_

_- Quem sabe_ – as mãos fortes eram carinhosas agora, lhe ensaboando o corpo nu e arroxeado. – _Se você me responder algo, eu digo se tenho mais._

_- O quê! O que é?!_ – Tenten virou-se com seus olhos mortos e mãos no peito nu.

Hidan sabia o que era aquilo. _Cold Turkey._ Abstinência. Tenten não era tão manipulável assim, mas ele _vivia _em jogos arriscados. Ele _gostava_ de jogos arriscados. Hidan gostava de _mentiras e desespero_.

_- O que Neji fazia aquele dia na mansão Inuzuka?_ – Tenten apavorou e quis sair do banho, mas as mãos dele voltaram à violência. – _Não fuja, é uma pergunta simples. Eu sei que você ocultou essa informação de nós, somente Itachi-san sabia._

"_Jashin-sama, eu posso matar esse Uchiha?"_

_- Não sei de nada..._ – ela abaixou os olhos. – _Você... Você deveria me proteger deles!_ – Revoltou-se. Aquela revolta não tinha lógica, Hidan sabia que não. – _Você deveria ser meu parceiro, Hidan! Não! Você mente, Hidan! Você não me protegeu! Você não me esperou..._ – ela começou a chorar e ele sentiu-se enjoado, abraçando-a na água quente. – _Não, você não me esperou! Você se casou com ela! Com ela!_

"_Jashin-sama, será que ele vai acreditar nessa cena de quinta categoria?"_

_- Shiuu... _– Hidan sussurrou. Ele sempre acreditava. – _Tudo bem minha linda, eu estou aqui agora e não contarei a ninguém que você viu Hyuuga Neji com o Inuzuka, afinal... _– os dedos pousaram no queixo. Queria apavorá-la dentro de seus olhos. – _Se eles soubessem, Neji seria o próximo, não é mesmo?_

O sorriso de olhos violetas apertados deram um soco no coração de Tenten.

_- Seria ótimo vê-la rasgar a garganta dele, não seria?_

Um soco apavorante como o trinco da porta destravando. A porta da entrada de seu apartamento.

"_Kuso! Quem será agora?!"_ – Tenten raciocinou, mas não deixou que isso lhe tomasse os olhos, tão perto dos dele _"Talvez Hidan não tenha escut-..."_

_- Tem alguém aqui._ – Fechou o chuveiro e embolou-se num roupão de homem. Sempre havia um de homem ali. – _Marcou algum cliente particular?_ – Seus olhos violentos outra vez. – _Já disse que você não tem mais clientes, sua vagabunda!_

_- Iieee..._ – ela segurou o pulso que lhe infligiria. Não podia desviar do golpe se Hidan o desferisse, afinal, ainda era a doce e frágil drogada precisando de mais uma dose. – _Não tenho mais ninguém. Não espero ninguém..._

A Mitsashi ouviu uma voz que não esperava ouvir.

_- Tenten, está no banho? _

Não era melodiosa.

Não era bonita.

Não era reconfortante.

Mas era ele. Era seu grande amor. Seu único e verdadeiro amor. Sentiu-se ridícula em pensar nisso.

"_Por que você está aqui..."_

_-... Ne-Neji?_

_- Hyuuga._ – Quando voltou seus olhos pro corpo de Hidan, ele não estava mais no banheiro. – _Estamos bem ocupados, vê?_ – O Akatsuki era mesmo abusado.

_**À beira do abismo,**_

_**Queira ou não queira,**_

_**Estamos prestes a voar**_

Tenten correu até o quarto e sentiu-se esmagada pelo sentimento de ódio. De revolta, talvez. Neji estava parado na porta do quarto, com os grandes e fascinantes olhos brancos em Hidan.

Nos violetas malditos.

A morena viu seu reflexo no espelho, nua, molhada e coberta de hematomas. Praguejou sua pele sensível. Neji observou atentamente e torceu os lábios, rangendo:

_- O que aconteceu aqui?_ – Seus punhos apertaram; Hidan sorriu. – _Foi ele quem te machucou assim?_

Em meio segundo Tenten viu tudo que jamais pensaria ver: um soco de esquerda, bem colocado, no queixo grosso e quadrado do Akatsuki. Depois o sangue, espirrando na cômoda de bibelôs do quarto vermelho, com cheiro metálico de chocolate e sexo.

_- Yamete!_ – Ela gritou.

Eles se socavam e se rasgavam com golpes rápidos e precisos, contudo, Tenten não era do tipo que caia de joelhos e chorava, quando dois homens brigavam por motivos quaisquer.

Não, ela não era do tipo que espera ser dada como prêmio.

Correu pro banheiro, vestiu algo, e pulou no armário, antes que Hidan deformasse o belo rosto do Hyuuga, montado por cima dele, lhe esmagando o nariz ou algo assim.

_- Parem agora!_ – Eles ouviram um _click_ no calor dos hormônios. Era uma arma apontada ora pra Hidan, ora pra Neji. Não havia somente uma em casa. – _Saia de cima dele, Hidan!_

O Akatsuki conhecia sua assassina preferida. Gostava mais dos métodos de Tenten do que de qualquer heroína de literatura ocidental, ou dos noticiários escabrosos. Ela era sagaz e completa. Estar na mira de qualquer arma de Tenten, era fatal. Levantou-se, limpando o sangue que inchou seu rosto no lado esquerdo, com um corte generoso no supercílio, o cegando. Neji cuspiu no chão, estalando as costelas, pondo-se em pé também.

Seus olhos não levavam sangue, mas brilhavam ameaçadoramente. Achou interessante Tenten não tremer segurando uma arma calibre 22. Achou mesmo _bem interessante_ ela ter uma arma com silenciador.

Que tipo de mulher se preocuparia com um silenciador?

Que tipo de mulher teria uma arma de cano brilhoso e bem cuidado, dentro de casa?

_- Quem é você?_ – O Hyuuga perguntou. Aquilo soou ridículo pra ela. – _Eu não conheço você._ – Seus lábios amargos de sangue. – _Não, eu realmente não conheço você..._

O desprezo no olhar. A voz embargada e suja. Ela reagiu.

Ora, como ela iria _não _reagir?

Hidan sorriu. Ah, Hidan _sorriu muito._

_- Definitivamente você não me conhece._ – Tenten não esmoreceu na voz. – _Lhe disse isso hoje mais cedo, mas parece que você não entendeu, Hyuuga-sama..._ – ela também amargou a boca. – _Sou tudo o que você menos conhece nesse seu mundo perfeito._

_- Vá embora, amigo_. – Hidan ironizou, atrás do corpo de Tenten, que relaxou os ombros e a arma. – _Só eu conheço essa gata. Só eu sei o que é melhor pra ela._

Sua boca infame e doce de sangue beijou o pescoço delgado de mulher, e lhe cheirou os longos cabelos molhados. Os chocolates tremeram quando Neji virou-lhe as costas, e sumiu com seu corpo machucado; rijo.

Tenten achou que poderia chorar, mas era tarde demais pra isso.

Sempre seria tarde demais pro amor deles dois.

"_Jashin-sama, porque ele nunca me leva junto, quando vai embora?"_

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Música: (Partes dela)__**"Prestes A Voar"**__** – Marina Lima.**_

_**Mais da Ino e seus colegas, no próximo.**_

_**Tensão! Foi legal mesmo escrever esse capítulo.**_

_**Disse pra minha beta que essa fic precisa de um amor puro. Calma, irei recompensar todo mundo dessas maldades!**_

_**Gomen pelo abandono, mas eu quase larguei essa fic no esquecimento... Quase!**_

_**bjOs**_


End file.
